The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Naruto no saishū odessei
by SkittleHeart and LadyAngel
Summary: Naruto turned into the Six Paths to bring peace to the Ninja World and brought back many fallen ninja with the Rinnegan... including Obito. Now they must recapture Obito, give the tailed beasts their freedom, deal with threats from the revived Uchiha and the Elders, and all while dealing with missions and teen drama. Shikamaru's life just got more troublesome! SASUNARU & others!
1. Promise of the Autumn Leaf

The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Naruto no saishū odessei

Chapter One

Promise of the Autumn Leaf

**This Fanfic is a collaboration of two different authors writing different POV.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto if we did SasuNaru ****WOULD**** be happening!**

Rated M for: Eventual Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Deaths and resurrections! Language! Akatsuki!3 Eventual lemons!

**Pairings:** SASUNARU, KIBAHINA, LEESAKU, SAINO, SASODEI, KISAITA, one sided NARUGAA, JIRANADE, ZABUHAKU, YAHONAN, KAKUHIDA, SUIKARIN, SHIKATEMA, CHOAYAME and more if it happens…

**Review or Sasuke WILL have his revenge on you!**

**Sasuke POV**

"Chidori!" / "Rasengan!"

As our fists collided so did our minds; we stood in each others consciousness. The outside world disappeared giving way to a crystal room stars whizzing past our heads.

Naruto started slowly. "Sasuke, you know too, don't you? Earlier, I was hated by everyone in the village. The reason for that is the Kyubbi within me. Back then, I hated everyone in the village. I've also thought about seeking revenge against them." Images started flying through my mind, his memories I realised.

I watched as the village people shunned, rejected and insulted a five year old Naruto. How they turned their backs when he walked by, the whispers following him through the streets and the lonely nights where all he hoped for was one person to turn around and tell him everything was going to be okay.

As they ended he spoke again, "If I had taken one wrong step, then I might've started thinking the same dreadful things as you. I didn't think that I shared any bonds with anyone. Not until I met you and Iruka-sensei." 'How were we bonded from his perspective?'

As if answering my question more images shot through my mind. Naruto watched as the children he'd been playing with went home with their parents telling them not to play with 'that boy'.

He walked further down the path until he spotted someone familiar. It was me. He looked down curiously as I sat their swinging my legs at the edge of the pier. I glared up at him, he glared back and pouted. This wasn't right, I remembered this day, and I remembered feeling...

Time skipped again to the day of the Genin exams. Of Mizuki, an old teacher I vaguely remembered, telling Naruto he was the nine tailed demon fox that had killed Iruka's parents. His face mirrored mine the day the clan... like his world was falling apart.

The memory was interrupted again as he said "However…"

More memories, Iruka saving Naruto at the cost of injuring himself tears streaming down his face.

"I had almost given in to despair, but you and Iruka-sensei saved me. I knew that you were always alone. When I saw you, I was relieved that there was someone else like me. We were just kids, and now that you think of it… I had the Kyubbi, you, the fate of the Uchiha. It's kind of ironic that we were to share such similar burdens."

The memory of the pier continued Naruto looked back down at me and I saw myself smiling looking to the water.

I remembered that day strangely it had been something that had stuck with me. It had comforted him too that someone judged him for him rather than judging him without even knowing him, I could relate. It was refreshing not to be treated as the 'poor sole survivor' while being stared at with power-hungry or fangirl eyes.

"Whenever I saw you, I actually wanted to go down and talk to you. I was happy, that maybe you'd be able to understand me. But I gave up on that."

"If you ask why, then it'd be that I was envious of you, who could do anything. So I decided to make you my rival."

He paused. It would never show but I was curious, I_wanted_him to continue.

"Since then you became my goal. I, who had nothing, was able to form a bond. It's all because I was part of team 7, together with you and Sakura-chan." He smiled shaking his head slightly.

Memories flashed through my mind even faster than before: saving Naruto from Haku, me as I saved Naruto from Zabuza's men, the first time we had used teamwork against Zabuza, we were flawless working together, almost as if we we're reading each others thoughts.

I shook off the nostalgia. 'I WOULDN'T go back.'

But the memories were still flowing: all our arguing and fighting, Naruto saving me during the Chunin exams from Orochimaru and Gaara and how he had charged into Itachi to try and save me. Team 7 trying to steal Kakashi's mask (I remembered how he had roped me into that, I wondered briefly if they had seen his face eventually?)

The last memory seemed to stretch out forever. Final Valley. I felt all his pain, his regret, that he couldn't bring me back, that he couldn't save me from myself. That he had failed me in his mind. I watched as we collided in midair with Raesengan and Chidori.

"I wanted to become strong and cool like you, so I was always following you." He told me looking into my eyes almost embarrassed. He... looked up to me?

He paused again my gaze was fixed on his.

"I'm really glad that I met you!" He beamed.

I had to break him now.

He had to realise we were on different paths. He had to feel hatred for me. I spoke with dark confidence, "Naruto. No matter what you say, I won't change. I'm going to kill you and everyone in the village."

Naruto smiled sadly at me.

I had to remind myself why I was doing this. I began to flashback to Itachi leaving after he massacred the clan; how I cried as he left me on the floor. I'm sure Naruto saw it too. "All so I can avenge the Uchiha!"

Naruto smiled even more sadly now. He said in a broken voice, "Is there really no other way?"

I said firmly, "There isn't." I then paused. "You now have two choices. One is become the hero of the village who killed me. The other is to be killed by me and forever remain a loser."

"Sasuke… I don't believe that." With a slight pause he shook his head. "I'm not going to be a loser, and I'm not going to be the hero that kills you! Neither of them! Instead I'm going to make you a promise."

"What promise?"

After a short time we left the mind dimension. Naruto said, "I will..."

All of a sudden, the Chidori and Rasengan exploded throwing us back through the air.

Naruto was caught by Kakashi and Zetsu came hurtling through the air to grab me.

"You're here? Since when?" I demanded. Madara clearly didn't trust me.

Zetsu snickered, "I've been with you for quite some time. Tobi told me to make sure you didn't notice me, but… It looked like you were in somewhat of a pinch."

I tried to catch my breath, unsuccessfully, my eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"Naruto, I told you to go home!" Kakashi angrily told him.

Naruto's eyes hadn't left mine either. "Now…," he paused, his gaze intensifying, "everything is clear."

"Clear? What are you talking about, Naruto?!" Startled Kakashi asked. I suppose to them nothing had happened when really everything had changed.

Naruto ignored Madara's arrival in favour of staring at me.

"What is the meaning of this Sasuke? I told you to retreat and get some rest." Madara demanded confused. I suppose it was unusual for me to take the illogical route and fight when I had next to no chakra left. He followed my gaze to Naruto.

Kakashi glared at Madara. I could see he was preparing to fight him alone. All that crap about team work but he was always treating Naruto and Sakura like genin. I inwardly scoffed, 'He would have died without Naruto who had far surpassed him'.

Madara looked at Naruto with predatory intent. "The Kyuubi… Seems like you two can't help but start a fight with each other whenever you're together. I'll give you a more suitable place to hunt the Kyuubi." I was still trying to catch my breath. "For now, we're retreating!"

"I'll take him instead. We have to hunt the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki anyway, right?" Zetsu grinned manically while summoning multiple Zetsu out of the water.

Sakura gasped somewhere in the background but I ignored her.

I growled lightly, 'Naruto is my prey alone!' Madara interrupted Zetsu, "Zetsu, you won't be able to capture Naruto. You're not a combat-type. The Kyuubi will be too much for you to handle. Sasuke will take care of the Kyuubi. It'll also be for my entertainment."

Zetsu looked intrigued "Oh? Really now?"

Madara continued as if he hadn't spoken, "More importantly, I'm worried about Kisame. Go to where he is. But first, meet up with Black Zetsu."

"Yeah, sure. I understand." Zetsu slunk off.

Naruto began to walk towards me, I stiffened.

Kakashi shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto hushed him, "It's okay," he paused, "there's something I want to tell Sasuke in person."

Madara tried to walk off as if expecting me to follow, "Let's go, Sasuke."

'For fuck's sake we aren't kids we don't need babysitters.' "Wait" I snapped at him.  
I stood up facing Naruto wondering what he could possibly have to left to say to me.

"Sasuke!" He shouted there was a slight pause. "Do you remember? What you told me back at the Valley of the End… The thing about two first-class shinobi!"

I knew instantly what he was talking about I remembered telling Naruto about how two shinobi could read each others thoughts in a fight at the Final Valley.

"By sharing blows, we've learned much about each other. It means that we've become first-class shinobi. Both you and I." He paused again. "Sasuke. Were you able to read what is truly within my heart?" (A/N: We really don't have to do much Sasunaru writes itself!)

Naruto put his hand over his heart. "You saw it, didn't you? If you and I fight… We'll both die." But there is another way.

"Sasuke… If you attack Konoha, then I will be forced to fight you. Keep your hatred until then. And when the time comes, strike it all out on me! The only one who can handle all of your hatred is me! Only I can play that role. Then, I will carry the burden of all your hatred. And die with you."

In that moment I hated him. How could he be so calm? Why would he choose to die with me? Why did he want to take the hatred that had coiled and grown in my heart? Why couldn't he just forget the past and hate me?

I lost it. "Why, Naruto? What the hell do you want?! Why are you so obsessed with me?!"

Wind blew at that precise moment whipping his hair across his face.

"Because I'm your friend." He beamed a genuine smile.

I could feel the shock on my face.

There was another pause. He had given me a choice. We could die together, he would throw away his whole life so I could be at peace or... he could restore some of what I had lost. I knew he would do what ever I chose.

He was speaking again, "Sasuke… I knew I couldn't understand you by normal means since the first time we met." Naruto fist bumped the air. "The only way we could ever understand each other is through our fists. I told you earlier. We've both become first-class shinobi."

Naruto looked to be deep in thought a determined look on his face.

Naruto spoke loudly like his old knucklehead self, "I haven't given up yet! I'm going to bring you back to Konoha! I will never give up!"

Sakura got tearful in the background.

"Well, I think I will stop blabbering now. Seriously, I suck at preaching to others. This isn't like me at all." Naruto chuckled. He began to rub his eye, saying softly, "If the time really does come when we both die, then you'll no longer be a Uchiha, and I'll no longer be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. We'd have no more burdens that way, and then we could finally understand each other, in the afterlife!"

Naruto smiled at me as a tear rolled down Sakura's face.

'Why can't you just hate me? Why do you make it so hard?' "I won't change. Nor do I feel like understanding you. Nor do I feel like dying. You're the one whose going to die."

Only Naruto could decipher my true message: 'Hate me. Turn around walk away and become Hokage. Leave me in the past.' He understood but chose to ignore me, typical.

"If I die, you'll die with me, Sasuke." Naruto's message back was 'No. If I allow you to sever our bond with my death then you will destroy you last piece of humanity. Now decide.' I understood.

"Fine. Then I'll kill you first!" My answer was clear to Naruto 'Okay, but if you break your promise, I will destroy not only you but everything you have ever cared about.'

"You still haven't fully acknowledged me." Naruto was upset by my doubt. His words said, 'Sasuke teme! I do have the power to do this. I will die to give you peace! You know I never go back on my word!'

Kakashi tried to step in front of him, "Enough, Naruto. I'll handle Sasuke. You still have your precious dream of becoming Hokage. I don't want you to be dragged down with him."

'FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!' I thought using all my willpower not to throttle him and Madara both. 'What is he even saying? I had done everything in my power to send the dobe away.'

Naruto interrupted Kakashi. "Could someone who can't even save one of his friends really become Hokage? I will… fight Sasuke!" He was trying to tell Kakashi, the idiot, it wouldn't work if anyone knew.

"Understood, Naruto. I'll leave Sasuke to you." I worried for a second, then I realised, he had no clue what Naruto had just said.

The _poser_ wearing my family's eye turned to Sakura. "Sakura take care of my body. I'm going to take care of Madara right here and now. Kamui!"

Madara put his hand up to Kakashi, "Hold it right there, Kakashi. That technique won't work on me." Madara turned to me. "Let's go, Sasuke."

"Madara… I'll talk to you later." I told him still looking at Naruto as Madara used his Mangekyo Sharingan to transport us to his world.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked walking slightly ahead with his hands behind his back.

I needed to be as convincing as possible. If he found out then... "I want Itachi's eyes" I stated bluntly.

He chuckled darkly, "So, you've finally decided. You've been overusing Susano'o. I know that you can barely see anything." My eyes chose that second to start burning, I winced. "Nice timing."

"Transplant them right away!" I demanded.

"You're in quite the hurry. Why is that?" Madara tilted his head looking at me with that one glaring red eye his tone however sounded amused.

"I will crush Naruto with all my strength, and then I will exterminate everything there is about him. That's all!" My tone signalling that was the end of the conversation. 'Itachi would you be proud? Is giving up revenge and destroying your most feared enemy what you needed me to do?'

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke was close now.

"_You sure about this kit."_ The Kyubbi warned me for the millionth time.

"_I'm sure."_

I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face when I sensed his chakra. I wasn't the only one to sense Sasuke's presence, Kyubbi did too. And it only unsettled him that his arrival was imminent. Kyubbi snarled through gritted teeth, _"He can't be trusted. He's a Uchiha."_

I sighed wanting to shake my head at him. 'For all the wisdom that Kyubbi is supposed to have. Why doesn't he understand anything?'_ "He's Sasuke."_

Kyubbi scoffed,_ "Exactly. He has betrayed the village, he has betrayed his friends, and he has betrayed __**you**__ all for power. The boy simply can't be trusted -"_

I sighed.

I really wanted Kyubbi on my side about this. I poured all my faith into my next words, "I know you don't trust him Kyubbi but at least have faith in me."

Kyubbi at last conceded._ "Alright kit I just hope you're not wrong about this."_

A black blur stealthily dropped down beside me.

"You're late Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura's green eyes went wide in shock. "Sasuke" she gasped. Her reaction just about mirrored the reaction of ever other ninja stood beside us on the battlefield. There was this sea of mummers behind me: "Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke?", "The last Uchiha", "He's an S-rank criminal", "He attacked the Kage Summit" and there was much more gossip spreading amongst the crowd. I understood there confusion, Sakura's most of all considering Team Seven's last meeting, it had been so long since we had called on Sasuke as a fellow leaf nin.

Sasuke, as always, did nothing to soothe their apprehensions. He answered our friend with cool indifference. "Sakura."

Sasuke looked up at the opponent we were facing unfazed by the soulless look in the large red eye of the cyclops-like humanoid, the menacing chakra radiating from the beast or the significance of the ten tails that told your that this beast held within it nine other creatures that the ninja world feared.

Sasuke began to walk towards the Ten-tails and I quickly followed in step with him.

Sakura screamed, "Wait!"

I froze in place.

Sakura roughly grabbed hold of me by my ear and reprimanded us. "Where do you think you're going without me? I'm a part of Team Seven too."

I had to fight out of the girl's monster strength. "Ouch Sakura-chan that fucking hurts." I rubbed my ear over and over trying to get the burning pain to stop. "Stupid… Sakura… and her… monster strength" I grumbled.

Sakura was behind me then. "What was that Naruto?" She sounded freakishly like baa-chan before she goes all psycho bitch on me and beats my arse.

I put my hands up defensively. "Nothing Sakura-chan nothing."

Sakura voice became uncharacteristically timid as she asked "So I can come with you guys, right?"

Sasuke didn't say anything; he simply turned away from Sakura. I could tell that he wanted me to do the same. But how could I? This was Sakura-chan. Our teammate, our friend, and she deserved better.

"Sasuke, Naruto,…" Sakura stepped forward trying to appeal to us.

Sasuke walked ahead leaving me to explain to our comrade that she couldn't follow us to where we were about to go. "Sakura-chan…" I began before she interrupted me.

"No," she clenched her fists obviously upset, "I am a member of Team Seven too. I know I haven't been much use to you in the past, always being a burden, counting on you always to protect me. But I have changed, I have grown stronger, and all for moments like these where I can help protect those who are precious to me."

Her words tugged on my heart. "Sakura…"

"Naruto." Sasuke's tone was stern and impatient.

I uncomfortably kicked the dust at my feet. It was a gesture that told Sasuke 'I know,' but that I need a second, this is hard for me'. I knew that even if my heart wanted Sakura to join us and for us to be Team Seven again, this was not the time. "Sakura-chan I want you to come with us, I really do, but the path that Sasuke and I must take you cannot follow us on."

"That's cruel Naruto. To always expect me to watch from the sidelines." Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears. "It's all our friends who are in danger and all of us want to protect them. Not just you and -"

I couldn't look at the heartbreak in Sakura's eyes. "I'm so sorry" I whispered.

Kakashi-sensei appeared behind her then. "That's enough Sakura" he told her firmly whilst comfortingly placing a hand on her back. Kakashi led her over to Lee who was forlornly standing next to a weeping TenTen who was rocking Neji in her arms.

Hinata looked at me and smiled at me for good luck before taking a protective stance in front of TenTen. Lee gave TenTen one last squeeze on the shoulder before embracing Sakura who seemed to relax into him.

Releasing Sakura from the hug Lee gave her his trade-mark smile and a thumbs up even though his eyes watered as he did so. "Don't worry Sakura-chan just because we are on the sidelines does not mean that we cannot support our comrades out on the battlefield." Lee took Sakura's hand and turned her to the crowd of ninja behind her. "There are plenty of young youths who are in great need your expert medical skills."

"You're right Lee," Sakura gave him a sad smile, "these people need me more than Naruto and Sasuke do."

As if on autopilot Sakura began her work, her hands started to glow with lime coloured chakra and she began healing a sand ninja whose leg was heavily bleeding.

Reminded of all the sacrifices that had been made to get me here, my resolve strengthened, and I followed Sasuke out onto no-mans-land to begin our final battle.

Sasuke and I stood across from Obito Uchiha and the Ten-tails.

Obito glared at Sasuke with venomous hate. "Look who has joined us, the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke."

My blood boiled with rage at his words. "Don't you –"

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped, "don't let him rattle you. We need to focus. This isn't just any rouge ninja."

"Do you think I don't know that?" I said my voice growing weaker.

There was a short pause of silence before I finally spoke what was on my mind. "This is it Sasuke" I said emphasizing the finality of what was about to happen.

The Kyubbi picking up on the seed doubt did whatever he could to see it flourish.

"_You can still turn back kit."_

Sasuke began to walk forward unsheathing his katana. "Naruto…," he said his voice becoming lighter suddenly, "you're not scared are you, scaredy cat?"

I grimaced. 'Only Sasuke would know what to say' I thought to myself. Seeing the unwavering look in Sasuke's eyes gave me a new confidence. I remembered all the reasons I was doing this, all the people I was doing this for, and that included Sasuke. I answered Kyubbi now with profound certainty: _"You should know me better than that. Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word that's my nindo, my ninja way."_

"Me, scared, yeah right," I scoffed at the incineration, "I'm only scared you're not going to be able to keep up with me."

"Hn."

Sasuke gave me a faint smile and I smiled back.

"Here we go!"

Covered in the nine-tails cloak I did the appropriate hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Using the three shadow clones that I had summoned I began to pool chakra into my hands changing the chakra form with one shadow clone and changing the chakra nature with the other. "Rasenshuriken." I repeated the process two more times.

I charged at Obito using a similar battle tactic to the one I used on Kakazu; hiding the clones holding my jutsu in amongst other shadow clones in order to make it harder for Obito to follow my attack. Of course, he managed to keep up using his Sharingan; he saw what I was planning too quickly and phased out the part of his body where the attack would have hit. "Too slow" he mocked using that annoying 'Tobi' voice of his. He grabbed my arm, hurled me through the air, and landed me head first into the dirt.

I was still the one smiling though.

"Why are you so happy your attack missed?" Obito's face darkened and he returned to using his 'Madara Uchiha' voice.

Obito hadn't realised that I never intended for my attack to work it was a mere distraction to pry his attention away from controlling the Ten-tails long enough to allow Sasuke to get control of the beast.

I didn't hide the grin on my face. "Haven't you forgotten about something?"

Obito's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke now stood before the Ten-tails with it now under his control.

"Giant Rasengan." I managed to catch him whilst he was off-guard. "Too slow" I mocked him this time.

There was a sudden puff of smoke. "Substitution jutsu" I said in shock.

"Think again Naruto."

He face was inches away from mine. "Mangekyou Sharingan."

I couldn't help but look directly into his eyes. I was trapped –

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled at me highly stressed out. An intense wave of chakra coursed through me dispelling the genjutsu that Obito had caught me in. "Stop fooling around and finish him. Do I have to do everything by myself?" he groaned.

"_Watch it kit. If the Uchiha keeps having to save your arse he will loose control of the Ten-tails."_

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Ha, ha, I was just kidding before. I'll show you what I can do - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A concentrated rasengan swirling in my hands I aimed straight for Obito's heart. As predicted he phased that part of his body out meaning that he had had no idea what I was about to do. With a cheeky grin on my face, I used the speed my father was famous for as the yellow flash to land a rasengan directly into his arm. "Rasengan!" I yelled.

"Urgh" he whimpered in pain.

At this point the battle turned in my favour and I didn't relent in attacking him for one second using a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Naruto…," Sasuke gave out a low groan, "I can't…"

Hearing the exhaustion in his voice I halted in my attack on Obito. "Sasuke…" I whispered.

I turned to check on him only to see that he was falling apart. His skin was pale, he had bags under his eyes and he was barely able to stand. "Naruto…" He stumbled from foot to foot.

He staggered forward coughing up blood.

"Sa…suke" I shouted.

My body never moved so fast. I caught him before he hit the ground. "It's alright. I got you."

Sasuke was barely clinging to consciousness. He needs a doctor –

I called out without even thinking. "Sakura-chan!"

"_Kit look out!" _Kyubbi shouted so loudly my head hurt. Concern completely made me forget about the tailed beast that was no longer under our control and standing right behind us. _"Move!"_

Obito roared, "Fire style: fireball jutsu."

There was no time to move but I had to do something. 'Come on Naruto,' I shouted at myself, 'think!' Holding Sasuke in my arms I did the only thing that I could think of in that second, I focused all my chakra into my arms and threw him as far away from me as possible. 'I won't let my friend die.'

I faced Obito's attack head on preparing for the Kyuubi's cloak to absorb the flames. That's when a terrifying scream rang through me ears: "Nooooo!" Sakura ran in front of the jutsu.

I went wide-eyed. "Sakura-chan…," No—

I fell to my knees in total despair.

Obito growled enraged. "Stupid girl, getting in the way, well it won't happen again."

I clenched my fist into the dirt. "Sakura!" I roared. It was my hate now that was fuelling the nine-tails cloak that was forming around my body turning to that toxic red colour it had before I gained control over the Nine-tails chakra. "How could you?!"

"_Kit stop he will get my chakra!"_

The Ten-tails latched onto the chakra coating my body pulling the red mass out from inside of me.

Unable to move, I watched as Obito appeared before Sasuke. He looked down at him placing his foot on Sasuke's back mirroring the situation which Kakashi used during the bell test so long ago. Obito pressed down his foot on Sasuke's back crushing his spine. "You are a pathetic excuse for a Uchiha."

Kakashi words rang in my mind…

"_**The day could come when one of you may be taken hostage and you're forced to make such a choice."**_

'A choice.' "That's it" I said aloud.

Obito gave me a sly grin. "It's too late Naruto. Fire style: -"

"_No kit don't do it you'll kill us both."_

My eyes widened. "Sa…suke." He was starting to stir. My eyes brimmed with tears. 'He's alive. He's not dead. He's alive.'

"Alive huh, well not for long."

'A choice.' "No! Stop! Kill me instead!"

Kyuubi begged slowly leaving my body. _"Stop! It'll all be for nothing."_

"What was that Naruto?" Obito asked with a grin.

My eyes downcast, I couldn't stop myself from saying it. "I said: 'Kill me instead'."

Sasuke pushed his battered body up. "You shut up." He snapped his cold onyx eyes glaring at me. "You're not Naruto. You're a coward. You don't understand a single thing-" His bruised limbs were ripping under the strain.

"Sa…suke."

Even in this weakened state Sasuke was a formidable shinobi managing to lift Obito's foot off him. "_Naruto_ would never give up." Sasuke launched a shocked Obito through the air sending him flying into the side of a stone cliff face.

Sasuke had used the last of his strength. He fell to his knees looking me the eye. Sasuke had a tranquil smile on his face. "Naruto. You know what you promised, keep it. And don't let him win -" Sasuke passed out right before my eyes.

That said Obito blasted out of the rocks heading straight for Sasuke. He shook the canyon with his clamour: "Fire style: phoenix flower justu."

The bright light blinded me.

The moment the Ten-tails pulled the last of Kyubbi out from inside. I never moved so fast. "Sa…suke" I cried. I fell to my knees in front him cradling his body in my arms.

Obito appeared beside me putting his hand on my shoulder in fake comfort. "It's over Naruto. You were never going to be able to defeat me and save your friends. Now you see that your way of doing things is futile. Since you could not stop me you cannot ensure peace in this world. Peace can only exist in the world of my creation; the world I will establish when I cast the Tsuki no Me Keikaku. And now unfortunately you will not be able to see that in this life. It is time for you to die," he began to do hand signs, "goodbye Naruto."

"_Naruto."_ A deep multi-layered voice spoke deep in my mind.

I looked round for the source of the voice. _"Kyubbi_ _is_ _that_ _you?"_ I asked hopeful that my friend was still inside of me.

"No. I am the one known to the ninja world by the name of Juubi or the Ten-tailed beast. I have chosen to speak to you in this way because it is time-"

The prophecy, everything was falling into place… except it wasn't. The very people I was becoming this for were dead. "Time for what?" I asked confused.

"Time for _The_ _Sage_ to walk on this earth again."

The Ten-tails then placed inside of my mind knowledge lost since the origins of the ninja world.

"No," I told Obito in all confidence. "It's _your_ way of creating peace that is useless. And it is _you_ who is going to die!"

My eyes glowed with chakra. "Rinnegan-"

Looking into my eyes Obito saw the same swirling purple pattern he had stolen for his own. "But that… that's not possible." Startled, Obito backed away from me.

He tried to distance himself to establish what had happened. After a moments thought, he snapped, "So what? So you got Rinnegan, so have I and I know how to use it."

My body bubbled with this new chakra that was unmistakably my own but unbelievably more potent than it had ever been in the past. A dark smile appeared on my face. "Then you have nothing to fear" There was nothing but malice in my voice.

I had felt the need for revenge before; more overpowering than when I thought Haku had killed Sasuke, when I found out Nagato had killed Jirayia and more recently when Obito killed Neji. However, that did not prepare me, nothing could prepare me to witness two of my closest bonds severed by this mans hands right before my very eyes.

The malevolent rage I felt in this moment might have even trumped Kyubbi's at its height.

I understood intimately the need to quench this desire, no compulsion, to obliterate the one who had destroyed my most precious bonds; a desire that Sasuke must have felt since childhood. It was the hardest test for me now not to annihilate Obito out of spite for what he had done. But then it's not easy to break the cycle of revenge, I know that most of all in times like this, but - revenge and hatred will not bring about the peace that my sensei and all the other shinobi had fought to ensure.

'I will get justice not revenge.' I wanted to spare the bloodshed. "Uchiha Obito," I spoke rather diplomatically, "I am giving you a chance to surrender." For the most part I wanted him to accept but I couldn't stop that small part of me that wanted him to refuse and push me into a corner where I had no choice but to fight him.

Obito's eyes narrowed. He was enraged. "You. Die. Now. – Fire Style: fireball jutsu."

I did nothing to counter the move. I knew that I didn't need to. My own chakra had grown so strong that it coated my body in a solid chakra-shield like the purple chakra of the star village.

The attack failed.

I lifted up my arms. "Well I guess it's my turn." I started to perform familiar hand signs. Obito flinched fearing the worst. That's when he heard me say, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Four shadow clones appeared before me.

Obito looked at me a small smile growing on his face. "Is that it?" he chuckled his 'tobi' voice returning. "Well I shouldn't have expected anything more from Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja?"

I smiled. "What did you expect?" I repeated his question.

The smoke cleared away leaving behind the four shadow clones and standing next to them my fallen teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. "What?..." Obito shouted in disbelief.

I pointed at him then showing him I meant business. "You're about to be brought to justice by the Six Paths of Naruto!" All of them looked up then their eyes glowing with the purple and black swirls of the Rinnegan.

Obito gave me that emotionless stare that the Uchiha were infamous for.

"Go!"

The four shadow clones began an attack pairing off to make two giant Rasengans which would be the beginning of an unrelenting attack on Obito.

The chakra levels that I could feel inside me made me feel invincible and that it might be impossible for me to run out of chakra; something that was hard considering that I was the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and was accustomed to unnatural amounts of chakra.

I wouldn't underestimate my opponent either. Obito had many powerful jutsu of his own. The most 'troublesome' as Shikamaru would say is the Kamui, Obito's specialised space-time ninjutsu, located in Obito's right eye that makes it impossible to touch him.

In order to win I had to play to my own strengths such as my own vast chakra reserves and use Obito's weaknesses against him which according to Ten-tails is that he can only maintain intangibility for five minutes meaning that he had to remain solid for duration after that time.

My plan was simply to make Obito waste his chakra defending against my first attacks by using his Kamui and then to attack him full force when his chakra is depleted forcing him to remain solid.

The first pair of shadow clones missed falling through Obito's body, they shouted, "Rasengan!"

"Rasengan!" The second pair one went through his arm.

'He's playing right into my plan.'

Summoning a second wave of shadow clones I sent them to do the same as the first trying to cause Obito to keep up his Kamui for even longer.

My assault only irritated Obito who was not just going to suffer me attacking him. "Fire style: great fireball technique." He destroyed all four of the shadow clones that I sent his way.

He came straight at me as the caster of the jutsu.

Sakura grabbed hold of Obito's arm before he could touch me swinging him around in the air like a boomerang she hurled him into the side of the canyon causing an avalanche and the rocks below our feet to crack to pieces.

I had no idea whether that was the Almighty Push or simply just Sakura's strength but whatever it was it was AWESOME! I raised my hand to high five her. "Nice one Sakura-chan." She just looked right through me with her hollow gaze. That's when I had to realise that it wasn't really Sakura standing beside me. "Oh sorry…," I chuckled rubbing the back of my head sheepishly trying to hide the hurt inside.

Since Obito had not managed to avoid the last attack it appears that his Kumui was at its limit. It was now time to get serious and destroy him while I could touch him. For this jutsu to work I needed - But I could not bear to look at this _fake_ Sasuke after the pain I just felt looking at Sakura. I attempted to look back at _fake_ Sasuke but as if it could sense my pain he moved towards Obito without me even having to gesture at him.

Running across the battlefield I summoned two new shadow clones. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Like the real Sasuke would have _fake_ Sasuke understood exactly what I had planned and exactly what I needed him to do. He closed his eyes for second, saying in a deep voice, "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." He opened his eyes. Now at the centre there was the familiar red glow of his Sharingan but with a new twist in that the rest of his eyes retained the Rinnegan pattern.

The shadow clones helped me create Rasenshiruken which I lifted into the air. The jutsu was more high-powered than ever boosted by the insane increase in chakra still growing inside of me. I lifted the Rasenshiruken up high so that _fake_ Sasuke could add the black flames of Amaterasu to the jutsu completing the attack that would be a part of ending Obito Uchiha.

"Amaterasenshirken!" Our combined jutsu hit him at full force.

The jutsu was so powerful that I heard the shouting of my fellow ninja on the battlefield who had been blown back by the shockwave created by the jutsu.

As the dust settled there would have been no way for any other ninja to be able to tell if Obito had been destroyed. 'No way for any ninja other than the great Naruto Uzumaki' I thought with pride. I closed my eyes concentrating on collecting nature energy into my body. "Sage Mode" I activated it looking through the dust with my yellow frog-like eyes.

I told the _fake_ Sasuke and Sakura who had just joined us. "We need to move."

Utilising the time that I had I summoned four fresh shadow clones. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." I raced now with the Six Paths of Naruto over to where the Ten-tails was frozen in place. "Okay," I bit my finger drawing symbols the Ten-tails had shown to me in blood. "That should do it." Standing back the six of us surrounded the Ten-tails sending chakra into the huge stone statue to release the seal that Obito had put on the tailed beasts.

Obito crawled out from under the rubble like a cockroach that just won't die.

"Naruto…" Obito groaned. If he hadn't phased out the majority of the impact then he would have surely died. For him to be strong enough to withstand that attack, for him to be able to move, that is just - "I will cast Tsuki no Me Keikaku..." he swore. Obito was moving along the ground by his chin which was the only part of his body not damaged by the landslide.

'He is not giving up!' I felt afraid. 'What if he managed to do it?' We had to be quick or he might be able to stop us. Even if he could move it was clear that Obito was gravely injured from the attack. I hoped that would provide us with enough time to finish breaking the seal on the Ten-tails.

Obito was coming for me. "You will not stop me!"

The Six Paths of Naruto and I sent one last blast of chakra into the Ten-tails breaking the seal keeping the tailed beasts locked inside. The statue began to tremble - Crack. Crack. Crack.

The stone monster shattered as if it were fragile as an egg under the immense strain of my chakra. Out of its stone ashes there spun nine individual balls of pure chakra that shot up into the sky ripping through the heavens they burned brighter than any star in space.

Everyone's attention was turned to the world above, except Obito, who barely conscious, was stumbling towards me motivated still by his distorted idea of peace.

Spotting Obito the balls of light raced down towards the earth falling like meteors from the sky. They threatened to set the atmosphere on fire as they took on the form of the chakra spirits they were.

Nine beasts came for Obito. There was Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokou, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and _Kurama_. Solely giving into their animalistic natures they devoured the ninja who had imprisoned them.

My eyes brimmed with joyous tears seeing my dear friend again. "Kyuubi" I whispered.

Selfishly I wanted to ask him to come back because I didn't want to loose another friend. But the tailed beasts had waited so long to be free from the bindings put on them by ninja. 'They may never get another chance.' I told myself. "Be free!"

'Goodbye old friend.'

I didn't want to watch my friend leave me. It had been a recurring nightmare of mine since the time Sasuke left the village. My eyes watered as the balls of light flew past me. It devastated me even more that Kyuubi led the charge. 'But I would never see him again. I had to say goodbye. He is my oldest companion.' Reluctantly, I turned to see my friend off - That's when I saw that they had returned to the ashes of the Juubi and assembled the rock into the Ten-tails once more.

There was a dead silence over the battlefield.

Ino daringly asked Shikamaru and Choji in a broken sob, "Is it… is it over?"

Choji wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I think so."

Ino's tearful face was covered in dirt mixed with cuts and bruises. She hadn't bothered to heal herself but her tears showed she was obviously in pain. But that's when I realised that her physical condition was not the cause. She cried looking into the ringed eyes of her best friend, the one I got killed, Sakura-chan.

There was another short pause. Before -

"Hooray!" A loud cheer came from the ninja gathered on the battlefield. The people rejoiced coming over to me, shouting: "Naruto you did it", "That was amazing", "Incredible", "Unbelievable", "You truly are the most powerful shinobi alive."

The shadow clones had dissipated at the breaking of the seal leaving me standing there at the centre of the remaining group, the only survivor of Team Seven, with only a _fake_ Sasuke and Sakura on either side of me.

'Why are they cheering?' I had to ask myself.

Shikamaru caught my gaze staring at me with those genius eyes that saw everything. He turned back to his teammates with an insightful yet solemn look as if my face had told him everything he needed to know. "I wouldn't be so sure" he sighed.

It wasn't over yet I had a promise to keep.

'This jutsu will be the death of me.' I began the hand signs. "Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

Suddenly the air in front of be began to ripple and a semi-translucent curtain appeared down the middle of the canyon.

Standing directly in front of their physical bodies was Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion at seeing me there. She gasped, "Oh no, Naruto not you too."

I rubbed under my nose with the biggest grin on my face trying my best to hide the lies I was going to have to tell. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I'm not dead -" 'I'm dying' I omitted this truth.

I didn't want Sakura to try to stop me. It wasn't a sad thing that was happening. It is a true shinobi, who has the 'Will of Fire', to die protecting the people of the leaf village and every other village from harm. Yes, that is a shinobi who is worthy of becoming Hokage, that is the ninja I want to be. It's just like what Jirayia once told me…

"_**The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies… It's not what they do in life, but what they did right before dying that proves their worth."**_

Many would be saved at the price of my life. 'How could I wear this headband claiming to be a shinobi if I would not give my life for others?' So I would die.

I had faith in the promise that Sasuke and I had made to each other. I trusted that he would keep his word to me after I had died…

I looked at Sasuke his eyes cast back behind his shoulders his head hung low causing his dark bangs to fall in front of his face.

"Sasuke…," I whispered, "Did you find Itachi?"

Sasuke said nothing as if he couldn't even hear me.

Even though I could reach out and touch both of them, Sasuke seemed so far away always looking back into the world of the dead rather than forward to the land of the living.

I was afraid Sasuke might want to stay there. I needed to get him back here; get them both back here now. I reached inside the glowing curtain my body feeling as if it were burning as I pulled my friends back into their physical bodies, back to life. My death was beginning as they came through the barrier with flakes of my own soul taking their place on the other side of the veil.

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto yanked me through the veil as I was hurriedly looked around the purple hazy space for Itachi.

'NO!' I tried to tell him I hadn't found him yet.

Pain exploded through my brain dots covering my eyes as they fluttered opened.

I vomited as I pushed myself up.

Naruto's concerned face was the last thing I saw before I raced through the mist frantically searching. Suddenly, long black hair swishing in a ponytail caught my eye. I ran towards it shouting, "ITACHI!"

He stopped and turned around, "Foolish little brother, return to Earth, what are you doing here?" He reprimanded sharply.

"Not without you, you're coming back and we can get justice for what the Elders did to you and the name of Uchiha can be restored to greatness!" I tugged on his arm towards the darkness of the canyon but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't want people to know! YOU weren't meant to know. I did what I did to protect you and the leaf. It was my choice. Give up revenge and go back to Konoha that is what I wanted for you _not_ for you to spend your life trying to resurrect me. I died so you could live, that's what I always wanted. My place is now among the dead." He told me firmly ripping his arm from my grasp.

"I won't go back without you, not this time. If you want me to go back to the Leaf then you're coming with me. If your place was amongst the dead I wouldn't have been able to do this. It's a legitimate jutsu Naruto is performing" I rationalised but Itachi was shaking his head sadly. 'Why was he being so fucking difficult?'

"What price are you paying for this jutsu Sasuke?" He asked sadly walking with me nonetheless.

"I had to help defeat the true leader of your old organisation, the Akatsuki." I told him as we walked towards the barrier.

His body that had been restored sucked him in. I saw his eyes blink open and was about to leave.

"SASUKE!" A familiar woman's voice screamed. I turned slowly recognising my mother and without thinking I ran back into the depths of the murky fog.

**Hinata POV**

After Naruto-kun had bravely defeated Obito members of my clan came forward to claim Neji-nii-san's body in order to prepare him for the sacred burial rituals of the Hyuuga clan.

The white-eyed men tried to prize Neji-nii-san's body out of TenTen's tight embrace.

"WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP. LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted at them.

Gai-sensei did his best to calm poor TenTen. "It's alright. These men are from the Hyuuga clan. They are going to look after Neji-"

TenTen hugged his body closer shielding him from the men. "No. They can't take him away… There is nothing wrong with him… Tell them to leave him alone, tell them he is fine. FINE!" She insisted her voice breaking as she spoke.

The men then turned to me as a senior member of the clan. They expected me to demand Neji-nii-san's body from this _outsider_. "Lady Hinata…"

I looked away. I didn't want to take Neji-nii-san away from TenTen but his body did need to be cared for or it would start to – "Um…" I stuttered.

The men rolled their eyes at me, the same way my father did, eyes saying 'Hinata Hyuuga always the disappointment.'

My whole body deflated. 'Their right, I am a disappointment.' My heart ached at the truth. 'Ever since the days of the Academy I have wanted to walk by Naruto's side protecting people. I have worked so hard to accomplish that dream…," memories of endless sparring with my father and Neji-nii-san came to mind, "He devoted so much time into making me that kind of person.'

'I naively thought I had achieved that dream when I went to Naruto's aid during Pain's attack on the Leaf Village or when I jumped in front of Naruto-kun to stop Obito's attack. But I always fail my friends when they need me. Everyone ends up having to come to my rescue. I'm not strong enough… Neji-nii-san would be ashamed.'

Knowing that I was feeling lost the comforting hand of my team-mate rubbed my back. "Don't listen to them Hinata." He demanded. "You're the next leader of the clan, right? You tell them what to do not the other way around. You can do this, I know you can. I haven't met a kinder or stronger kunoichi than you. So you tell us what to do and we will do it."

I blushed a little a Kiba's words. "Ki…ba-kun," I stuttered in embarrassment.

Kiba studied my face for a second. "Oh I get ya," he smiled at me wildly, "you need a little helping hand."

Kiba completely oblivious to my awkwardness boldly linked his arm with mine. I dug the heel of my sandals into the ground trying to stop Kiba from moving me but he was having none of it. "No, wait, Kiba-kun…" Kiba stopped right beside TenTen.

She was sobbing over Neji-nii-san's body. Feeling my presence she wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Oh Hinata," she sputtered.

'What should I do?' I feared not saying or doing the right thing. I knelt down beside her. "It's… alright TenTen." I rubbed her back in the comforting way Lee had done. "I won't let anything bad happen to Neji-nii-san, I promise."

TenTen was reluctant but she did eventually pass Neji-nii-san's body to me. "Okay Hinata. I'll give Neji to you." She added, "But only to _you,_" glaring at the men from my clan.

Gai-sensei then led TenTen in the direction that Lee had run off when he had seen Sakura's spirit return to her body.

We had to get moving too or we would be trampled by the ninja all going to congratulate Naruto-kun on his victory. I tried to lift Neji-nii-san's body up into my arms but he was too heavy for me. "Kiba-kun, could you… um…. hold Neji-nii-san?" I stuttered.

"Lady Hinata…" the men from my clan began to object.

Kiba cut them off. "Sure thing Hinata." He said, all but pushing the men out of the way.

Kiba easily lifted Neji-nii-san into his arms careful to hold his head upright as if it were a new born baby he was carrying in his arms. It made me feel like I should tell him he didn't have to because Neji-nii-san wasn't with us anymore. But I knew it was his way of showing he cared, he was trying so hard to be gentle and it was difficult feat for Kiba who was naturally so boisterous.

"Thank you." I twiddled my thumbs.

Kiba gave me a massive grin making a faint smile appear on my face.

The closer we got to where Naruto-kun was in the middle of the battlefield, the more we started to notice this shimmering blanket of chakra up ahead that split the canyon in half, and as we approached it I noticed a long dark haired male looking down on the other side.

'. . .'

"Neji-nii-san" I gasped. 'How is this possible?'

There was a crowd of Ninja all stood in front of my cousin. The members of my clan the most persistent with their questions: "Neji-sama is that really you?", "Are you okay?", "What is going on?" Neji didn't answer any of them though as if he could not hear them.

Looking along the barrier I saw that Neji was not the only fallen Ninja to be seen on the other side of the veil; many who approached the barrier saw their loved ones on the other side.

Even though this amazing thing was happening before our very eyes the crowd began to stir for an entirely different reason. "Oh my—isn't that Uchiha Itachi", "He massacred the Uchiha clan" the gossip spread through the ranks like wild fire.

Sasuke pulled people through the glowing curtain including his late brother and several other people I did not recognise. And once they had been pulled through the veil by Sasuke they stood with us in the land of the living alive and perfectly well.

Seeing this people started pulling others through the barrier: Lady Tsunade grabbed a reluctant Jirayia, Sai pulled his brother through who in turn pulled Danzo, Shikamaru reached in for Asuma-sensei, and many other ninja from other villages did the same for their loved ones.

My heart lifted. 'Neji-nii-san could be brought back.' "Neji-nii-san…" I ran towards the curtain; towards the familiar shape of my cousin. "I will save you this time." I gave him my word.

My hands passed through the glowing curtain with ease but began to sting when I tried to pull Neji through it.

I struggled trying to pull him through but it was too much for me alone. Kiba volunteered when none of the members of my clan would out of fear. "I'll help."

Hearing his voice my head cocked in his direction. In shock I yelled right in his face, "But Kiba-kun, what about Neji-nii-san's body?"

Kiba bent back as I spat right in his face. "Woah, don't worry Hinata," he put his hands up defensively, "Shino is holding him."

Scanning the crowd I spotted Shino standing there with his hands in his pockets instead of carrying the body of my cousin. Irrationally, I panicked, 'Where's Neji-nii-san?' The moment I saw him I realised how foolish I had been, I should have known all along, Shino had his bugs lift Neji-nii-san's body high into the air out of harms way.

Shino moved closer to the barrier hearing the concern in my voice. "I am holding Neji," Shino stated matter-of-factly, "that's okay, isn't it?" His aura darkened at the thought of me saying it wasn't alright for him when I had allowed Kiba.

Fearfully I nodded. "Of course Shino-kun."

Kiba placed his large tanned hands on top of my small pale ones. "Pull… Just a little more… Just a little more" Kiba repeated, helping me pull Neji-nii-san through the barrier and back to life.

We fell through the curtain of chakra and skidded across the dry dusty floor.

Neji began to vomit. "Neji-nii-san" I scrambled along the ground "Are you okay? Neji-nii-san please speak to me."

"You fools" he scolded us.

Neji looked at me directly in the eyes. "Look Hinata, really look at Naruto, and see what this jutsu is doing to him."

'What this jutsu is doing to Naruto?' I shuddered at his words. 'Naruto-kun…'

I kept my eyes on the ground as I turned my head in Naruto-kun's direction.

"Byukagen" I whispered in a low voice.

I then dared to glance towards Naruto-kun - 'It can't be.' I nearly choked on my own breath. 'He will die!"

"What do you see Hinata?" Kiba asked concerned by the look on my face.

'What did I see?' I asked myself the same question, 'I had never seen anything like it before.'

Performing this jutsu was demanding inhuman amounts of chakra from Naruto-kun, so much so, that his chakra was growing too strong for his body to handle. Similar to the way the Nine-tails cloak had harmed him before he gained control of the Kyubbi's chakra. But this was entirely different, this was not tailed-beast chakra, this was Naruto's own chakra growing so strong that it was destroying him.

Stumbling over my feet I ran towards where Naruto and the others were standing. "No Naruto stop! You must stop this jutsu is killing you. You're chakra is out of control. Please, Naruto, stop this now!" I screamed at him.

Luckily, most of the crowd, including Sakura and Lee turned at my words. Sakura's eyes widened dramatically. She tried to run to Naruto but Lee didn't want to let het go back to _that place_. "STOP," Sakura yelled her green eyes streaming with tears. When he didn't listen she shouted at Sasuke, "YOUR KILLING HIM, STOP!"

**Sasuke POV**

I had just pulled another member of my clan through the veil; her body forming around her soul. "STOP," Sakura yelled her green eyes streaming with tears Lee holding her back from the veil, "YOUR KILLING HIM, STOP!"

I turned to Naruto who was deathly pale, Itachi bending over him trying to use his Sharingan to stop Naruto using the Rinnegan. I looked back and saw the rest of the Uchiha's waiting where the veil had been teaming with people dragging their lost ones back to the living. l was the only one remaining inside.

"It's okay Sasuke," Naruto tried to smile at me, "get your peace." I raced back through holding onto my father. Itachi raced past me glaring his Sharingan ablaze. He grabbed a redhead who was attached to a ginger man and a woman with amber eyes. (A/N: Nagato, Yahiko and Konan)

A red headed woman walked up to me weeping, a blonde man I recognised as the Fourth Hokage had his arm wrapped around her. "Please stop help save our son." She wailed. Naruto's… mother? I offered her my hand trying to pull her out. "NO!" She screeched, "Save Naruto!"

Suddenly my father came up behind me, "Sasuke save your family." He turned me around I glanced back at the Naruto's mother who was cradled by a distraught fourth Hokage who glared at me.

I pulled my father through. Hearing yelling, I paused at the edge of the rift. The redhead Itachi had pulled out was shouting at Naruto to close it. A flash of yellow, red and black pushed by me all carrying chakra which Itachi collected shoving into Naruto's chest. (A/N: Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu)

They then started running after a cloaked figure in a mask. "TOBI!" 'Shit! Obito was still alive.'

"WHY WON'T HE CLOSE IT?" Sakura screamed at my brother who looked at the redhead. Still pulling people through, I saw Naruto had passed out and was now shaking violently.

At Itachi's request, the man who had been Itachi's Akatsuki partner was sucking Naruto's overwhelming chakra with his sword.

I ran back inside managing to pull back one more person before the jutsu stopped abruptly and I was pushed out of the veil. I briefly saw the redhead had passed out probably after stopping Naruto using the jutsu.

I had barely collapsed on the ground before Itachi tugged me up and threw me across to Naruto. "SAVE HIM NOW!" My brother shouted at me unlike he ever had before.

I saw Naruto shuddering chakra bursting out through every gap in his skin. Save him how? I had no chakra. I had never thought he wanted me to use my tailed beast training on him which is effectively what he had become with the increase in chakra.

My chest was tight I couldn't breathe.

_'We will lend you the chakra this one time boy'_ a powerful multi-toned voice boomed through my head.

The surge of power was incredible. Power flooded to my eyes, "Stop now Naruto." I commanded using the Sharingan.

The effect was immediate, the chakra stopped flowing within him and his body which had been forced into a kneeling position collapsed to the floor. Had it worked? Was he alive?

I found myself pushing back all the others and leaning my ear to his chest. His heart thumped steadily, he let out a loud breath. Leaning to his ear, I whispered, "Thank you... Naruto."

Itachi caught me as I fell back, everyone rushed around him and the borrowed energy left my body.

Losing consciousness, I whispered once again, "Thank you."

**A/N:** As this is the first chapter it is extra long. The next chapter will be much shorter and the others will vary in length.

Thanks for reading and please review!

**Next Chapter:** The repercussions of the final battle and end of the Fourth Shinobi War, back in the Leaf Village, Naruto tries to reunite Team Seven and more!


	2. Fixing Broken Things

The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Naruto no saishū odessei

Chapter Two

Fixing Broken Things

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or SasuNaru would have had a secret affair at the Final Valley!**

**A.N: **We apologize. We lied. We said this chapter would be shorter… and it ended up twice as long… we got carried away as per. So you know the deal REVIEW!

**SkittleHeart: **Itachi, Sasuke and Kiba

**LadyAngel:** Naruto, Hinata and Lee (LadyAngel did want to call herself EmpressLauraOfTheUniverse because she has a God complex.)

**Shout out to:**

TheStorySearcher - Thanks for the Favourite :D

SasuNaruRocks10001 - Thanks for the Favourite :D

SilentEmpress - Thanks for the Favourite :D

Lilleil - Thanks for the Follow :D

Zio Charmed - Thanks for the Follow :D

SharinRaven876 - Double thanks for the Favourite and Follow :D

WolvesKey - Thanks for the Follow :D

lina1562 - Thanks for the Favourite :D

novasoel - Double thanks for the Favourite and Follow :D

Naru-fan3400 - Double thanks for the Favourite and Follow :D

Maegan - Thanks for the Review :D

**Naruto POV**

Knock. Knock.

Pulling my pillow over my head, I groaned, "Go away."

'It's only going to be Shizune coming to make me do some procession, guest appearance or to meet some stuffy foreign dignitary.' It's not like I minded doing those kinds of things for everyone. But this is pushing even my stamina; I hadn't had any down time since I got home. All I was asking for was one lie-in…

Knock. Knock.

Anyway, she promised me that she wouldn't come this morning. So I was going to be as rude as I like and I'm not going to feel bad in the slightest. "SHIZUNE, YOU PROMISED. I'M NOT COMING! SO GO AWAY!" There was no way that I was answering the door. That's how she got me the other day. I opened the door and she shot me with a tranquiliser dart.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Naruto, open up, it's me."

I lifted my head up, rubbing my eyes. "Iruka-sensei" I whispered groggy.

To make myself get up, I rolled off my bed and onto the floor causing my fox nightcap to slip off my head.

"Ouch" I complained hitting the floor.

Iruka-sensei shook the door handle, calling inside, "Naruto, what was that noise? You're not hurt are you?"

Sluggishly, I moved towards the door and opened it. "I'm fine. I just fell out of bed" I told him rubbing the back of my head.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "You were still in bed?!" He asked shocked.

Letting him in, I rubbed my head. "Yeah, I haven't had much time to relax since I got back. So I was kinda trying to get a lay-in…"

Iruka pulled a face. "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. Do you want me to go? I just thought you would be up with the meeting this morning."

Groaning, I collapsed on my couch, and asked "What meeting?"

"The Hokage is calling in all of the 'Rookie Nine'." Iruka said sitting down on the seat beside me.

My eyes narrowed. "That explains it…" I spoke my thought aloud.

"Explains what?" Iruka-sensei asked confused.

"It explains why Shizune gave me the morning off."

Iruka-sensei laughed. "I see. Complaining already? It's a hard life that of a Hero eh Naruto."

I turned away from him pouting slightly but a cheeky grin quickly appeared on my face.

Wanting to answer Iruka-sensei on a more serious note, I sighed, "No, it's not that I mind, I just feel so tired all the time that I don't get the chance to enjoy it and it has been my dream for so long to be respected by the people of the Leaf Village."

Iruka-sensei nodded. "Well, you know, it will be even harder when you are made Hokage." Iruka-sensei looked thoughtful. "Have you thought that Shizune might be putting you through your paces, so you know what to expect when you are appointed?

"I know." I sighed. "That's what Baa-chan has been telling me. But the Hokage doesn't normally have to do the things that I had to over the last couple of months."

"That's maybe true Naruto but as Hokage you have to be prepared for anything that is thrown at you." Iruka-sensei said using the familiar tone he educated me with at the Academy.

"I guess." I scratched my head. "Anyway Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?"

At my words he walked into the kitchen and started emptying the two brown paper bags he was holding onto the table. "Oh, I finally got some time off, so I thought that I would bring you some groceries. With all the running around you've been doing, I wanted to make sure you are eating properly." Iruka started to fill my empty cupboards with food.

"That's really nice of you Iruka-sensei." I scratched my head awkwardly. "But you didn't have to spend your money."

He grinned. "Oh, I didn't, I did plan to. But when I went into the shop and started piling ramen into my basket, the shopkeeper immediately knew the shopping was for you and demanded that it be on the house."

Shocked, my mouth hung open. "Really?"

"So there are some perks to being the Hero of the Hidden Leaf."

I nodded. "I suppose there are."

Iruka-sensei's words made me think of the only time I actually used my new found status in the village. To bring Sasuke home…

An old lady, even older than Baa-chan, stepped forward. According to the notes drilled into my head by Shizune her name was Utatane Koharu. She said in an infuriated voice,_** "Lady Tsunade, I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of the offences that Uchiha Sasuke has committed. He deflected from the village to join Orochimaru an S-rank criminal, he was declared an international criminal himself by the Raikage for attempting to capture the Land of Lightening's Jinchuuriki, he attacked the Kage Summit, killed Lord Danzo who was serving as the Sixth Hokage in your stead and up until recently he was working with Uchiha Obito to enslave the entire world with Tsuki no Me Keikaku."**_

I clenched my fists. _**"Sasuke helped me defeat Obito."**_

The old man, Mitokado Homaru, snapped at me._** "And why is that? So he could take his place. And then it's not just one Uchiha you want to bring back to the village but the entire Uchiha Clan. They have already threatened to take over the Hidden Leaf in the past and now you want us to willing suffer that threat again. If we allow the Uchiha boy to bring that clan back into the village it will be the end of us. Make no mistakes Princess Tsunade, the Uchiha cannot be trusted."**_

I could not stomach their words for another second. _**"How dare you? How dare you talk about trust? You are the ones that gave the order to have the Uchiha Clan massacred. You did this to Sasuke and his Clan!"**_

"_**A just cause of action-"**_

"_**SCREW YOU! YOU BASTARDS! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"**_ I began making hand signs: ram, serpent-

Baa-chan put her hand on my shoulder. _**"Don't Naruto; I'll take it from here."**_

She exploded for me. _**"NARUTO IS RIGHT! Everything that Uchiha Sasuke has done in the past can and should be blamed on you!"**_ She slammed her hands onto the wooden table smashing it. _**"If Uzumaki Naruto believes that it is the right decision to bring Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan back into this village then he has my backing one hundred percent."**_

The two Elders looked shocked.

The old man collected himself. _**"That maybe, but it is risking the entire Leaf Village by allowing that boy and his Clan to return."**_

"_**You're just scared the Sasuke or one of the other Uchiha will come after you"**_ Baa-chan scoffed at them.

I stood up then. Baa-chan tried to stop me but I shook her hand away from my shoulder. Calmly, I spoke to the Elders. _**"I'm not good with words, so I hope what I am about to say will make sense to you. The hardest thing about the cycle of revenge is that it requires a level of forgiveness on both sides. Sasuke has put his revenge to rest but in order for there to be peace you must do the same. It may be hard for you to trust each other at first. So I will say this, I will take full responsibility for the actions of Sasuke and his Clan while they are in the Hidden Leaf."**_

The ANCIENT hag laughed. _**"Is that meant to reassure us? You're just a boy."**_

Baa-chan stepped in. _**"You would do well to listen to Naruto. This isn't any ninja you are talking to. This is the next Hokage-"**_

The Elders scoffed. _**"I have seen many Hokage in my time."**_

"_**But Naruto is not just any Hokage that has been elected by you simply because of he has the power to protect this village. No, there has never been a Hokage like Naruto. Even my own Grandfather, even the Fourth didn't hold a flame to him…"**_

"_**Why is that?" **_the old man asked.

"_**Naruto is the people's Hokage. The Kage, the Feudal Lords, and all the people in the Ninja World stand behind him. If he wants Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan to return to the Village you cannot stop it. Therefore it would be easier for you if you simply agreed to his demands, don't you think?"**_

I grinned._** 'It is really cool being the Hero of the Ninja World.'**_

"_**Fine. Let the Uchiha back into the village but let it be at your own peril."**_

Iruka-sensei broke me out of my day-dreaming. "How about we go to Ichiraku's?" he asked.

I gave him a massive smile. "Okay. But only if you're buying!"

'At last I can do something normal.' It had been ages since I had gone out and had ramen like I used to with Iruka-sensei. 'I hope everything calms down soon, so I could have more moments like this. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. And with Team Seven reunited…' I could feel my face light up. 'Everything will be perfect!'

That made me think 'I hope Sasuke is having a better time settling in.'…

**Sasuke POV**

"But you're far too young to be ruling such a large and powerful clan!" A fellow Uchiha named Kaiko started up. I resisted the urge to shove a chidori through him.

"I am the only Uchiha that has grown up in the current time therefore have knowledge and jutsu that you don't, and quite frankly I am the strongest here." I told him sharply.

They were having a difficult time adjusting which I understood they had just been brought back from the dead. But I had failed my other promise; I needed to keep this one.

Itachi sighed beside me.

"'STRONGEST', THE BRAT IS HAVING A LAUGH! FUGAKO SAY SOMETHING TO HIM!" Another angry member of the clan, Tino, shouted at my father.

"Sasuke I appreciate your efforts for the past two weeks to get us settled in but I do think you are far too young to sufficiently protect the clan. As head of clan before we met our untimely end," at this he glared at Itachi, "I think I should resume my position as clan leader until you are old enough." There was mumbles of agreement from the clan.

"I und-" I started to say.

"No, father I DON'T think YOU understand," Itachi interrupted me, "Sasuke has gone out of his way to bring your sorry behinds back from the dead, sought revenge on me for your deaths, given up everything just to restore the Uchiha name and he IS more powerful than anyone here." He glared around the room causing them all to flinch and I had to inwardly smirk.

"Why do you believe that Uchiha Itachi?" An old man trembled out.

"I killed all of you correct?" Itachi said menacingly. There was nodding heads all around the room. Tino, who had objected, looked close to tears. "All of you except Sasuke, who then killed me, therefore he is the strongest one here. Are there any disagreements with this logic?" He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"No objections." Kaiko spoke quickly.

"Good then. Sasuke has a few orders of business that you will listen to." Itachi gave them a blank look. They all nodded all except...

"Sasuke I still think your too young to rule this clan. Your interests are split and you don't have the experience necessary."

"Because you done such a great job trying to start a war and getting the entire clan killed!" Itachi snapped his eyes glowing red.

"You're the one who killed the entire clan! I don't know why he brought you back, prodigy you may be but sane you are NOT!" My father shouted the last part.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I shouted.

"Father I appreciate your concern but Itachi is right these are different times. I want to do things differently to how they have been done. I am the one with the connection to ensure this clan safety. Besides," I paused looking out the window to the Hokage office, "There is no need for war with the Leaf. The future Hokage... I trust."

**Naruto POV**

I hadn't seen much of Sasuke in the two weeks since we got back to the Leaf. 'Maybe I should go check on him.' I thought folding my hands behind my head. 'Nah, he's probably busy. He's only just got his family back' I reminded myself. 'I had so much on with Hero stuff and Sasuke had his whole clan to deal with. So we never had time to just hang out like we used to. But I am sure it will calm down soon. Besides, Baa-chan will probably haul his arse into this stupid meeting too.'

I walked along the main road to the Hokage office. I was greeted on my way in by all the villagers: "Hi Naruto" one shopkeeper called out to me, "How's it going Naruto?" a couple of ninja I recognised asked, "Look its Naruto-kun" a group of girls giggled blushing. I smiled at them and said hello.

'This is really weird everyone being so nice to me.' I thought to myself scratching my head. 'I guess I have finally earned the respect I so desperately craved as a child.'

I reached the Hokage tower with little time. At the doors I noticed Sai and Sakura were just about to go inside. "Hey Sakura-chan, Sai, where's Kakashi-sensei?" I called out to them.

"Naruto-kun" Sai greeted me a grin.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Sakura said giving me a faint smile, "Kakashi-sensei? Well you know him he's never on time. He's most likely seen a black cat and had to walk the long way or is helping an old lady home with her groceries." She said rolling her eyes sarcastically. None of us believed any of Kakashi-sensei's excuses, even Sai.

I chuckled. "You're right. I just thought that _today_ he would be here."

Sakura grimaced.

"What's so special about today Dickless?"

My mouth gaped open at him. "Sai!"

Sakura punched him one right in the side of his face sending Sai flying into the air. "You can't call Naruto that even if he is acting like an idiot."

"Sakura-chan…," I whined, "I'm not acting like an idiot."

"Are you sure Naruto? That isn't like you." Shikamaru commented coming towards us with Chouji and Ino either side of him.

"He has a point." Ino added.

Chouji gave them a disapproving look. "Hey guys, that's not nice, Naruto just saved the entire Ninja World he can't be that much of an idiot."

"Thanks Chouji-" I began.

Turning to him, I crossed my arms pouting. "What do you mean _that much_ of an idiot?"

That caused Choij to sweat-drop. "I didn't mean anything by it Naruto."

"Sure you didn't."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Arguing… how troublesome."

I threw my hands into the air dramatically, and complained: "I can't believe this… even after saving everyone… the entire ninja world…. people are still disrespecting me."

I could have gone on all day but I realised that no one was saying anything, so instead turned to find out why. "Hey guys?-" My mouth snapped shut.

Everyone was staring at the raven haired men coming in our direction, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke walked straight past the others coming in my direction.

"Sasuke…" The word slipped past my lips as he passed me.

Sasuke nodded his head slightly in my direction, "Naruto…"

He continued on his route inside the Hokage building without another word.

As soon as Sasuke was out of ear-shot, Ino complained, "Well that was rude."

"Sasuke-kun appears to have forgotten his manners" Sai said agreeing with her.

I smiled. "You're forgetting that this is Sasuke. Being polite is not high on his list of priorities." I turned to Sakura to back me up. "Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just grimaced.

"Yeah… sure…" she answered dismissively.

'Sakura-chan…' I wondered what had upset her.

"Sak-" Before I had time to question her, she turned on her heels and went inside the Hokage building herself.

Itachi greeted us cordially. "Good morning." Taking in the expressions on our faces, he frowned, quickly deducing his brother's behaviour. "I apologize for my brother's behaviour he had quite a rough morning."

Ino's eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets taking in Itachi. "Oh, don't worry about it. We are all too used to Sasuke. You must be Sasuke's older brother?" Ino giggled using her most flirtatious voice.

Sai raised an eyebrow at the display. "She does realise this is the man who massacred the Uchiha Clan?"

Everyone looked to see Itachi's reaction to the comment but he seemed unmoved by it.

Choij answered Sai in a whisper, "She knows"

"She just doesn't care." Shikamaru added. "Ino flirting… such a drag" he groaned.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He answered Ino politely with a smile. "And I should apologize all the more if my foolish little brother behaves this way often." Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Shino arrived. He paused briefly looking towards the Hokage office. "Well, I must get going…"

"Oh, so do we, are you going to the Hokage's meeting?" Ino asked.

Before Itachi could answer her, Shikamaru pulled her inside the building with Choiji following close behind them.

We could all hear Ino complainging inside: "Shikamaru, what was that for?", "You didn't have to be so rude."

Shikamaru completely ignored her. He was talking to Chouji instead, "What have I always told you Chouji? 'Girls, so troublesome.'"

Chouji chuckled.

Ino scoffed. "Just you wait Shika I will tell Temari you said that."

Itachi walked towards the door then. He stopped turning to me. "I just thought, Naruto, I need to speak with you at some point later."

I nodded. "I'll come by the Uchiha district."

Itachi gave me a warm smile. "I'm sure Sasuke would like that."

I smiled brightly at him. "Ceya later then."

Kiba whistled slinging his arm around my shoulder. "What's all this? All buddy buddy with the Uchiha's now are we Naruto."

I ruffled my own hair with a smirk. "Uh…well…"

Sai answered for me. "Well it is not surprising that Naruto-kun would be friendly to the Uchiha bearing in mind he just revived their entire clan" he stated bluntly.

"Yeah that's right" I agreed.

"Besides Uchiha Sasuke has consumed Naruto-kun's every thought since he left Konoha over three years ago."

Everyone laughed at that comment, everyone except maybe Hinata, but then Hinata is weird.

"Sai!" I shouted.

Before I could wail on him though, Lee popped his head out from inside the Hokage office doors. "Come on everyone! What are you still doing out here?" Lee asked his voice so enthusiastic.

"Hi, Bushy Brows, we were just about to go in…"

"We mustn't keep Lady Tsunade waiting she might have an exciting mission for us to go on…" he trailed off listing the possibilities.

Shizune popped her head out the window. "Naruto, chop chop, you mustn't keep Lady Tsunade waiting."

"HEY!" I pointed up at her. "I have something to say to you-"

Abruptly, Shizune was gone. Then there was a CRASH! The Hokage's chair flew through the window.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Kiba asked.

Hinata stuttered, "I… I… don't know…. Kiba-kun."

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Neji stated.

"It's probably nothing to worry about it." I assured them with calm confidence. "It's probably just that Baa-chan lost some bet or there isn't enough sake in her office or something like that."

Lady Tsunade moved to the window then. "NARUTO, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" She yelled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU OLD HAG!" I stormed into the Hokage building. "Stupid Baa-chan… always shouting at me" I muttered under my breath. But I was smiling all the way. 'Everything is perfect now. There is no war, Sasuke is back in the village and Team Seven is about to be reunited' I happily thought putting my hands behind my head casually strolling towards the Hokage office.

Just as we were walking along the corridor, Lee went flying through the door. He got up, shook himself off and walked back into the room. "Sakura-chan, please calm down," he begged her.

"I told you to stay out of this Lee. This is between me and this _dickhead_!"

We all ran to see what was going on. All we could hear was Sakura shouting inside: "… You don't care about Naruto at all, do you? No, all you care about is your…" Standing in the doorway I saw a tearful Sakura shouting in Sasuke's face and Sasuke's eyes were dangerously close to turning red with the Sharingan. "Stupid." She poked him in the chest. "Insignificant." She poked him again. "Clan." She pushed him back using her monster strength.

Sasuke grabbed her finger, his Sharingan glaring at her. "Touch me again and I will show you what my 'stupid, insignificant, clan' can do." He threatened her darkly.

Jirayia and Itachi moved instantly between the pair. Standing back to back, Ero-sennin stood in front of Sakura and Itachi faced Sasuke his own Sharingan ablaze.

Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders trying to ground him. In a brotherly tone, he attempted to calm Sasuke, with the words "_Don't_ get so worked up little brother."

"Now, now, Sakura. We all want to beat up Sasuke." Ero-sennin said his voice highly sympathetic. "But that would upset Naruto… while the Uchiha has diplomatic immunity given to him by Naruto. We can't touch him – "

Sakura rolled up her sleeves. "I am doing this all for Naruto's benefit. And I'm not going to hurt him, that much…"

Ero-sennin laughed hysterically, "She's just like you eh Tsunade."

"What are you trying to say Jirayia? That I can't control my temper" Tsunade clenched her own fists. "Are you suggesting I haven't taught my student self control?"

Ero-sennin put his hands up defensively. "Woah, hey,…"

Seeing that he was distracted, Sakura used the chance to by-pass him to get to Sasuke and Sasuke's eyes were dark with bloodlust as if he just wanted her to try it -

"Sasuke, Sakura," I looked between them in shock and confusion, "what the hell is going on?"

All eyes were on me as I came into the office. Baa-chan and Jirayia stood behind the Hokage desk, TenTen and Gai-sensei behind Sakura, and Sasuke and Itachi were stood on the opposite side of the office. Sakura was half way between crying and punching Sasuke's lights out and Sasuke had that emotionless look on his face that said he was perfectly willing to end her if she tried anything.

'I have to do something.'

Trying to lightened the tension, I asked, "Sasuke teme, what did you do to upset Sakura?"

Itachi nudged his little brother but Sasuke wouldn't say a word.

"Fine Teme don't answer me."

I moved to where Ero-sennin and Itachi had stood in-between my two friends. I asked Sakura again, in a soft voice. "Sakura-chan, why are you saying these things to Sasuke?"

Lee expected what came next because his hold on her tightened. With watery eyes, Sakura shouted, "Because someone has to look out for you Naruto!"

Hinata stepped out from behind me to stand beside Sakura. "She is right… Naruto-kun."

I stared at them wide-eyed. "Me? But I'm fine."

"You wouldn't have been if _Sasuke_ had his way!" Sakura snapped, saying his name with a spite I had never seen in her.

Sasuke chakra was growing increasingly darker at her words.

I turned to Sasuke looking into his red eyes that were again ablaze with the Sharingan. I gave him my biggest smile. It spoke to him more directly that mere words could. My smile said to him 'Sasuke cool it, okay? It will all be alright when I explain.'

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched before he looked away from me to the floor. That told me Sasuke was thinking one thing, 'Naruto don't be such an idiot.'

'I will get him for that later' I thought, stopping my need to pout or shout at him.

Sakura growled enraged by the exchange. "How can you just forgive him Naruto?"

I turned to her then, nothing but a smile on my face. "Because Sasuke is my friend and I would do anything for a friend."

She shouted louder than before, trying to get the words she spoke to stick in my mind. "SASUKE KILLED YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NARUTO? HE. KILLED. YOU!"

Everyone in the room shuddered at her words, even Itachi.

I stepped back. "Sakura-chan. There is no need to make it sound like that. I allowed -"

"'Make it sound like that'" she repeated my words "Naruto it is like that."

"How can you possibly think that? This is Sasuke you are talking about. You can't possibly think…" My voice went quieter when I saw that no one in the room would meet my gaze. "Lee,… Baa-chan,… Sai,…" they all looked away.

"We all think that Naruto!" Sakura barked her eyes flaming with anger at Sasuke.

The room went silent then.

"Hello everyone," Kakashi said appearing at the window and scratching his head awkwardly, "Sorry I'm late. But a pregnant woman went into labour on the side of the street and I had to deliver her baby before coming here."

No one said anything.

"Okay then…" he said moving to stand next to Gai-sensei.

I stepped towards Sakura-chan trying to appeal to her. "But it's over now Sakura-chan. We just need to forget about all this stuff. We can be Team Seven again!" I said hopeful.

Instantly, she turned back to me, looking at me like she couldn't comprehend the words I had spoken. "We will never be Team Seven again. Not after what _he_ has done to you. Never, I won't allow it for us both." She turned away again. "God, I can't believe you can forgive him after everything he has put us through, everything he has put you through!"

I recoiled away from Sakura. "How can you say that?! This is Team Seven you are talking about. It's all we have ever wanted since –"

"Since what Naruto? Since Sasuke abandoned us? Well not anymore."

I looked away, clenching my fists. 'It hurts so much. How could Sakura-chan say these things?'

Baa-chan cleared her throat. "Naruto. Are you alright?"

I didn't even look up at her but she could tell I was listening.

Ero-sennin wasn't as perspective. He went on to ask, "Hey you alright kiddo?"

I weakly nodded my head at him, "I'm fine Ero-sennin."

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Ero-sennin playfully argued.

I smiled faintly, "What else should I call a big pervert like you?"

Ero-sennin put on a shocked face. "I'm not like that anymore. Not since Tsunade-" Baa-chan hit him around the head.

I pointed at him. "Don't give me that Ero-sennin. I remember seeing you sneaking around the bath houses just the other day. What were you doing if not spying?"

"Shut up Kid" Ero-sennin wrapped his hand over my mouth.

"Jirayia!" Tsunade looked like she was going to pummel him.

"Its research, its research, its-" Tsunade sent him flying.

Kakashi-sensei went to help Ero-sennin up, whispering, "Does this mean there is another book on the way?" he asked way too enthusiastically.

Ero-sennin chuckled putting his hand on Kakashi-sensei's shoulder. "Not with Tsunade around."

I smiled feeling slightly better.

Now that they had established that I was okay, Baa-chan grabbed Kakashi's attention. "Kakashi. You know the group dynamics better than any of us. What do you suggest we do about teams for missions?"

Kakashi stepped forward a thoughtful look on his face. "Since Sakura doesn't want to be on a team with Sasuke," he treaded carefully, "and not many others wish to work with him either. We are going to need to shift the teams around a bit to make the most of the skills at our disposal. The most obvious combination is Naruto and Sasuke… and Shikmaru can join them. He has a good level-head, something the pair of you need."

Itachi's eyes quickly sought out Shikamaru. He was still getting used to all the new people in the village. Shikamaru groaned, "This is going to be such a drag but someone has to do it."

"What about the rest of us?" Ino asked.

"Sakura, Ino," Tsunade said quickly, "there are still a lot of ninja that require healing after the war. Over the next couple of weeks I will be sending you to aid other places that don't have the advanced medical skill that we do in the Leaf. For this to work, you will be divided into two separate unites. Sakura will go with Lee, Neji and TenTen and Ino you will work with Chouji, Sai and Yamato."

"Ma Lady I thought Captain Yamato had re-joined the Anbu?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. Shizune answered for her this time. "He has. But with all the ninja injured during the war everyone has to pitch in a bit more. Yamato will be on your team in-between Anbu missions.

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" Kiba said offended.

"Team eight will remain as you are. Is that clear?" Baa-chan asked using her 'I am Hokage my word is final' voice.

"Hai." Everyone answered.

When I didn't move, Baa-chan said concerned, "Naruto…"

I smiled, "I'm fine."

Sakura's clenched her fists her anger rising again. "Is that all ma Lady" she snapped.

Baa-chan rubbed her temples. "That's enough for now."

Sakura stormed out of the office in a huff with Lee following behind.

Kakashi stepped forward then. "Come on Sai we will go after Sakura and make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble."

"Hai." Sai followed him out of the room.

Baa-chan looked at me more closely. "You can go for now but I will need to talk to you later about your appointment as Hokage-"

A massive grin appeared on my face. "All I want to know Baa-chan, is when do I get my hat?"

**Sasuke POV**

I resisted the urge to sigh; only Naruto would ask about the hat rather than the duties.

All of a sudden he was in front of me beaming up at me his smile which was even brighter than I remembered. Everyone else had milled out the room discussing various gossip. "Sooooo Sasuke since we're back on a team... you wanna spar with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No Naruto, I have important clan business to attend to. I have no time." I bit my lip slightly, it was partly true. I did leave the clan meeting in favour of coming to this one which had caused murmurs... until Itachi had glared.

"Oh okay." He looked crestfallen. I felt guilty but _that bitch_ was right I couldn't be around him. I didn't deserve...

"Hey kiddo, I'll train with you, haven't sparred with me in a while have you?" Jiraiya, the Toad-Sage offered.

Naruto turned around and started babbling excitedly at him.

I mouthed a thank you.

Jiraiya answered with a stern face before smiling slightly indicating I was welcome.

"OI NARUTO!" Kiba yelled from the corridor.

I heard someone hit him over the head. "Go speak to him. Don't bellow through the corridors IDIOT!" One of the girls suspiciously sounding like Ino told him.

Kiba appeared in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head, a grimace on his face, "Naruto we're all going out for BBQ for dinner and sake, you in?"

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled. Wait. 'He eats something other than that disgusting ramen now?' "Sasuke are you coming?" He asked me. 'Does he have amnesia or is he trying to be difficult?'

"I have clan stuff remember?" I told him bluntly at the same time as Itachi smiled.

"He'd love to! I can handle all the clan stuff for one night I believe." Itachi's smile widened as he saw Naruto beaming again.

"Itachi I don-" I started.

"Little brother can't you trust me, your brother, for one night? I mean you trust the future..." Itachi said in mock confusion

"OKAY. I WILL GO. I'M GOING!" I shouted him down. 'What the hell is wrong with him?!'

"No 'thank you Itachi for looking after the clan so you can go out with your friends'?" Itachi pulled a face pretending to be hurt.

"Come on Sasuke we don't wanna be late or Chouji will eat all the good meat!" Naruto began pulling me from the room.

"Naruto what about our plans?" Jiraiya interrupted him.

"Oh sorry Ero-Sennin! Can we spar tomorrow?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

"Sure Naruto." He said grouchily.

"Thanks perv. see you tomorrow." He ran from the room. "Come on Sasuke." He yelled.

"Sure Naruto, I've only been dead, no big deal or anything." Jiraiya grumbled.

Sighing, realising I wasn't getting out of this one, I headed to the door to what I knew was going to be a very awkward meal. 'Maybe I could order a few whole bottles of sake to myself?' I thought comfortingly.

"I'm still waiting for my thank you foolish little brother." Itachi teased. I growled.

"How about fuck you Ani?" I snapped.

"Sasuke! Wait outside for a second. I forgot I need to speak to Itachi for a minute." Naruto ran back in and pushed me out of the room. I saw him pass Itachi a scroll before the door slammed in my face. I blinked in shock; staring at the door for a few seconds. 'Why the hell does the dobe need to speak to my brother?'

I didn't have long to ponder this however because a minute later Naruto grabbed my arm and was pulling me along. I froze at the sudden contact. "Come on Sasuke I'm starving." Naruto turned to smile at me acting like nothing had happened. 'I forgot what a headache keeping up with him is.' I allowed a small smile to push against my lips. 'At least some things never changed.'

**Naruto POV**

Our friends were sat at a booth where Lee was giving a toast and it looked like he was going be a while. Seeing the tension in Sasuke's stride as he walked towards them I slung my arm around his shoulders. "No, no, no, this way," Sasuke relaxed a little allowing me to drag him in the opposite direction, "we are going to the bar!" Sasuke gave me an unimpressed look but put up little resistance.

We walked over to the bar and I rang the bell to get the bartender's attention. "Oh, Naruto, it's you. What can I get you? Anything you want, on the house." My face flushed awkwardly. "Uh thanks - two bottles of sake." I said looking at Sasuke giving him time to disagree. He didn't. "Okay, two bottles of sake it is."

The bartender gulped loudly seeing Sasuke. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Is there a problem?"

The man forced himself to laugh. "Ha ha, of course not, anything for the Hero of the Ninja World. Two bottles of sake coming right up."

Grabbing our drinks we went over to join the others at the booth. As we walked through the restaurant there was an endless sea of whispers: "Look who's just walked in. It's Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke", "Can you believe this?", "It's them in the flesh."

I wanted to shake them and say. 'We grew up in the village. You know us. Why are you looking at us like that? Like we're different, like we're somebody else, like you don't know us.'

Some comments were positive, like: "That's the future Hokage", "… saved the Ninja World", "… defeated Obito." And others not so much: "I can't believe he is allowed back in the village", "He is an S-rank criminal."

Their words stopped me.

Sasuke looked over at me. "Naruto..." This one word from Sasuke said everything. He was saying 'Naruto. Tell me what's wrong?'

"They're talking…" I whispered, my nails digging into my skin at what I heard.

One man dared to say "If the Elders call for an execution of the Uchiha I would stand behind them." 'Who does this guy think he is? Acting as judge and jury.' "After everything he has done he deserves to die." 'THAT DOES IT!'

"… about us."

Sasuke listened to what I was hearing. He looked unmoved by what he heard. "Isn't it a good thing? The people love you."

I looked down at my feet. "I don't care what they say about me but-" I shook with anger. 'It was one thing for them to talk about me but _Sasuke_… I wouldn't allow them to talk about Sasuke like that especially in front of me.'

"Ignore it." He snapped. "It has nothing to do with you."

"No" I growled. "I won't let them talk about _my friend_ like that."

"I don't need you to fight my battles."

Sasuke completely ignored the murmurs, walking by my side, over to where Lee was just finishing his long-winded speech. "To the end of the war, to new beginnings,"

"Oh, and to Neji and I" TenTen added.

Everyone looked at them.

Kiba nearly did a spit-take. "You must be joking!"

"Congratulations… to you both." Hinata face flushed.

Neji was so mortified he started to stutter like Hinata. "W…Wh…at?"

TenTen hit the table hard, laughing, "It's nothing like that you guys… I can't believe that you guys thought… Me and Neji…" She snapped her head in Neji's direction. "How are you not laughing? Do you know what they thought?"

Still managing to carry an air of superiority, Neji snapped insulted. "I know perfectly what they thought."

"Then *hiccup* how are you *hiccup* not on the floor laughing *hiccup*?" TenTen's laughter mixed with the massive amounts of sake she could put away caused her to start hiccupping.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Because I don't wish to be made the subject of childish jokes."

"Then why even bother coming?" Kiba scoffed taking a swig of his beer. "This is a party you know."

Neji crossed his arms glaring at Kiba. "I am _only_ here to ensure that Lady Hinata gets home safely."

"Oh… uh…," Hinata whispered, "thank you Neji-nii-san. Um… But you didn't have to stay on my account."

"And leave you with lumbering idiots like him." He pointed directly at Kiba. "What sort of cousin would I be if I allowed that?"

Hinata awkwardly twiddled her fingers looking away. "Kiba-kun is really nice when you get to know him Neji-nii-"

Kiba smiled warmly at Hinata appreciating that she was trying to stick up for him. "Thank you Hinata" he said softly.

Then he turned to Neji, it was like he flipped a switch, his soft gaze dissolved and his brown eyes burned with an angry fire. He angrily spat in Neji's face "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU STUCK-UP SNOB?!"

Neji glared.

"YOU WON'T EVEN SAY IT DIRECTLY TO MY FACE."

Neji looked at unmoved. "I will. You're an idiot. But I'm not going to talk to someone whose turns to such vulgar language."

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE A STICK WEDGED UP YOU ARSE!

Neji ignored him.

TenTen laughed lightened. "Oh Neji *hiccup* lighten up." But she was unable to say the words without laughing harder. "Me and Neji… "

"Okay TenTen." Ino rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that funny."

"I agree." Sai added. "I don't understand it at all. What is so amusing about Neji-kun and TenTen-chan?"

"Oh, but it is." TenTen said wiping tears from her eyes. "I only meant that Neji and I have been chosen to assist the Anbu while their numbers are down. And you know what that might mean?"

TenTen opened her question to the floor assuming that the answer was easy.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru. He was doing his best to nap but the noise was keeping him awake and forcing him to pay attention. "What a drag…" He sighed. "What TenTen means is that if she and Neji do well then they might become more permanent members of the Anbu."

"Uh yeah, what Shikamaru said, isn't that great?" TenTen asked.

"Woah," I cut in, "that's so cool!"

Everyone turned to look at me then or rather look past me to Sasuke.

I dragged him to sit down on the bench next to me. "Come on Sasuke." Kiba unsubtly moved himself and Hinata further down the bench. I ignored him, choosing instead to turn to TenTen. "Soooo it's great about you and Neji becoming Anbu TenTen!"

"Um… thanks Naruto" TenTen said at last.

Sakura was deliberately looking away from us and fixing all her attention on a willing Lee. "That was a really nice speech Lee" she complimented him forcing the smile onto her face.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Lee gave her his 'Gai-sensei' grin. "I was so overcome with feelings of youthfulness that I just had to share then with all of you aloud." Lee's eyes burned passionately as he spoke.

Taking a swig from my own drink, I tried to get them into a conversation. "Not drinking tonight Bushy Brows?"

Lee gave me a wide smile. "No not tonight Naruto, I am your designated chaperone. Nothing will happen to you in your springtime of youth while it is my duty to bring you home safely. That is a promise."

Sakura turned away from Lee annoyed that he was answering me.

Ino, who was listening in, asked sarcastically "Aren't you always the designated chaperone Lee?"

"You're right Ino-chan." He gave her a thumbs up. "Gai-sensei has told me not to drink that kind of medicine for leisure since I do wish to hurt innocent bystanders with my Drunken-fist and I do not want my enemies to learn of my secret technique."

"Drunken-fist, what's that?" Sasuke said beside me.

Everyone went quiet again.

'Why isn't anybody saying anything?' I looked around confused. So I answered him instead, "When Lee gets drunk he turns into a Tai-jutsu master. It's so freakin' awesome!"

"Don't tell him things like that Naruto" Sakura snapped.

"I don't mind-" Lee started.

"No Lee." She cut him off. "Gai-sensei told you not to reveal your technique to the enemy."

"Sakura-chan… Sasuke is not the enemy." I told her firmly confusion evident in my tone.

Ino clapped her hands together. "Cut it out! God, we are supposed to be enjoying ourselves and all you lot do is get into fights. In the words of Shikamaru 'You guys are being such a drag'" she groaned the last part mimicking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her impression but didn't care enough to actually say anything about it.

The argument fizzled out with that and we all went back to our own conversations.

"Soooo Sasuke," Ino began, "do you think we have all changed much?"

"Not really" Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Oh right… well you're brothers nice, isn't he?" She said, unsubtly changing topic, and revealing the true purpose of her questioning.

Forcefully, Shikamaru and Chouji wrapped their hands over her mouth.

"She didn't mean anything by it…" Chouji tried to excuse.

Ino's complaints were muffled by their hands: "Heyyy... Shika… Cho…"

But Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I think you're right Ino. Itachi is nice." At my words InoShikaCho looked at me like I had just put my foot in my mouth. Hearing my comment though, all Sasuke did was roll his eyes at me. "What? He is. You're really lucky to have him." I gave him a massive grin to show I meant it.

Sasuke looked away. "Hn" he grunted.

Kiba came out of nowhere with two trays full of drinks. "How did you pay for all that Kiba?" I asked, counting the bottles of sake on the trays. "There is enough sake there for us for a whole week."

Kiba grinned waving me off. "Don't worry about it, I told them that Neji would get it and to put in on the Hyuuga account."

Neji rose to his feet his aura unbelievably dark. "YOU DID WHAT? EIGHT TRIGRAMS-"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata voice went loud in shock.

Guiltily, Kiba scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I was only joking Hinata."

The two Hyuuga's breathed a sigh of relief.

Kiba had a mischievous smile on his lips. "I have an idea" he announced excitedly. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to elaborate. "A drinking contest!"

"Stacks" Sakura said automatically, she really is taking after Baa-chan.

"Winner chooses someone to strip wearing nothing but a bow tie!" I answered for him.

"EW! Naruto you're being a pervert again!" Sakura was ready to punch me but instead she chose to rant. "I thought you had grown up and matured having not seen you use that ridiculous Oiroke no Jutsu (AN: Sexy Jutsu) in a long time but it appears you have not. And I know why it's all started again now. It's all because that perverted teacher of yours is back! Ma Lady was right Jirayia is such a bad influence on you!"

Sai looked thoughtful. "But Sakura-chan you enjoyed Konohamaru's Sekushi^ na Otoko Jutsu (AN: Sexy man Jutsu) of me and-"

Sakura smacked him around the head trying to shut up him. "Sai!" She yelled.

"- Sasuke-kun" he whispered finishing the sentence.

"I'm in" Ino declared. Sakura looked at her wide-eyed with a 'what the fuck' look on her face. Ino whispered, very indiscreetly in Sakura's ear, "Just think about it we can get any of them to strip… including…"

Sakura face darkened. "Ino" she said sharply.

Biting her lip to stop herself from smiling, Ino said, "Shame you're brother isn't here Sasuke."

Seeing that Sakura was getting angry Lee tried to subtly change subject. "I think it's a great idea. There is no better way to spend an evening than in a healthy competition with friends. Gai-sensei would be so proud!" Lee beamed his eyes burning with passion.

Ino went pale probably thinking about what lies beneath Lee's green leotard. She quickly rained on his parade, saying, "Aren't you meant to be the chaperone?"

"Ino's right Lee" Sakura said concerned.

Neji was really the one that gave Lee a reality check though. "You are well aware that you cannot hold your liquor. You would only end up destroying the place or harming civilians with your Drunken-fist technique. Therefore it would be irresponsible of you to take part in this competition Lee."

"Watch it Lee the _fun police_ have arrived" Kiba scoffed, placing the tray of beers on the table.

"Hey!" Ino went nose to nose with Kiba. "I just agreed to strip. Who you are calling the fun police?"

"Yeah-" Sakura agreed. That comment turned heads.

"Sakura-chan… stripping…" Lee almost fell out of his chair having a nose-bleed.

"Hey wait" Sakura gasped, "I didn't agree to strip"

Kiba got equally as riled up lightening seeming to past between his and Ino's eyes.

"OH YEAH! WELL IF YOU'RE SO FUN THEN PROVE IT!" He placed a beer in front of her.

Ino grabbed the ice cold bottle in her hand. "FINE I WILL!" She shouted.

Kiba then went around the table passing anyone a beer who wanted to be involved in the competition.

Kiba stopped at Hinata looking at the beer on his tray—"Um, did you want a beer Hinata?"

Hinata began to answer, "I…"

"NO SHE CERTAINLY DOES NOT!" Neji shouted at him.

"IS YOUR NAME HINATA?!" Kiba shouted back.

"Um… don't fight" Hinata said flustered.

"ARE YOU HINATA? NO. ARE YOU A GIRL? NO…" He listed a load of other differences between Hinata and Neji. "ARE YOU PRETTY? NO!"

Kiba face was bright red.

Hinata blushed furiously. "Uh…"

"Oooo," I said with a grin, "Hinata and Kiba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I began to sing.

Both Neji and Kiba gave me death glares.

Sasuke smirked beside me.

In the end the drinking competition was between Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and I.

…

It was all down to Kiba and me. The score was twenty three bottles to Kiba and twenty four bottles of sake to me. It was all coming down to the next few moments…

Kiba burped loudly. "Urgh," he groaned looking like he was going to be sick, "Urgh… pass me another one. "

Ino and Sakura exchanged worried glances.

"Kiba I think it would be better if you stopped" Sakura began.

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "you don't look so good."

He snapped, "I'm fine-" Then vomited on Shino's lap.

"Kiba" Shino said in his usual monotone voice, the only indication of his anger was the swarm of a thousand of flies above his head.

Kiba's head fell into the vomit on Shino's lap. "Urgh!" Kiba groaned

I got up pointing at Kiba. "YOU LOSE!" I began dancing, cheering to myself: "GO NARUTO! GO NARUTO! GO NARUTO!" "Who's the greatest?" I opened it up to the floor. "It's Naruto" I answered for them.

"No, apparently, it's Sasuke" Shikamaru interrupted. "He drank twenty six bottles."

Dramatically I spun around to Sasuke seeing there were twenty six empty bottles of sake beside him. "NO WAY! YOU DIDN'T DRINK ALL OF THOSE! SOME OF THOSE ARE MINE!" I climbed over him beginning to check the bottles looking for some that weren't completely empty or some that could be mine.

"Dobe get off me!" He yelled.

"NOT UNTIL I PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" I declared.

Sasuke tried to push me off him. "Looks like you're never getting off me then."

"Ha," I scoffed, "I bet you would like that!"

There were a few odd looks around the table particularly from Shikamaru and Neji.

"It seems that Naruto has met his match with Sasuke." Lee rose impassioned by our fighting. "It's so beautiful and youthful the friendship and competition that comes from rivalry. " He turned to Neji then who was contently sipping on a cup of herbal tea. "Don't you agree Neji?"

Neji sipped his tea, sighing, "I wouldn't know. I don't have a rival."

"But I'm your rival…" Lee whispered chest fallen.

I stumbled a little jumping up in my seat. I pointed right in Sasuke's face. "You are going… down!" I slurred slightly making my promise pointing a shaking finger in his face.

Sasuke smirked. "Fat chance of that happening usuratonkachi."

After a while, a lot of free beers, I turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan... please reconsider… we can be Team Seven again…" I slurred in a whiny voice.

"No Naruto." She snapped bluntly.

"But-" I started.

"I don't think it's very nice Naruto. You are always going on about Team Seven. What about Team Kakashi? Doesn't that mean anything to you? What about Sai and Yamato?"

"Of course it does." I looked towards Sai feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Sai. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sai grinned. "As if you could do something as smart as that Dickless."

"Sai!"

Everyone laughed and even Sasuke had a faint smile on his face.

Underneath the comment though, I suspected that Sai must be feeling a little left out. 'What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' I tried to make myself think. A hard task barely in mind how much I had drunk. 'What should I do? I have an idea.'

"Teme," I turned to him, "have you met Sai?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as if he was considering hitting me for asking such a stupid question. "Yes dobe I have." He said bluntly.

"No I mean since you got back."

"No."

"Okay, well, Sasuke this is Sai," I pointed to him, "and Sai this is Sasuke." I signalled to him back.

"And I should care, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Teme!"

"Fine. Just quit being so fucking loud. " He huffed. "Sai, what, what's his last name?"

"I dunno." I turned to Sai. "What's your last name?"

Sai shrugged. "I didn't get given one in 'The Foundation'. Is having a last name such a big deal?"

Everyone in the room looked for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke's fingers clenched.

"Ha, ha, ha. You are funny Sai." I laughed it off trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm not sure what you mean Naruto-kun. I wasn't trying to be-" Shikamaru tactfully chucked an olive into Sai's open mouth. 'All those years preventing others from saying the 'f' word in front of chouji had come in handy.' Sai gagged on the olive. "What was that for?" he glared at Shikamaru.

I laughed it off again seeing Sasuke's mood hadn't changed. "Sorry, I forgot about that." I turned to Sasuke then. "But isn't that cool Sasuke, Sai was part of 'The Foundation.'"

"You mean the one run by Danzo. The man that-"

I cut him off. "Why don't you tell Sai about yourself instead?"

"I am Uchiha Sasuke-"

"I know who you are." Sai cut him off now. "I learnt enough about you from the files given to me when I was sent to kill you. Besides, I have been with Naruto and Sakura for quite a while now, they have told me plenty about you" he explained. "Especially Naruto, ever since I have met him his only goal has been to get you to come back to the Leaf Village. And anything that they haven't told me I can deduce."

"Why is that?" Sasuke said darkly.

"Well according to Sakura we are quite alike."

Sakura snapped. "No, you're nothing like him Sai." Sakura made it clear she was suggesting to be called 'like Sasuke' was a negative thing.

"I see." Sai said confused. "Isn't that what you told me Naruto-kun said? If I remember correctly, you told me, that when you suggested the similarities between Sasuke-kun and I to Naruto, he dismissed it very quickly, saying that Sasuke-kun was 'way cooler'. I believe that's how he put-"

I leaped over the table knocking over countless drinks. "SAI!"

Ino and Neji jumped up ready to pummel me for causing the drinks to spill all over them. "Naruto!" They shouted in unison.

"I'm all wet now… what a drag" Shikamaru groaned.

"Look at what you did Idiot!" Sakura went to hit me.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, really I am." I begged for my very life.

Sasuke smirked. I couldn't live with what was probably going through his mind. I got up pouting at Sasuke right in the face like when we were genin. "Don't look so smug. He has got it all wrong. I didn't say that Teme. I said that you were way… um… taller. Yep, that's what I said, way taller."

"Isn't that right Sakura—Wait!" I threw my arms around trying to stop her. "Don't answer that!" I pleaded.

"Humph!" Sakura turned away crossing her arms.

There mood quickly went down hill as we entered an uncomfortable silence. The only thing that was said during that time was when Kiba attempted to mouth the word 'awkward' to Hinata and whispered it causing Hinata's pale face to flush red as she all but died from embarrassment.

'Say something? Say something? Say something?' If there was one thing that I could not stand it was awkward silences were no one said anything especially amongst friends. Feeling it was my duty to end the torturous silence. I turned to Sakura scratching my head, and said "Sakura-chan come on, Sasuke is trying here, can't you do the same?"

She gave me a cold look. "Naruto I have told you already 'I won't forgive Sasuke for both of us' and…and-" Her eyes green eyes filled with tears. "Until you realise that we can no longer be friends."

'WHAT?!' I mentally yelled. 'She can't be serious. Can she?' There was an uncomfortable stabbing pain in my chest. "Sakura-" I whispered.

Ino put her hand in front of her mouth, whispering to Sakura, "Don't you think that's a little harsh."

Hearing her, Hinata mumbled, "Yeah… Sakura… we are all friends here."

"You don't understand" Sakura snapped. "You weren't there when…" She gulped unable to finish what she was saying.

Neji placed his tea down on the side. "You are being extreme." He told her very frankly. "We can't afford to be arguing amongst ourselves because it could cost us dearly on the battlefield."

"You don't understand-" She started.

"He's right." Shikamaru agreed.

Sakura glared at the pair. "You don't understand it already has."

There were a lot of people who looked like they were going to say something on my behalf. 'But I couldn't rely on others to speak for me.' "Sakura. Do you remember Team Seven's first _real_ mission together? We had to escort that bridge builder to the Land of Waves and we fought Zabuza and Haku. It was on that mission that I learnt the true way of the shinobi 'To protect those who are precious to me.' That is a ninja's true nindo."

The memory of that mission started to play inside my mind. "It was Haku that taught me that lesson…"

I recalled his words to me…

"_**I want to protect the person important to me… I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dreams come true… that is my dream."**_

The words were profound. 'Nothing has ever stuck deeper in my heart.'

"And it was Sasuke that showed me what it meant in reality." The memory of him saving me from Haku's needles shot through my head. "They showed me that protecting those who are precious to you means that you are willing to put your life on the line."

My last thoughts as I allowed my chakra to rip through my soul began to play in my head. "That was the price that I was willing to pay the day of that battle."

"You asked me before how I could forgive Sasuke. I say there is nothing to forgive." I told her frankly. "If you still don't understand then I will explain why. I chose to die for someone precious to me. I chose to give my life in exchange for all those ninja that had been lost in this fight against revenge. I chose to die for them and for peace." I told her holding my hand over my heart as if I should protect it. "I can't think of a worthier cause to die for than that. Can you, Sakura?"

"You're doing it again. You are always hiding behind these moral notions: '…way of the shinobi', 'peace'. What can I do with these ideas when my friend is dead? Do you think it somehow hurts less if someone you love dies because it's the way of the shinobi or for peace? I will tell you right now, it doesn't. In fact it hurts me more the idea of you dying to protect _me_." She looked disgusted by the idea. "And any true friend would feel the same." She glared at Sasuke now and he looked away.

I gave him a sympathetic look which said 'Don't worry Sasuke I will fix this.'

"I will never forgive Sasuke because he was willing to let you die to save himself and his clan. And I'm hurt that you don't see that this person you idolised back when we were genin is gone." She closed her eyes they were brimming with tears as if she were mourning the death of our friend. "You are the kindest most generous person I know Naruto. But at times, particularly when it comes to Sasuke, you are too kind and too generous. You take no care for yourself…" She broke down in tears. "As a _true friend_ I cannot watch you destroy yourself."

Sakura started collecting her things into her bag and pulled out her purse to pay her share of the bill. Taking in a deep breath, she addressed the group: "I hope you don't think too badly of me for leaving early."

Lee had a sad expression on his face. He had been close to tears for the whole of Sakura's speech. Taking her in his arms, he hugged her close. "It is not possible to think badly of you" he assured her.

"Sakura-chan…" I whispered.

She refused to acknowledge me.

Lee held his hand out for her to take. "Allow me to escort you home."

Sakura smiled at Lee's kind gesture even though her bright green eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you Lee but I'll be okay. I don't live that far. You stay here and enjoy yourself." She looked around the table refusing to meet mine or Sasuke's gaze. "Goodnight everyone" she said, she began to walk away.

I stood up ready to hop over the seat and stop her. "No, Sakura, wait!"

Sasuke's eyes were downcast as I passed him. "Naruto…" he whispered.

I didn't want him to worry about it. "Sasuke…" I turned to him with a smile. "I'll fix this."

"Are you sure you can promise that?" Ino asked.

"I gave my word."

"But she did say she would _never_ forgive Sasuke" Sai matter-of-factly stated.

I told them firmly, "Well I will _never_ give up."

Heads turned in the restaurant as I ran out after my crying friend. "Sakura. Sakura-chan. Wait…"

The last thing I heard was Shikamaru saying "If it were anyone else that said that I wouldn't believe it."

Chouji agreed, "But somehow Naruto always makes you believe."

'I could only hope I deserved their confidence in me.'

I burst out of the doors. A hostess called after me: "Thank you for coming to Yakiniku. Please come again."

Running down the street I weaved in and out of people following just the flash of Sakura's pale pink hair. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, wait!" My speed allowed me to catch up with her before she got much further away. I put my hand on her shoulder; stopping her in her tracks. She began to tremble, droplets of water falling to the ground.

"Naruto…" she whimpered.

I spoke softly, "Sakura-chan…"

She rushed into my arms. "Oh Naruto." She hugged me close to her. "I don't want to hurt you. Not you."

She cried in my arms for a short time. I just kept rubbing her back. "It's alright Sakura-chan, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay." I whispered the same thing I had been whispering for years.

I just held her in my arms happy to do so until she felt ready to talk to me. After all her tears were spent, she coughed a little laughing, "Naruto, you know you really do stink" she complained.

Lightly, I laughed with her. "Do I?"

She nodded.

Her eyes had just a little brightness back in them. 'But I wanted to make her happy.' Placing both hands back on my shoulders, I told her with all certainty, "Now… there is nothing to worry about Sakura-chan."

She violently pulled away from me, her tears instantly stopping. Her look darkened, and so did her voice. "Naruto, I'm doing this for your own good" she said, half saying it to me and half saying it to herself.

"Sakura-chan-" I started.

"No Naruto, it won't work." She said shaking her head hard. "I won't sit idly by and watch him destroy you again." She turned her back on me. "So, it's me or him. You decide."

"I won't choose between my friends Sakura."

"Then you have already chosen him." No tears left she began to walk.

"Sakura-chan…. No… Wait!"

She ignored me walking away.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She broke into a run leaving me standing in the road all alone.

I fell to my knees. "FUCK!" I punched the ground. "FUCK!" I punched it harder. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I pounded the ground so hard that my knuckles were bleeding. I pushed myself up off the ground; my anger dissolving away as tears brimmed in my eyes. "Why does everyone walk away from me?" I whispered. "Why is it always me left trying to fix what is broken?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered appearing behind me.

'When did he get there? I didn't sense his chakra.' "Why… How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

He bypassed my question. "You're defences were down" he noted clearly unsettled. "Anyone could have snuck up on you." 'Like that's important with everything that happened.'

"I don't care." I turned away. "Let some enemy ninja come and try and attack me." I lifted my hand into the air. "I'll-"

He grabbed my hand. "Stop."

I froze staring at his hand that had stopped my own so easily. Searchingly, I looked into his eyes and I saw the pain that this was causing him. 'How could I be so selfish?' All the pain that I was feeling at the loss of my friend dispelled and all I wanted to do was assure Sasuke that I could fix this.

All my focus went into comforting him instead. I smiled through my own pain. "Everything will be fine" I told him.

"I don't like it when people lie to themselves" he said bluntly.

I was taken back by his words. "Wh… at?" I stuttered. 'What is he talking about? I'm not lying.'

"My eyes see everything." Sasuke's cryptic message was 'Even if your smiling I can tell that you crying inside.''

The smile instantly disappeared from my face. I sighed. "If you see me, then you know, don't you."

"Some people need to walk away to be found" Sasuke philosophocised.

My hands clenched. "I will reunite Team Seven."

"Let's go Dobe," Sasuke turned, sighing deeply. "I don't quite trust Itachi not to massacre the clan while I'm out."

Under my breath, I whispered, "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back to me. "Hurry up Dobe or I will hold you responsible for Itachi's actions."

With a massive grin, I ran to catch up with him. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets and I walked by his side with my hands crossed behind my head. "You don't honestly think Itachi would do that, do you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at my question before smirking. "Right, of course not." His smirk widened before his pace quickened. "Wait Sasuke, he wouldn't would he, I'm right aren't I?"

"Guess we will see" Sasuke stated giving no indication either way.

"Fine." I ran to catch up with him finding it increasingly difficult to move in a straight line. "I will race ya." I passed him heading in the direction of the Uchiha district.

"Why bother? We both know I will win."

I turned back to him rolling my eyes. And then started – "BWAK, BWAAAAAK, BWAK" I started making clucking sounds and flapping my arms at him.

"I'm not stupid enough to fool for that -"

"BWAK, BWAK, BWAK, BWAAAAAAAK!"

Sasuke ran past me and I smirked racing after him.

**Itachi POV**

I sighed, pulling my jacket over my shoulders, it didn't feel right for some reason, I guess I have become accustomed to cloaks. I held back a smirk as my father went to bed grumbling about 'not having raised his sons to have enough respect.' You threaten to Mangekyo a few people these days and they burst into tears.

Sasuke would not be impressed but it needed to be done. The only thing the blockheads in this clan responded to was fear. Speaking of my foolish little brother, where were he and Naruto? I did have another meeting after this... a meeting that for some reason I wanted to attend. Strange.

I jumped on the roof to get a better vantage point. I knew I was relatively safe but years on the run make you cautious. I spotted them then, walking side by side through the inky darkness; props to Naruto for dragging my killjoy brother out for this long.

Naruto was slurring I noticed in his babble to my semi stoic brother. I jumped into the alley catching the last snippet of the conversation. "You know Sasuke, she'll come around, she has loved you all these years, after all she won't be mad for too long, then we can be team 7 again and..." Naruto babbled before tripping over on... absolutely nothing, thin air I guess.

My brother caught him on reflex. "Usuratonkachi, calm yourself down. She has her reasons to be angry. I told you earlier it will be fine." My foolish brother spoke in what I'm sure he thought was an even tone but you could hear his thinly veiled amusement.

"TEME! Don't call me names! I am the next Hokage! Now let me see you go inside your house so I know you're not going to pass out on the street or anything." Naruto demanded concern mixing with happy anger as he pointed at a house down the street.

"Dobe... this is my house, the building we're standing right in front of." My brother stated slowly. I fought back the laughter bubbling inside my throat.

Naruto's face flushed bright red, he began spluttering, "I knew that I was testing to see how drunk you were! I can now tell you are capable of walking up the steps so night!" He pushed Sasuke up the steps causing my brother to turn around to glare at him.

"Usuratonkachi I have been an S- Class missing nin for three and a half years, I am perfectly capable of getting into my house without you manhandling me in your drunken stupor! Besides, I'm cooler than anyone, right Naruto?" My brother teased, "Night your royal pain in the ass." Before walking right into the wood next to the door. I face-palmed, Naruto burst out in laughter and Sasuke stomped through the door in a huff.

"Oh yeah you look so cool when your eating wood!" Naruto cackled. Even though Sasuke had left he fell to the floor crying in laughter. I stepped out the shadows.

"Hello Naruto." I said softly walking up behind him. He screeched, flipped over, and held a kunai pathetically in one shaking hand. I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Itachi! You scared the crap outta me!" Naruto protested hand over his chest as he slid the kunai back into its holster.

"I apologize, I just had to ask you about the scroll you gave me earlier? If this is a bad time we could do it tomorrow." I suggested.

Instantly he sobered up, "Ah right the scroll I need you to deliver it to Gaara the Kazekage of Suna. I want you to leave tomorrow with Gai, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. It's about Sasori. You'll then need to pick him up and escort him to the new Akatsuki base. Find out if there are any new leads about Obito and report to me. Assuming that Gaara agrees to let Sasori rejoin the Akatsuki, but we know he will." Naruto told me with a wink. I smiled.

"You got it. There is a particular person that might be able to get me the information on Obito tonight. He might end up joining us, if that is okay with you?" I asked biting my lip.

Naruto grinned, "That's fine. I felt Kisame's presence on our way back. He is in a log cabin about 20 meters south, you could go meet him early if you like?"

"How did you-" I begun.

"Sage!" Naruto teased. "And yes it's fine if he goes with you, Kakashi knows all about it and he has told Iruka and Gai so no worries."

"Thank you." I said sincerely before he wobbled slightly, "Er Naruto are you sure you don't want me to take you home first?" I asked biting my lip to keep myself from laughing. How he could know all these things through Sage Mode, and still be such a, what was it my brother called him? Dobe was beyond me.

"NARUTO!" A boy in a green jumpsuit raced up to us. "Naruto, Kiba and the others said you would probably need my help getting home the most as we are little way from the village. Hello Itachi-san." The boy nodded to me at the end of his rushed statement.

"My name is Rock Lee the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf village! I will show the world I can become a truly splendid shinobi using only tai-jutsu!" He stuck his thumb up and beamed. What is in the water that makes the kids of this village so ambitious and happy?

"Nice to meet you officially Lee-san, I have heard about your fighting techniques from a friend of mine." I smiled at him, "So can I entrust Naruto to you? I have some errands to run." I asked politely. He nodded so fast I thought his head might fall off.

"I give you my word I will get Naruto home safe and sound!" He stuck his thumb up again and smiled putting an arm around a wobbling Naruto's waist. He seemed nice, warm - I wonder if he is one of Sasuke's friends. All of a sudden he had Naruto in a piggyback, I blinked and he ran off into the night. "Nice to meet you Itachi-san!"

"BYE ITACHI! BUSHY BROWS PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA HURL!" I heard a protesting Naruto shout until he was too far away. I chuckled lightly before deftly turning on my heel and leaping as fast as I could from building to building.

It was strange I had never really thought of Kisame or any of the Akatsuki as anything other than a means to an end. Well Kisame I acknowledged as a friend but I hadn't expected the anticipation I had been feeling since I had found out he would be visiting.

I hadn't expected to actually look forward to my meeting with Kisame or the

genuine curiosity about how Sasori was coping in Suna. 'Were the Akatsuki closer than I thought?' I had to wonder. 'Well I hadn't seen any bombs going off yet.' I had missed the Leader's speeches on how he was God and how much life sucked. Hell I even missed the religious seminars, the swearing and the counting of every penny till two in the morning.

I reached the log cabin in five minutes. I stood outside for a second unsure. 'What would it be like?' Naruto had told me that the Akatsuki had decided to become, I guess you could call us, mercenaries? Us. I realised then that I still wanted to be one of them more than just because of Naruto's orders.

I pushed the door to the tiny cabin open, "Fire style Phoenix Flower jutsu!" I formed the hand signs speaking as quietly as possible. The candles bloomed the light illuminated a blue head resting on folded arms sleeping on the table.

A small smile crossed my face. He was still way too reckless. Here he was in a strange, hostile village and he was sleeping! Slowly his eyes blinked open adjusting to the sudden light when they caught sight of me.

He broke into a wide grin standing up. "ITACHI! It's been too long! How is the village treating you? Is your little brother behaving himself? Have your clan pissed you off yet?" Kisame asked in rapid succession the grin spreading wider.

"Kisame, it has been precisely two months, one week and three days. The village has been treating me with nothing short of fear and respect..." I stated factually before he interrupted.

"With fear and respect, just how you like it eh?" Kisame teased. I raised an eyebrow. He put his hand over his mouth, "Your right sorry for interrupting continue."

I smirked. It was great having someone who knew when they'd pissed you off, "My little brother has been being far too serious and I am feeling the need to meddle. My clan always piss me off, how have you all been doing? Have you adjusted to your new life?" I finished trying to sound uninterested in his response. 'Had he always been that big or had I shrunk?'

He pounded his hand on the table laughing, it cracked under the strain. "Poor you! Well your always welcome to stay with us things have gotten weird since we became the 'good guys.'"

"Weird how?" I asked too quickly. He laughed again. 'Were they planning an attack of some sort?'

"Missed us that much eh Itachi? Don't worry we aren't scheming to attack your precious Leaf. Nagato loves his little cousin too much." Kisame reassured me. "I just meant that with us all the having to work together we have these... conversations."

"Conversations? How come I haven't heard of any towns being drowned or bombs being set off? You're only a day and a half from here." I asked confusion evident in my face.

Kisame laughed again, he was always happy but somehow his laugh seemed lighter not as loaded, "Well I guess I can see why you'd be confused. I meant conversations without trying to kill each other... for the most part. We've had to work together so much to find Tobi that even Hidan and Deidara haven't hacked each other up."

"So let me get this straight you've spent two months, one week and three days together and no one has murdered anyone?" I asked slowly the words sounding ridiculous.

"Well Hidan killed a salesman he swore he thought it was Tobi, we all know he's lying but everyone has a relapse, Kakuzu killed a tax collector which did turn out to be Tobi's minion so that was alright and Deidara has been plotting to blow up Suna to 'rescue' Sasori." He said counting the more murderous members off of his hand.

"Th- that's not possible is it." I said in amazement. Kisame nodded laughing at my expression.

"So Itachi want a hot chocolate? They even have marshmallows?" He asked already taking two cups out of the cabinet his head lightly brushing the ceiling. 'Seriously, how was he that tall? He must've grown.' I nodded, he passed me a cup carefully putting it down in front of me.

I quirked an eyebrow realising something, "Kisame?"

"Yep." He answered taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Isn't taking hot chocolate and using someone else's cups stealing?" I asked biting my lip trying not to smirk.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Itachi we have a very strict policy on paying for stuff at the Akatsuki, '1) If you don't have to don't, 2) Its not stealing because the cocoa beans didn't sell themselves to that farmer, 3) Besides, if no one notices, it's like you didn't steal it at all.' Besides we've stopped killing the least they owe us is hot chocolate every now and then."

I laughed quietly, "You still remember Kakuzu's old moral?"

"Well duh, he still recites it everyday. He'll never change the old miser." Kisame laughed with me.

"Neither, presumably, will you habit of taking naps at inappropriate times?" I teased.

"Oh Man, I knew you were gonna comment on that! I had a long journey, okay?" Kisame moaned exasperatedly.

"Long journey? It is a day and half. We used to travel for days on end. Getting old much." I mocked. I'd forgotten how fun this was. All I got from Sasuke was 'hn' or some random shouting, never a civilised response.

"Actually," he smiled leaning down for the first time. I realised he was in an Akatsuki cloak, except this one had a hood. "Here, I went back and got these for you." He handed me my eye drops, my ring and cloak which now had a hood stitched on.

He went all that way just for this? I was in shock, "Thank you Kisame but my eyes are fine now Naruto fixed them when I got brought back." Well that couldn't have come out anymore arrogant or ungrateful if my foolish little brother had said it.

"Oh well, okay, um, I guess you have a new necklace now as well. It's cool. Dei was going back to pick stuff up for Sasori so-" Kisame babbled embarrassed.

"You have my necklace?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, I hung it on your grave when you died, well your memorial spot. Obito had your body, and well here." He handed me the silver metal. I instantly hooked it around my neck breathing outwardly.

"Thank you Kisame, I felt weird without it, not just the necklace, the cloak and the ring as well. So thank you." I said smiling at him before yawning. "Oh speaking of Sasori. I am meant to be going on a mission that could mean his freedom to be back in the Akatsuki."

"Really? Mind if I tag along?" He asked excitedly, "I kind of missed him we were the first few in the Akatsuki." How could he be so honest about stuff especially about Sasori who would openly mock him.

"Yeah sure." I shrugged nonchantly, "But we will be going with Might Guy."

"The one who killed me? Guess that's cool (A.N: LOL very easy-going Kisame) as long as he knows I'm not the enemy." Kisame shrugged.

I hid my shock, "Yeah, I'll make sure he knows."

"Good then. Now what are we plotting to do against your foolish little brother?" Kisame grinned toothily leaning forward.

I hesitated for a moment, could I really trust a missing nin with Sasuke? I looked at him. "Well first we need to..." I started. 'Yes, because he wasn't just a missing nin, he was the closest thing to a friend I had.'

**Sasuke POV**

Purple mist swirled around. The sea of faces. His face contorted in pain. The redheaded woman's face streaming with tears. Is he dead? Don't let him die I would... A loud creaking noise woke me up. I sat bolt upright and instantly regretted dots swam across my face. I fell back down puking down the side of my bed. Ow ow and fucking ow; my head pounded last night raced through my mind.

"Rough night brother?" Itachi smirked climbing through the window. I held my head sitting up.

"Itachi what the hell are you doing?" I snapped as aggressively as possible which wasn't very impressive as I was croaking and probably had vomit breath.

"I'm entering my own house?" Itachi said slowly and deliberately as if implying I was Naruto.

"I can see that. Why are you coming through my window? What's wrong with the door?" I asked irritably then I took in what he was wearing... "Oh Kami-sama your wearing the same clothes as last night! You spent the night out and now you're sneaking in! With who?" I smirked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Itachi deadpanned closing the window behind him.

"I think you do or I could just ask mother where my big nii-san went last night." I told him blinking innocently before stopping because it really wasn't helping my pounding head.

"Do that and I will ask her 'why I saw my foolish little brother walked into the side of the house stinking of sake?'" My mouth fell open.

"You saw that!" I felt my face going red.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be changing now." He said briskly walking to the door, "Oh and by the way Sasuke you might wanna bath I hear you've got a big mission today." Itachi smirked and I threw a pillow angrily at the door. I stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

I sighed sinking into the hot bath. 'Naruto...' I thought. The nightmares hadn't stopped since that day. I never knew guilt could be this powerful. Everytime I saw him I felt guilty. I knew he didn't blame me and somehow that made it worse. I had to avoid him. Sakura though I loathe admitting it, was right, he gave up too much for me. It was final; I would avoid him at all costs. I was back in the village, he had saved me in his mind, he would soon lose interest and go on with his life.

"Sasuke, your friends are down here waiting for you. They said you were meant to meet at noon to do a mission!" My mother called from the corridor.

"What time is it?" I asked wrapping a towel around me brushing my teeth.

"About two." My mum sounded amused, "Don't rush your blonde friend seems quite interested in demolishing lunch anyway."

She walked out and I quickly got dressed. 'How was it that the minute I decide to avoid the guy he shows up at my house?' My head throbbed all the way down the corridor. I rubbed my temple with my two fingers fighting the queasiness that was threatening to overwhelm me.

"So Itachi, how are you today?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of whatever he had managed to cram in.

"I'm good thank you, how are you? I'm sorry you have to wait so long for my foolish little brother." Itachi smiled at Naruto wearing new clothes and a ring I vaguely recognised but couldn't place.

"Oh I'm good thank you Itachi and it's alright, how is his head this morning?" Naruto smirked at Itachi. My mother looked over at them confused. Deciding I had to act before Itachi revealed anymore I stepped into the kitchen.

"My head is fine Dobe though clearly your still brain-dead." I snapped as my mother put a plate in front of me the smell made me want to puke all over again.

"Sasuke!" My mother said shocked.

"Teme! Who are you calling brain-dead you sleeping ugly zombie." Naruto neglecting to use his indoor voice pointed his fork at me over the table.

"That insult made no sense Usuratonkachi! And please refrain from making stupid, loud remarks in my house."

"Should I be worried?" I heard my mother whisper to Itachi and that lazy boy who I hadn't noticed until that point.

"Nah that's just how they communicate." Shikamaru commented looking bored.

"Shut it Teme and it did too make sense. You missed the time we were meant to meet up because you overslept therefore you are sleeping ugly and your so pale you look like the living dead aka zombieeeee!" He teased with sound effects.

"Usuratonkachi! You look like a..." I started before hearing my mother and Itachi chuckling quietly to themselves. I sent Itachi a glare.

"Anywayssss if you two are done with your ever so sweet good mornings we still have a cat to catch." Shikamaru seeing an opportunity to speak stepped in.

"Okay your right Sasuke probably has important clan stuff to act stuck up about." Naruto agreed calmly, "Thank you for the food Mikoto-san it was great." He sent a thousand watt smile at my mother before rushing out.

"Hey Dobe who do you think your calling stuck up!" I called after him and heard chuckle from the hall.

"Anytime Naruto, please come and visit again soon, you too Shikamaru kun!" My mother called out smiling.

"I'll be back soon mum!" I walked out calmly. Meeting Naruto's gaze outside I very calmly spoke, "Start running."

He laughed and ran off ahead Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome."

~Time skip~

"Are you in position?" Shikamaru's voice crackled through the walkie talkie. A vague sense of déjà-vu washed over me but I brushed it off.

"Yes." Naruto and I said at the same time.

"Go." Shikamaru said calmly. Flawlessly Naruto and I fell from the tree before he swiftly picked up the cat trying to claw his face off.

"Mission successful confirmation of ribbon on ear complete." I said boredly through the speaker.

"Nuh uh kitty, this time I came prepared!" I turned to see Naruto holding the cat at arms length wearing...oven gloves.

"Dobe... you just reached a whole new level of stupidity" I said before face-palming he just grinned.

"Better stupid than all scratched up. Let's go make the report to Baa-Chan then go for some ramen." Shikamaru appeared beside Naruto.

"Sure." Shikamaru said lazily hands in his pockets. I was in turmoil; I had to avoid Naruto that was the plan but if he got suspicious and found out what I was up to he would be unlikely to leave it alone.

Then a hawk cawed in the sky, "I can't. I have important clan business to attend to, would you be able to make the report without me today?" I asked as politely as possible. I couldn't believe they were here already Suigetsu normally stopped every 15 minutes.

Naruto looked crestfallen and was about to object, Shikamaru interrupted him, "Sure, clan stuff is such a drag but its necessary so we don't mind, do we Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him then me, "Guess not but don't think you're getting out of it next time Teme."

I smirked, "Wouldn't dream of it Dobe." I waited until they walked far enough away Naruto boasting about how much ramen he was going to eat then raced through the forest.

**Flashback  
****  
**"Sasuke." My brother intoned quietly as we left the meeting. I knew immediately he was being serious, "You need people here you can trust to listen to you solely and completely no matter what the order."

"I can trust our clan Itachi." I said bluntly. He spun me around.

"Sasuke you can't trust them completely especially not yet they are stuck in the past and they will not hesitate to repeat the mistakes of the past. If you truly care about them, or anything else in this village, get people here who can watch things for you." Itachi looked serious but more than that.

He looked genuinely worried. I had made him my second in command because I trusted him, even if he could be a lying manipulative martyr; I knew he genuinely cared about me and the village. "Okay." I agreed quietly I couldn't ask Naruto he had all his Hokage business to sort out that leaves three people. I sighed.

I went to the bird messaging place and attached it to the leg of the hawk and sent it to the rain.  
**  
End of flashback  
**  
"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kunnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Karin screeched throwing her arms around me.

"Sasuke." Juugo said quietly the hawk resting on his shoulder.

"Juugo, Karin." I greeted them pushing Karin off me. 'That girls grip is like a vice' I thought irritably. "Where's Suigetsu?"

"THAT IDIOT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM, WE'RE HERE, THE IDIOT RAN OFF AFTER WE GOT YOUR MESSAGE." Karin yelled angrily.

"We could go looking for him if that's what you want?" Juugo asked me ignoring Karin, always the better course of action when she was in this mood.

"What are you talking about Juugo? Sasuke doesn't need that loser, he has me." She gave me a creepy smile.

"I do need Suigetsu. But for now, I need you in the village. I will bring him back myself." I replied ignoring Karin.

"We really don't need him." Karin said feebly.

At the same time as Juugo bowed, "As you wish Sasuke-sama."

**Hinata POV**

"How is your training coming along?" My father asked Neji-nii-san eager to hear how he was progressing on another one of our clan's secret moves he had taught him.

"Very well Hiashi-sama. I am close to perfecting that last move you showed me." Neji-nii-san politely told him. "I can show it to you when you next have some free time."

My father nodded. "I will make time to see that." I grimaced. 'Father rarely comes to see me train anymore, and when he does, he is only disappointed by what he finds.'

Neji-nii-san caught my gaze. "Oh…" I gasped.

"What is it Hinata?" my father said slightly irritated by my outburst.

"N…othing father" I stuttered.

My reply only seemed to annoy my father more. He placed his cup down on the table clearly wanting to get down to the business behind this small meeting he had called of Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-onii-chan, and me. "It is a real weight off my mind that you have returned" he told Neji in a very serious tone.

"Oh. Why is that?" Neji-nii-san asked with interest.

My sister started to grin by my side.

"Yes, well, it is part of the reason that I have called you all here. As you all are aware it is tradition of the Hyuuga Clan that leadership is passed down from clan leader to their first-born living heir. This line is what we constitute as the main branch of the family." We all nodded familiar with our clan's customs.

"And by that practice my eldest daughter Hinata is heiress." The words made me take a sharp intake of breathe. 'Had my father heard about my actions during the war? Would he finally acknowledge me?' "However…" My heart sank. "Recently, it has been brought to my attention there are vast flaws with the tradition. Namely even if the heir is fit to rule by birth it does mean they are best suited lead this clan."

My eyes were brimming with tears. 'After everything I was not worthy to rule the Hyuuga clan in my father's eyes.' I bowed my head to hide my eyes when my father looked my way. "You." My father said his voice laced with disappointment. "You know I have done my best to turn you into the kind of person that can lead this clan, but with time wearing thin, and little hope of you changing, I had to put certain plans into place."

Gleefully, Hanabi-onii-chan faked naivety asking "What are you saying father?"

My father summoned an attendant from one of the branch families to refill his cup with some freshly brewed green tea. Then casually he clarified what he had just been telling us as casually as he had asked Neji-nii-san about his training. "I have decided that when I retire as Head of the Clan that Neji will become the new leader."

'How could he say it so carelessly? He had re-arranged my entire future and he didn't even care. Was I that useless? That much of a disappointment to him?' My heart was wounded more than anyone could possibly know at his words.

Neji-nii-san's face looked unmoved by the news that my father had delivered but I noticed the way his eyes subtly looked my way.

I did my best to conceal my face from Neji-nii-san. I didn't want to make him feel bad on such a happy day for him. There was a part of me, the part of me not clouded by sadness or jealousy, that was happy for Neji-nii-san. That part of me gave strength and reminded me that 'No one else deserved or was as perfect for leading the clan as Neji-nii-san.'

"Ooo you're so clever father…"Hanabi-onii-chan showered our father with praise.

Neji took another sip from his cup before placing the china down on the table. "Are you are sure about this Hiashi-sama? Hinata is the true heir to the title. And she has improved considerably especially during her time on the battlefield. Did you know that she is now able to do 'Eight Trigrams: One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms'?"

"Couldn't you do that move by the age of fourteen, Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi-onii-chan asked.

Neji-nii-san didn't say anything.

My father nodded. "Hanabi is right even with Hinata's advancement she still does not show the skill that you do."

"It's not just that aspect of her that has changed. Hinata has shown herself to be highly courageous going as far as putting herself in enemy crossfire to save Uzumaki Naruto. Her bravery might have saved the life of the very ninja that saved the entire Ninja world-"

"I am well aware of Hinata's actions during the war." My father dismissed it.

Hanabi-onii-chan scoffed at Neji-nii-san's words. "It was foolish if you ask me father. If she had done something so idiotic as Head of the Clan then she would have left us leaderless and all for a ninja who isn't even part of our clan. Naruto Uzumaki, he's _that boy_, isn't he-"

Neji-nii-san didn't say anything clearly shocked at my sister's insistence on foiling his efforts to sway my father's mind about me.

Hanabi-onii-chan was silenced by my father's words. "Now, now, Hanabi, that boy is the Hero of the Ninja World and he is the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

My father turned back to Neji-nii-san to comment on his words. "I can see you have thought much about what I have told you, even in these few short minutes, showing me that I have chosen wisely in you. And I will say your assessment is right… Hinata has grown greatly. But she has not and will not surpass you. You say that it was her brave actions that saved Uzumaki Naruto from death but you are doing yourself a great injustice because it was you whose life was lost saving the Hero and not my daughters. And even if Hanabi's words were a little rash, she does have a point, Hinata actions were foolish-"

"Did I not do the very same thing as Lady Hinata?" Neji-nii-san asked.

"No," he stated bluntly, "You did your duty. You sacrificed your life for a senior member of this clan."

"I… don't…" 'regret it.' I wanted to say. 'Even if my father didn't want me to be clan leader, I would defend my actions in saving Naruto-kun. It was the right thing to do.'

My father silenced me with one stern look. "You must understand that this is for the best."

"But… I -"

"This isn't just about the clan. I am doing what I feel is best for you. By making Neji my heir this takes a huge pressure off of you… and don't worry there will be other ways that you will be able to serve this clan." I was not comforted by my father's words in the slightest because they seemed ironic considering the indifferent way he said them and the disregard he shown when telling me I was no longer his heiress. However my father's words did something for Neji-nii-san because after hearing them he had this thoughtful look on his face as if he was considering my father's words. "Anyway, my decision is final. Do you object to becoming Head of the Clan Neji?" My father asked showing his voice as a natural authoritarian.

'Oh, no, Neji-nii-san please don't loose faith in me -' Before I had even finished the thought, Neji-nii-san gave father his answer. "If you are sure about this Hiashi-sama I would be honoured to lead the Hyuuga Clan when you retire."

My breathing became erratic, my chest ached and my eyes were so full of water that they burned. 'I have to get out of here.' "Please may I be excused?" My father barely acknowledged my words, waving his hand at my request, and beginning what I knew first hand would be a lecture with Neji-nii-san on his future role as Head of the Clan.

As I was quickly moving to leave, Hanabi-onii-chan congratulated Neji-nii-chan in as many ways as she could, including: "Well done Neji-nii-san," "Congratulations," "You are going to be great leader."

"Hinata" my father said as I reached the door.

"Yes" I whispered, unable to see through the tears.

"Are you not going to congratulate your Cousin?"

Quickly, I turned and bowed my head. "Congratulations Neji-nii-san, I look forward to when you are made leader of this clan." There was a truth in my words. 'I was sad that I had not been good enough to lead the clan like I was supposed to. Still I was happy that Neji-nii-san was the one to replace me. And I really did look forward to the time where he was at the Head of the Clan rather than my father.'

"Thank you Lady Hinata" Neji-nii-san responded politely.

Making it all the way outside, I broke down in tears in the hall. "Why *sob* am I *sob* so useless *sob*?"

"Lady Hinata…" a few members of my clan ran to my aid.

Ko-kun, my old bodyguard, parted the crowd. "Lady Hinata, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm… alright… I just fell." I lied.

At my words everyone returned to what they were doing as if they would have been happier if I were ill instead of just being weak. Ko-kun was the only one to remain by my side and help me to my room. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can send for a doctor" he asked getting ready to leave me.

I nodded. "I'll be okay. I just need some rest." I assured him.

Ko-kun nodded beginning to walk towards the door. "I will leave you to rest then."

He was half way out the door when I called over to him. "Ko-kun…" I stuttered.

Immediately, he turned around. "Yes Lady Hinata."

"P… please… Please…. don't tell my father… about this" I stuttered.

"I won't." He grimaced. "Get well soon."

"Thank you Ko-kun" I whispered.

The moment he was gone, I crawled underneath my covers and cried to my hearts content; free only to the real me inside the den I made beneath the sheets.

**Kiba POV**

I knocked at the Hyuuga house which I thought was really more of a soulless mansion. Hinata, I wondered how she was coping, I knew she was cut up about the whole nearly killing Naruto thing. Akamaru whined beside me, "I know boy I hate waiting too."

No one answered. I banged harder. Hinata's irritated dickhead father answered, "Oh it's the mutt boy." He sneered

"Oh it's the stuck up..." I started

Neji interrupted, "Kiba, Hinata is..."

Dickhead interrupted, "Isn't in."

Akamaru whined. "Oh really Akamaru?" I said walking away from the door Akamaru in tow.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked worried.

"Somewhere I get to finish sentences. Oh and if I found out either of you is the reason Hinata's crying you'll be sorry." I told them rashly storming off.

"Ha what can a pathetic person like you do against the great Hyuuga's?" Dickhead sneered. I ignored him. I had reached my destination looking up to the window.

"HINATA STAND BACK!" I yelled. Hinata's shocked face peered through the window and she hastily stepped back. "Ready Akamaru!" He barked his yes. "Fang over Fang!" We crashed through the window. Hinata had been crying; Akamaru had been right. Not giving her time to protest, I pulled her to Akamaru's back wrapping her arms around me.

"YOU MUTT!" Hinata's father screamed at me.

"Akamaru let's go! Hold on tight Hinata!" I yelled laughing manically. Hinata looked pale as we jumped into the yard.

We streaked through the forest in a blur to the sunflower fields on the edge of the Inuzuka land. I turned around when we came to stop, Hinata's eyes were closed. I laughed, "We're here now Hinata." I lifted her down.

"Thank you Kiba-kun." She said quietly not making eye contact. I could tell she was embarrassed about crying, so I sat down next to the tree and waited.

"You know there was big drama with Sakura and Naruto over Sasuke they are so dramatic that group." I babbled on about various goings-on in the village for what must have been at least half an hour.

Eventually she sat down next to me, "How did you know?" She asked timidly.

Immediately, I knew she was asking how I knew she was crying, "I came to get you for a mission and Akamaru smelt your tears. I figured you could do with a break from pretentiousness, so we broke in." I shrugged.

"Thank you." She said quietly looking away again cheeks reddened.

I didn't know what to do. All I knew was what I had known for years, I didn't want Hinata upset. "Hinata there is no need to be embarrassed you can tell me stuff you know, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm okay Kiba-kun really." She smiled a fake smile at me.

I wasn't letting it drop anymore. I had decided the day Neji died and her clan had treated her like crap, "Is it about Naruto? Hinata you don't have to feel sad about that because I will take your guilt for you okay?"

She looked at me shock in her voice, "Kiba-kun."

"I mean it I don't want you crying over it because really I helped tug Neji out, so don't feel bad anymore, okay? Naruto said it was cool and you didn't even know." I told her firmly. There was an awkward silence for a while. I waited as patiently as I could throwing sticks for Akamaru through the flowers.

"You know they installed new windows last week my father will be fuming." Hinata finally giggled beside me.

"Let him fume. You deserve even better new windows, those were so plain and boring, besides anyone could have broken in." I laughed.

At that moment I felt an awkward chakra creep up on us. Uh-oh. "Where have you been Kiba? You said you were just going to get Hinata three hours ago!" Shino hissed in his I'm-gonna-kill-you-Kiba voice.

"Heh-heh!" I laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, I kinda forgot."

Hinata gasped, "I'm so sorry Shino San!"

"That's me always forgotten." Depressing black clouds of bugs hovered around him.

"Yeah yeah, don't be overdramatic." I told Team Eight's resident drama king. "What are our orders?" The bugs buzzed angrily but he conceded.

"It is two-fold; we must find a criminal that could potentially be linked to Obito bring him in and if he is in league with him we must hunt for clues to Obito's current location." Shino said sternly. Okay, I could kind of see his point. This was an important mission. I looked over to Hinata who had paled.

My expression became serious, "Pack and we'll meet at the front gate in one hour. We have to get going as soon as possible. Come on Hinata I'll give you a lift back."

I started to climb on Akamaru's back, "Oh and Kiba?" Shino said quietly.

"Yep." I said pulling Hinata up.

"Be late again and you'll pay." He threatened quietly, the bugs buzzed in agreement.

I laughed nervously again, "Sure you got it buddy." After getting a few paces away I mumbled, "Freaking weirdo maniac."

"Kiba." Shino called.

"What now?" I grumbled loudly.

"My bugs hear everything." He said simply. My eyes widened and Akamaru sensing my fear began running. Hinata giggled again. 'Well at least she is having fun' I thought amused.

**Lee POV**

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

Punching the wooden training log, I vowed, "If I cannot do seven hundred punches then I will have to do one thousand kicks."

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

Gai-sensei appeared behind me, laughing heartedly, "I thought I'd find you here Lee."

Punch. Punch. I spun around. "Gai-sensei" I beamed. "What are you doing here? Have you by any chance come to teach me a new move?" My eyes burned passionately.

"This is why you're my favourite student Lee." Gai-sensei's eyes streamed with tears of joy, "Because even though we have only just returned from the heat of battle you are already hard at work training to become even stronger." He gave me his infamous nice guy pose. "You truly are a genius of hard work!"

My eyes were flooding at my sensei's kind words, "I have only gotten this far under your guidance Sensei."

"Oh Lee" Gai-sensei cried.

I snivelled, "Oh Gai-sensei."

"Oh brother" TenTen said, appearing behind us with Neji beside her.

"Hello, TenTen, Neji. Have you come to join us for some hardy training?" I asked them.

"Today we're going to do seven hundred laps of the leaf village…," Gai-sensei grinned, "on our hands!" TenTen and Neji sweat-dropped at our Sensei's words most likely tingling with anticipation for the strenuous effort we must put in to complete the task ahead. I smiled at their enthusiasm but I had an eagerness of my own. I would not be outdone by either of them, especially by my eternal rival, Neji Hyuuga. "And that's just for starters…" Gai-sensei added.

I began to tear up again, "You are the best Gai-sensei always pushing us to our limits."

Gai-sensei beamed. "That's what I'm here for Lee."

"Ha. Ha." TenTen laughed a little. "That is actually kind of why we are here."

Neji stepped forward very formally, speaking directly to Gai-sensei, "We have come to inform you that we cannot attend training today. Hokage-sama is sending us on our first mission as Anbu-"

"Isn't it exciting?" TenTen smiled brightly.

The news caused me to take a sharp intake of breath. "Oh no" I said. "You are going to miss out on all the fun that Gai-sensei has prepared for us." TenTen and Neji both pressed their palms to their foreheads doing their very best to hide the disappointment on their faces. 'Such youthful passion my comrades have' I thought, my eyes beginning to tear for them.

TenTen bit her lip, shaking a little, "Yeah Lee that really sucks." She smiled a little so strong that she could put on a brave face in front of Gai-sensei and I.

Neji rolled his eyes turning to leave. "We have to go now. We can run laps some other time." Neji was clearly so upset about missing out that he was rushing off to his mission in order to get back quicker for training – 'such _dedication.'_

'I must do whatever I can to help my comrades in arms.' "Don't you worry," I gave them a reassuring smile, "I will complete Gai-sensei's training regiment three times for you as well and when you come back I will do it again at your side. That it the depth of comradeship!"

Gai-sensei beamed at my words, "That a boy Lee."

TenTen and Neji looked frustrated at my words. 'They must be even more anxious to get going on their mission so that they can come back to complete their training.' Pushing them lightly on their backs, I urged them to be strong, "Get going now you youths!" I gave them my good guy pose. "And good luck!"

Now that TenTen and Neji had gone, Gai-sensei turned to me. "I have just had a genius idea Lee. Why don't we test your skills in a battle of youthfulness?"

"That is a wonderful idea Gai-sensei." The flames of youth burned in my eyes at his words. "I will do my very best to defeat you Gai-sensei even if you are a superior ninja known all over the Ninja World as MIGHT GUY!" Gai-sensei gave me his most handsome smile showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"Three times will complete the seven hundred laps of the Leaf Village on my hands and if I lose this battle with you Gai-sensei I will also do another five hundred laps for good measure. Then I will be moving that much closer to showing the world that I can become a truly splendid ninja even though I cannot use nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu."

"Very well Lee I will give you everything that I have got."

Gai-sensei came at me performing a flawless jump kick right into my face. "Dynamic Entry" he yelled. I blocked his attack by crossing my arms over my face. "Nice one Lee" Gai-sensei complimented me as I forced him back.

It was my turn to go on the offensive. "Leaf Whirlwind" I shouted, launching a succession of high and low kicks.

Gai-sensei, being a tai-jutsu master, easily grabbed hold of my leg and hurled me off into the air. "You put too much power into the high kick Lee. Remember what I told you in training, the high kick is little more than a feint that weakens your opponent's margin of evasion for the much more powerful lower kick." Gai-sensei told me. His words were so insightful that I wished to take out my notebook right then and there to write them down.

Gai-sensei had launched me into a vulnerable aerial position. I spun around in an attempt to stop, what I predicted Gai-sensei might do next, the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. "Nice counter Lee" Gai-sensei commented. Spinning in the air, I caught sight of Gai-sensei opening the first of the Eight Inner Gates. 'Could he still perform _that jutsu_ on me if I was spinning in the air?'

"I'm just *hiccup* getting started *hiccup*!" I promised him.

Gai-sensei looked impressed. "I see. You spun around in the air not only to counter my attack but to make yourself dizzy to synthesize the effects necessary for to use your Drunken-fist technique."

"I…*hiccup*" I wobbled from side to side. "You're right *hiccup* Gai-sensei." I got into a fighting stance. "Come at *hiccup* me. You want a piece *hiccup* of this!"

"Second gate!" Gai-sensei roared running towards me. "Leaf Great Whirlwind." He used his quickness and agility to try and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick. I bent all the way back to evade him until my head was only inches from the floor. Laying my head back, just a little further, I slipped into a nice sleep…

"Zzz *hiccup* Zzz *hiccup* Zzz *hiccup*."

I could have only just shut my eyes before Gai-sensei shouted "NO SLEEPING DURING BATTLE LEE!" He gave me no time to recover before he attacked. "Third gate! Dynamic Entry!" We then entered an intense exchange of blows neither us managing to get in a real hit.

Gai-sensei had disappeared from my sight. "Where are *hiccup* you?" I spun with a wobbly footing. "Where are you?" I asked, finally starting to stop hiccupping.

Gai-sensei appeared below me, then with a swift upper kick, he launched me into the air; he jumped up following me, using my blind spot so that I couldn't see what he was doing, and then I felt him restraining me before we were diving head-first towards the ground. "Primary Lotus" Gai-sensei yelled as we smashed into the ground.

My whole body was in pain. I had bruises all over and my rib felt like it might have cracked. I tried to stand up only to collapse as my leg convulsed causing a fresh explosion of pain.

"Incredible," I groaned, "as expected from you Gai-sensei."

"Ha, ha, Lee," Gai-sensei said helping me up, "you are improving greatly but you still are not match for that handsome devil of the Leaf Might Guy!" I shook myself off. Taking in my appearance, Gai-sensei looked concerned. "You should probably go to the hospital and get yourself checked out before you continue on your training."

I saluted him. "Yes, Gai-sensei, I will go right away."

He shifted all of his weight onto his hands beginning his laps around the village. "Be quick about it Lee or I will get too far ahead of you."

"Yes, Gai-sensei, I will get there in twice the time – No, three times as fast!" I said, limping a little as I walked in the direction of the hospital.

"I'll ceya later Lee."

"Goodbye Gai-sensei."

On the way I spotted my pink-haired beauty carrying medical supplies in the direction of the hospital.

My heart skipped a beat, my face flushed and my palms got all clammy. "Sakura-chan…" She was the epitome of loveliness; her hair more luscious than Gai-sensei's, her eyes brighter green than that of my best leotard and her cheeks had a natural rosiness to them glowing like the blossoms that were her namesake. 'As a gentleman I should offer to carry those supplies for her.' "Sakura-chan!" I called to her.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the red wooden bridge. Thinking that she had heard me, I ran to catch up with her but when I did I realised that she stopped for an entirely different reason.

Following her line of sight, I saw…

People walked the other way in the street when Sasuke came out of the Hokage office clearing him a path off in the direction of the Uchiha district. Whereas Naruto had the opposite problem having to quickly placate all his fans and admirers that tried to keep him there when he was trying to catch up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Naruto called after him. "Sasuke wait up!"

He kept on walking his hands in his pockets.

"Teme let's go and spar!"

Sasuke didn't turn around, he just sighed, "I can't today Naruto, I'm busy."

"Uh… okay- that's cool." Naruto kicked the dust at his feet clearly disheartened but he never let the smile disappear from his face. "I have Hokage stuff to do anyway... how about later?"

"Hn" Sasuke said, not really giving him an answer.

Sasuke continued walking in the direction of the Uchiha district and Naruto turned on his heels starting to walk in our direction towards his own home on the other side of town.

Sakura had a violent reaction to seeing her old teammates; her hands tightened around the basket of medical supplies and little droplets of water began falling onto the red beamed floor – 'Sakura is crying.'

"Sakura…" I whispered.

I never wanted to see Sakura's kind eyes full of tears. So I made a vow, right then and there, 'I will ensure Sakura has a smile on her face everyday and do my very best to make sure she never cries again.' Thoughtfully, I placed my finger on my chin. 'Now, how do I make Sakura smile? Training – no, talking to Gai-sensei…'

I remembered Gai-sensei's words to me…

"_**To make someone feel better you must develop a smile so contagious others are rendered powerless against it and must smile along with you. That Lee is the cure to a broken heart."**_

Gai-sensei has always made me feel better with his smile. I remember the time I thought all hope was lost, when Lady Tsunade told me that I should give up on my dream of becoming a Ninja, but Gai-sensei would not let me abandon my dream giving me a renewed faith in myself with his smile. The memory was all to clear…

"_**Since the day I met you, my nindo has been to train you to become the most splendid ninja possible," Gai-sensei gave me a most sincere smile, "that's a promise!"**_

That must have been the smile that Gai-sensei was talking about. 'That is the perfect way to make Sakura-chan smile.'

Suddenly noticing my presence, Sakura turned to me. "Lee… uh… hi" She said, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Unprepared, I gave her a goofy grin and a big thumbs up. "Sak… Sakura… I will make you hu… happy again… that's a promise" I stumbled over my own words.

Sakura dropped the basket in her hands, her eyes flooding with tears as if my words were only confirming her heartbreak. 'Oh no, I must not be doing it right, my smile is having the opposite effect.' "Wait, stop, Sakura-chan, please don't cry, please don't go." I called after her, she was walking away.

"I just want to be alone" she shouted between sobs.

Standing there at the middle of the bridge, I watched Sakura's form retreating into the distance.

'What had I done?' I feared the worse. 'I vowed to make Sakura-chan smile everyday and try my hardest never to see her cry again. I was already failing; I just made her cry—'

"Hello Busy-brows…," Naruto waved his hand in front of my face, "are you in there?"

I snapped out of it, jumping a little, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just thought you might need some help." He looked down at the basket on the floor with all of its contents scattered around and some even taking to the wind. "Oh no" I gasped, running to collect everything.

"I'll help." Naruto started to do hand-signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Hundreds of his shadow clones appeared. The real Naruto ordered the others, "Right guys after that stuff!" He quickly managed to get all the supplies back in the basket. He passed it back to me with a friendly smile on his face, "Here you go Busy-brows."

"Thanks Naruto" I said, bowing my head.

"Sure," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "least I could do considering you brought me home last night. It was you, wasn't it? I don't remember much."

"Yes it was me," I nodded with a warm smile, "I walked you home from the Uchiha district."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment starting to look off into the direction that I just mentioned. His mind was wandering, returning the favour, I snapped him out of it, "Naruto…"

"Oh - Sorry, what was I saying? Oh yeah, that's it, thanks for last night Bushy-brows." He paused for a moment then. "Is that basket Sakura-chan's? I can sense her chakra."

Hesitantly, I answered him, "Yes." I wasn't sure whether I should tell him. Did he even remember their argument last night? Sakura-chan had been so sad after seeing him and Sasuke earlier. I had just promised to make her smile and try my hardest to stop her from every crying again. 'Would seeing Naruto make her sad like earlier or would it make her smile again?'

Reading my expression, Naruto grimaced, "Say hi to her from me." He paused awkwardly for a moment. "Well I should probably go… ceya around Bushy-brows"

Guiltily, I gave him my friendliest grin. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun."

**Next Chapter:** Enemies return, great minds meet, KibaHinaShino make unexpected friends, and more!


	3. Allies and Enemies & Something Inbetween

The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Naruto no saishū odessei

Chapter Three

Allies and Enemies… and Something Inbetween

**Disclaimer: **If we owned Naruto Sasuke would have grabbed Naruto's hand when they performed there jutsu together this week (SkittleHeart). Because when two ninja love each other very much they perform a jutsu together called the sex jutsu and have loads of Uchiha babies! – Favourite quote of LadyAngel.

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is late. Warnings: brother violence, Sasori is in it you may have a nosebleed (SkittleHeart), fan-girling and **Jirrrraiiiiya**!

**SkittleHeart:** Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Tsunade.

**LadyAngel:** Ino, Fugaku, Naruto, Hinata.

**Shout out to:**

EmoPYS - Thank you for the favourite and follow :D

Niall4Igoe - Thanks for the amazing review :D

chocoluvr15 - Thank you for the favourite and follow :D

clio111 - Thank you thank you thank you for all your advice and the glowing review we wanted to thank you on here as well as in the private message :D

Rochelle13 - Thanks for the story alert :D

**Ino POV**

My mum, who was sweeping the shop floor, stopped me on my way out the door with the words: "Your father is coming home for lunch today so we will be having a sit down meal as a family." There was that word again '_family,' _she was deliberately saying it like that so that I would feel guilty and do exactly what she wanted.

Everything had been '_family this, family that'_ since Naruto had brought my dad back and we came home from the Fourth Shinobi War. At first I was really into it, wanting to make the most of the time I had with him. Then I realised that I didn't have a choice because my parents, more specifically my _mother_, was going to keep me in the house doing bonding activities. I couldn't enjoy it after that. It wasn't quality time with my dad anymore but just another chore they enforced on me.

"But mum," I whined. I _couldn't_ allow her to do this today. "I told you last week that I arranged to have lunch over at Asuma-sensei's apartment."

"Sorry sweetie, I should have checked-" she started.

"Sooo I'll be back in two hours." I cut her off just wanting to get out of there. I didn't need her eating into anymore of my time.

"Ino," my mother's voice stopped me in my tracks, "I'm sorry that you had plans but I still want you to join us for lunch in an hour. This is important to your father. And with everything that he has been through, it wouldn't hurt for you to miss one hour with your friends, would it?" I felt so guilty. All I could think about was the memory of my father's death; wishing desperately for one more moment with him, hearing what I knew would be his last words, as the Ten-tail's beast bomb came hurdling towards HQ.

The ache in my chest was a scar of the pain I felt back then. "Fine," I whispered in defeat, "I'll come home in an hour for lunch."

"Thank you sweetie" she said, picking up my apron from the counter and putting it on. "Have fun, and remember not to eat too much, you're going to need plenty of room; I am making takoyaki (A.N: octopus dumplings) your fathers favourite." She added with a satisfied grin.

'Is she purposely trying to rub it is my face?' I wondered. "Yes _mother_" I snapped harshly before storming out the door.

Chouji caught up with me and together we walked over to where Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei lived.

"This is a really good idea Ino," Chouji beamed, "it's been ages since Team Ten have gotten together." When Chouji said it was my idea, what he had meant was, I had sort of invited us all over to Asuma-sensei's apartment for lunch.

"Yeah it's nice to get the chance to just hang out" I said, giving Chouji a smile.

We hadn't been Team Ten in so long, not since we lost Asuma-sensei, we thought his death had broken our team forever. That's why it was so amazing when Shikamaru pulled him through the barrier because despite the impossible our team could be whole again.

When we went to the meeting at the Hokage's office, we all thought that things would go back to the way it had been before, the same as Naruto did about Team Seven… instead we had been pulled apart even more and thrusted into these _new teams_.

I had been a little angry at Sakura for not going back onto Team Seven because it meant that all the teams were split up. I soon came to realise though that she was hurting deeply; seeing her shout at Sasuke whom she loved and going as far as saying goodbye to Naruto who had been there for her all these years. I knew at that point, I could not be angry with Sakura, only worried for her.

'I will drop by her house real soon to make sure she was alright and see if she wants to talk… Yeah she'll like that, we could even go out for lunch or do some light shopping.'

She wasn't the only one I was losing sleep over. I worried for Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, TenTen and the whole of the 'Konoha Eleven.'

The one person I'm sure not to be alone in my concern for is Naruto. We owed him so much, I owed him so much: he defeated Obito, saved the Ninja world, established peace and brought back so many people taken from us by death… and all at the cost of his life. Everyone couldn't help but love Naruto which is why there was so much uneasiness now that Sasuke had returned to the village considering the lengths that Naruto went for him alone during the war.

Even Shikamaru found it hard to understand why Naruto did what he did and the only reason I hadn't joined Sakura in her efforts to lynch Sasuke was because Shikamaru said he trusted Naruto irrevocably and if someone as smart as Shikamaru trusted his judgement then who was I to argue with that decision?

My worries didn't end there. I also had to stress about my absent teammates. Shikamaru had just been placed on a team with NARUTO AND SASUKE, both INSANELY POWERFUL ninja, TROUBLE just followed and even if they two were being kept on a tight leash with exclusively D-rank missions they could end up KILLING EACH OTHER. 'The only comfort I have is that Shikamaru is too smart to get caught in the crossfire,' I sighed once again thankful for his brains, 'but then again this is NARUTO AND SASUKE. I just had to hope his brilliant mind was enough to save him and that he wasn't too lazy to use it to save himself.'

Today I had devoted the time to making Chouji feel a bit better. He had spent the last couple of weeks looking lost without his best friend and being a prisoner in my own home meant I hadn't been able to hang out with him. That is what today was supposed to be for, I decided it would be nice if we all had lunch so that we could spend time together, and since Asuma-sensei wanted to spend as much time as he could with his new family, there was no better place to have it than at his apartment - but my parents were insistent on ruining that too.

As we were walking along the main road; I saw Sai moving towards the gate with a rucksack on his back.

Everyone was too busy worrying, fighting or trying to fix Team Seven that they gave not a moments had thought to Sai. 'He must really feel that he was just Sasuke's replacement' I suddenly felt very guilty for all the comments I had made about the similarities between the dark ravens. 'Nobody likes to be rebound.'

However Sai didn't let on that he was saddened, he didn't complain or argue about the unfairness of it all or how it hurt his feelings. 'Then again, why would you bother crying if no one cared enough to notice?' I thought staring at the bag on his back. 'Wouldn't it just be easier to move on? Is that what Sai is doing now? Is he leaving the village?' All these questions started to flood my mind. 'If he ran away, where would he go?' That reminded me of something I had almost forgotten; it seemed too unimportant _that day_…

Sai's hand pulled another out of the purple haze. _**"Brother, please let him go, you mustn't bring him through…,"**_ Sai pulled harder but his brother wouldn't let go, _**"brother…"**_ he cried.

Using all his might, I watched as Sai pull his brother through the barrier and another elderly looking man came through with him; I was too far away to tell if I recognised them.

'If that boy is Sai's brother then he had every reason to leave the village. I don't know anyone who would choose to stay where they are not wanted when they could be someone else where they are. I had to change his mind…'

"Stay here a second. I want a word with Sai" I told Chouji, already leaving to catch up with Sai.

Catching up to him, I asked very directly "Sai where are you going?"

He was taken back by my question probably expecting to slip out of the village unnoticed. Collecting himself, he put a very strained smile on his face. "I'm just going on a walk."

"Naruto and Sakura are right, you're a terrible liar" I said without thinking, Sai frowned at my words.

"LOOK SAI" I said very firmly. "I know that you pulled your brother out _that day_. Are you going to see him? Don't lie, I have eyes, I can see the bag on your back. Right… I'm going to tell you why you should stay. I know it doesn't seem like it now but all of us are a family. Sakura and Naruto - no we all would miss you too much if you were gone. SO STAY and if you're feeling lonely then come talk to me. I can't promise to make you feel better but I CAN SURE AS HELL DO MY BEST TO TRY!"

Sai had a sad smiled on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any brothers. You know I'm an orphan from the Foundation." He turned away from me. "I was wrong about you Ino. Your nickname shouldn't be _'Beautiful,'_ it should _'Big Mouth,'_ because you have a big mouth that talks too much."

'What did he just say?' "FUCK YOU! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!" I yelled, spinning around flicking my blonde locks as I did it.

"You're a funny girl Ino" Sai chuckled. Sai began to walk away. "Oh, I almost forgot, how careless of me. You are supposed to thank a friend when they give you advice." He turned to me then giving me a warm smile. "So… thank you."

'Friend? He considered me a friend.' Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I blushed and said, "I guess your welcome then."

Sai turned away from me then and continued on the path out of the village.

'Maybe I should go after him…' I thought. My train of thought was broken hearing Chouji complaining: "I'm starved. What do you think we'll have to eat? Barbeque, I love barbeque" He drooled at the thought.

I had to turn green at the thought. "How can you even think about that place after last time?"

To keep up appearances, I had to pretend that I spent most of the next week chucking my gets up when in reality I had just healed myself with medical nin-jutsu.

'Hangovers were a thing of the past for medical nin' at least that's what Lady Tsunade told me. It was probably one of the only techniques that I had learnt without Sakura, and the reason for that was that a goody too shoes like her wouldn't waste her chakra on that, but I wasn't going to feel like shit just for a clean conscience.

The real reason I had to fake I hangover though was because of something Dog-breath had said; he claimed that girls couldn't hold their liquor and that beers didn't count if you just zapped away all of the effects. That was a load of bullshit, only suckers would willingly endure a hangover when they can cure it, but to prove him wrong I had given myself 'the biggest hangover in the history of the Leaf Village,' well at least that's what he thinks.

Chouji rubbed his belly, groaning, "I missed third breakfast."

"Third breakfast." I rolled my eyes at what I was hearing. "You know Chouji maybe missing a few meals would be good for you."

Chouji's nostrils began to flare. "Are you calling me FAT?!"

I sighed. "It was only a friendly suggestion. No need to bite my ear off. I'm just saying that it might help you to get a girlfriend if you lost a few pounds." There was steam coming out of his ears. "Don't take it personally, it the same for everyone, girls don't want to date fat guys and guys don't want to date fat girls. It's not just me saying it, see for yourself, girl's go for guys like Sasuke-kun and Itachi-"

"Would you really want to be with a guy like _Sasuke_?" Shikamaru said, having a smoke while waiting for us outside the apartment building.

I shrugged. "Why not? He's hot, he's powerful ninja-"

"If that's true, then I don't understand it, why would someone be with someone just for their looks? Surely, it's what's underneath that matters the most, to me the most beautiful person in the room is someone that lights up the room with their personality not by the size of her waist."

Shikamaru took the trouble to smile at Chouji's response. "We all loose our looks one day" he added, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Whatever." I scoffed, "What do the two of you know about girls anyway?"

"Shikamaru is the only one in a relationship…" Chouji thought to remind me.

I stormed into the apartment building then making sure to dramatically slam the door behind me.

**Sai POV**

I turned around and whispered, "Thank you." Ino flounced off smiling a little before I turned back to the wood my smile slipping off a steely look taking its place.

I made my way to the darkest part of the Forest of Death. "Brother," Shin came up behind me smiling.

"Brother." I greeted him with a wry smile I forced onto my face.

"Sai." The cold voice I had dreaded hearing came from behind the trees.

"Danzo-sama." I kneeled as he came out, exactly the same as I remember, the same cold calculating expression and I knew he was evaluating my worth. He couldn't leave a loose end like me running around Konoha.

My mouth tightened my hand going to my paint brush.

"Relax. It doesn't need to come to that Sai. If you come back to the root then nothing has to happen to you _or to Shin_." Danzo said calmly eyeing my hand.

"And if I refuse?" I asked keeping the anger out of my voice.

"Why would you want to do that? You belong to the Root. Don't kid yourself into believing anyone in the village cares about you. Especially now they have that traitorous Uchiha brat and his clan are back." Danzo scoffed. "To top it all off their worshipping that Jinchuuriki brat as a hero. He is nothing more than a weapon; not Hokage material. You will help me put a stop to their rein of terror!" He told me in a harsh tone.

"I won't help you harm Naruto!" I growled.

"That's a shame - BOYS!" Danzo yelled. Men, members of Root, began popping out of the trees; there were at least fifty surrounding us. "Kill them both."

I froze, ice cold fear surrounding my heart. "Please." Shin whispered terror in tone.

"Fine." I conceded. I was willing to die for my friends, the people I had come to consider family but... I looked at Shin. He had been my family since I was a child, Naruto would understand, I needed to protect my first bond like he had with Sasuke. My explanations did nothing to stop the guilt eating my heart as Danzo explained what I needed to do. 'I'm sorry... Naruto, Sakura' I thought as my betrayal began.

**Fugaku POV**

I gathered all the traditional and elder members of the Uchiha Clan for a secret meeting up at our old shrine on the hill.

"Why have you called us here Fugaku?" Tino asked as elected spokesman of a large family of Uchiha.

"I have called you all here to get a few things straight before we attend the _other_ Uchiha clan meeting. I am here to tell you the true leader of the Uchiha clan is _me_. My son is nothing more than a puppet at this stage to appease the Leaf Village while we regain our strength. Once that is achieved we will launch an attack on the Leaf Village and its Hokage. And finally take this village as our own…"

There were whispers and nods of agreement "It's true that we share your views on these things Fugaku." Kaiko spoke very diplomatically. "But what of your sons? Is it not your youngest son that is leading the clan at this very moment, what does he say about these things? How do we know this is not a test? And if your assumption of leadership is genuine, was it not your other son that killed us all? Your leadership skills have to be questioned-" 'How dare he speak to _me_ like this?' He stopped talking seeing my sharingan.

"Are you challenging me Kaiko? My father was Head of the Clan before me and his father before him. I am a direct descendant of the eldest son of the Sage of the Six Paths. No one has a right to rule this clan but me and that right will not pass to Sasuke until I am dead and buried. Any other claim can be bought to me directly and I will show you all why I am Head of the Clan" I told them not hiding the threatening meaning behind my words.

"We're not questioning you Fugako." An elder Uchiha said giving me the respect I deserved. "We just want to know what is going on. We were told in the last clan meeting that Sasuke was Head of the Clan. If that is true, then where does he settle on these matters you've discussed? Your son has been seen with the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. It makes us wonder whether his true loyalties lie with us or this village. We don't want to leave anything to chance like last time. You don't want him turning out like your eldest son, do you?"

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He was willing to destroy this village and its future Hokage to avenge us. So when the time comes to choosing between us and them, he will choose us. Sasuke will always put the clan first. But _Itachi_—he could be a problem…" My eldest son was everything that I could have hoped for intelligent and powerful but he always lacked devotion to the Uchiha clan. In that one area, I have to give my younger son the credit; Sasuke has turned out to be a true Uchiha.

"How do you propose we deal with your eldest son? He is a prodigy and killed the entire clan in a single night." 'That is why only Itachi could have devised the plot that would kill him' I thought, a sly grin appearing on my face. Itachi could look down on me and this clan as much as he liked from the grave.

"As my son was so helpful to point out to us, he may have killed us but Sasuke killed him." Deliberately shocking them with this heinous crime, brother killing brother, I showed them that they dared not challenge my rule of this clan again. "I would give the blood of both my sons for the Uchiha and I expect all of you to do the same." I bathed in the fear in the room, only now did I feel truly alive and at home in the Uchiha clan.

**Sasuke POV**

I sat at my desk writing out a speech for the latest meeting in the Uchiha district. I glanced at my clock it was one in the afternoon. 'Huh, that is weird usually _he_ would have shown up by now' I thought. I should feel relieved _he_ was finally breaking our routine, of him asking me to go somewhere with _him_ and me telling _him_ it wasn't going to happen, but I couldn't help but worry 'was _he_ hurt?'

I heard the door open downstairs. I almost went down until I heard my father's low grumbling about Itachi. I sighed he'd probably just given up by now I was being stupid.

The window creaked open and Itachi casually slid through, "The house does have a door you know!" I said irritably, obviously he'd been out again.

"Yes I know, last time I recall, it was you who couldn't remember how to use a door. At least I don't believe I am a ghost that can float through walls." Itachi said calmly.

"That was one time nearly three weeks ago! Not everytime I sneak off to see a village whore!" I snapped.

"So angry little brother, if I didn't know better I would say your grumpy demeanour means your pining." Itachi teased walking out not giving me time to reply.

"Yeah, yeah, well I will be pissed if you die of an STI after all I done to bring you back!" I shouted. I stared at the sheet in front of me, it wasn't a hard speech, it was simply about rebuilding the Uchiha district's houses, 'why couldn't I do it?'

Sighing irritably, I stormed into the bathroom and washed my face glaring at my reflection. I heard the window creak open again. "ITACHI! MY WINDOW IS NOT YOUR PERSONAL DOOR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I stomped into my room, only to fall back in shock as Naruto was closing the window behind him.

"Uh hi Sasuke." Naruto laughed nervously rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Dobe what are you doing climbing through my window?" I asked, a vein popping in my head.

"Teme! How many times have I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway your Mum said she wasn't gonna be in today so Itachi said I should just come through the window." Naruto explained with a shrug.

"Itachi." I growled to myself, "Well I can't come out today dobe so you can go now." I said shooing him out back through the window.

"Yeah I know, clan stuff, right?" He said bitterly before smiling, "Don't worry, I'm not here to see you anyway, you have a reprieve." I tensed.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tsk. Sasuke you're being very rude to the future Hokage. Naruto it's great to see you again!" Itachi smirked ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Itachi you saw me last night dattebayo!" Naruto laughed trying to fix his hair.

"Too long. Ready to go out for ramen? My treat." Itachi asked smiling slightly at him opening the window.

"YES! This is why you're my favourite Uchiha!" Naruto shouted happily. "See you later Sasuke. Good luck with your clan stuff!" Naruto didn't even turn around and acknowledge me before jumping out the window.

I spun round, glaring at my brother, "What are you up to Itachi? What did he mean last night?"

"You give me far too much credit _foolish little brother_. I'm not up to anything and that second one is oblivious, isn't it? I was out with Naruto last night. I'll be sure to tell him you called him the village whore." Itachi smirked jumping out after Naruto. I looked out the window and saw the two of them chatting animatedly to a few children of the clan.

"Sasuke-sama." One of the Uchiha scribes entered my room, "Your meeting will start in five minutes so make sure you..." He stopped when he came face to face with my Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'll say you want… you'll be ten mi-min-minutes." He stuttered running out of the room.

**Naruto POV**

It was a refreshing break for me to go to the Uchiha district; the Uchiha kept themselves to themselves and didn't pay too much attention to me. However, today, a group of children surrounded me as I came out of Sasuke's window. "You better not be breaking into Sasuke-sama's house because he will BEAT YOU UP!" A six year old boy threatened me.

"Yeah he will kick your arse," another boy agreed, "he's an Uchiha you know and the UCHIHA CLAN IS THE MOST POWERFUL CLAN **EVER**!" The little boy turned to all the other children telling them what authority he got the information from: "My dad told me."

I held back the smirk kneeling to the children's eye level. "It's true that some of the most powerful ninja I have faced have been Uchiha. But it's not just because they were from your clan that made them such powerful shinobi. I would be discrediting them as ninja if I thought that. It takes hard-work and practice to become truly strong _like Sasuke and I._"

I laughed a little then. "But Teme couldn't defeat me. I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" I boasted loudly. 'I hope Sasuke heard that…' I waited to hear him shout, but if he did hear me, he ignored it. He had been doing everything in his power to avoid and ignore me ever since we had got back to the village.

A little girl pulled on my orange jumpsuit, "Excuse me, excuse me, mister. What's a Hokage?" she asked very politely.

An older boy, maybe in his early teens, answered her. "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the Leaf Village."

"That's part of it." I nodded. "But not the most important part-"

"My dad is much stronger than you," one of the kids began tackling my leg, "he should become Hokage. NOT YOU!"

I tried to shake him off my leg, "Hey kid get off."

He let go and I attempted to give them all an answer. "How can I explain it?" I asked myself. "Um… I told my sensei once that the Hokage were 'the greatest shinobi of there time, the best of the best, undefeated ninja champs.' So when I was younger, I basically thought to be Hokage was the same thing that you said just now, but I didn't fully understand it back then." I was rambling again.

"Maybe it would be easier to tell you what I learnt from my Hokage studies." These were Uchiha children after all and Sasuke always liked showing off with his text books. 'Maybe the kids would understand it better if I used something like that' I thought. "The First Hokage said being Hokage meant that the _**'…countrymen of the leaf make up each part of **_(your)_** body… those of the village believe in **_(them),_** and **_(they)_** believe in **_(village)._** That's what it means to be Hokage!'**_- I liked his words."

"But to me, even that doesn't cover it. The Hokage I want to be, the greatest Hokage, is a shinobi not only willing to protect the people of _this village_ but the people of the _entire Ninja World_ from harm, _even at the cost of my own life_. I want to be the Hokage that brings peace to this world. Eh, do you guys get what I'm saying?" I was getting all starry-eyed again. 'They probably had no idea what I am saying?' My heart sunk. 'I suck at explaining things.'

"Their own life… that's scary" the little girl replied hugging a teddy bear close to her.

I ruffled her hair. "No it's not. That is the job that the Fifth Hokage, Baa-chan, is doing right now."

"So you would put your life on the line to protect us…? She asked.

I gave her a wide smile, "Of course."

All the children exchanged glances. The children whispered amongst themselves; there was a mixture of responses: "Wow", "That's brave", "He must be a powerful shinobi", "…it's stupid", "Father said a good ninja only looks after themselves".

Seeing Itachi appear at the window above, I made sure they understood I wasn't breaking in all I needed was a report of a break-in, "… anyway I wasn't breaking into Sasuke's house I was invited."

"Are you friends with Sasuke-sama?" one of the children asked me.

I beamed at the child's question. "I'm Sasuke's best friend."

Itachi dropped down behind me nearby. "Are you ready to go Naruto?" I turned to him giving him a massive smile. "You're about to see something magical now Itachi. Forget all the nin-jutsu I can do… its how quick and how much ramen I can eat that is AMAZING!"

"I'll look forward to seeing it" Itachi said, giving me a warm smile.

The children all cowered as Itachi approached us.

Confused, I turned to leave with Itachi -"Bye kids." "I'll come back and play with you guys some other time. I'll even teach you some jutsu if you like," I said with a wink, "but don't tell your parents or Sasuke might actually try and kill me."

Itachi had a strange look on his face. "What's that look for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"You're very good with people Naruto." He stated matter-of fact.

'He must be joking? Me. Good with people. I'm the guy that everyone in the village hated and shunned for my entire childhood. I'm the guy that couldn't bring Sasuke back to the village for three years and he's ignoring now. I'm the guy that Sakura won't be friends —

"I'm not good with people" I told him rather bluntly. As soon as I said it I felt guilty for snapping at him. I tried to lighten the mood. "But I suppose most people seem good with people with Sasuke around huh?" Teme was the source for a lot of our jokes.

Itachi put his hand over his mouth to cover his chuckle. "You have a point. But I wouldn't sell yourself so short. The people of the Leaf Village adore you. And from what I hear they have every reason to: sending shadow clones to support ninja units, lending chakra to the medical core to help them heal the injured, helping out around the village with repairs, maintaining good foreign relations by entertaining foreign dignitaries, guest appearances all over the village, ALWAYS finding the time to stop and talk to people. And doing all that selflessly while continuing to train and learn your future Hokage duties." He listed part of my itinerary for the past couple of weeks. "You are good with people Naruto." He stated firmly.

I grimaced. "If I'm so good with people then why doesn't it work on Sasuke" I said so low it could have been a whisper.

Itachi heard me. He was the one trying to lighten the mood then. "Didn't I tell you Naruto that I have a foolish little brother?" he laughed.

We arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down on the high stools to eat.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about the mission."

"Oh yeah!" 'I totally forgot about that.'

Itachi continued, "I delivered your scroll to the Kazekage as you requested and he was happy to allow Sasori to rejoin the Akatsuki on your say so. I was shocked that he would agree to it bearing in mind the Akatsuki's past especially considering Sasori was from his own village and was part of the team sent on the mission where he was killed."

"Baa-chan said he wasn't too happy about the idea but that's why I wrote to him personally explaining the situation to him. Gaara is a good friend of mine." I smiled thinking about my friend but I had to stop because it hurt I missed seeming him. The only part of the war ending I didn't like was that so many of the friends had seen and made on the battlefield had then gone home and I couldn't see them everyday like I wanted too.

"That explains it." Itachi had a small smile shaking his head as if to say 'Only Naruto' or 'I should have known'; it easy for me to read Itachi because he and Sasuke were a lot alike. "After he released Sasori, the team and I escorted him to the new Akatsuki base at the edge of the Rain Village. We stayed there over night. Nagato asked after you and told me to tell you that so far they have been following a few leads but they haven't got anything solid to go on. I said I would keep you updated and let you know if I hear anything of use."

"Thank you Itachi you've been a big help." I said practicing my 'I'm the Hokage' voice.

I slipped out of it a bit too easily. "So where is Kisame staying?" I asked shoving noodles into my mouth to stop myself from grinning.

"How did you?—Sage mode." He realised. "Kisame is staying in the basement of one of the old houses in the Uchiha district."

"Is that safe? What if they find him? Have you told Sasuke about this yet?" I babbled in-between taking mouthfuls of ramen.

"Nowhere is completely safe but no one has been down there in years, so it's unlikely they will find him." He told me with confidence.

"No, I haven't told Sasuke anything and I don't think we should. Sasuke would struggle with the dilemma of choosing between his loyalties to the clan and his promise to you. Even if I would like to think Sasuke would hide Kisame for us… I have learnt better than to predict Sasuke's actions. At this moment we need the Akatsuki more than we need Sasuke to know anything. So it's better to keep Sasuke in the dark." I could understand his reasoning Sasuke was the most unpredictable person I had met but it was still Sasuke- 'How could I lie like that to my best friend.'

Thoughtfully, I nodded, "I understand where you are coming from. I don't want to put Sasuke in a position where he has to choose between lying to his family and what we are doing. However if he discovers the truth - I won't lie to Sasuke." I told him in all seriousness now. Itachi looked lightly disturbed my words and didn't mention we didn't discuss it anymore.

We sat and chatted while I ate my many bowls of ramen.

"Itachi what day is it today?" I asked.

"It's July 23rd."

'Oh no.'

"Did you forget Naruto what day it is?" Itachi said. 'Shit, I'm such a crappy person, he had remembered and I didn't.'

I gave him a grin ordering another bowl of ramen. "Shikamaru takes care of that stuff for me. Kakashi calls him my very own Shizune for when I become Hokage. It's just I loose track of the days. As you know I am doing all sorts of things all the time: helping out all areas of ninja, guest appearances, and helping rebuild run down areas in the village. I don't really need to sleep that much and when I do it's at very random points. But the very important date I have been waiting for is TODAY…" I babbled, "soooo I have to split. Thanks for the ramen Itachi-nii-san!" I said running off to start on my mission of getting wrapping for Sasuke's gift. 'I can't believe I didn't know it was his birthday!"

**Itachi POV**

I breathed a sigh watching Naruto walk off. 'Why my little brother insisted on being so foolish I would never know.' Genius I may be but that boy isn't something you could understand. Speaking of geniuses... I narrowed my eyes at the boy I had been stalking for the past hour.

"Itachi." I turned to Kisame who was grinning amusedly. "Why don't you just talk to the guy?"

"What?" I said exasperated, shaking my head at him. He laughed, only offending me more.

"I mean instead of skulking and manipulating, why don't you just talk to the guy and see if he is genuine? Who knows he might even help you in your plotting, maybe it's a genius thing." Kisame teased.

"That makes no sense, wait... are you suggesting I tell the truth?" I asked horrified.

Kisame laughed and I glared. "I'm sorry you should have seen the expression on your face! Yes Itachi, the truth, I know that is going to be excruciating for you but I think if you want this guy to be honest with you your going to have to be honest with him."

"Kisame that is the most stupid-" Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around sharingan activated.

"This is troublesome. Why are you following me?" The boy, Shikamaru, asked sighing.

I opened my mouth to start to lie but Kisame gave me a warning look. 'The truth' he mouthed. "I wanted to talk to you about my brother."

"Fair enough, I expected this was coming. How bothersome." He sat down on a log next to me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How do I know your not plotting against my brother? What is your opinion on him?" I demanded my mangekyo activated.

"I- ugh." Shikamaru started looking between Kisame and I.

"I'll leave you two alone. I have a meeting to attend." Kisame spoke breaking the awkward silence. I glared at him forcing me to be honest then leaving. Great friend. "I have to be there to check they don't do anything to _the foolish one_." Oh right, that meeting. He was right, Sasuke had to come first.

"Hn." I gave the slightest tilt of my head.

"Okay then, nice to meet you Nara-san." Kisame walked off. I watched him on guard; he wasn't exactly the most careful person walking out in broad daylight in a village that perceived him to be a missing nin.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention he was here." I dared him sharingan blazing.

Shikamaru however only looked vaguely amused. "Did Naruto say he could be here?"

"Yes Naruto agreed." I said hesitantly. 'Why was that so important?'

"Then its fine by me. I do however want to know why the Akatsuki are here, didn't they join Obito? This is so troublesome. Naruto what have you gotten into this time?" He shook his head muttering under his breath.

I smiled inwardly making sure it didn't show on my face. This boy reminded me of a lazier version of myself, but lazy as he may be, he clearly cared about his comrades in the Leaf and therefore had the obsessive need I had to know everything.

"A question for a question it is my turn." I made it sound like a command but I think he knew it was an offer. 'You tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know.' He nodded.

"How do you feel about my brother's return to the Leaf?" I asked him, staring at his face for any disgust, I found none.

"Sasuke, though I don't completely forgive him for what he did to Naruto, is a member of the Hidden Leaf. He didn't actually attack Konoha in the end and a lot happened to make him turn out the way he did. On top of all that, Naruto wants us to forgive him. So while I feel wary of him at times, I trust Naruto's judgement wholly and as I have accepted Sasuke as a member of the Hidden Leaf, I would give my life as I would for any comrade." Shikamaru took a drag out of the cigarette he had lit.

I mulled it over. "You trust Naruto that much?" I asked. That boy had an amazing ability that had absolutely nothing to do with his nin-jutsu.

"It's supposed to be my turn to ask a question, but yes. Though I don't understand the workings of his mind, he has never led me wrong yet. Out of anyone in this world: my family, lover and best friend, I trust his judgement more than any of theirs." Shikamaru told me seriously.

"Strange, the hold he has over the entire village, myself and my foolish little brother. Especially the hold he has over my little brother." I mused aloud.

"It is strange, but they were extremely close, in an odd way Team Seven, particularly those two. Perhaps going through so much, not just in their own lives but in the high ranking missions that befell them so early on as genin, are what made the bond grow so fast and deep." He commented.

"Yes, he get's through to Sasuke in an odd way. Sasuke complains about him all the time but it's in an amused way and he can't resume his day completely until Naruto has shown up and tried to drag him out somewhere. That mission you're talking about, the Zabuza mission right?" I asked curiously, ideas swimming through my mind.

"Naruto is a drag as well. Always looking like someone kicked Kyuubi everytime Sasuke has to 'be somewhere.' Yes the wave country was intense, especially on Sasuke's part, I don't know all the details but I know he suffered intense injuries trying to save Naruto." Shikamaru said slowly taking another drag.

"You don't understand their bond completely do you?" I asked amusedly looking at the confusion on his face, "I will set up a mission in the wave country I want you to specifically watch Sasuke's reactions hopefully it might bring the two closer." I told him he nodded.

"What a drag it's so far away but I guess it can't be helped." He smiled shaking his head, "Anyway what are the Akatsuki doing around this area?" He asked still bugged obviously by the thought they might attack his most trusted person.

"Kisame is the only one in the village, here to help me but Naruto got under Nagato's skin before he died. When he came back Nagato reformed the Akatsuki with its original goal of creating world peace. We are now currently helping Naruto in his quest to defeat Obito and all the missing nin under his command." I told him giving him my most honest look. It was painful but I think he was convinced.

"Who's Nagato? I mean I know the name but I don't want to attack if their allies now" he asked. I looked for any trace of maliciousness on his face, there was none.  
I pulled a picture out of my pocket, fondness overwhelming me for a second, how times had changed, I looked as angsty as Sasuke in this picture.

"This one at the back is Nagato Uzumaki," I pointed to the redhead who was smiling at the only female member of the Akatsuki. "Despite popular belief, the blue haired woman smiling at him, with the paper flower in her hair, is the only woman in the Akatsuki. Even though some people still insist on saying that Deidara," I pointed to the blonde who was in the middle of an argument with Sasori shoving a clay sculpture at him, "is a woman, he isn't, though we all enjoy mocking him."

"The one glaring at him with a senbon protruding from his hand is Sasori, the one with his middle finger up with blood all over him is..." I started to explain.

"Hidan." Shikamaru growled out. "You mean to tell me he is back!"

I looked at his face Hidan and Kakuzu must have personally hurt him. "Well you know who Kisame and I are, may I ask what Hidan and Kakuzu did?"

"He killed my mentor, him and that other one, Kakuzu. They were remorseless, how can Naruto trust them?" He snarled his face paling.

"Because he gave everyone a second chance," I said confidently shocking even myself. "He is incapable of giving up obviously; he believes that Hidan and Kakuzu will change. Sasuke isn't the only one with a hard past, I in no way condone them, they are brutal but no one came with a sunny background. I will personally see they never hurt a nin of the Leaf." I promised.

He looked at me a grim smile on his face, "Damn Naruto. Well I said I would trust him, so I guess I'm going to have to deal, if we don't stop Obito I could lose everyone all over again."

"That's true." I nodded slowly before standing up and dusting myself off, "I am trusting you, Nara Shikamaru, with my brother and Naruto. Maybe we can have another meeting sometime soon its refreshing to talk to another genius." I smiled slightly.

He smiled back, "You got it."

I walked off feeling lighter now. I had to go and find out what had been said at the meeting from Kisame. I hope Sasuke doesn't think of installing a lock on his window, then again, he wouldn't, that would block one of the many ways Naruto could check up on him. In the meantime, I had another plot in mind. "Kisame," He turned curiously to me from the weights he had been lifting, the only one who didn't avoid eye contact with me I thought. "We have a bridge to bust."

**Sasuke POV**

"I have decided to put Kaiko and Nubuko out on the far edge to rebuild from the outside in and Niju and Tino will be responsible for the resources getting to the right parts of the district." I announced coming to the end of my speech, the young boy Niju smiled at me grateful for the opportunity.

"Sasuke it is clear you have put a lot of thought into this _but_ Kaiko is one of our strongest members we need him close to the centre of the village in case of an attack, Tino has a lot more to offer than resource gathering and distribution." My father objected for the fourth time this meeting. I bit my lip.

"With all due respect father, I am the head of the clan, we are not under threat from any attacks currently. Kaiko has some of the best physical strength in the village and Tino…" I had started to reply.

"Sasuke we could always be under threat, you can't trust anyone, especially not the Leaf. Didn't your brother prove that when he massacred everyone here?" There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. I resisted the urge to snap, 'this was what I wanted wasn't it? My clan back.'

My father continued, "Naivety it is not a trait a leader can afford. There are many people that still bear grudges against the Uchiha especially the Leaf and there you are entertaining the future Hokage to the Leaf! We really have to ask where your loyalties lie, with the clan or your traitorous brother?"

The crowd murmured. He publicly humiliated me but that had to stop now. "Uzumaki Naruto has rebuilt all the houses on the East side of the clan borders. He is of no threat to any of us. My brother did kill you all and I keep that in mind but he done so under orders from a man that no longer exists." I told him calmly. Make him out to be the foolish one Sasuke, remember what Itachi taught you.

I raised my voice so they could all hear, "We are sticking to my original orders. I thank you all for raising points I'm sure you believed were concerning but as the only one who has grown up in these times I can assure you I know what I am doing." With that I walked out of the meeting with my head held high. I needed to get Suigetsu here fast. I looked up at the Hokage office money stashed in my pockets.

It took me five minutes to get to the office; those D-rank missions are bending me out of shape, I grimaced. "Lady Hokage." I said opening her door and walking through, only to be greeted by the sight of Naruto's teacher Jiraiya holding her over the desk. "Oh. I would come back later but I need this sorted out as a matter of urgency."

Tsunade righted herself, pushing Jiraiya onto the floor and sitting behind the desk doing up her blouse, "Uchiha ever heard of knocking?" Tsunade growled. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked adjusting her blouse.

"I want to pay for a mission to bring back Suigetsu Hozuki to the Leaf for assistance as a member of my previous team I can ensure he doesn't pose a threat to the Leaf. I have however a request." I told her calm keeping the expression on my face neutral. Sure I saw Orochimaru with random young men and he invited me to join (obviously I declined) but that was Orochimaru, I didn't expect it of the Hokage of Konoha.

"So you're asking me to take the word of an old S-rank criminal, that a current S-rank criminal won't cause trouble in a village he wasn't even born to and on top on that you want a favour." She asked standing up and fisting the table angrily.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya spoke giving her a calm-down look.

She sighed, "What is your request Uchiha?"

"I want my team to take the mission but I don't want the other members of the team to know who is paying for it." I told her slipping another twenty thousand yen than needed for the mission.

She raised her eyebrow before slipping the money into her pocket, "Fine tell Naruto and Shikamaru to come see me as soon as possible for the mission." She sighed again Jiraiya gave me a look 'Orochimaru' I mouthed at him he nodded a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I bowed my head respectively.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get the hell out of my office." She said grouchily but I caught the small smile on her face. I nodded and walked out into the street instantly someone collided with me knocking the wind from me. I struggled up glaring at whoever dared to...

"I'm so sorry I..." Naruto started to stumble frantically picking himself up off of me and grabbing up parcels he had been collecting. "SASUKE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" He shouted happily.

Itachi appeared behind him smirking offering his hand, "Need a hand up foolish little brother?"

I slapped his hand away, standing up and faced Naruto glaring, "Watch where you're going dobe!" I snapped.

He acted like it never happened piling the parcels into my arms, "Open them." He beamed. I gave him a quizzical look.

I opened them discovering various new weaponry. I groaned, "Naruto I don't have the time to spar with you right now."

"I'm not asking you to... wait teme did you forget what day it is?" He asked me. I looked at him confused.

"Another shitty day of the week?" I replied helpfully.

He scowled the expression just looked weird on his face like it wasn't meant to be there, "The 23rd of July? Your birthday and you call me a dobe! I didn't throw you a party because you're as anti-social as Itachi is a pathological liar. But you will accept my presents or I will tell all of your fangirls!" He threatened a grin on his face.

"You wouldn't!" I glared at him, "Besides I have all of these weapons." I told him smugly.

"Doesn't hurt to have two of every weapon teme." He told me seriously.

"Hn." I grunted.

He shuffled around the boxes in my arms and pulled out the smallest one, the most delicately wrapped one, "Here, if you don't want it, I'll keep this one." He told me looking at me hopefully.

I looked suspiciously at the offending box handing everything else to Itachi. I slowly pealed the ribbon off and pulled off the lid. A thick leather bracelet, covered in silver chains, a Uchiha symbol, hanging off of one of the chains a Leaf symbol. "It's..." I started Naruto took it off of me I wanted to snatch it back.

"If you don't like it I can take it back unless you want it Itachi." How dare he offer MY present around? Itachi was about to speak but I stood in front of him.

"Dobe, shut up," I told him sticking my arm out looking away.

Itachi looked down at me amusedly raising an eyebrow before turning to Naruto, "What my brother is trying to so eloquently say is that he likes it and wants you to put it on his wrist."

Naruto smiled wider than I had ever seen his face alight laughing to himself a little placing it around my wrist and fastening it, "Teme is it too tight?" He asked.

"No." I answered bluntly looking away. "Tsunade wants you in her office, she wants you to fetch Shikamaru, we have a C-rank mission." I told him dismissively.

"Really! That must mean people are finally starting to trust you Sasuke! That's great!" His smile was still in place but it wasn't as genuine. "I better go tell Shikamaru, happy birthday Teme, try not to stress too much or those frown lines might be permanent." He stuck his tongue out and waved at me running off.

I watched him run off waiting until he rounded the corner before looking back at the bracelet. I smirked to myself 'Trust him to get something so perfect.'

"Would it have killed you to say thank you?" Itachi's voice snapped me out of my reverie, he sighed.

I glared at him, "I'm not going to take friendship advice from Mr 'I-massacred-my-entire-clan-lie-to-everyone-I-know -no-one-is-good-enough-to-be-my-friend.'"

"Oh when are people going to get over that?" He grumbled. "And for your information I have friends!"

"Ones you haven't threatened to kill?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Oh like you have any friends you haven't threatened to kill!" He retorted.

"Touché." I agreed.

Looking at my bracelet, I asked, "Hey Itachi what did you get me?"

"Um… well my undying brotherly love and my opinion that you should leave wearing skirts to girls?" He offered with a smirk.

"ITACHI!" I growled and began chasing him back to the Uchiha district.

**Hinata POV **

We couldn't risk camping until we returned to the Land of Fire; Rain Country was crawling with Obito's followers. I was exhausted having run for so many hours since we left the Leaf Village but we couldn't let up until we had found Obito's men. 'I won't allow Naruto-kun's sacrifice to be for nothing' I vowed. 'Especially considering he nearly lost his life when I selfishly pulled Neji-nii-san through the barrier.' These thoughts were my main motivation.

The bugs that Shino sent to scan up ahead returned with some news. "My bugs tell me that they are no more than ten minutes ahead of us."

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air. "They must have figured they would be followed. They're masking their scent."

He turned to me then. "Can you see anything Hinata?"

Focusing my chakra to my eyes, I whispered, "Byakugan. I can see three chakra signatures up ahead and something much smaller… maybe a child or an animal." I stuttered unsure. "They might be using something to disguise their chakra." I wished I was more advanced so I could distinguish between chakra signatures clearly like Neji-nii-san. 'My Father was right." I thought my heart sinking. 'I am useless to my comrades in Team Eight never mind leading the entire Hyuuga clan.'

"It might be another ninja hound. If it is, we will show them, right Akamaru?" Kiba said with a boyish grin on his face.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

We hid in the trees right above their encampment. I counted the men sitting by the fire… 'One, two, three.' They were all there. 'But where is smaller chakra signature that I had picked up on earlier?' I could find no trace.

Kiba was itching to get down there, in earnest he asked us, "Does everyone know what their doing?"

Shino and I nodded.

'Three, two, one…' Kiba signed with his hands. Kiba whispered, "Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Two-headed wolf." Kiba then used the great speed and power of his attack to use to cut through the camp. "Wolf Fang over Fang" he yelled.

The group quickly split up, like we wanted them too, to avoid the attack. The plan was that Shino and I would fight the two men at the sides while Kiba dealt with the leader who was grazed by his first assault. The strategy was running smoothly…

Shino used his clan's 'Secret Technique: Insect Sphere' to encase his opponent in a cage of insects preventing them from moving and depriving them of chakra.

Seeing my teammates advance, I dropped down in front of my one target. He had a rugged appearance his face and body covered in dirt and hair. He looked part animal. "Byakugan." I no longer saw a man standing in front of me but his chakra network. He charged at me attempting to attack me with a high kick but I managed to evade him out of reflex. Catching him off-guard, I began to tap his body fiercely with a series of surgical injections of chakra, inflicting severe internal damage by attacking the Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs that were closely intertwined with the areas that I had struck.

"Ah" the man keeled over coughing up blood.

"You BITCH!" he shouted. "I shouldn't have gone so easy on you. I won't make that mistake again- URUFU!"

Before he could say anymore, I spun my arms churning up the chakra inside the body. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-" Before I could finish, at his command, a giant wolf burst into the clearing flattening the landscape in its step. The wolf skidded to a stop in front of its master, defensively baring his teeth; one of its teeth was as large in size as my entire body and rows of them chopped on the air in front of me as it barked in my face. I began to tremble, my hands going limp... "… P… palms." I said weakly but the chakra I had conjured had dispersed.

"Gr!" the wolf roared.

Shaking, I gulped. "Lightening Style: Moon Wolf Claw" he roared. From the wolf's foaming mouth there came these dark grey clouds. They rattled with thunder and lightening—

I had to protect myself. Shocked, I began the hand signs. Using the technique that I developed 'Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty- Four Palms' I took advantage of what Neji-nii-san deemed my strength, a great natural flexibility, to coordinate both an attack and defence against the assault at the same time.

His ninja skills were so advanced that he managed to meet every one of my blows and take any opportunities he could to slip between my defences; not realising that he was every so often attacking the blind spot in my byakugan. This strategy wouldn't last much longer it was draining my chakra and once this jutsu stopped there was nothing left to stop his wolf from attacking me. I had to defeat him now or I would have no chakra left - "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist" I shouted using the last of my chakra.

The wolf was blown back by my attack but that left the ninja commanding the animal from the sidelines. He was on me the moment my attack landed, taking advantage of my weakened state, he attacked me with another bout of high level Tai-jutsu: a high-kick, a punch, another punch, a low-kick. He forced me to the ground, blood and bruises covering my face, he pulled his fist back ready to deliver what I knew would be the last blow before I was knocked unconscious.

"HINATA!" Kiba roared. Together, Kiba and Akamaru attacked at high speed with flawless coordination, using a jutsu that Kurenai-sensei claimed was impossible to avoid, "Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-headed wolf. We won't let you hurt Hinata. Fang Wolf Fang!" He declared growling at the man.

Kiba's attack would have hit if the man's wolf, Urufu, hadn't used himself as a missile to drive Kiba off course. The two beasts rolled along the ground tearing and biting at each other. As Kiba came to a stop, his transformation broke and he was left battered on the floor his clothes in shreds. "Kiba!" I whimpered.

"What do we have hear then?" The man taunted. He lifted me up turning my head to look at Kiba who was barely moving on the ground. "Is this your boyfriend? A pretty thing like you must have a boyfriend…" he hissed kissing my cheek.

"Kiba…" I sobbed. I didn't have enough chakra left to see with byakugan if he was even alive… but looking at him the odds were against it. "Kiba-kun… no… please don't die." I cried. "It's my fault!"

"D…ON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HINATA" Kiba got up spitting the blood from his mouth onto the ground. His aura was unnaturally dark in that moment. He had an intense protective look in his eye comparable with the look Naruto got when he defended the entire Leaf from Pain or the look he had when he protected us all from Obito. Except with Kiba… that look was only for _me_. 'Kiba really cares for me' I thought my eyes flooded. He glared at the wolf's master, "OR I WILL KILL YOU!" He promised.

"Kiba-kun…" I whispered.

"Just take a breather Hinata. Akamaru and I will handle this ARSEHOLE!" That said Kiba tore off the remains of his shirt revealing the deep claw marks across his chiselled chest. "NO ONE TOUCHES HINATA" he declared. "NOT WHILE I'M AROUND—HUMAN BEAST COMBINATION TRANSFORMATION: DOUBLE-HEADED WOLF."

Kiba and Akamaru morphed into a beast double the size of any transformation I had seen them perform before. I could tell just looking at him, that if I could use my byakugan, Kiba's chakra would have been just as impressive. "SUPER FANG WOLF FANG" he roared as they spun in a violent assault against the enemy. This was the attack that Kiba told me was powerful enough to break three Rashomon gates without loosing power.

The Wolf master wasn't going to give up. "LIKE _YOU_ WOULD BE ABLE TO KILL ME! YOUR GIRLFRIEND COULD DO MORE DAMAGE! YOU WILL LEARN WHY _DOGS_ DON'T SURVIVE IN THE **WILD**! LIGHTENING STYLE: DANCE OF THE LUNAR LYCAN." Four gigantic wolves created out of lightening surrounded Kiba; standing north, east, south and west. "FULL MOON CLIMB!" he commanded raising his hands above himself in a circle doing hand signs. The four wolves turned into raw lightening bolts, similar to Sasuke's lightening blade, and all together they shot out at Kiba.

'The intensity of that strike will surely pierce through him.' "KIBA!" I exclaimed.

He collided head on with the attack. There was a blinding light.

As the dust settled, I crawled in Kiba's direction desperate to see if he was alright. "Byakugan! *sob* Byakugan! Byakugan!" I repeated hysterically, trying to activate the kekki genkai that was wasted on a hopeless ninja like me.

Crawling under the dust clouds, looking for Kiba, I noticed a figure in the distance. "Kiba! Kiba!" I cried. "Kiba-kun can you hear me?" They turned to look in my direction and began walking towards me without answering the question. I feared that Kiba's attack was unsuccessful and that other ninja had been alerted to my location. 'Kiba will have fought in vain if I die here' I thought motivated to rise, instead I stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"Hinata." Shino said flatly.

Frantically, I grabbed Shino by his collar, "Kiba. Where is Kiba?" Shino's bugs alarmed by the action began to crawl down his skin and onto my hands.

"Hinata. My bugs don't appreciate you man-handling me. Kiba is-"

"I'm fine _Hinata_" Kiba groaned, limping out of the clouds of dust.

"Kiba-kun" I ran into his arms overjoyed. "Kiba-kun you're alright… I was… s… so scared…" I whimpered into his chest.

Kiba rubbed my back comfortingly, resting his head on my dark locks. My salty tears trickled down his chest. "Don't cry Hinata… please… don't you cry." He winced a little at the pain.

Looking up from his chest, I looked deep into his eyes assessing from his expression how much he was hurting. "Kiba-kun let me try and heal you. I learnt a little from Sakura-chan and Ino-chan…" I stuttered.

Kiba pulled me closer into a hug. "I'm fine here." He asserted causing my face to flush red like a tomato. 'Kiba, he's…I'm really close to Kiba…' I thought. I couldn't keep the blush off my face.

Shino coughed.

"We shouldn't have engaged them. We should have trailed them." Shino commented critical of the end result—all of Obito's men dead.

"We will have another opportunity to follow SCUM like him" Kiba snapped sounding as if he would bite Shino's head off if he even suggested that the death of these men was anything other than the best possible outcome.

Shino got the message like I did. "It can't be helped now." He groaned. "We should get moving. We don't know what sort of attention that attack earned us." He added ominously glaring slightly a Kiba.

Kiba's lifted his head off of mine and glared back at Shino.

I blushed even more. 'What is wrong with me? I'm blushing. I'm blushing in Kiba's arms…' I backed away from Kiba. "Um… we should get moving..." I stuttered.

Kiba forced himself to laugh reverberating his muscled chest as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sure thing Hinata."

We moved to leave the clearing – BANG! Startled, we scattered into the bushes.

"What was that?" Kiba not-very-quietly whispered. Kiba sniffed the air. "Smells like detonating clay." We began to hear voices. "Everyone be quiet." He ordered causing Shino's eyebrow to twitch slightly something I learned was close to an eye roll for him.

"Can you see anything Hinata?" Kiba asked again in a not-so-quiet whisper.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure Kiba-kun… I haven't got enough chakra to look" I told him honestly. I felt so useless again.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. You fought so hard—just relax." He gave me a warm smile. His head then snapped in Shino's direction, "Can your bugs see anything?"

"No. Too many were killed by _your jutsu_" Shino snapped back. Kiba scoffed.

"Akamaru and I will go check it out. You stay here." Kiba moved to jump out of the bushes.

There was another enormous explosion with the loud proclaimation "ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" The infamous phrase made us aware that Deidara of the Akatsuki was in the nearby vicinity. I hadn't met the ninja personally but Neji-nii-san had advised me to memorise the information that Kabuto gave Naruto-kun on the Akatsuki. Shino probably read it to, but Kiba—'I should probably tell him what we are dealing with.'

"Kiba we…"I started, but I didn't want to break his spirit too.

'We haven't got enough chakra left to fight such powerful ninja,' I bit my lip nervously, 'what are we going to do?' Kiba picked up on my anxiousness and grabbed my hand giving it a light supportive squeeze. "We can take them-" he was about to burst out of the trees when the last of Shino's bugs restrained him, a number filling his mouth to stop him from yelling. "Ah—gr…osss" His protest was muffled by the buzzing bugs.

At that precise moment we all froze, seeing two figures standing in the clearing ahead of us. It was Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sand.

"No one say another word." Shino had his bugs buzz softly his command into our ears.

Kiba managed to stay silent for half a second. He wrenched. The bugs shot out of his mouth like bullets one after the other. "*cough* GET *cough* YOUR CREEPY BUGS *cough*OUT OF MY MOUTH! *cough**cough**cough*."

**Sasori POV**

'How the hell did we fall for this poorly executed ambush?' I thought angrily to myself. Oh yes, because once again the brat insisted on pissing me off with talk of his 'art'. He was insistent on coming this way as well claiming he had to pick something up on the way to our meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Art is eternal stupid brat!" I grumpily told him as he stood back to back with me using two puppets to take out three of the opponents in front of me. They weren't the best puppets but my collection had been scattered after my death.

"Danna! True art IS A BANG!" He shouted, detonating ten shinobi, their blood sprayed all over us. "Damn it went in my hair." Deidara moaned.

"Your stupid explosions are getting us soaked ignorant brat." I complained racing after half the shinobi. "Eternal beauty is so much less messy."

"True art requires mess." He snapped scattering bombs all over our enemies. "Because ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" He shouted laughing manically as at least twenty bodies exploded.

"Show off!" I grumbled extending control to twenty puppets. "Art is eternal." I executed the last of our enemies leaning back against a tree closing my eyes.

"Not time to rest yet Danna we have more company." Deidara whispered to me nodding towards some shrubbery. "COME OUT!" He yelled.

"GET YOUR CREEPY BUGS OUT OF MY MOUTH!" A loud shout came from the bush.

I smirked, "Don't want to come out? Too bad." I sent puppets to the bush, they instantly hacked it apart, three figures shot out one being supported by the other two I took in their headbands.

Deidara was readying the last of his clay, I put a hand on his arm, "It's okay." I told him, "IT'S OKAY!" I yelled to them. "WE'RE CURRENTLY ALLIES." Deidara visibly relaxed beside me.

"Deidara I need to speak to these people, I don't trust you not to blow them up and jeopardize money the Akatsuki needs in order to achieve its goals." I told him sternly.

"Danna I have done this before I-" He started to say, I put a hand up to stop him.

"This is delicate. While we are down in numbers we can't afford slip ups. Go and retrieve what you needed. Oh and get me some water from the stream this body is most draining." I smirked as he scowled at me.

"If you're worried about numbers then I really think I should stay anytime I let you out of my line of vision you kill yourself un." Deidara complained.

I narrowed my eyes, "This coming from the one that blew himself up and still lost the fight."

"At least I died with my art, in the beauty of an explosion un!" He snapped.

I'd had enough of this, "Go and get the damn water and whatever else you needed now." My tone left no room for argument and with one last childish scowl he stomped off. I sighed how did Itachi keep up with all his lies it is such a pain. "Are you going to come here now or do I have to pull you in with my chakra strings?" I asked calmly.

"LIKE WE'RE GOING TO OBEY YOU AKATSUKI SCUM!" The boy being held up shouted his ninja hound yapping with him.

I breathed deeply, think calming thoughts: strangling Deidara, working on puppets. "The decoy group you're late. I am your ally, all of the Akatsuki are we are under orders to help you find and destroy Obito Uchiha. You are fully welcome to confirm this story with your Hokage when you arrive back in your village." I stepped towards them taking note of the boy's injury.

They all stepped back. 'They would be stupid not to' I reasoned but my patience was running thin. "If you want him to live then let me see to his injuries." I spoke to the girl who seemed to be most concerned about the injuries.

She looked at me then at Kiba, "Don't trust him Hinata, their Akatsuki, leave me. You and Shino need to run and save yourselves." The brunette boy glared furiously at me.

"I won't leave you!" She cried.

I rolled a scroll across the floor, "Read it yourselves, it has the Kage seal on it." The uninjured boy picked it up and unrolled it.

"He's telling the truth. There is no way this could be fake. With the amount of chakra we have left he could kill us anyway." He spoke quietly. The girl, Hinata nodded her agreement.

"Please Kiba-kun let him heal you." She begged, he looked into her eyes and sighed.

"Fine but if he kills me I'm going to come back and haunt Shino." He grumbled sitting down. I began healing the deep cuts across his chest.

"Why me? You'd probably forget my existence as a ghost just like you do now I'm alive." The boy, Shino, presumably grumbled lowly.

"Um Ak-Akasuna-san why did you call us a decoy team?" The girl stuttered.

"Because your mission to find us was simply a ploy, a set up to make your village Elders believe we were still being hunted. The real team led by Itachi was to send information we found out about Obito to Naruto. Naruto however, wanted to let you all know what is happening, so one by one everyone will know we are helping. Don't tell my partner this because he still thinks we are trying to take over the world." I told them all the necessary information in one go. If they couldn't remember all of that... I tried.

The boy's chest healed. I quickly healed the girls wounds which were mainly superficial. They nodded in understanding, "Naruto's getting sneaky." The loudmouth boy said with a grin.

"You're all healed now. You better go and inform them your mission was a success. I will be seeing you in the future." I told them bluntly walking off.

"Thank you Akasuna-san." The girl nodded politely. 'The boy should take lessons from her' I mused. I nodded curtly and they took off through the trees. I leant back against a tall tree.

I shuddered. The temperature in Ame is completely different to Suna it was freezing. I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular. Where was that damn brat? He was supposed to be back here half an hour ago.' Then again he was never on time for anything, "Probably saw his reflection in a puddle and has been staring at it for the past hour." I grumbled. 'The vanity of kids these days.'

He'd been late the day I had finally been allowed back to the Akatsuki too... 'Terrible habit he'd picked up since my demise.'

~Flashback~

"So Sasori-san are you looking forward to meeting up with the others?" Kisame asked me with a toothy grin. Itachi tilted his head slightly looking at me obviously interested in my answer.

"Not particularly it's not as if we were all close." I lied smoothly. To be honest I wanted to poison Hidan, piss off Kakuzu by suggesting we take the quickest, more expensive roots to destinations. I wanted to disrespect Pain's authority. I'd already asked Itachi when he was getting his glasses and Kisame how slave life was serving his younger partner. But most of all I couldn't wait to ridicule the brat for blowing himself up, to tell him his philosophy of art was a piece of crap and threaten to kill him.

I loved having my parents back, finally having a chance at a life without bitterness or resentment, I'd even made up with the old hag. But I had been with the Akatsuki living rough for years on end and I couldn't help but feel trapped in the small village.

Itachi stared, "You're lying." He stated bluntly.

"Coming from the one dubbed as the pathological liar." I snapped. "How could you recognise the truth if you've never even spoken it?"

"Sasori he tells the truth sometimes that isn't fair." Kisame butted in before Itachi could reply.

"Defending Master?" I smirked, "My partner is a lot of things but at least he didn't lie about his whole life." I couldn't help but retort. It had come as a shock that Itachi had lied to all of us about his entire past.

"I wouldn't tease Itachi too much about lying if I were you Sasori seeing as you didn't exactly divulge your past and it led to your death and to top it all off your making us lie to your partner." Kisame reminded me while Itachi glowered.

"It isn't lying, it's not telling the truth, we need Deidara to believe the Akatsuki is still trying to take over the world or he'll just go off with Obito." I stated matter-of-factly.

"If he did that we could just kill him, you know all his jutsu, we could counter it all." Itachi said coldly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "The Akatsuki does not have the manpower to be killing off key members right now and besides he knows my jutsu too, I would rather not die quite so soon."

"You always have a sarcastic remark for everything Sasori. According to you Deidara is the most useless member of the Akatsuki and if your art is so much better couldn't you kill him easily." Itachi said casually.

"While he is the most useless member-" I began to retort angrily now.

"We're here!" Kisame interrupted happily. I glared at Itachi 'this isn't over.' He smirked and walked with Kisame to stand by Konan.

Nagato, Konan and the one who Nagato had used to front the Pain's stood in front of me. "Sasori welcome back." Nagato smiled warmly.

"It's been a long time." Konan added with a smile of her own.

"You haven't changed, well you've put on a bit of weight actually." I looked at Yahiko the one who had fronted the Pain's, "You're not dead." I pointed out. I hated awkward reunions. 'Where was the bimbo when I needed him? Social stuff was his forte not mine.'

I looked around Hidan and Kakuzu came out of the trees. "HEY WOODFUCKER LONG TIME NO SEE!" Hidan yelled grinning Kakuzu hit him over the head.

"Sasori." Kakuzu nodded politely at me.

"Hidan your voice box didn't suffer from being dismembered I see. Hello Kakuzu." I nodded at him ignoring Hidan's string of curses.

"Where's the girly fucker?" Hidan asked looking around. This caught my attention, I began looking around, usually his royal noisiness would have blown something up by now.

I turned back to Nagato and Yahiko who backing away from a very pissed off Konan whose eyebrow was twitching angrily. I backed a step away as did everyone else. "Are you okay Konan?" Yahiko asked nervously.

"Did he just say I put on weight?" She demanded.

"He has a name which is better than anyone's its Sasori and actually I was talking about Nagato." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh! Okay." Konan smiled again she has problems I thought darkly.

"Deidara should be here." Nagato said frowning, "He has after all been plotting to bust you out of Suna's prison since we got back."

All of a sudden a loud "KATSU!" rang through the air. The earth beneath us exploded and bombs rained through the twilight air spelling 'ART IS A FLEETING BANG.' Deidara jumped down directly in front of me from a dragon which proceeded to explode above our heads. "Hey Danna un." He grinned his manic smile.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Would a simple hello not suffice you imbecilic brat?" I asked angrily.

"Nope!" He popped the 'P'. "Not after you basically admitted my art is better un." He ducked anticipating the senbons I threw at his head.

"Sorry Brat I missed the memo where hell froze over." I snapped. "How did I in any way state that your pile of crap beat the beauty of eternal art?"

"Well you got killed therefore your idea of art couldn't be eternal or you wouldn't have died twice before me. Proving that deep down you believe art is fleeting." He teased proudly.

"Do you want to die Deidara?" I asked him gritting my teeth, throwing more senbons, everyone else started to back away. I moved closer to the brat snapping only inches from his face, "My art was passed down through the generations meaning it will always live on eternally."

"Danna! You were supposed to be your masterpiece and you died meaning my fleeting art is stronger than your eternal art and passing stuff down through generations is just coping out un." He snapped back moving closer.

"And their back to their fucking awkward fucking tension." Hidan proclaimed face-palming.

We both turned around I threw my senbons. "SHUT UP HIDAN! KATSU!" Deidara threw a C1 at him for good measure.

"Ah it feels good for everything to be back as it should be doesn't it Konan?" Nagato commented walking off Konan and Yahiko in tow.

"Not happy to be back my arse." Kisame mumbled to Itachi who 'hned' with a smirk.

"Hidan you should know better than to interrupt their discussions on art." Kakuzu complained reattaching Hidan's head and pulling the senbons out.

I turned back to Deidara as he turned to me, "FLEETING UN!" He shouted.

"ETERNAL!" I yelled back.

~End of flashback~

"Danna. Danna. Dannaaaaaa. Are you there un?" Deidara waved a palm in front of my face kneeling down next to me snapping me out of my reverie.

"What Brat!" I snapped angrily, it wasn't impressive as I was shuddering from the cold of Ame.

"Jeez no need to get pissed." He brought a scroll out from behind his back.

"Took you long enough you know I..." I started to say.

"Hate to be kept waiting, un. Yeah, yeah I know." He rolled his eyes I felt the need to hit him. 'Disrespectful little shit he'd become.' He made signs over the scroll I felt the need to run as I did whenever Deidara started making signs. "I saved you these." From the scroll with a loud poof items fell on me.

I looked through the large pile of items which included my Third Kazekage puppet and red cloak which I proceeded to wrap around my shoulders, I sighed relief as warmth flooded through me. Deidara smirked at me. I glared picking up the Third Kazekage. "He'll need fixing up but he should work." I appraised the puppet in front of me. Next was my Akatsuki ring that he must have taken from Obito somehow.

Finally my eyes rested on the last item, I felt a swirling mixture of everything: happiness, regret, sadness. I picked up my puppet body which had been restored perfectly. "I brought you your crappy eternal art so where do you want to go to get back into your real body?" Deidara asked looking at me.

'I wanted to... I wanted to so badly but... I couldn't do that to my parents, not again, they would never understand.' Deidara was looking at me expectantly. He couldn't know I had parents he'd probably blow them up to prove a point. "I can't go back into this body. I need rare materials and to save up vast amounts of chakra. But brat… thank you." I praised him looking at my perfect puppet.

"Oh so when do you think you'll have enough? Deidara asked curiously.

"It's a complicated procedure. Not like your crappy untrue art it takes lots of preparation and skill to achieve eternal beauty _the true art._" I told him smugly.

"DANNA! ART IS FLEETING! MY ART IS VERY COMPLICATED IT INVOLVES SKILL AND PASSION TO MOULD THE CLAY INTO..." I let him launch into one of his long rambles, my puppet body laying between us as we began to argue once again about true art.

**Tsunade POV**

I blinked, my eyes half open, scowling at the sunlight burning through the blinds. I groaned massaging my temple which for once was only hurting because of a decision I had to make rather than from a hangover. I tried to wriggle out of bed but an iron grip stopped me I smiled up at Jiraiya 'who knew there was this side to you.'

He groggily opened an eye looking down at me with a lopsided grin on his face, "Five more minutes?" He asked hopefully.

"In your dreams," I laughed, "Shizune will probably be here in the next oh I don't know twenty seconds." The pain of losing him seemed so distant now with him right here in front of me laughing like it had never happened. But I knew that I could never lose him ever again and that prevented me from agreeing to his request.

Jiraiya grumbled something about getting Shizune a boyfriend under his breath. I stood up about to walk off when he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me down on top of him. "Good morning ladies." He addressed my breasts kissing both of them. A vein popped in my head I was about to hit him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a deep kiss.

I moaned running one hand through his hair, he grabbed my waist deepening the kiss, my other hand trailed down his chest. A loud knock came from the door, "Lady Tsunade I know you're in there come on out you have a meeting in half an hour with the construction officer and then..." I blanked out the rest giving Jiraiya a smug 'I-told-you-so' look.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly before grabbing a fresh set of clothes, pulling them on, he kissed my head as I went to the bathroom. "You must let me do what needs to be done." He whispered before walking downstairs before saying a cheery hello to Shizune in the hall.

I thought back over the short time since he had got back and we gotten together, a genuine no pain behind it smile formed on my lips.

~Flashback~

I watched Naruto's heart monitor, checking his vitals unnecessarily, anything to give a sign he was waking up. The cause of all it sat casually in an armchair but I couldn't bring myself to hate him; he had been watching him with rapt attention since we had brought him back three days ago.

I turned my attention back to the boy I had come to see as my grandson. "Wake up." I whispered gently.

A large hand rested on my shoulder. "Tsunade." I turned to Jiraiya his expression was sombre but he offered me a reassuring smile, "His nindo is to never give up. He'll come back but there are other patients that need you too. Go home and get some rest so you can be at your best because they _won't_ make it if you don't."

Despite myself, I let him lead me from the bed, "But I can't leave him here alone."

"He won't be alone." Sasuke finally spoke without looking at me he moved beside the bed.

"How do I know you won't finish what you started?" I growled.

He turned to face me; I saw the brokenness and regret mauling his features, "I won't leave until he wakes up." He repeated the words he had first spoken to me when I had tried to turf him out of the room when Naruto had first arrived.

Jiraiya nodded beside me, "We'll leave him to you then Sasuke any problems send someone to us."

He nodded and Jiraiya led me from the room, "I must be going soft." I muttered.

Jiraiya tilted his face to look at me still guiding me through the hospital. "How do you figure that?"

"I believed the Uchiha." I grumbled. He laughed quietly leading me through the doors of the hospital. My face fell as I remembered I wasn't supposed to be happy right now. "I blame Sasuke, yet I done it too, I brought you through the barrier. I should just give up and go back on the run."

He stopped me turning me around to face him, "Tsunade this is not your fault Naruto knew what he was doing and he chose this. Besides you have a promise to keep."

"A promise?" I asked confusedly.

"If I ever came back from Pain you would show me the time of my life." He smirked before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. I gasped for a second before I melted into his chest.

When I finally had to come up for air I shot him an irritated look, "That was if you came back safe and you died on me!" I argued.

"Then you brought me back so now you're mine. Remember the saying if you love something set it free if it's meant to be it will come back to you therefore we are meant to be. You're not going to be able to get rid of me ever again." He teased kissing me.

"I AM NO-" I started when Sakura ran up to me tears streaming down her face a huge smile lighting her features.

"LADY TSUNADE HE'S AWAKE!" She shouted happily.

I turned to Jiraiya who smiled. "I told you he would be fine."

I smiled a tear making its way down my cheek.

We raced into the hospital to see a grinning Naruto. "Baa-chan, Pervy Sage." He threw his arms around us.

"Gaki! You had us so worried!" I told him in a half hearted angry tone.

"Baa-chan I'm not Hokage yet." He smiled at me before babbling to Jiraiya.

I looked around for Sasuke only to see a curtain swinging in the wind.

~End of Flashback~

I made my decision pulling on my Hokage cloak. Shizune had left plates of food out with a note telling me I had fifteen minutes in counting. Jiraiya sat across from me eating a particularly large egg. "Did you mean what you said that day outside of the hospital?" I asked him sitting down.

He smirked. "Yes you have kept your promise I am having the time of my life." He teased smiling. I smiled ruefully.

"No that you would never leave and would always come back to me?" I asked.

His face became solemn, "Yes I will always come back."

"Fine then. Jiraiya of the Hidden Leaf I give you my permission to visit Nagato Uzumaki." I told him. I just hoped and prayed to whoever was listening that I had made the right choice.

**Naruto POV**

So excited to be doing something more than a stupid D-rank mission, I couldn't sleep and had ended up waiting at the main gate to the village since day break.

Sasuke had arrived punctually which I thought meant I would have someone to talk to but he made it impossible by spending all of his time with some brave fan-girls that were swooning over him despite his current reputation – 'Ninja genius my arse. He can't believe I'm that much of a dobe. 'I can tell when you are avoiding me _Sasuke-kun_' I wanted to shout at him mocking the sickly sweet voices of the fangirls.

This whole performance that he was putting on was making me feel utterly sick. 'Hurry Shikamaru' I said, sending out imaginary telepathic messages to my teammate.

I parted the crowd to get to Sasuke, "Where's Shikamaru?" I asked him clearly pissed.

"Its Naruto-kun" one of the girls whispered to her friend.

"He has the bluest eyes I could just melt into" another girl giggled.

"Do you know if he has a girlfriend?" a beautiful, dark haired girl, around our age enquired.

"Well helloooo" I used the 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' voice that Ero-sennin taught me. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of this village… and your name is…"

The girl blushed profusely. "I'm Akari."

I smirked. "Hey there Akari," I knew knowing exactly what line from Icha Icha Paradise to use, "you know I'm on a mission to look for treasure. Can I look around your chest?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'I bet Orochimaru didn't teach you anything like that _Sasuke-kun_' I snickered, this time mocking Sasuke's name using the disturbing way that Orochimaru said it.

There was a long pause. The girl was clearly blown away. 'Thank you Ero-sennin.' "Naruto-kun thinks I'm treasure…" she gushed giggling to her friends almost fainting.

Sasuke was clearly annoyed the girl's attentions weren't completely on him because he refused to even look at me – 'Egomaniac' I thought. 'Ha. Ha. I am so happy that Itachi taught me that word.' Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes at my question like it was so much effort for me to just answer an 'idiot' like me. "Weren't you listening _dobe_ he said he was going to pick up the mission details on the way." He instantly went back to talking to the girls around him.

"I knew that." I snapped. "I was just checking you did."

Sasuke didn't even acknowledge my response.

'There he goes again ignoring me' I pouted and crossed my arms. There was another reason why I was so psyched for this mission because it meant that I could spend time with my absent best friend. I wanted to drag this mission out for as long as possible so that could get to the bottom of why he was ignoring me. Because there was no denying it anymore. He was avoiding me.

Attempt one:

"Sooo Sasuke, since it's your birthday, do you want to go to Yakiniku?" I asked already tasting the delicious BBQ on my lips and mind-bending affects of their wonderful sake. 'That would surely loosen Sasuke up a bit' I thought.

Sasuke didn't even think about it. He sighed exasperated that he would have to explain something so simple to me again. "Naruto. My responsibilities don't just go away because it's my birthday. I have clan stuff to do."

I grimaced. "Oh… alright then." Sasuke turned away obviously going back to work. I stopped him placing my hand on the paper on his desk. I hated the idea of my best friend slaving away on his birthday instead of having fun. "How about I help you out? You know with your clan stuff." I picked up the papers on his desk looking through them. "It can't be too hard. I'm a Hokage-in-training you know."

Sasuke didn't say anything at first taken aback by my request. Then collecting himself, he took the papers away from me, telling me with a cold indifference. "_You_ can't help me with clan business. It's secret. _Only _members of the clan can know and _you_ aren't a clan member." He said stressing each word to me.

I ignored his rudeness. 'You are allowed to get away with things like that on you're birthday.' "You don't need to be a BASTARD about it." Instead of shouting at him I playfully poked him in the forehead causing him to flash his Sharingan at me. "Fine." I sighed dramatically coping something Koyuki did when she played Princess Gale. "I guess if it's a secret you can't tell me… your _best friend_." Sasuke ignored me rolling his eyes at my performance. "I guess I'll just leave then." I told him. Sasuke again didn't say anything. "I'm going then… I'm walking over to the window-"

"Use the door." Sasuke smirked not looking up from his papers.

"TEME!" I fumed.

Attempt two:

Sasuke opened the door to his house. _**"Naruto, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I have to go to patrol the southern perimeter. I'll be bored if I go on my own. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with… it could be fun… might see some action if we're lucky"**_

Sasuke heaved a great sigh. _**"I'm not trusted by the village to carry out anything more than D-rank missions Naruto. It would do more damage to morale to put me, an S-rank criminal, out on patrol to catch other S-rank criminals. Besides, even if that wasn't the case, I'm far too busy with clan business to go out just for fun, why don't you ask one of your **_other_** friends to go with you?"**_

'But I wanted to go with my best friend' I thought solemnly. _**"You're probably right about all that stuff but how to you expect to integrate the Uchiha Clan back into the Leaf, if you, as Head of the Clan, won't even make the effort. You know as well as I do that going out there isn't just for fun because they will still remember…"**_ my voice grew weaker remembering all the things I had heard people say about Sasuke and the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke's eyes widened dramatically at my words. His voice softened a smidge, _**"Naruto…"**_

"_**At least that's the excuse you can make to the rest of Clan while we are really having fun."**_ I gave him a massive grin.

He slammed the door in my face.

Attempt three:

Unlocking the catch on Sasuke's window, I climbed inside his room. _**"ITACHI!"**_ Sasuke yelled throwing several kunai at my head. _**"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU 'MY WINDOW ISN'T YOUR PERSONAL FUCKING DOOR!"**_

I evaded them. _**"JEEZ TEME"**_ I shouted. _**"Is that anyway to greet your brother?**_

Automatically Sasuke yelled back._** "How I greet my brother has nothing to do with you-Oh," **_he groaned,_** "it's you Naruto." **_Sasuke collapsed on his bed placing his arm across his eyes. He was clearly in a foul mood 'but I would break it' I vowed.

I moved the wooden chair in front of his desk over to the end of his bed and very casually sat on it the wrong way round. _**"You know,"**_ I told him with a smirk, _**"If you keep acting like that I will start to think you don't want me here."**_

Sasuke removed his arm from his eyes giving me the dirtiest scowl he could muster without glaring at me with his Sharingan. _**"What do you want this time Naruto?"**_ He asked flippantly.

I scratched the back of my head. _**"Ramen if you're offering and maybe some of you're dad's sake. Itachi tells me it's pretty good…" **_I tried to tempt him with a light chuckle but Sasuke's just glared his Mangekyo Sharingan at me. "_**Okay the real reason I am here is-"**_ I began.

I stopped talking seeing Itachi at the door. _**"Hi Itachi"**_ I waved.

Sasuke turned his eyes narrowing at his brother. _**"Why are you in my room Itachi?"**_

Itachi chuckled. _**"My ears were burning. Besides, I heard Naruto's voice and wanted to make sure you were playing nice."**_

Hearing his brothers words, Sasuke fumed. _**"Are you using MY window as a door AGAIN so you can see ITACHI?"**_

"_**Sasuke"**_ Itachi said, in a voice clearly saying 'bad Sasuke'. I knew that voice well. I used that voice. 'And as per usual with Sasuke it doesn't work'.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as Sasuke backing me towards the door. I put my hands up defensively, _**"No. I just came to-"**_

Sasuke cut me off. _**"Good. THEN YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT!"**_ He kicked me out the window.

I made many other attempts to hang out with him but Sasuke refused to make any effort come along, always telling me the same thing, that it was clan business. In the end I just ended up hanging out with Shino…

We drank our beers in silence.

"_**Soooo Shino do you wanna spar or something?"**_

"_**I don't see any point in it."**_ Shino replied bluntly. _**"Our skill levels are too far apart."**_

'Was he insulting me?' I asked myself almost gleeful at the thought. _**"Are you saying you are more powerful than me?"**_ I raised my voice a little. I guess I kind of missed the fight to prove my worth because in everyone's eyes I had been acknowledged, all except Sasuke and maybe Shino. _**"Because if you are-"**_ I tried to initiate the same argument that Sasuke and I had often.

Shino stopped me. _**"The exact opposite actually. You have achieved a skill level of Kage or above whereas I am still a Chunin. It would be foolish of me to challenge a ninja like you. And I don't plan to act foolishly."**_

"_**Thanks Shino."**_ I sighed in disappointment taking another sip of sake.

Shikamaru strolled up to us at the gate. "Naruto, Sasuke. Good. You're here." Seeing Shikamaru was now here, Sasuke used his sharingan to get rid of all the fan-girls, giving them a quick flash of it to send them running in the opposite direction. I glared at him saying 'I'm onto you Teme.' He ignored it.

I jumped up and down on the stop my excitement getting the better of me. "What are we doing then?" I beamed. "What are we doing? What are we doing? What are we doing? Are we guarding someone really famous or chasing some wild animal?"

"Don't be so enthusiastic. It's nothing like that." Shikamaru groaned. "We have to find a missing nin by the name of Hozuki Suigetsu and bring him back to the Leaf Village."

"Is that it?" I complained. "That's not even hard." I stopped talking fearing that Baa-chan could somehow hear me from all the way in the Hokage Tower. I remembered the last time that I had moaned about the mission we'd been given. Baa-chan changed the mission from catching a lost cat to helping flush Konoha's sewage system. I stopped my complaints that second. My tone drastically changed causing Shikamaru and Sasuke to raise their eyebrows. "But hey anything is better than those lame D-rank missions Baa-chan has been sending us on. But _Baa-chan_ should bear in mind," I winked at my teammates, "that she has having the ninja that saved the Ninja World on D and C rank missions while she allowed Konohamaru to score a B-rank mission last week."

Sasuke wacked me round the head. "She can't hear you dobe" he told me mildly amused. "So quit your complaining about this 'only being a C-rank mission' and get on with it." He went to hit me again.

I grabbed his arm. "Shut up Teme." Immediately I regretted saying it, fearing that he would go back to completely ignoring me again like he had done for most of the morning.' "You have no idea what Baa-chan is capable of" I said in a weak attempt to cover up what I had just said.

Shikamaru added. "Lady Tsunade did say something interesting about this mission."

Sasuke turned to him curious. "Did she? What did she say?" He asked struggling to keep a straight face.

"She said that the clients are willing to pay more for the longer we spend on the mission."

Sasuke went wide-eyed, shouting, "SHE SAID WHAT?!"

"WOAH REALLY," I rubbed my chin with an evil grin on my face, "then we should take our time with this mission. We can get loads of money then… think about it… maybe a lifetime's supply of ramen… yum… ramen…" I spoke my thoughts aloud drooling at the idea of Ichiraku's ramen.

Sasuke temple twitched. "NARUTO…" he snapped.

"Yes…?" I said the word hesitantly confused as to why he was so angry all of a sudden.

"We aren't drawing this mission out. This ridiculous idea probably came from the Elders because they want me out of the Village or it's them trying to create a reason why we can't get anything higher than a D-rank mission in the future. What does it say to them if we take ages on a C-rank mission? That we are simply genin or chuunin level ninja. If we want to do something more interesting than finding the feudal lord's wife's cat in the near future we should perform this mission as quickly as we can."

Shikamaru lit a cigarette, taking a drag from it, groaning, "It's a drag but Sasuke has a point."

Getting down to business, I asked Shikamaru, "Did Baa-chan give you anything that belonged to this missing nin?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

Sasuke paid some interest now. "Why do you need something of his?"

'I forgot that Sasuke wasn't familiar with the inner workings of my jutsu.' "It would speed up our mission if I had something that was his. I could use Sage Mode to pin-point this ninja's chakra and transport the three of us to his location."

Sasuke nodded seeming to agree that this plan would be the quickest way to find the missing-nin. "Can't you do without it? You have tracked me before." he questioned me confused.

I shook my head. "That's different, I know your chakra, I'd recognise it anywhere. But with people I don't know or aren't familiar with I'd need to have something of theirs with traces of their chakra I could use to follow." The moment I finished speaking Sasuke abruptly moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru and I asked in unison.

"I'll go and see if Lady Tsunade has something we can use." He said not looking back.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sasuke which he deliberately chose to ignore.

Sasuke returned with a water flask that belonged to the missing-nin. Sitting down, crossed legged, I pulled nature energy into my body causing my eyes to become more like a frogs. I studied the chakra remnants on the flask; this ninja's chakra reminded me of Zabuza's and Kisame's. 'Maybe this missing nin was from the Hidden Mist.' I wondered. 'I will ask Shikamaru later.' I made a mental note.

"Do we know where the missing nin was last seen?" I asked Shikamaru wondering whether Baa-chan had included this in the information she gave him.

Sasuke answered before Shikamaru got the chance, "He was last spotted at the borders to the Land of Fire near Rain Country... Tsunade told me… just now."

"Okay…" I whispered put off by his weirdness about it. Shikamaru gave him a strange look too.

Standing up, I began the hand signs. "Okay then. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A hundred shadow clones appeared before me. "Right. I want all of you to transport to the boarders of the Land of Fire. Once you're in place use Sage Mode to find _this_ chakra." I held the flask out in my hands for them all to see. "If you find the missing nin break the jutsu and return to me. Do not fight him yourself." I ordered.

All of the shadow clones protested at my words: "What? Why? That's not fair."

I grinned. "I don't want you to fight him yourselves because I haven't fought anyone in weeks. I'm just waiting for any excuse to use a rasengan; one that isn't just for the amusement of a foreign dignitary or a group of school children. I haven't needed to do one in so long. Just let me have this one please" I moaned desperately. "I'm just itching to rasengan this guy."

Sasuke smirked at my words.

"Naruto it will be troublesome if you did that." Shikamaru sighed. "This is a location and retrieval mission."

"I'm sure the client won't mind if we have a bit of fun" Sasuke said a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You're only on my side Teme because you want to chidori him."

Sasuke smirked, "More than you know."

My clones found the missing nin on the east side of the border into Fire County. The transportation into the field used up the last of the nature energy I had gathered earlier.

"I can't take this it's too boring." I complained. "How about we make this into a competition? Whoever finds this arsehole first gets brought ramen by the two losers?" I suggested. 'Muhahaha. That way Teme won't be able to bail on going with me to Ichiraku's to get ramen because either way he has to go. But it's not like I need the safety net because there is no way that _I, _THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI, could lose.'

Sasuke blasphemed: "I don't even like ramen dobe" 'Don't like ramen? What is he saying?' His competitive nature came through though and he accepted the challenge. "But fine I'll do it."

Shikamaru walked over to a large oak tree at the edge of the clearing. Taking off his Chunin vest, he turned it into a pillow and rested his head against the tree closing his eyes. "Good luck" Shikamaru said. "Wake me when you've found him."

My mouth hung open. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to rest here while you two compete."

"COME ON SHIKAMARU COMPETITIONS ARE GREAT FUN" I shouted, sounding scarily like Busy Brow or Bushy Brow's-sensei.

Sasuke scoffed, "Too lazy to be a ninja."

"I'll tell you what Naruto." Shikamaru leant forward resting his hands on his knees. "How about I be the umpire? You know like the proctors during at the Chunin exams." 'An umpire.' I thought about it for a second. 'That way I will have a witness to my victory and someone to help me force Sasuke to keep his end of the deal.'

Sasuke scoffed at his words. "As if anyone would fall for-"

'Ichiraku's here I come.' "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA" I exclaimed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said under his breathe as he face-palmed.

"Stupid Teme" I grumbled back.

"You both ready?" Shikamaru asked his voice a little groggy. We both nodded. "Three, two, one… go!"

We darted off into the trees at the same time. I didn't have time to sit and collect nature energy for Sage Mode. Sasuke could have already found him by then. I had to think of something else. I looked down at the flask in my hand. 'That's it. Water. This guy chakra is the same as the nins I have faced from the Hidden Mist. Following the stream is my best bet where his jutsu would be at its strongest.' I could hear the sound of running water faintly in the distance so I sped off to find this guy before Sasuke did.

Five minutes later, I sensed two chakra signatures; one of them Sasuke and the other the missing-nin we were after. "The games not over until we capture him."

Using a shadow clone I formed a rasengan in the palm of my hand and charged across the clearing heading straight for the missing-nin- I stopped right in front of his face.

Looking deep into Sasuke's eyes, I asked him, "_Sasuke_ why didn't you tell me this guys your friend?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Frustrated that he wouldn't answer me, I threw the rasengan off into the trees behind the missing-nin causing massive damage to the landscape.

The missing-nin visibly recoiled.

"Fine Teme, don't answer, I'll just ask your _friend_."

I turned back to the ninja in front of me. He was lean built with white coloured hair with a tint of light blue to it, purple eyes and his teeth were pointed definitely like the two members of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. "Who are you? Are you from the Hidden Mist? Are you one of the Ninja Swordsman of the Mist? How do you know Sasuke?" I babbled all of the questions that were running through my mind in that second.

"Woah he's a noisy one" he commented to Sasuke as if I wasn't even there. "But did you just see that jutsu." He whistled. "Sweet. Where did you find this one Sasuke?" he asked. "Hey, actually, I remember you. You punched out one of this guys shadow clones that were tailing us before."

"Us." I picked up on the word.

"Yeah, I was part of Sasuke's old Team Hawk-"

"So that's how you know Sasuke." I bit the inside of my cheek. There was this uncomfortable feeling inside of me all of a sudden that made me really hate this missing-nin. 'What is this?' My eyes darted all over the place as I floundered overwhelmed by these strange emotions.

My eyes met Sasuke's again and I could tell his calculating gaze was reading me. I glared the message 'STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND… TRAITOR!' I was shocked by my own thoughts. 'Where the hell was this coming from?'

To appease this feeling inside of me, I introduced myself to Sasuke's _other_ friend: "I'm Sasuke's BEST FRIEND, Naruto Uzumaki, you have probably heard all about me from him."

Suigetsu looked to Sasuke but he didn't say anything.

He didn't even have to think about his next words, answering with brutal honesty, "Never heard of you."

"You must have been living under a rock then." I said bitterly. "Because I am the Hero of the Ninja World. I defeated Obito, ended the Fourth Shinobi War, and resurrected millions of fallen ninja _including the entire Uchiha Clan_." 'There is no way this guy is better friends with Sasuke than I am. No way.' "I am basically the strongest ninja in the world. Isn't that right Sasuke?" I turned to him but he moved to leave.

"Hardly. I am far superior to you. Now let's go _Naruto_…" Sasuke sighed.

"That's not what Itachi said. He said I am the strongest ninja in the world, followed closely by him and then you."

Sasuke whole body went rigid at my words. Fists clenched, he spun around. "That is impossible dobe. I am the strongest ninja, then after a massive gap Itachi and then after an even bigger gap there would be YOU!" he shouted.

Suigetsu laughed. "Wow. You must really be his best friend. He named you in the top three most powerful ninja he knows and Sasuke knows a lot of powerful ninja."

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu saying 'Shut up. You're not helping.' His ex-teammate couldn't decipher the message though.

I smirked a little at Suigetsu's words, they actually made me feel happy but I wasn't going to miss an opportunity for things to be normal between Sasuke and I. "OH YEAH. WHAT PROOF IS THERE OF THAT?!"

"I KILLED OROCHIMARU."

I scoffed, "HE WAS DYING ANYWAY."

"I DEFEATED ITACHI."

I dismissed him again, "HE WAS ILL AND HE'S YOUR BROTHER HE LET YOU WIN."

"HA." Sasuke scoffed at the idea. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?"

"ITACHI!" I told him bluntly.

"THAT ARSEHOLE!" He shouted. "Well I can prove that I am unquestionably stronger than you– FINAL VALLEY!" He spoke the word like it said it all.

I laughed at his weak argument. "WE WERE THIRTEEN BACK THEN. WE HAVE BOTH GROWN SINCE THEN – Wait. Is that why you won't spar with me? Because you're afraid I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE!"

Sasuke stepped closer to me his eyes aligning with mine. "YOU WISH DOBE. I'LL FIGHT YOU ANYTIME. "

"FINE THEN. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW" I dared him.

"FINE." He started hand signs. His hand began to light up with a chidori.

I jumped out of range summoning shadow clones to help me with my own jutsu.

We charged at each other shouting "CHIDORI!"/ "RASENGAN!"

Our minds were about to collide for the first time since the day we made that promise to each other.

Shikamaru appeared between us. "You are going to kill each other. You too are so troublesome…" he groaned. He grabbed us both by the arm and sent us flying in the opposite directions, like Kakashi-sensei had done that day on the hospital roof, however our jutsu had grown so powerful since it cleared large amounts of the forest where they landed.

"Are you two alright?" Shikamaru said when neither of us got up.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, standing up from where had had crashed into the side of the clearing and storming off back in the direction of the Leaf Village.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru called after him.

Sasuke ignored him continuing to leave but I saw the small smirk on his face that told me he had enjoyed that just as much as I did.

"Let's get going" I declared, transporting myself to Sasuke's side to begin our walk back to the Leaf Village.

"I haven't said I'm going-" Suigetsu started to object.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said turning to me. I understood immediately that he what he wanted me to do. I summoned a shadow clone creating another, far weaker, rasengan in my hand.

Suigetsu put up his hands. "I'm coming, I'm coming" he said with a nervous laugh.

Shikamaru forced us to walk back to the Leaf Village to blow off all the steam that had said had ruined his nap. I talked with Sasuke the whole way home tell him about all the things that had been going on the Village while he had been stuck at boring clan meetings. I was in the middle of an amazing story about a little girl who had awoken her Sharingan protecting her sister from some bullies. I thought that Sasuke would enjoy it since it featured his clan when Suigetsu interrupted me. "Then the little girls-" He stopped me right at the best part.

Irritated that I had to pause my story, I snapped, "What?"

"Naruto. Why do you talk to Sasuke so much? Its annoyingly loud, louder than Karin even," he chuckled at some private joke, "and he isn't even replying to you."

'Not replying to me.' I was completely confused by his words. "What do you mean not replying to me? Sasuke is-"

Shikamaru agreed. "He's replying it's just only Naruto can tell."

"Oh" Suigetsu agreed a look of curiosity on his face.

"What's the matter Suigetsu?" I asked.

He looked intrigued, asking me, "What's he saying now?"

I looked to Sasuke who glared at me with the message 'Tell him a thing Dobe and I'll kill you.'

I smiled. "Sorry Suigetsu… maybe another time."

That earned me a dark look from Sasuke but at least he wasn't planning to kill me or worse ignore me again.

**Next Chapter: **Lee makes good on his promise,Ino teaches Sai a lesson,mission to the Land of Waves, Obito makes an appearance, and more!


	4. Looking Back and Everything is Different

The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Naruto no saishū odessei

Chapter Four

Looking Back and Everything is Different

**Disclaimer: **If we owned Naruto then Sasuke would have whispered in Naruto's ear, when they met up for the first time in three years, "Strip and I'll come back to the Leaf Village."

**A/N: **We are so so so so sorry it's getting later every week but we get carried away! This chapter was especially hard to get right so that's why it took so long to do! Hope you enjoy it and it makes your Monday a bit better! Review please! :D

**SkittleHeart: **Sakura, Sai, Deidara, Kisame.

**LadyAngel: **Lee, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara.

**Shout out to:**

wolfmoon30 - Thanks for the favourite :D

Lanaught - Thanks for the follow :D

daydreamer1008 - Thanks for the follow :D

mitsuki uchiha namikaze - Thanks for the favourite :D

clio111 - Thanks for the amazing review again! :D

BROvolone - Thanks for the follow :D

MoonIllusion - Thanks for the follow :D

Apollymi28 - Double thanks for the follow and favourite :D

Eternal1Winggoddess - Thanks for the follow :D

Kamami - Thanks for the follow :D

**Lee POV**

I walked up to the reception desk in the lobby of the hospital. "Hello Lee-san," Mei-chan a trainee medic greeted me, "Sakura-chan is in surgery at the moment but you are welcome to wait." I had been to visit Sakura so often these last couple of weeks that I had gotten to know many of the doctors and nurses in the hospital.

"Thank you Mei-chan." I smiled at her politely before making my way over to the waiting area.

Sitting there I thought over all the different advice I had been given and the various ways I had tried to brighten Sakura's day.

Advice (A): Gai-sensei

"_**One, two, three… one, two, three"**_ Gai-sensei chanted creating a rhythm as I met all of his blows. _**"One, two, three… one, two, three."**_

"_**That's it for today Lee."**_ Gai-sensei instructed. _**"I have a mission. You can run a few laps of the village to finish up."**_

"_**Gai-sensei, before you go, can I ask you something? It's important" **_I asked slightly embarrassed even to talk about this with Gai-sensei.

"_**Sure you can Lee,"**_ Gai-sensei said with a grin, _**"You can tell me anything."**_

Reassured, I told Gai-sensei exactly what was on my mind._** "I want to make Sakura-chan smile. She has been very down since she had that argument with Naruto and Sasuke. Gai-sensei you're legendary with women. You're known as that Handsome Devil of the Leaf Might Guy." **_As I announced my sensei's name he flicked his luscious locks and gave the world a sparkling grin._** "I begging for your guidance Gai-sensei-" **_I told him getting on my hands and knees.

Gai-sensei put his hands on my shoulders._** "So you want to make her smile."**_ He rubbed his chin thinking deeply about my problem. _**"Ah ha, I know, do something that reminds her how youthful she is! Like-"**_

"_**Eating the CURRY OF LIFE!" **_we said it in unison.

In order to make Sakura feel better I put a request into Lady Tsunade to leave the village and visit Sansho, Karashi and Ranmaru at the Curry of Life shop. After Sansho had greeted me and asked me about all of our friends back in the Leaf Village. She asked me,_** "What can I do for you today Lee?"**_

"_**I need a special bowl of your Curry of Life."**_ I told her giving her a twinkling smile.

The old woman hit me over the head. _**"*hit**hit**hit* EVERY bowl *hit**hit**hit* of my curry *hit**hit**hit* is special *hit**hit**hit*."**_

Karashi stopped her hitting me. _**"He didn't mean anything by it."**_ He turned to me then. _**"So you want a special bowl of our curry of life. I have just the thing…" **_he said leading me over to the stove.

"_**Sooo Lee is this curry for someone special…"**_ Sansho teased.

I blushed and gushed once again at the thought of my beautiful pink-haired goddess. _**"It's to make the kindest **__**Kunoichi I know feel better" **_I told her my voice going higher as if the little butterflies in my stomach were causing it to flutter.

We spent the whole afternoon together creating an extra special curry for Sakura-chan rich in spices. We mixed in: Naga Viper pepper, Infinity Chilli, Bhut Jolokia chilli pepper, Red Savina habanero, Scotch bonet pepper, Datil pepper, Rocoto and much more. (A/N: Some of the hottest spices in the world.) This curry was so special that none of us dared to try it. It was for Sakura-chan's lips alone. So as soon as we were done I raced back to Konoha with the dish that I hoped would brighten Sakura-chan's day.

"_**This is for you Sakura-chan"**_ I beamed.

"_**I'm not really in the mood-"**_ she started. I held the bowl out to her hopefully and she stared at the box in my hand. _**"Okay, Lee, I'll have one mouthful."**_

"_**You will not regret this Sakura-chan…" **_I began to a long speech encouraged by my own youth.

Sakura stirred the red mixture around the bowl and placed a spoonful into her mouth.

"_**Is it nice?"**_ I asked her. Sakura-chan began to sweat, tear up, and she her face became blotchy and red. _**"Sakura-chan are you alright?"**_

"**LEE!" **she screamed running out of her office. _**"HOT, HOT, HOT, MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE, HOT, HOT, HOT, I NEED WATER NOW!"**_

Advice (B): Neji

Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga were sparring in the courtyard of the Hinata-chan's house in the Hyuuga district. I didn't want to interrupt two hearty ninja in the heat of battle and taking some advice Gai-sensei's once gave me I used the time to observe these two powerful shinobi.

"_**Eight Trigrams One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms"**_ Neji first landed two consecutive strikes to make two, another two to make four, four consecutive strikes to make eight, eight strikes to make sixteen, sixteen to make thirty two. The relentless attack caused the Head of the Clan to fall back.

Hiashi saw an opening in Neji's attack that could only be brought on by sheer exhaustion and in a battle with a very skilled shinobi. _**"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven"**_ he defended against the end of Neji's attack. Neji didn't waste his chakra stopping his jutsu without delivering the last thirty two and sixty four consecutive strikes to make a total of a hundred and twenty eight.

Hiashi gave a satisfied smirk impressed by his nephew's abilities but he wanted to test him further. Hiashi attacked Neji using gentle fist and whilst Neji defended against him he attacked the blind spot in Neji's Byakugan. _**"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm"**_ he yelled releasing a high-speed palm thrust. Neji was blown off his feet by the tremendous force of Hiashi's attack.

Neji got to his feet ready to continue but Hiashi signalled with his hand that it was the end of their sparring session. _**"No. That's it for today. As always Neji that was exceptional, to be able to stop your jutsu mid-way to conserve your chakra is highly impressive. However we do need to work on your blind spot. I know you have done a lot of work to defend against our weakness but there are a few techniques, only known to members of the main branch, which will help you improve. I will have Ko show them to you." **_He noted getting ready to leave._** "Right now though, I have business to attend to."**_

That said three ninja dropped out of the air their eyes red- sharingan. _**"Are you ready to go Hiashi-sama?"**_ one of them asked. Hiashi nodded.

I went to talk to Neji having just finished my notes on the battle. _**"Dynamic Entry"**_ I attacked him with a high-kick.

Neji blocked it. _**"Lee" **_he said confused. Neji's nostrils flared a little as he straightened himself out. _**"I wasn't aware that we had plans to train today."**_ He snapped sharply. If there was one thing that Neji did not like it unscheduled visits or surprises.

I gave him my 'nice guy' pose doing my best to mimic Gai-sensei, _**"You should always be ready for an attack." **_'I hope Gai-sensei would be proud'__I could hear his voice in my head…

"_**Great job Lee" **_he gave me the original 'nice guy' pose.

My eyes began to water with tears at the thought of my beloved sensei, _**"Thank you Gai-sensei."**_

Neji rolled his eyes._** "I haven't got time for this right now."**_ He began to walk away.

I stepped forward reaching out to stop him._** "No wait Neji. I actually came to ask you something…"**_

Neji sighed. _**"What is it Lee?"**_

I couldn't hide the excitement inside thinking about Sakura-chan and seeing her smile again. _**"I am looking for a way to make Sakura smile-"**_

"_**Why are you asking me?"**_ Neji stated bluntly.

"_**Because you are known as a genius."**_ I hated to admit that reason considering it went against everything that I was trying to prove as a ninja, that hard work can defeat natural talent, however Sakura was worth me asking this of him.

"_**That is a waste of my time" **_Neji dismissed the idea.

"_**Neji, please," **_I pleaded him,_** "I promised I would make Sakura smile."**_

Neji sighed again. _**"Fine. Girls like flowers and chocolates-"**_ he spoke as if he was reciting out of a textbook.

"_**That's a great idea Neji. Now put this on and help me practice talking to Sakura,"**_ I handed him a dress, _**"I always end up stumbling over my words."**_

Neji's jaw clenched, his face went red, his body shook, and grinding his teeth he hissed _**"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm."**_

Advice (C): TenTen

I spotted TenTen through the window of the weapon shop restocking her summoning scrolls.

I went inside to see if she could help me make Sakura smile. _**"Hi TenTen"**_ I told her giving her a massive grin.

"_**Hey Lee, what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy training with Gai-sensei."**_

"_**He's out on a mission" **_I answered her earnestly really wanting to ask her about Sakura.

"_**Again?"**_ TenTen asked shocked.

"_**Yeah."**_ I responded still distracted.

Before she could say me something else, I asked, _**"TenTen there was something I wanted your advice on."**_

TenTen smiled. _**"Sure."**_

"_**I'm trying to make Sakura-chan smile."**_ I told her my cheeks heavily blushing.

"_**Aw Lee that's so sweet."**_ TenTen squealed. _**"You came to me because I'm a girl too, right? Well you've come to the right place"**_ TenTen began to talk unbelievably fast.

"_**Um… I didn't really think of that. Maybe I should ask Ino?" **_I placed a finger on my chin thoughtfully,

"_**LEE!"**_ TenTen shouted. _**"AM I NOT A GOOD ENOUGH GIRL FOR YOU LEE?! MANIPULATED TOOLS: HEAVENLY CHAIN OF DESTRUCTION!" **_TenTen unrolled her scrolls and released hundreds and varieties of weapons in a rain that would have been almost impossible to evade for anyone other than Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast.

TenTen came closer clicking her knuckles. She yelled even louder infuriated that none of her weapons had touched me. "**LEE!**"

I thought it best to make a hasty retreat and go look for Ino to get her advice.

Advice (D): Ino

Ino was working behind the counter in the flower shop when I walked inside.

"_**Hello Ino-chan"**_ I gave her a friendly smile.

"_**Oh Hi Lee,"**_ she smiled, _**"looking for some flowers for Sakura?"**_ Ino asked a cheeky grin appearing her face.

My whole face went red but I needed to be professional about this. 'I am on a mission to make Sakura smile.' I reminded myself. _**"Not today Ino, unless that's what you advise, I was wondering if you could help me make Sakura-chan smile?"**_

Ino looked as if she was about to answer when- _**"INO! Are you talking to your friends instead of running the shop floor?!"**_ a high pitched woman's shriek could be heard from out the back of the shop.

Ino sighed before screaming out the back, _**"NO MUM!"**_

She turned to whisper something to me but before she could her mother appeared behind her with dark clouds above her head. _**"GET BACK TO WORK!"**_ she yelled.

"_**Sorry Lee-"**_ Ino called as she was pulled away from me.

Advice (E): Sasuke and Naruto

Most of the Leaf Village had gathered around the Hokage Tower to hear an announcement from Lady Tsunade but the huge turn out was mainly due to the rumoured appearance of the future Hokage. I could barely see anything over the crowd. I could just about make out Lady Tsunade deep in conversation with Master Jiraiya and Shizune.

I looked for higher ground joining Shikamaru and Sasuke sitting on the roof of a nearby building.

"_**Lee"**_ Shikamaru acknowledged me without opening his eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything busy looking over at the podium where Lady Tsunade was about to begin.

"_**Listen up." **_Lady Tsunade demanded silence._** "We will be having a festival three months from now in honour of our Village Hero. There will be a carnival, firework display, and a tournament. This celebration will bring people from all over the world and all of the five Kage will be attending the event. I'm sure everyone will do their part in preparation to help make the day run smoothly. Remember that each one of you is representing the Village Hidden in the Leaves and heed this warning, any unruly behaviour will be dealt with severely." **_Lady Tsunade looked directly at Master Jiraiya as she spoke the words._** "Now that I've covered the boring stuff, let me get to real reason you're all gathered here, let me introduce UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**_

Naruto strutted onto the balcony dressed in a bright orange cloak with a black flamed finish. He had a ball of swirling blue light in his hand. _**"Giant Rasengan"**_ he shouted making his jutsu soar above the crowd and explode like fireworks in the sky. _**"Hellooooooo Leaf Village!"**_ The crowd went wild. _**"I am the one and only Uzumaki Narutooooo! Dattebayo!"**_

Shikamaru opened an eyelid. _**"You said he would do it but I didn't believe you"**_ he groaned to Sasuke.

"_**I told you he's an idiot didn't I."**_

I was in awe. _**"WOW! Naruto looks so youthful. He's like a rock star up there. What's that cloak he's wearing?"**_

"_**Humph"**_ Sasuke grunted. _**"The last time I checked Naruto was the future Hokage not a rockstar."**_

Sasuke was too busy not-watching Naruto's performance to answer my second question so Shikamaru was forced to wake up enough answer. _**"That's Naruto's Hokage cloak. I am surprised you haven't seen him in it. He has been wearing it for the past three days ever since Shizune gave it to him."**_

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke then to say,_** "And Sasuke, it's true that Naruto's way of doing things is a little unorthodox but he really touches people hearts in a way no other Hokage has done before him. He is the first Hokage of his kind and from what Naruto has done for us we can assume we are better for it."**_

"_**You sound like one of his fan-girls."**_ Sasuke scoffed. _**"The Dobe doesn't need anyone to inflate his ego."**_

"_**Do you honestly believe that?" **_Shikamaru sighed. Something caught Shikamaru's eye in the crowd. "_**I guess we'll see."**_ I followed his gaze to a small group in the crowd that were handing out tomatoes making motions with their arms about throwing them at Naruto.

"_**Oh no,"**_ I gasped, _**"we must stop these youths from spoiling Naruto's day."**_

Naruto smile was beaming as he waved at the cheering crowd and showed off his jutsu. _**"I will be the best Hokage EVER!"**_ He vowed. _**"I won't let you down. I will protect the people of this Village with my life. I give you my word. And I never go back on my word,"**_ Sasuke's looked down as if the words somehow saddened him, _**"that's my nindo, MY NINJA WAY!"**_ He fist bumped the air causing the crowd to rejoice when he sent another rasengan up into the sky.

The small group that Shikamaru spotted began moving closer to the podium where Naruto was standing.

Sasuke stood up, his hands in his pockets, and moved to leave. _**"Where are you going?" **_I asked him confused he was going to miss out on all of the fun. I heard that there was going to be a miniature celebration today just for the announcement of the festival in Naruto's honour.

Sasuke didn't say anything disappearing from the roof in a black blur.

The group of people were getting surprisingly close to Naruto. Alarmed, I shouted, _**"Shikamaru we must do something!"**_

"_**Naruto will be fine."**_ Shikamaru sighed, shutting his eyes, and getting comfortable again so that he could have a short sleep.

At the end of the speeches Naruto jumped down into the crowd to greet everyone and shake their hands. He didn't just say _**"Hey", "Hi" or "Hello."**_ He said things like _**"How is Misuki? How's that back of yours? I'll come by and see how that roofs holding up."**_ Naruto spoke to everyone as if he personally knew them and hearing the familiar way they replied to him you could tell that he made the effort to know everyone in the village.

I waited my turn to speak to Naruto. He smiled brightly when he saw me. _**"Heya Bushy Brow, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you doing? Did you see me up there? It was so cool…"**_ he babbled along happy.

I noticed there was a dark presence that caused everyone to take step back from the warm radiant light that was Naruto but that presence caused Naruto to shift in place relaxing even further into his position in the crowd. Naruto broke off mid-flow turning around to see his teammate. _**"Sasuke wasn't I amazing?"**_ he asked thinking that the answer was obvious (A/N: See alternative scene).

"_**Hn."**_ Sasuke grunted.

Naruto turned away from him pouting and crossing his arms. _**"You're just jealous Teme."**_

I laughed lightly once again impassioned by their youthful rivalry.

"_**So that's where you went Sasuke"**_ I noted.

Naruto smirked at my comment circling Sasuke he grabbed the paper bag behind his back. _**"What have you go here Teme?"**_ he asked. He took a tomato out of the bag. 'Sasuke stopped those guys attacking Naruto?' I had to ask myself flabbergasted. _**"Why have you got tomatoes?"**_ Naruto asked with a knowing grin on his face. 'How did Naruto know?'

Sasuke snatched the bag back off him. _**"I like tomatoes"**_ he said bluntly.

Naruto smirked, _**"You're going to have to do better than that Teme otherwise I'm going to start questioning your bastardy."**_

Naruto took one of the tomatoes in his hand before walking over to the group of people we had seen earlier handing them out. Sasuke walked behind him his aura getting darker as they approached the group. _**"Hello,"**_ Naruto said politely, _**"How are you? Did you enjoy the show?" **_he started to ramble about the most random things whilst every now and again biting into the tomato in his hand. The whole time their eyes watched Naruto biting into the ripe fruit and anyone that dared look away was met with a death glare by Sasuke. _**"Well I should probably go now I have a lot of people to talk to you. Nice chatting to ya. Bye."**_ Naruto began to walk away when he stopped. _**"By the way thanks for the tomato."**_ He finished the tomato with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red with the sharingan. _**"We're… we're sorry Naruto-sama"**_ they stammered.

Sasuke and Naruto turned away from the group and began walking back towards us.

"_**You know that's not good for Uchiha/Leaf relations."**_

Sasuke shrugged. _**"I don't know what you're talking about."**_

Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders with a warm smile. _**"Let's go talk to people. I'm going to help you work on Uchiha/Leaf relations..."**_ Naruto walked with Sasuke over to a group of girls who were swooning and smiling over the Uchiha from a distance.

'That's it, that's how I am gong to make Sakura-chan smile, by acting more like her long-time crush Uchiha Sasuke.'

I went over to join Naruto and Sasuke who were being mobbed by fan-girls.

"_**What's your favourite colour Sasuke?" **_one girl asked him.

Naruto nudged Sasuke. He rolled his eyes, answering through gritted teeth, _**"The Uchiha colours red and blue."**_

"_**Aw,"**_ they gushed, _**"he loves his family."**_

Sasuke's hands clenched at their words. _**"I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill them"**_ Sasuke mumbled under his breathe. He looked as if he was going to throttle them but Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that seemed to calm him.

Naruto moved away getting ready to run with a smile on his face. _**"Now girls who wants to touch Teme's duck butt hair." **_The girls squealed at the chance.

Naruto ran with incredibly speed away from the scene of his crime.

"_**Naruto…"**_ Sasuke said very calmly. _**"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"**_ He chased after Naruto.

Sasuke chased after Naruto with a spectacular speed leaving the fan-girls that were stalking after him in the dust.

I couldn't let them leave yet I needed to get advice on how to me more like Sasuke to make Sakura-chan smile again. So I chased after them both.

Naruto was in hysterics, hunched over, banging the floor with his fists. _**"That was fucking hilarious." **_Naruto was retelling the story of what had just happened to a sleeping Shikamaru. Sasuke appeared behind him grabbing him by the collar of his new Hokage cloak. _**"Watch it Teme I only get one of these cloaks."**_ Sasuke threw him away but Naruto managed to right himself before hit the ground.

I jumped onto the roof that Naruto and Sasuke had landed on. _**"Naruto, Sasuke… Hello."**_

"_**Bushy Brows,"**_ Naruto exclaimed, _**"sorry I ran off on you." **_He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _**"I had to deal with something. Anyway, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages..."**_ he began to babble.

Shikamaru groaned. _**"Let him speak Naruto."**_

Sasuke smirked at Naruto getting told off and Naruto scowled at him.

His face then switched when he smiled at me. _**"Sorry Lee, I guess I got carried away. Is there… is there something you wanted?"**_

I gave him a massive smile._** "Yes my youthful friend, I needed to talk to you about something, something very important to us all."**_

Naruto gave me a warm smile. _**"Sure Bushy Brows."**_

"_**Well it was Sasuke I needed to speak to…"**_ All three of the ninja in front of me looked shocked and confused like they didn't know what to think. So I thought it best to explain the entire situation to them: _**"I need helping making Sakura-chan smile. Gai-sensei advised that I give her the Curry of Life but she didn't like it, Neji told me to buy her flowers and chocolates but she wasn't in the mood for them, talking to TenTen about it I realised I should call her the most unmanly woman I had ever met and she punched me. So I decided to ask Sasuke since he made all those girls back there so happy and Sakura-chan has had a huge crush on him since we were kids."**_

"_**You are asking the wrong person" **_Sasuke dismissed the idea.

Naruto walked over to him, whispering, _**"Teme this can help improve Uchiha/Leaf relations."**_

Sasuke scowled.

Naruto looked thoughtful knowing that he was going to have to answer for Sasuke. _**"Well Sasuke does make Sakura-chan smile so… being like Sasuke… so ignoring Sakura and if she tries to talk call her annoying."**_

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words.

That didn't go down well…

I turned my back seeing Sakura-chan approach me. I had done intense training with Gai-sense, a reluctant Neji, Naruto and Sasuke in order to resist my pink-haired goddess, Haruno Sakura.

"_**I'm sorry about before Lee,"**_ Sakura-chan said a guilty look on her face, _**"I'm mad at Naruto and Sasuke not you. Lee are you okay? Can you hear me?"**_

I kept it together although there was sweat dripping down my forehead at how hard I was resisting turning around and shouting 'There is nothing to forgive my love.'

"_**Lee!"**_ Sakura said more forcibly now.

I could feel my face heating up as I boiled over containing my words.

"_**Lee are you ignoring me?"**_

'Phase one: Ignore Sakura' was complete and now it was time for 'Phase two: Sakura is annoying.' _**"Sakura…,"**_ My throat was dry because what I was about to say was so far from the truth, _**"Your annoying."**_

"_**What?"**_ Sakura gasped her eyes began to water. _**"I didn't expect something like this from you Lee. I guess all guys are the same. But don't worry, I won't be bothering you anymore. I'm leaving! I'"**_ She turned to storm away from me.

'No, this wasn't meant to happen' _**"Sakura, wait, I'm sorry."**_

"_**I can't talk right now Lee"**_ she cried running down the road.

I vowed to make Sakura smile and to try my hardest to stop her from ever crying again. I had failed on both counts. 'I will fix this' I made another vow and I would keep this one.

After that attempt I thought back to the advice Naruto had given to me.

"_**Hey!" **_Naruto looked offended._** "Wait a second, you asked Bushy Brow-sensei, Neji, TenTen, Ino, and Sasuke. Why didn't you think of asking me for advice? I'm one of Sakura's best friends, I've been on the same team with her for years and I make her smile all the time."**_ He said the last bit weakly seeing Sasuke and Shikamaru shaking their heads.

"_**I do." **_Naruto protested.

"_**Sakura hits you a lot"**_ Shikamaru commented.

Feeling guilty that I hadn't asked Naruto, I decided to ask him for some advice, _**"Okay Naruto what would you suggest?"**_

"_**Get Sakura something personal"**_ Naruto beamed, _**"something from the heart that shows your bond with each other."**_

'I know just the thing.' I went back to the flower shop and brought some daffodils, the same flower that Sakura brought me when I was in hospital, and I had them arranged in a bouquet with blossoms that were her namesake.

Shizune waved her hand in front of my face, "Lee, hello, Lee," she snapped me out of my day-dream.

I jumped in my chair. "Oh, hi, Shizune."

"Here to see Sakura again. She's just out of surgery. I think she was on the way to her office. Why don't you go and see?"

"Thanks" I told her running, bouquet in hand, down to Sakura-chan's office.

**Sakura POV**

I watched Lee pace past my office window back and forth. I smiled sadly he had been doing this for half an hour. I felt immensely guilty for how I had treated him. I hadn't even realised what he had been doing until _they_ came to see me.

~Flashback~

"NO TEME! WE ARE DOING THIS BEFORE THE MISSION YOU'LL JUST RUN OFF OTHERWISE." The angry shout of my estranged best friend rang out. "But you aren't allowed to go out of the village without me so." He added slyly.

"You're such a dobe." That voice sent chills through my heart not in the way it used to now it was an ice cold chill of pure fear.

"Whatever teme just be nice okay?" Naruto pushed open the door to my office. I wanted to run but they were blocking the only exit. It must have shown on my face because Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to nag you about Team 7 or beg for forgiveness, it's about Lee. He's trying really hard to get you to smile even if his attempts are a bit weird. He has been asking everyone for advice. So please just give him a smile." Naruto pleaded.

"That's what he was trying to do!" I gasped feeling terrible. "But he burnt my tongue, told me I wasn't manly, then he ignored me and told me I was annoying."

"Well the last one is teme's fault but other than that it's just advice he's taken that's gone really wrong." Naruto explained rubbing the back of his head with his hand in that nervous gesture of his. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto but there was none of the tension, none of the darkness that shrouded him whenever I happened to see him in the streets.

"Well I will make sure to smile through his next attempt." I promised in a dismissive way.

"Thank you." Naruto gratefully smiled I felt my heart soften for a moment, "So I know I said I wasn't going to but… come back to team 7?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Now leave." I told him my mouth pressed in a firm line.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested sadly.

"Out." I told him again. 'I have to do this for him, I have to do this for him.' I repeated the mantra in my head resisting the urge to close my eyes. It may hurt him but this is what is best for him.

"Dobe." Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's, a silent message passed between them and Naruto's face fell but he nodded slightly.

"Okay Sakura but if you ever need anything I'm right here okay?" He told me. When I didn't respond Sasuke nudged past Naruto walking from the room. Naruto gave me one last sad look before following him. They walked perfectly in sync, side by side, three years hadn't passed to the two of them. I realised in that second I was still being left behind.

~End of flashback~

"S-Sakura chan." Lee said unusually timidly coming into the room. A small smile in place.

"Lee I'm so..." I started but he held a hand up to stop me.

"Sakura -chan please let me speak first, I know I have annoyed you over the past few weeks with my attempts to make you smile but I think I might have it right this time." He beamed before bringing out a small bouquet; Sakura blossoms were the centre piece surrounded by Daffodils.

"I chose blossoms because they are your namesake and they match your beautiful hair and the daffodils are what you brought me when I was feeling at my least youthful, they made me so happy, sooooo…" He said shyly closing his eyes and pushing the flowers to me.

I felt a genuine smile warm my face. I never knew Lee could be so thoughtful, "Lee." He opened his eyes and saw me smiling his own face lit up.

"Sakura chan you're smiling!" He beamed at me.

"Their beautiful Lee thank you, I'm sorry I haven't been a great friend to you lately but I really appreciate how much you've been there for me over the past few months." I told him sadly.

"Sakura chan don't be sad that's the opposite of what I want and don't worry you'll have plenty of chances to help me now we're comrades. I was so happy I hopped one hundred and fifty laps of the Leaf when I heard that news." Lee smiled. "I will finally get to see your amazing medical nin-jutsu in work and we'll have plenty of laughs together with our new comrades! We can use this opportunity, a mission together in the Land of Lightening, to strengthen our bonds!"

He was so genuinely happy it was hard not to be infected by it. Lee was right, instead of sulking about Naruto and _that_man; I should use this opportunity to strengthen my bonds with my other comrades. 'I had been close with them all until Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya. Then I had drifted back into that obsession with brining Sasuke back and restoring _Team Seven_.' That Team was nothing but a nightmare for me now.

I smiled a little putting the bouquet in a vase. "You're right Lee." I smiled. "Hey, you know what, how about Ino, Sai, you and I go out for dinner tonight?" I asked him.

He nodded happily. "Let's race to them youthfully!" He half yelled sprinting from the room.

"LEE WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted racing after him.

**Sai POV**

A strange sensation gnawed at my chest I covered it with my hand breathing sharply. 'Naruto,' I thought desperately 'he might know what I was feeling, I couldn't tell him about my situation but he might at least know how to stop this.'

I spied him rushing to the Kage building scrolls abundant in his arms. I jumped down from my perch on the branch and ran to him. "Naruto!" I called.

He turned around dropping a couple of the scrolls, "Hey Sai." He greeted me with a smile I put the scrolls in a bag and handed them to him. "Hey thanks!" He gawped like the idea of putting them in a bag was revolutionary.

"Your welcome," I smiled briefly, "Hey Naruto I was wondering if you could help-"

"UZUMAKI YOUR APPOINTMENT WITH THE FIRE NATIONS SECRETARY IS IN FIVE MINUTES! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER TSUNADE!" Shizune shrieked.

Naruto gave me an apologetic look, "I have to go now maybe I could come see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

I needed him now but looking at the bags under his eyes I knew I couldn't put anymore strain on the idiot. He'd taken far too much on. Smiling I said, "Sure tomorrow would be great."

"Thanks Sai!" He shouted running away. I looked after him forlornly. I made my way down the street aimlessly the pain in my chest increasing. I grabbed my jacket over my chest again before finding myself outside of Ino's flower shop.

_'SO STAY and if you're feeling lonely then come talk to me. I can't promise to make you feel better but I CAN SURE AS HELL DO MY BEST TO TRY!' _I could only hope she meant what she said.

I pushed the door open to the flower shop she was arranging some Blue Iris. She heard the door chime as I came in and her eyes widened in surprise. "Sai?" She looked at me questioningly.

"You said I could come see you if I was lonely." I explained. Her face softened, she grabbed my arm and we ran out of the shop.

"INO!" A woman's voice, presumably Mrs Yamanaka, shouted from the shop.

"Quick Sai can you draw one of your birds?" Ino pleaded.

"But-" I started to say. I didn't know much about parents but the others said they got angry when you didn't answer them.

"Please." She pleaded looking me in the eye. I nodded quickly drawing a bird. I offered her my hand which she accepted with a smile and pulled her up onto the bird.

When we had soared high enough up she pulled me round to face her, "So what happened?" She asked solemnly searching my face.

The pain in my chest started to flare again, I pointed to it, "It's been hurting ever since that day."

"What day? The day of the war?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you everything but you know who I brought back? The day you saw me walking into the forest we were threatened and I... Now I don't feel right."

She gave me a concerned look, "If you're being threatened, I will fight alongside you and I'm sure the rest of the guys will as well."

I smiled shaking my head sadly a lighter feeling in my chest for a second. "No that's okay. Shin is my brother we need to do this ourselves. It's just... he's changed so much he obeys everything and he doesn't seem to feel much of anything." I told her.

Ino smiled sadly at me, "What you're feeling is worry. It's a part of caring about someone when they are in danger you worry. It might not be your brother that's changed he has probably always been that way growing up in the foundation you're only just coming out of your shell now. He just needs your patience and understanding." She smiled taking my hand.

**Ino POV**

Sai looked down at our hands. He turned them over and examined them closely, before asking, "What is this gesture? I haven't seen it before."

Shocked, I repeated what I had just heard inside my head trying get to grips with what he was telling me. Of course I knew that Sai was from the Foundation and had grown up isolated form other people but until I heard those words I had never thought of the sadness of it all.

"No one has ever held your hand before" I whispered grasping his hand all the more trying to make the first time someone held his hand perfect.

Sai shook his head looking down at our entwined fingers. "What does it mean? I haven't come across it in my reading." His words made it all the more tragic; he hadn't experienced someone holding his hand and he hadn't had anyone to teach him these things. I suddenly felt really lucky to have my parents and the guilt on running out of them was finally catching up on me.

Sai looked at me reluctant to ask again but clearly wanting to know what this meant. "Um…" I began not having a clue where to begin, "well people hold hands for lots of reasons… like to show friendship or as a sign of respect. Right now I am holding your hand because I am your friend and I want to show you that I am there for you…" I squeezed his hand a little to indicate it.

Sai eyes were blank showing he couldn't understand what I was saying. "I'm not sure I understand. How does you holding my hand show all that?" he asked. He looked down at our hands, still linked together, like there should be something more to it or something that should logically link the explanation I had given him to the gesture.

I tried to make it clearer, "It's not something that you can easily explain. It's the feeling you get when someone holds your hand that is the reason why people do it. By holding your hand you can feel my there with you… I don't know really… it makes me feel better" I offered him these words feeling most inarticulate. "Shikamaru could probably explain it to you better" I suggested.

Sai considered it.

The vein throbbed in my temple. 'I can't believe he was considering it right in front of me. How rude—calm it Ino,' I had to kept reminding myself he didn't understand, 'calm it, calm it.' I felt a lot calmer. 'But what if he understands that this is rude, just because no one has held his hand, doesn't mean he doesn't know it's rude to knock my advice for someone else's. Yeah, I will give him a piece of my mind-'

He placed his hand under his chin really thinking about his answer. "No. I understand what you mean."

I stopped immediately- 'Really? He understood what I meant? Hell, I didn't understand what I meant.' "Are you sure?" I asked him a small smile appearing on my face. I half wanted him to say it again because it was the closest I knew I would get to 'Good Job Ino' from Sai.

Sai nodded his head. "Yes, it was surprisingly insightful, especially considering how much you dumbed down the explanation. Then again I have learnt that idiots are more knowledgeable in these kinds of matters. Maybe only they have a way of explaining it because logic and emotion are often incompatiable; you can't understand one with the other."

'Idiot, am I?' My eyebrow twitched as I held my anger in check. 'SCREW IT!' I thought. 'I'M GOING TO LET HIM HAVE IT-'

"You are being very patient with me, thank you."

My mood shifted all of the anger I felt immediately disappeared. "It's alright Sai." I tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. "I'm glad I could help." I told him with a smile. "But how come you didn't go to Naruto or Sakura?"

I thought I knew the answer 'because they are too busy with Sasuke.' "Part of the reason is because they have so much going on at the moment but its more because it annoys them that they need to explain these things to me especially Naruto considering how intensely he feels things."

He continued, "Sakura and Naruto always tell me that you can't learn everything from books some things you have to experience for yourself. It's like when I read a book about smiling but couldn't possibly learn all the practical applications of the smile. She was right. When we first met, Sakura taught me about the _fake_ smile, and somehow that lesson has always stuck with me more. I guess I will always be learning these things…" he whispered the last part solemnly.

'But a smile is something so basic… surely he couldn't have been that far removed from society.' "You didn't know what a smile was?" I didn't need for him to answer but I needed to show him I was concerned.

Sai explained, "In the Foundation it is taught that all emotion is a weakness and unnecessary for a ninja."

'Why would someone teach him that? How horrible, how cruel. But if it's what he had been taught, why does he want to change?' I wondered. "So how come you want to learn about it now?" I finally asked him knowing I couldn't deduce it like Shikamaru could.

"Before my brother died," there was an immediate heaviness to his voice, "he always encouraged me to not completely abandon my emotions." His face told me that was an aspect of his personality that had changed since he returned from the other side of the barrier. 'Maybe Shikamaru had rubbed off on me after all.' "And seeing Naruto's bond to Sasuke I was intrigued, it reminded me of the emotion I felt for my brother and seeing how Naruto rose to every challenge just to bring Sasuke back to this village. I believe that the Foundation had it wrong; emotions make you stronger."

I smiled at him feeling the same way. 'Whether it was love, anger, or sadness, I always fight at my best when my heart is involved. And that was the same for all the ninja I knew. Shikamaru was at his best when he plotted to avenge Asuma-sensei's death, Naruto was strongest when he tried to protect the people he loved or when he tried to bring Sasuke back and Sasuke was driven by his desire to avenge his clan and kill Itachi.' "I think so too. You know what Sai. How about I help you learn about emotions?" I offered.

"Why would you do that?" he asked puzzled by the suggestion.

"I want you to know you still have friends." I tried my hardest to make my words have an impact on him and help him see that he belonged here in Konoha.

Sai stared at me for a long time then seemed to accept my answer. "So when and where shall we begin?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a second. 'I was going to find it hard to find time considering the way my parents were being. But I would make use of any available opportunity, like - "We have this mission with Sakura and Lee to the Land of Lightening. I could begin teaching you along the way, if you would like?"

"That would be good" Sai confirmed. "Oh, and Ino," he said as if he had only just remembered, "thank you."

I chuckled to myself not knowing whether he was saying it because he wanted to or because it was expected of him. Either way he was putting on enough social grace to say it. That at least can be appreciated. I smiled warmly at him, "You're welcome."

I was almost sad coming down from the sky on Sai's ink bird. It was refreshing being able to talk without any distractions (a.k.a my _mother_) and the moment we touched ground there were plenty of things to distract us…

- "I WIN!" skidding to a stop in front of us. "Thank you Gai-sensei for giving me the power to win this race."

Lee turned back as if he expected Sakura to be right behind him. Instead there was Sakura, miles behind, barely managing to run at this stage, chanting, "Just keep running *gasp for air*, just keep running *gasp for air*, just keep running *gasp for air*…" Sakura stopped in front of us having to just breathe for a moment to catch her breath. She was however smiling at Lee. "You may possibly have more stamina than the knucklehead.

Lee spoke while she recovered. "Youthful friends of ours we have come to invite you out for a barbeque dinner and some sake to toast to our up-coming mission in the Land of Lightening."

While Lee was talking I noticed that Sai was trying his best to practice his smile. 'This could be good for him.' I noted. 'The more time Sai spends around people the better.' "That's a great idea. Sai are you coming?" I asked him trying to hint that he should say yes.

Sai nodded. "I would like that."

We walked together, talking and laughing, in the direction of Yakiniku. I just knew that tonight was going to be the start of something… well lets just say different.

**Hinata POV**

It took us longer than usual to get back to the Leaf Village since we were all exhausted. Sasori managed to heal Kiba but I didn't want to trouble him with all of my injuries which were mainly superficial. However, that meant, that I had unintentionally lagged behind. The only reason we had arrived this soon was because Kiba had kindly given me a lift back on Akamaru. 'Once again I was a burden on my teammates especially on Kiba-kun' I thought to myself.

Torune, Shino's adoptive brother, came to meet him at the gate. He was another person that Naruto-kun's jutsu had brought back and he was the only person that Shino pulled through the barrier. "Shino," the man welcomed him in a monotone voice, "I trust your mission was a success."

"Brother," Shino responded in a similar fashion, "The mission went as well as Hokage-sama might have expected."

Torune nodded in approval of Shino's response. "I will accompany you to the Hokage's office to report." The two of them left us at the gate without another word.

"Goodbye…" I started to say politely moving to leave.

Akamaru began to whine and Kiba had a concerned look on his face, "Wait Hinata are you going to be alright?"

I hurt all over but I didn't want Kiba to worry. So I forced a smile onto my face. "I'll be okay Kiba-kun." Quickly trying to move the conversation on from myself, I asked, "How about you? Did Sasori-sama's healing help?"

"Me?" Kiba gave me a cheeky grin whilst flexing his muscled arms. "My body has never felt in better condition." Akamaru began to bark trying to get Kiba's attention and Kiba smiled seeming to understand what he was saying. "Your much better now too, right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked his assent.

I looked away feeling guilty for once again causing my comrades harm. "I'm sorry I got you and Akamaru hurt" I whispered.

"What you talking about Hinata?" Kiba bent down so that he could see my hidden face. "Akamaru and I wanted to help… you're… really important to us both" he said giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled my face heating up a little. "Thank you Kiba-kun," I gave him a gentle nod, "and Akamaru," I nodded at him too, "you are both very important to me too." I told them.

Kiba gave me that contagious smile of his. It was a unique power that only Kiba seemed to have. He could make me smile regardless of whatever else was going on, no matter how terrible. It reminded me of the day my father told me that he was going to make Neji-nii-san Clan Leader instead of me. I remembered how sad I had been, how I thought nothing could make me feel better but then Kiba crashed through my window wreaking havoc on my house…

_**"HINATA STAND BACK!"**_ Kiba shouted. I peered out of the window to see Kiba sitting on Akamaru's back. I feared what Kiba was going to do next but I did as he said standing back. _**"Ready Akamaru!"**_ He barked his yes. _**"Fang over Fang!"**_ They crashed through the window shattering the expensive stained glass my father had imported from the Village of Artisans.

Not giving me time to protest, Kiba pulled me up onto Akamaru's back wrapping my arms around him.

My father came into the room with Neji-nii-san and Hanabi-onii-chan standing either side of him. They looked at the destruction that Kiba had caused walking over the broken pieces of glass. My father's clenched his fists and Hanabi-onii-chan began weaving hand signs about to perform 'Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms.'

Neji-nii-san stopped her. _**"You cannot do that, Lady Hinata is with him and she will end up hurt."**_

_**"YOU MUTT!"**_ My father screamed at him.

_**"Akamaru let's go! Hold on tight Hinata!"**_ Kiba yelled laughing manically. Since I had been crying, I felt woozy and lightheaded when we jumped through the air into the yard, but inside Kiba had me smiling as if all the bad things that day hadn't even happened.

Suddenly I just felt better. 'Kiba is like medicine for sadness. He really is a special friend.'

My face began to heat up, I turned quickly. "I should get going" I told him.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped me in my tracks. "Not so fast," he extended his arms out to me, "where is my goodbye hug?" he asked a playful grin on his face.

Flustered, I stuttered, "Oh… of course." Kiba pulled me into his arms rocking me gently as if he knew that I needed comfort. I melted into his warm embrace; closing my eyes just wanting the rest of the world to disappear. I lost track of where my body stopped and his began. I felt safe and comfortable like Kiba's arms could shield me from the world. I had no worries or fears; just this feeling of calm. It didn't matter how tight or loosely Kiba's arms were around me because it was the feeling it gave me that really mattered. Kiba made me feel like I wasn't so alone.

Kiba didn't rush me out of his this safety net he had created. Although he did ask with a grimace appearing on his lips, "Are you going to train when you get in?"

Pulling out of his arms, I was taken aback by his question. "Um… well… I missed a couple of days due to the mission so in all likelihood I will resume training shortly after I arrive home. It all depends on whether Ko-kun or Neji-nii-san are available to train me." I informed him.

Kiba frowned, "I thought as much."

Kiba and Akamaru turned away to have a private conversation which included a lot of barking and shouting. They only turned back to me when they had both agreed. "It's settled then," Kiba told me firmly with a huge smile on his face, "you will be staying with me until you feel better."

"Pardon…" I gasped.

"Come on Hinata." Kiba hooked his arm into mine and began pulling me in the direction of his house.

We walked over to the Inuzuka residence and around to the back door that leads to the kitchen. His mum was washing up some dishes by the window. "Hi Ma" Kiba waved as we came into the house, "is it cool for Hinata to stay with us for a few days?" he asked very casually.

His mother scoffed. "Sure it is. It's whether Hinata would want to stay that's the real question." Kiba looked confused so his mother clarified what she meant. "Didn't I tell you to clean that room of yours? It's a pig sty."

Kiba grinned rubbing the back of his head. "I meant to clean it ma. I just forgot."

"Well you can march up stairs right now and do it," his mother turned to me, "would you make sure he does it properly? Kiba often just piles everything into the closet."

I gave a shy nod. "Of course…" I stuttered.

Kiba grabbed my arm pulling me quickly out of the room and down the hall.

"WOAH!" We crashed into Kiba's older sister, Hana-chan. "Where are you off to in a rush?" she asked him. Her big brown eyes looked past her little brother to me. Her eyes widened, "Oh… I see," she said with a grin, "Hinata is here. Well remember don't be too loud. Some of us have to get up in the morning." Kiba went rigid. "And remember safety comes first" She called after him with a grin as Kiba stormed off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HANA!" he roared.

She gave a hearty laugh, "Have fun little brother."

Kiba pulled me into the room, grabbed the handle and slammed the door so hard the hinges shook. He glared at it for good measure before turning to me. His mood shifted dramatically. "Soooo sorry about that" he said rubbing the back of his head his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and he began to look around his room his cheeks suddenly flushing more. "And sorry it's so messy in here." He looked around the room; there were plates of food, discarded underwear, and Akamaru's fur coated everything in sight. "I will clear up." He assured me as if he feared that the state of his room would send me running away.

Kiba ran around the room quickly tidying things away. I took his hands stopping him with a sincere smile on my face. "It's alright Kiba-kun I like your room it's very _comfortable_."

Kiba looked down at my hands on top of his and he quickly took them away blushing heavily.

"KIBA!" His mother called up to him. "DINNER WILL BE SOON. YOU TWO WASH UP. DON'T YOU JUST WET YOUR HAIR DOWN KIBA, SOAP AND WATER, SOAP AND WATER!" she yelled.

Kiba looked like he just wanted the floor to swallow him up. "Eh, parents can be embarrassing, can't they?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

Kiba's bad mood faded and his face lit up with a smile. "No one's family is as embarrassing as my family" he commented half serious half joking. "Anyway I better do what she says before she comes up here." Kiba threw off his jacket walking over his closet and pulled out a large red t-shirt.

I panicked suddenly realising that I had nothing clean to change into. 'What am I doing to do? What am I… going to do?' my thoughts began to stutter because I was so nervous. "Here Hinata put this on." He handed the t-shirt to me. "This T-shirt is big on me so it will be like a dress on you." He explained.

"Kiba I can't…" I began to object but Kiba refused to take no for an answer.

"Uh... thanks Kiba-kun" I gave him a grateful look.

Kiba looked back inside his closet for something he could change into. "No, *he threw a black shirt*, no *he threw some green combats*, no *he threw a white vest*, no-" he was about to throw out a pair of jeans when Akamaru pulled out a grey hoodie.

Kiba lifted off the grey mesh vest he was wearing revealing his tanned olive skin, his defined arms, his broad shoulder and his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles. I found myself staring at him…

Kiba followed my gaze raising an eyebrow at what I was staring at and grinned.

"Eeek" I shrieked turning on my heels. "Kiba I can't change in here" I told him unsubtly trying to stop him from commenting on what I had just done.

I could hear Kiba chuckle a bit. "Sorry Hinata…" Kiba moved towards the door. "You change in here. I'll go down to the bathroom. I'll knock when I come back okay?" He left.

I changed into the top that Kiba gave me and he was right it was so long that it reached my knees. I stared at myself in the full length mirror; my long black hair, my pale eyes, my curvy body. 'Sakura and Ino are always telling me that they are jealous of my body… Would Kiba think I am pretty-' I asked myself. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' I shook my head alarmed by my own thoughts. 'I'm not pretty anyway' I examined myself more critically; my eyes aren't colourful like the emerald shade of Sakura's and my hair is dull and dark not bright and light like Ino's. 'That's why Naruto-kun never notices me' I thought feeling like invisible to the world.

"Wow Hinata… you look…" Kiba commented standing in the doorway looking over at me, "hot—I mean nice" Kiba hit himself round the head and began muttering something under his breath along the lines of 'Stupid Kiba don't say something as stupid as that to Hinata.'

Kiba's own embarrassment made me feel better about my own. He made me feel relaxed here. "Thanks Kiba…" I said managing to make myself look up at Kiba knowing that he would only smile at me and make me feel so much better.

However, when I looked up, Kiba wasn't staring back at my with a massive grin but his eyes were widened in alarm. In no time he made his way over to me taking my arm in his hands and examining it in detail. "Kiba-kun," I said startled trying to take my arm back from him.

"Hinata your arms…" He looked down at the cuts and bruises on my arms his face filled with concern.

"Wait here" he told me firmly but with care. He ran off out of the room leaving me standing there with the door swung open. Hana-chan stared into the room with a curious look on her face. Her eyebrow rose at my clothing. I suddenly felt very naked standing in front of Kiba's sister. 'Hurry back Kiba-kun, please hurry.' Hana-chan sensed my discomfort and asked, "Are you okay? Where did my brother run off to?" she bombarded me with a series of questions. She was just like Kiba; loud, caring and friendly.

"I'm not sure…" I answered her truthfully.

Kiba returned a few seconds later with a bowl of warm water in his hands.

Kiba hadn't noticed his sister standing there until she asked him, "What are you doing Kiba? Should I be worried?"

Kiba placed the bowl down on the only patch of the table that was visible and then let rip at his sister. He scowled her in annoyance. "NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS! I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE IN MY ROOM!" Kiba booted the door shut and Akamaru barked at Hana-chan through the door supporting his friend in his anger.

"KIBA LANGUAGE!" his mother scolded him from down stairs.

"I know, I know," Kiba muttered.

"Sit down here Hinata," he gestured to the bed he had just cleared of clothes. "Come on, come on," sensing my hesitance he hurried me along, "we really need to clean those wounds. We don't want them to get infected."

"O…ok" I stammered. I was reluctant to let Kiba take care of me. I didn't him to get annoyed at me for being weak like the people in my clan did even Ko-kun pitied me. But Kiba, Kiba had this hurt look in his eyes, as if my pain was his pain too.

"I wish you would have told me about these wounds." Kiba said softly. "Like I told you earlier Hinata you're important to me and I don't like the idea of you being in pain." Kiba's actions showed me that his words were sincere; he dabbed the cuts on my arms so gently that I could tell he was really trying to control his natural heavy handedness.

"You really care about me?" I asked, but everything he had done for me told me he did.

Kiba didn't look up at me his own cheeks reddening as he firmly tried to concentrate on cleaning my wounds. "Of course" He confirmed.

"There you are all better now" Kiba whispered finally looking into my eyes.

"Thanks Kiba-kun." 'I _really_ care about you too' I found myself wanting to say but there was something important behind those words that made it impossible for me to speak them aloud. 'What is this strange feeling?' I asked myself. 'And why is happening to me now? And with Kiba-kun?'

**Itachi POV**

"For Kami's sake Sasuke he embarrassed you in front of them again! Why are you being so blind?!" I told my foolish little pushover brother exasperatedly.

"He wasn't! His point that Tino was needed was valid." Sasuke glared at me he was completely unwilling to see that our father was controlling him. I understood I had killed off the idiotic man before Sasuke had grown up so he wasn't fully aware of his scheming but nonetheless Fugaku had plotted to kill the Leaf so he should have some sort of indication that the man was a psychopath.

"I'm telling you he wants to be clan leader again and when he is he _will_ attack the Leaf." I told him sternly my tone was clear and I knew Sasuke heard the secret message behind my words. 'If he does, I will not hesitate to repeat history.'

"Try it and I swear I will fucking kill you." Sasuke growled at me, "I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." He told me coldly. I stared at him for a minute before turning around and without looking back vanished from sight.

I breathed outside the Uchiha basement that housed Kisame moulding my features into an impassive mask; I had plenty of practise in the Akatsuki.

I pushed the door open and sat down on one of the dining room chairs that Naruto had managed to secure by unknown means as well as a beautifully crafted table.

Kisame came in obviously hearing the door, "Oh hey Itachi I wasn't expecting you until tonight." He said curiously putting the kettle on the stove.

"Hn." I answered as un-cooperatively as possible making it clear he was irritating me by breathing.

I vaguely heard him shuffling around in the kitchen but concentrated my energy on glaring at a particular spot of the wall. So concentrated on destroying that particular piece of wall that had pissed me off I didn't even sense Kisame's approach. "Here." He placed a plate in front of me ignoring the bone breaking grip I had on his arm.

I glared at him letting before looking down at the plate my eyes widening in shock. Seaweed rice balls rested on cabbage. "Thank you." I muttered picking up a rice ball.

"Welcome." He answered simply still looking at me, "So what did Sasuke do now? You look more pissed than Hidan when he gets his head chopped off." He asked eating a shrimp and crisp sandwich.

I nearly spat out my rice ball but I would not give him the satisfaction or the indication that anything was wrong, "Sasuke is in meetings and I am perfectly calm." I told him coldly without even looking at him.

My chair was abruptly swung around I leapt off of it out of habit my sharingan blazing. "What the hell!" I demanded for one awful minute sounding like my foolish little brother.

Kisame grinned, "You have a tell when you're pissy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked exasperatedly sitting back down clearly he wasn't going to shut up until he said whatever he wanted to say.

"I'm talking about your breathing little bits of smoke out your nose when you're angry." Kisame grinned, "So what is it?"

"I do not breathe out smoke!" I told him incredulously. I pride myself on my mask of indifference what was he saying. 'Clearly its piss off Itachi day' I decided.

Kisame roared with laughter, "You just done it you also furrow your eyebrows. No changing the subject or I might have to join in with the others on your nickname."  
I scowled looking in the mirror across the room indeed there was the faintest smoke coming out. Well 'shit.' "You look like Sasuke right now." Kisame teased.

"I'm the elder he looks like me." I told him faintly amused he was still looking at me expectantly. I sighed, "If you are really insistent on knowing what my foolish little brother has done he has kicked me out of the Uchiha District for the day."

Kisame chuckled I raised an eyebrow at him, "How is it in anyway amusing?" I asked irritably.

He laughed even harder, "It's just how you say things and how even though your the most even tempered guy I know you still manage to get under everyone skin and get yourself kicked out or yelled at. You've been the same ever since I met you." He grinned then asked. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing why do you think it's my fault?" I asked insult in my tone. He gave me an expectant look. I rolled my eyes, "Well he got angry when I inadvertently told him that if the Uchiha would die if they attacked the Leaf again."

Kisame gave me a stern look, "Itachi this is your second chance don't make the same mistakes as the first."

"I won't allow them to attack the Leaf and that's what will happen if Fugaku regains control. I must push Sasuke. My father is a sneaky man, manipulating him from the shadows, humiliating him. He doesn't understand." I told him annoyed keeping my expression blank.

"I agree completely from what you've been letting slip Sasuke seems way out of his depth and your father is a complete bastard." He paused thinking over what he was about to say, "However your father is being sneaky praising Sasuke whereas your just outright criticising him maybe you should pretend to back off for a while."

"You mean start lying again? But that's what you told me not to do." I said confusedly.

"No. I mean be his brother he's being controlled by everyone else instead of fighting your father support Sasuke by using your influence to sway others into thinking his ideas are better. Instead of attacking or manipulating be there. And make him hang around with that kid the one that makes him relax Naruto." He suggested. I thought it over.

"That idea isn't completely ridiculous!" I mused in shock.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." Kisame grumbled I gave him an amused smirk.

I rested one arm on the table before picking up the rice ball with the other. Kisame's plan might work but would Sasuke forgive me? I needed to stay close to protect him and the leaf and... I felt something warm press against my arm. I looked down Kisame's arm lay next to mine he was purposefully eating his sandwich and not looking at me. I looked back down at our arms it was comforting I decided continuing to eat the rice ball calmness sweeping through me. I don't know how long we stayed like that long after the kettle had hissed that it was ready, long after we had finished eating but I was in no rush. Everything could wait.

I rose early the next morning. Kisame was still sleeping on the sofa after I had claimed the bed the previous night. It was strange how he didn't react to me moving around normally if a nin sensed another's chakra especially a nin that had been on the run for Kami knows how many years. Then again he had been stuck with me for ten years maybe he was just too used to me. I smiled wryly.

I pushed the door open only to be assaulted by the light burning my eyes. Quickly I made my way down the streets and sat on top of a small sweet shop I knew _he_ would pass.

Five minutes later I jumped down, "Shikamaru." I addressed him he blinked in shock.

"Itachi how troublesome I have a mission to get to. You can interrogate me about Sasuke when I get back." He sighed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually it's the mission I'm here about." I told him.

"This is such a drag. I'm probably going to regret asking this but what about it?" He asked confused.

"I set it up for a specific reason. You said you wanted to understand their bond right? Well I've sent some guests to wait for you there and I want you to watch how they react to each other, it is very important." I told him.

He nodded slowly before a terrified look crossed his face, "Hey wait who are these friends and did you just tell me you purposefully broke a bridge halfway to Kiri just to teach me something?!"

"You needn't worry their perfectly safe. Sasuke and Naruto know them and yes, yes I did." I smirked proudly he looked even more terrified if that was possible.

"Yours and their version of safe is completely different to mine. This is going to be such a drag!" He protested.

"What's a drag lazy boy?" A loud remark came from the shop behind us for a moment. I thought it was Naruto but the boy I turned around to had short brown hair... Kiba, the one who had invited Naruto and my foolish little brother out.

"He-hello Shikamaru-san, hello It-Itachi-san." A girl with long sweeping black hair said smiling, coming up to us she carried a brown bag of groceries. This was Hinata, the weird one of the group Naruto had told me.

"Hey guys just a mission I'm going on. What you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Hinata is staying with me for a couple of days but she got a bit tired of steak so we're buying her some Zenzai." Kiba told us smiling down at the girl who blushed.

"I didn't mind eating steak Kiba-kun really!" She blushed furiously now. 'Very shy and very loud what an odd combination' I mused.

"Its fine Hinata, seriously, I've never tried it before so it will be fun." Kiba teased.

"Anyway if you have a mission we'll leave you to it Shikamaru. Ma will freak if I don't do the lawn today." Finally noticing Hinata was struggling with the bag he took it off her and started walking.

"Kiba-kun I can carry my bag!" Hinata called after him bowing quickly to us she said nervously, "Have a nice day Shikamaru-san, Itachi-san." Before scurrying after Kiba who was smiling again.

"Jeez that's going to be a pain." Shikamaru face-palmed. I immediately understood and nodded.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A voice that I was sure was Naruto this time rang from around the corner. He bolted into us. I deftly jumped out of the way so to avoid being hit by the human tornado.

Fortunately Shikamaru stopped him with a shadow anyway Naruto grinned at him before noticing me, "Oh hey Itachi! I came to see you this morning. Your pissy brother threw a kunai at me and said you weren't in so I'm guessing you were out at the aquarium." He waggled his eyebrows winking. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh, cry or face-palm, he was a convert as an elephant.

"It's okay Naruto I know about..." Shikamaru started but Naruto quickly covered his mouth.

"Know about what?" Sasuke's low tone rang dangerously as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Well you see I kinda let slip about it being your birthday to Shikamaru, sorry Teme." Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head. 'Hm, he could be a good liar if I trained him up a bit' I mused.

"Hn whatever Dobe." Sasuke sighed then noticed me his face darkened, "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL NIGHT?!" He yelled pointing a finger at me. Apparently he had some sort of amnesia; this is why you can't leave your idiotic little brother unattended.

Naruto looked sadly at him it must be hard having an emotionally dysfunctional, insane friend. I didn't particularly want to cause a scene so doing the only thing I knew to do in this situation, I poked him in the head, "Sorry Sasuke, maybe later."

I teleported into a tree, but not before I heard a stream of profanities come from my dear foolish little brothers mouth. I had to smirk walking back to the Uchiha basement to boast my success to a probably-still-sleeping Kisame. Oh well you know the saying I thought to myself 'once Itachi's up so is the rest of the world.'

**Shikamaru POV**

"FUCK YOU ITACHI, YOU BASTARD!" He vomited every curse word under the sun at his older brother. "RUNNING OFF ON ME. I'M HEAD OF THE CLAN."

Sasuke started to impersonate Itachi putting on a patronising voice, "Sorry Sasuke, maybe later—HE WILL SEE ME LATER ALL RIGHT! HE WILL BE SEEING MY-"

"Chidori" Naruto sighed knowing exactly what Sasuke was going to say.

Sasuke glared at Naruto telling him "DON'T YOU DARE BUTT IN ITACHI LOVER!"

'How troublesome…' I thought to myself. 'Itachi has left me with his infuriated little brother. I would remember to thank him for that when we returned to the Leaf Village' I thought sarcastically. I will need to discuss my observations of this mission with him no doubt. If I haven't figured out the bond between Naruto and Sasuke by now, I doubted I fully understand it by attending just this mission with them. 'But we will see…' I told myself.

The pseudo mission that had been given to us by Lady Tsunade was to go to the Land of Waves to help with the repairs to the Great Naruto Bridge (damaged by Itachi with the permission of the bridge builder Tazuna, at least I hoped he had permission).

Repairing the bridge was nothing more than a D rank mission but travelling the dangerous path that leads to the Land of Waves made it at least a low level C rank. It appeared to Naruto and Sasuke that the last mission, a mission I quickly realised was organised by Sasuke, had managed to secure us another C rank mission. Naruto was especially pleased wanting to relive the first mission of Team Seven, he even tried to invite Sakura and Kakashi, but they declined.

Already I was viewed as an outsider in this mission, so I had to be sure to factor in the various implications that caused such as them thinking I want them to behave a certain way because I'm watching them or that I might overemphasize behaviour I expected to find and fail to notice behaviour I did not expect.

Bearing that in mind, I kept a checklist in my head of all the behaviour I noticed. Naruto poked Sasuke on the forehead something that the Uchiha could have stopped if he had chosen to. "Come on Sasuke or you will be seeing the wrong side of my Rasengan" he mocked Sasuke's anger and he chuckled to himself before beginning to walk towards the gate.

Childishly, Sasuke walked past Naruto trying to get to the gate before him. "Like you could touch me with your _stupid_ jutsu" he snapped.

"TEME! Rasengan is way more powerful than Chidori" Naruto shouted enraged by the comment.

They _eventually_ did calm down and Naruto started up a huge tirade: "Can you believe we are going to the Land of Waves? And to help Tazuna and Inari? Did I tell you that they came to help the repair the village after the invasion of Pain? They asked after you, I just told them we were fighting at the moment so you left the village and that we would come and visit when you came back. I guess I get to keep my promise to them." Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head and babbling away to himself.

This was an observation I had made before between the two of them. Even if it was hard to tell, Sasuke was in fact intently listening to Naruto rambling every thought that came into his head. And he replied, although that mainly consisted of 'Hn's' or slight body language. This code they had created was so intricate and subtle that it would take an expert many years to fully learn it, but Naruto, the idiot who scored the lowest for our Academy Graduation Exam, managed to be fluent in it. It had surprised me even more considering Ino, Chouji and I had to do more than this to communicate and we had spent much more time together than Sasuke and Naruto had. 'Naruto and Sasuke are very aware of each other' I concluded at the very least.

We walked along the long road that leads from the Leaf Village to the Great Naruto Bridge. "I can't wait to see it. Can you even believe it? A bridge named after _me_ and back all those years ago when we were only gennin."

"You still are a gennin" I told him.

Naruto scowled at me, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Sasuke scoffed, "I can't believe it. I don't know why anyone would want to name a bridge after you dobe."

Naruto glared at him all the more insulted by Sasuke, "Maybe because I'm AWESOME!" His movements and his voice were clearly exaggerated. 'It's almost like he wants to get Sasuke to shout at him' I added that to my list of observations thus far.

"Awesomely stupid I'll agree with you on that" Sasuke remarked getting much more riled up than was necessary with the intense amount of training Orochimaru would have given him. We are taught to abide by a specific set of rules all in order to kill our emotions; preventing them from going wild and causing the failure of the mission. This is the most important tool for a shinobi to achieve their goal.

There is no doubt in my mind that something as vital as this would have been drilled into Sasuke's head by Orochimaru with similar emotional control training that is seen in the Foundation. 'Then Sasuke allows Naruto to get under his skin or Naruto inspires emotions that Sasuke has never had to learn to control' I tried to induce from all the variables I had witnessed.

"How come there isn't a bridge named after you?" Naruto jibbed, "The great _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_ must have many monuments in his honour." He added sarcastically whilst saying Sasuke's name like his fan-girls did swooning over the word 'Uchiha'.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "The Senju always steal honours from the Uchiha." That was right, with Naruto's new fame and his appointment as the future Hokage, there had been much look into Naruto's ancestry.

I could see this turning nasty. Lazily I yawned, "Knock it off you two or do I need to put you both on time out."

They completely ignored me. 'What a drag…' I groaned to myself.

Naruto stopped, clenching his fists tightly. Sasuke turned, hands in his pockets, to look at him. Naruto and Sasuke eyes met with a fiery intensity. "Don't _you_ dare say that to me!" Naruto was clearly hurt that it was Sasuke in particular that said that to him. "Judge me for who _I_ am." He stepped closer to Sasuke then but Sasuke didn't move. There were inches between the two of them. Naruto had a fierce look in his eyes, "Because I don't know how to be a Senju, only me. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grimaced stepping back his mood lightened slightly as he placed on a mask of happiness. "Let's get going" he whispered walking past Sasuke to carry on down the path.

The look on Sasuke's face… his eyes were darting about and before he couldn't look Naruto in the eye. He clearly regretted the words he had spoken to Naruto. 'But why? Sasuke had plenty of reason to hate the Senju Clan and he wasn't hesitant about putting the blame on innocent parties. He wanted to wipe out the entire Leaf Village for what a few individuals made his brother do. So why regret saying those words? Unless he couldn't blame Naruto. Could it… could it be guilt? Naruto had just revived his entire clan, I suppose that made sense.'

Sasuke stopped looking around the path, "Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

In time with each other they dodged the large blade that came hurling through the air at them. 'It appears the old friends that Itachi warned me about have arrived' I thought. From now on it was my task to stay in the shadows and just observe Naruto and Sasuke in action.

A tall noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short black spiky hair and brown eyes landed on the short handle of the blade wedged into the side of the tree. The ninja was very distinctive with bandages worn like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt which he obviously used to carry his sword. He wore baggy trousers with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and wrist warmers up to his elbows with matching leg warmers. I could assume from this that he was from the Kirigakure but all doubt was removed seeing his forehead protector, he wore sideways on his head, indicating the he was a rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Using all that I had learnt from looking at this ninja, I instantly recognised him from the files I had read on Naruto and Sasuke and from his picture in the Bingo Book. He was Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman and sword he was carrying was none other than the infamous Executioner Blade.

Naruto's smile beamed recognising the ninja in front of him at once. "No way, how cool is this? Zabuza you are here too…" Naruto began rambling, failing to see this as anything more than a coincidence – 'Idiot' I thought to myself wanting to face-palm.

Sasuke stepped forward his movement's fluid as water as he raised his Katana at Zabuza. "What are you doing here?" he asked highly suspicious now. 'All I was getting so far was that Sasuke was the brains of the operation' I thought in mild amusement.

Naruto stepped forward causing Sasuke to go rigid tightening his grip on the blade. "Sasuke," he voice softened, placing his hand on the Katana and pushing it down from its threatening position, "what are you doing? Zabuza is our friend."

Sasuke shouldn't have taken his eyes off of Zabuza but he did to answer Naruto. "He just tried to kill us" he said very slowly trying to make the information sink into Naruto's brain. 'Sasuke must realise by now that Naruto will never give up on anyone he considers his friend, even if they do try to kill them. Sasuke is a living testament to that.' My mind filled with memories of Naruto's frantic search for more than three years for the Uchiha.

Naruto paused and then laughed, "It was probably a joke…"

"Don't be so naïve." Sasuke snapped. "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes went through the different stages of the Sharingan; the basic Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan and finally Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Stop it," Naruto protested, "Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was riddled with pain at the thought of one of his friends attacking another.

There was a minor hesitation in Sasuke's movement; he eased Naruto aside with the edge of his blade and stepped slightly closer to Zabuza. "You're getting in my way" he told Naruto coldly, his dark eyes boring into him pushing Naruto back but the intent to kill was not directed at Naruto. 'How did I not see it before?' I had to ask myself. 'That look in his eyes is…. protective. It's the look that Naruto gets in his eyes just before a fight to defend the village. But its darker… the protective look in Sasuke's eyes wanted to not just stop but destroy the one who would do him harm. That darkness in his eyes that was the reason I hadn't seen it before… Sasuke cares for Naruto like Naruto cares for us all.'

"I see your just itching for a fight. Well I do not disappoint," Zabuza started to do hand signs, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Mist began to spring forth from the water that separated the Land of Waves from the mainland and Zabuza moved freely in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. This was the beginning of the Silent Killing Technique that in Kakashi's reports claimed he was very adept at.

Sasuke looked all around for Zabuza but the Sharingan was weakened by the Mist that was infused with Zabuza's chakra and making it impossible for him to track the rogue nin. "SASUKE!" Naruto pushed him out of the way his yellow frog eyes catching Zabuza's form just in front of Sasuke with the Executioner Blade about to cut him in half.

Naruto met Zabuza's blade with nothing more than a kunai and the small blade began to crack as it met with the Executioner. Naruto then summoned three clones, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The three shadow clones instantly began to mould the chakra in Naruto's palm and he threw it with his transportation jutsu at Zabuza. "Rasengan" he shouted. The jutsu was extremely low level from Naruto showing that he was still holding back and that's when I realised he didn't want to waste his chakra because the ninja he was fighting was nothing more than a water clone.

The moment that water clone disappeared another Zabuza, this time the real one, attacked Naruto from behind. The executioner blade cut through one of Naruto's shadow clones that he had switched in places. Zabuza's eyes opened wider, "Still using that old trick" he commented amused. "Well I will find the real one soon enough."

"You found us." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison appearing behind Zabuza with kunai to his neck.

"In fact, we knew we were going to be attacked, we switched in clones just before you arrived." Sasuke told him a smug smirk on his face.

Naruto rubbed under his nose with a grin on his face, "We have been watching the whole thing from the trees."

"You mean this whole time I WAS FIGHTING NOTHING BUT CLONES" Zabuza's eyes widened dramatically as he raised his voice enraged at the slight to his own power.

Zabuza began to weave hand seals so fast that it was impossible to follow. Every now and again I caught something; Ram… Boar or Boar… Ram or … Ox… Dog… Snake.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said watching the signs.

He nodded his eyes already red with the Sharingan and he slit Zabuza's throat.

A wooden log appeared in the air and dropped to the floor. In shock, I recognised it was "Substitution Jutsu."

Zabuza's face started to rise from the water just at the side of the entrance to the Great Naruto Bridge. He stood on the water perfectly still looking menacing as he rapidly weaved hand-signs. From what I had read about Zabuza I knew that he had proficiency for large-scale, highly destructive water attacks. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." A large amount of water was lifted into the air tuning to a giant, powerful dragon and the torrent of water went straight for Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto summoned two shadow clones, manipulating the wind-nature chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, he caused the Rasengan to take on the appearance of a giant shuriken, creating his original jutsu "Rasenshuriken."

Simultaneously, Sasuke kneaded chakra inside his body converting it to fire and expelling it from his mouth as a massive orb, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."

"Fire Style: Rasenshuriken" they yelled. There jutsu merged with perfect synchronicity; an attack so powerful that it destroyed the water jutsu with ease to steam before it went on to burn Zabuza.

Naruto jumped into the air first bumping, "WOOOOHOOOO this is so FUN!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, abruptly pulling Naruto into his chest, covering the back of Naruto's head with his Katana as three senbon, aimed precisely at lethal acupuncture points, came hurling at him.

Naruto stood on his tip toes, yelling in Sasuke's face, "STOP TRYING TO SHOW ME UP! TEME!"

Sasuke let his arm fall from the back of Naruto's head. "THEN DON'T GET KILLED DOBE!" He snapped back.

Naruto turned around to face an exact point in the mist. "Haku, come out, I can sense you. The both of you."

The ninja by the name of Haku dispersed the mist appearing on the branch just above Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm sorry Naruto but I could not have you harming my precious person." I couldn't tell if the ninja before be was male or female; they had an androgynous appearance: long black hair, pale skin and large dark brown eyes, a slender frame and looked to be thirteen or fourteen years in age and they were small for that.

The ninja wore a standard Kirigakure knee-length pinstriped outfit, over this a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with fringed trail. He wore a hunter nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin curved eye holes, a red wavy design in place of the mouth and at the top of the mask there was a painted Kirigakure symbol.

"Haku…" Naruto whispered.

'Haku of the Ice Release.' I recited his profile from Kakashi's report. 'From the Land of Water, kekkai genkai is ice release, known partner of Zabuza Momochi.' This was the ninja that Naruto had referred to in his argument with Sakura at Yakiniku. That fact that Naruto had mentioned _this mission_, _this ninja_ and _their words_ in an argument with his teammate _over Sasuke_ made it obvious. To solve the riddle of Naruto and Sasuke, I would have to remember the exact words he spoke that day…

"_**Sakura. Do you remember Team Seven's first real mission together? We had to escort that bridge builder to the Land of Waves and we fought Zabuza and Haku. It was on that mission that I learnt the true way of the shinobi 'To protect those who are precious to me.' That is a ninja's true nindo. It was Haku that taught me that lesson… 'I want to protect the person important to me… I want to work for that person. I want to fight for that person. I want to make that person's dreams come true… that is my dream.'"**_

'Naruto learnt his way of the Shinobi from _this Ninja_. He had protected us, worked for us, fought for us and made our dreams come true and it was his dream to be our Hokage and do that for us every day of his life. Naruto had lived this ninja's way of the Shinobi to its fullest capacity.' I was humbled to be in this ninja's presence because they had made Naruto who is today; the Ninja that had just saved the whole world from the tyrannical rule of Obito under Tsuki no Me Keikaku.'

"Haku," Naruto stared up at the ninja his eyes shinning in awe, "I can't believe it's really you. Kakashi-sensei told me that he faced you and Zabuza on the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi War. I was so gutted that I wasn't there. Are you reanimations now? Did Obito send you after us?" Naruto asked rambling as usual but making some sense at the same time. 'There were hundreds of ninja that had been brought through the barrier the day of Naruto performed Rinne Tensei no Jutsu however we had learnt that someone living had to pull you from the other side. Who would have brought Haku and Zabuza back if not Obito? Or Kabuto?'

"I feel bad that this attack was not a force of our hand but our own free will. It was Zabuza's idea. We saw you coming this way and he wanted to test how strong you had become." The ninja jumped down from the branch coming closer to Naruto. "You have grown so much." Haku smiled warmly at Naruto fondness in his voice.

Sasuke didn't let Haku come any closer placing the tip of his Katana to Haku's throat.

"One more step and I will kill you" Sasuke swore his eyes red with the Sharingan. 'There it was again that same darkness, the same intent to kill but now I could see it was to protect Naruto. I guess Naruto had been right all along… Sasuke saw Naruto as his friend.'

"We mean you no harm." The ninja bowed respectfully at Naruto and Sasuke. "It was meant to be a friendly battle."

"Sasuke…" Naruto began to protest his voice somewhat soothing the Uchiha's anger.

Haku stopped him. "It's alright Naruto," Sasuke's eyes met Haku's, "Sasuke needs to do this. You stay there. I will attend to-"

As if on cue Zabuza called to his partner, "Haku." The ninja's movement was too swift for my eyes suddenly they were helping Zabuza to stand. "You shouldn't have gone up against them on your own." Haku commented. "You know what we have been heard about them… Naruto and Sasuke are not the genin we knew but two of the most powerful Shinobi in the Ninja World. This battle will not end well for us if we face them on anything other than friendly turns."

Zabuza did not appreciate Haku's advice, coldly snapping, "I don't need you to tell me who I can and cannot face."

Haku was not angered by the harsh rebuke but bowed his head obediently, "As you wish Master."

Naruto and Sasuke were talking amongst themselves. Haku looked at Sasuke's face seeing the guilt ridden look I had witnessed earlier. Reading his lips, I saw him whisper, "I will help you understand." 'Was he talking to me or Sasuke?' I couldn't be sure. I didn't know how much Itachi had told them or what exactly they were supposed to be doing apart from re-enacting the first mission of Team Seven. But I had a strange feeling that Haku's arrival was about to make things much clearer to me… and very soon.

Haku stepped towards Naruto causing Sasuke's eyes to glow read with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and he held his Katana glowing bright blue as he coursed a Chidori through it. "Stay where you are." Sasuke ordered him.

Haku immediately stopped, the docile ninja, completely fine with following the Uchiha's demands.

"Stop being rude TEME. How are you Head of your Clan when you are so rude to people?" Sasuke looked like he was going to say something but Naruto answered for him. "You're 'I'm-Sasuke-Uchiha-so-you-must-love-me' power can only go so far." He snapped. "It doesn't work on everyone Sasuke, especially on boys and _Haku is a boy_, so you have to be nicer…"

Haku tried to stop them fighting, telling them politely, "I don't mind." They both stared at him seeming annoyed that they would have to stop arguing. "You can continue to argue if you would like" Haku offered, but the two looked away from each other pouting like children.

After a short moment, just as long as Naruto's attention span, Naruto gave Haku a warm smile. "So Haku," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "you said you wanted to fight, you still up for it?" Naruto asked his eagerness apparent, "I would love to fight for old time's sake."

"You know that I don't like to fight. But…" Haku looked down to his wounded partner in his arms, he sighed, "I don't have a choice bearing in mind you hurt what is most precious to me."

Kakashi reported that Haku's greatest strength in battle was his sheer speed but that advantage was countered by Sasuke's newly awakened Sharingan. There was no question then that Sasuke would defeat Haku's speed with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto seemed be the weaker partner for this battle and Haku utilised that knowledge attacking him instead. However, Naruto used the inhuman speed he inherited from his father The Yellow Flash to dodge every attack that Sasuke indicated was coming his way.

The way that Naruto and Sasuke moved with each other was so natural that there was no opening for Haku to take use to advantage of and so the ninja retreated to re-evaluate the situation. Kakashi's reports also detailed that Haku was highly intelligent shown to have great observational and analytical skills, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. The scary thing about Sasuke and Naruto was that as shinobi they had little weakness, error in battle lay within their personalities but together they covered each other so well it was impossible to exploit any flaws found.

They were too powerful at this stage to fight Haku on equal terms and if I wanted to observe any more I would have to do something to ensure this battle wouldn't be over too soon. Sluggishly, I jumped down from where I was perched up in a tree. I cleared my throat. "*cough**cough**cough*."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me. "Jeez Shikamaru where did you go?" Naruto asked surprised to see me.

"Nowhere. You looked like you could handle it. Sooo I decided to nap…" I yawned trying to detract from the lie. "Fighting unnecessarily is just troublesome" I groaned.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed.

Pulling out Asuma-sensei's lighter, I lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "I just don't see the point in this battle." I stated bluntly. "You have had ample amount of time to improve while Haku has not. The battle is hardly fair. If you wanted to test your strength then you would fight Haku with only the jutsu you used the last time. That would be a real test for you and not just a show of the vast amounts of power you have accumulated over the years."

Naruto considered my words but I had no doubt he would take accept it. "That does sound fair."

Sasuke didn't take the bait so easily. "The objective is to win, is it not? Limiting us to only the jutsu we knew as genin is a stupid idea and only a foolish idiot like you dobe would be taken in by this suggestion."

"I'm okay with it Sasuke," Naruto had a mischievous look in his eye, "but if you don't think you can defeat Haku without all the other jutsu… then I guess we can let you use yours…" he said using a very condescending tone. 'If there was one thing that Naruto was good at it was getting a rise out of the Uchiha' It was perfect enough for me to smirk.

"FINE." Sasuke snapped. "I will do it but just to prove I can."

"No Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or Mangekyo Sharingan" Naruto said implying that Sasuke needed it.

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto anger burning in his eyes. "No Rinnegan or Sage Mode"

Naruto moved closer a faint smile on his face, "No Chidori" he yelled.

Sasuke came closer still to Naruto, "No Rasengan."

There was a moment of silence between the two where they just looked into each others eyes.

Sasuke's pulled his eyes away first that guilty look on his face. "Let's begin." He told Haku deactivating his Sharingan until it was only at its most basic level.

Haku began weaving hand-signs at an incredible speed. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Haku used the same technique that Zabuza had used to counter Sasuke's Sharingan and without Naruto's Sage Mode it was going to be next to impossible for them to track Haku's movements, especially with how fast he is. "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice were created around them, reflecting nothing but Haku's image. 'This must be Haku's secret technique' I noted matching it to the description that Kakashi had made in his reports. I didn't see how I was meant to see through this mist but Itachi seemed to have thought of that because Haku purposely gave me a line of sight through the fog.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered knowing exactly where he was standing.

"You can still sense _me_?" Sasuke asked clearly able to do the same.

"Of course," Naruto boasted with a grin, "I tracked you down before I had Sage Mode."

"How about you? Can you see Haku with your Sharingan?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head. "The mist is too strong. I can't use my Sharingan unless he gets close enough to me."

"Then can you _melt_ the mirrors?" Naruto asked him a peculiar thing to ask considering they faced Haku before. 'Then again Naruto is an idiot' I reminded myself.

Sasuke appeared to be actually considering his answer before nodding his head. "Every battle is a chance to learn and we learnt last time that Haku's mirrors are resistant to fire techniques, but I will try…"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "It's settled then." 'They weren't honestly going to go with that plan knowing that Haku's jutsu was impervious to fire. I could believe that Naruto was idiotic enough to try something like that but Sasuke. Has the mist clouded their minds too?' I had to wonder.

"I hope you can see" Haku mouthed. 'Again I couldn't tell if it was me or Sasuke that he was talking to.' Haku's assault on the two shinobi began. His speed increased to incredible levels, it was such that he could launch several senbon from all the mirrors looking like he was literally in all of them.

Sasuke managed to evade most of the senbon thrown at him whilst somehow indicating to Naruto where to move to dodge the attacks on himself. It was highly impressive they were managing to hold their own considering they were up against a highly trained ninja using only genin level skill. I knew they had defeated Haku in the past from Kakashi's report and Naruto's bragging for weeks afterwards. However, Kakashi said that they couldn't break the mirrors without the Nine's tails chakra and Naruto was no longer the Nine Tails Junchuuriki. 'What were they going to do?' I thought trying to devise a plan for them myself so that I could try and guess what they were doing.

Sasuke used a moment to weave hand-signs: Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique." 'They weren't seriously going through with this' My mouth hung open in shock. Volleys of small fireballs were sent flying in an unpredictable manner to assault Haku's ice mirrors. From my reading on this technique, I knew that each of the fireballs was infused with chakra meaning Sasuke could control each one of them and he used this to his advantage aiming all of the fireballs at one mirror in particular. 'Maybe they knew which mirror Haku was in' I had to rationalise. 'Because if they hadn't they had just left themselves wide open for an attack.' The fireballs did nothing to Haku's jutsu.

Haku took the opening, coming out of the mirror on the opposite side and attacking them with a hail of senbon. They fought off most of the attack with Naruto's shadow clones being used as a human shield however I saw the blur of Haku's form pass Sasuke and his blood splatter in the air as Haku's attack struck. Seconds later, simultaneously, Haku's blood drenched form appeared in all of the twelve mirrors.

Naruto's face was filled with horror like he was reliving a nightmare. "Sasuke…" Naruto abandoned the rules of the match using his inhuman speed to catch Sasuke who fell to the ground, senbon still sticking out of his body.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered falling unconscious.

Naruto's eyes widened his eyes beginning to brim with tears. 'Naruto knew that Haku wouldn't kill Sasuke though this was a friendly battle and Naruto knows that last time all Haku did was hit Sasuke at precise acupuncture points that bring on the appearance of death. Why is he reacting this way?' Naruto hugged Sasuke's body close to him actually mourning the death of his friend who wasn't even dead. "Sasuke…" Naruto cried in some sort of dazed state.

That's when I remembered more of what Naruto had said that day at Yakiniku…

"_**And it was Sasuke that showed me what it meant in reality. They showed me that protecting those who are precious to you means that you are willing to put your life on the line." **_'I understood then that this is what had happened in the last battle; Naruto had thought that Sasuke had died saving him. Is this how he had reacted? Is this what Itachi wanted me to see?'

"_**He found a strength he didn't realise he had. Why? Because of a certain person that was precious to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was an trap. He was a true ninja, worthy of honour."**_ Haku repeated the words I knew he had spoken that very day to Naruto. 'Those words could be applied to Naruto during the final battle. He had performed that jutsu, knowing it would kill him because Sasuke was precious to him.'

"SHUT UP!" Steam started to circle around Naruto. "YO…U WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The steam began to spread around the whole Haku's ice mirrors spilling outside the jutsu they were trapped in. Every now and again I would hear bits and pieces of a conversation that Naruto was having with himself. "It's _your_ way of creating peace that is useless… IT IS YOU WHO IS GOING TO DIE!" I finally understood what happening, why Naruto was reacting this badly even though Sasuke was fine, it was because he was reliving Sasuke's actual death at the hands of Uchiha Obito.

Naruto had chakra spewing from every pour in his body creating a torrent of raw power reaching up into the sky. Naruto stood up his head hung low, his body fidgeting under the strain of the chakra he was exerting. His eyes glowed with a swirling purple pattern. "Rinnegan" he commanded in a low voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Zabuza yelled struggling to stand as Naruto's chakra stirred up the atmosphere into a storm.

"NARUTO'S CHAKRA IS GOING OUT OF CONTROL…" I explained having to focus my chakra into my hands just to hold onto the tree.

The column of chakra around him just kept getting stronger. "I'm sorry _Obito," _Naruto voice echoed, "but you harmed _my precious person_." The chakra that Naruto was storing inside of him was about to explode and I feared that Naruto would be destroyed with it.

"NO… HAKU…" Zabuza found some way to move through the storm and he ran straight into its eye in his desperate search for Haku.

Zabuza got to Haku's side. He was lying on the floor to stop himself from being blown back by tornado of chakra in front of him. Zabuza looked up at Naruto with a fear in his eyes but that fear was not for himself but for his partner. Naruto saw this too, his eyes softening slightly and returning to their ocean blue. "RUN. GO. I'LL KILL YOU ALL." He was fighting back the chakra inside of him but it was all to no use.

"Sasuke" he whimpered. His eyes re-activated the Rinnegan and his chakra flared up once more.

Zabuza knelt down in front of Haku. Sweeping him up into his arms, he attempted to escape. Naruto seeing this was enraged. "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY OBITO!" he declared. With a single movement of his arm he blew them with such great force through the trees that they landed a least a mile away from the battleground.

They could have just left then and there, I wouldn't have blamed them but they didn't. Haku and Zabuza appeared at my side and together we held onto a solid oak tree. "HOW DO WE STOP THEM?" Zabuza asked.

Haku and I answered in unison. "WE NEED TO WAKE SASUKE UP!" The storm was only getting worse trees being lifted up by the roots and blown back in our direction.

The tree we were holding onto started to shake. "I CAN WAKE HIM UP IF I CAN JUST GET CLOSE ENOUGH" Haku told us his voice unnaturally loud as he tried to speak over the harsh hissing of the gale force winds.

I nodded.

My mind started to go through all of the different ways we could get to Sasuke. In five seconds I had over two hundred plans devised in my mind but in the end I could only choose one. "YOU DISTRACT NARUTO WHILE I GET HAKU TO SASUKE." I told Zabuza.

There was no room for argument in that moment.

Zabuza focused huge amounts of chakra into his feet so that he could run through the storm Naruto was creating. At the time, this ninja managed to weave hand seals. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique." A large scale of water rose up dozens of meters high. It then streamed to the ground on top of Naruto in one big cascade much like a gigantic waterfall pouring from the sky. The power of the jutsu was so tremendous that it hollowed out the ground around Naruto but with the slightest movement of his hand Naruto dispelled the jutsu.

I had never seen anything like it before, even from Naruto, but he managed to then perform the same jutsu back. "WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE" he yelled. There was no way that Naruto could perform that jutsu but he had copied it like the Sharingan could. The amount of water that Naruto pulled up into the air was so large that the water level of the sea between Fire County and the Land of Waves dramatically decreased. Zabuza did the only thing a sane person could do in that situation and he ran while Naruto's jutsu chased him through the sky.

Meanwhile I used my own clan's kekkai genkai to move Haku as close as I could to Sasuke's body, "Shadow Imitation Technique complete." My shadow reached out to Haku's paralysing his body. I moved him closer and closer to Sasuke using the shadows of various trees to strengthen my hold on him so that he would not be blown back by Naruto's chakra storm.

Haku knelt down over Sasuke's body and pressing various pressure points he woke him up. Sasuke took in a deep breath and coughed. Reading his lips, I saw him whisper "Naruto…", as if he knew what was happening to him.

Naruto froze in place.

Sasuke got up from the ground. 'He needed to use his Tailed beast training now.' Sasuke stood behind Naruto and without even using his Sharingan. 'Is he insane? Naruto could kill him.' He told him sternly, "Naruto. Stop this. Now." 'As if-'

Instantly Naruto's eyes returned to their bright blue. "Sasuke," Naruto's eyes brimmed with joyous tears, "you're alright." Naruto's exhausted body dropped to his knees. "W… what just happened?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed, his face showing more guilt than ever before, "Just you being a dobe and not following our plan."

We made camp for the night just at the entrance to the bridge because we all needed to rest after that battle.

The next morning Zabuza and Haku moved to leave. "It was nice seeing you again Naruto." Haku said a warm smile on his face.

"I'm _really sorry_," Naruto awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I nearly killed you."

"You were just lucky," Zabuza teased, "we'll get you next time."

Naruto face looked alarmed. "Ne…xt… time…" Naruto stammered. Naruto had been apologizing to Haku and Zabuza all evening to the point that Zabuza had threatened to make him feel the end of his Executioner if he said it one more time.

Haku smiled, "He's joking."

"Oh okay, yeah, maybe we could go for rarmen or something. They go the best rarmen at Ichiraku's. You have to come try it…" Naruto trailed off back to his old self.

Eventually, Haku politely broke Naruto off, "We should probably get going."

"I'll see you soon." Naruto grinned but there was sadness in his smile.

Haku bowed. "Goodbye Naruto and say goodbye to Sasuke for me." Sasuke had been abnormally off with Naruto since what had happened and we hadn't seen him much since the fight.

Haku came over to me while Zabuza said goodbye to Naruto. "You understand now, don't you?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him in complete confusion.

"_**I'm sorry Obito but you harmed my precious person"**_ he repeated the words that Naruto had spoken to him during the battle.

Haku smiled walking away.

"Let's go Haku" Zabuza extended his hand out to him. Haku took his hands and pecked him lightly on the lips.

…

That's when it all clicked into place in my mind…

My mind flashed with all the times I had seen Naruto and Sasuke together: their arguing, their fighting, their kiss at the Academy; their flawless teamwork from Chuunin Exams all the way until now and all the little things like the way Sasuke would go out to rarmen with Naruto even though he hates the stuff; the way they would ask where the other was if they weren't there and the way they could talk about everything and anything without saying anything at all.

Then there were the instances after Sasuke had left the village: Naruto's unyielding resolve to bring him back to the Leaf and him never giving up even when the rest of us, even Sakura, had; the many times Kakashi had commented Sasuke could have ended Naruto but chose to spare his life, like at Final Valley, and the way Naruto would have given his life to give Sasuke his clan back.

"_**If you still don't understand then I will explain why…" **_Naruto's voice spoke became my own voice inside my mind**,**_** "I chose to die for…", "my precious person", "my precious person", "my precious person."**_ The memories ended with one single memory, I was walking home one day after the Academy when I saw Sasuke sitting at the end of the Uchiha pier. Naruto had walked past watching Sasuke they glared at each other, Naruto had walked past. Then looked back down at Sasuke then smiling up, at Naruto who was walking along the path above who was smiling himself.

'I am a complete idiot. How did I not see what had been staring me in the face all this time? The bond between Sasuke and Naruto was a bond of _love_.

"Bye Haku, bye Zabuza. We'll see you real soon. Look after yourselves…" Naruto began to trail along. "Oh, and bye from Sasuke too" he added.

Zabuza and Haku walked down the path together, hand in hand, in the opposite direction of the Great Naruto Bridge and the Land of Waves. Their mission was over they had taught me everything I needed to know about Sasuke and Naruto and the mission they had gone on together as Team Seven.

**Deidara POV**

"And don't forget to get fire wood brat!" Sasori called.

"Fucking bastard." I mumbled.

"What was that brat? Do you want to die?" Sasori asked Hiroku's tail suspended in mid-air pointing at me.

"Uh. Nothing Sasori no Danna." I laughed nervously and ran out the door.

"Good. Now go up and get wood for the fire I want you back in 5 minutes." Sasori smirked.

'Jeez, what is it with that prick and threatening to kill me all the time? It almost made me miss Tobi.' I looked around the clearing we had sort of a little village each Akatsuki pair had a log cabin all facing each other (L.A: It's Yaoi Desperate Housewives LOL). I nodded to Kakuzu who was in the courtyard he gave me a brief nod in return before continuing to count on his fingers. I smirked, 'Some people never change.'

"Hey Dei." Konan beamed carrying a bunch of blackberries in a tub. The 'Dei' thing was new apparently with everyone had been brought back to lazy to say my whole name.

"Hey Konan, where did you get those?" I asked biting my lip they looked so nice. She laughed, it sounded like wind chimes. I looked at her like she had just vomited a sheep. Konan or Lady Angel had never so much as smiled before, what the hell! "Do you want some?" She said playfully putting them into a smaller basket.

I could get used to this Konan, "Thanks, un!"

Grumbling I made my way into the wood and started gathering firewood. 'He was definitely grumpier since he's been back' I thought. I allowed myself a small smile 'he wouldn't be Danna if he was any less.' I remembered how boring the base had been without being told off for blowing stuff up, the art arguments and the occasional moments where he taught me.

I pulled my cloak up picking up the wood I had collected. A bloodcurdling scream ran through the air, "HOLY FUCKING FUCK!" I heard Hidan yell I dropped the wood and ran to the centre of the clearing where all the Akatsuki were gathered.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Nagato yelled. I saw Kabuto that little creep who had reanimated me fly backwards. Yahiko caught Konan who had been wrapped in a snake.

"Well fuck." I breathed. Sasori came up beside me handing me my pouch; his mouth pressed in a firm line. I frowned, I realised he felt vulnerable in his current form he had designed his puppet body to counteract his weakness in taijutsu without it he could only be on the offensive. And to top it all off I narrowed my eyes at the creepy smile directed at Sasori, it was Orochimaru, Sasori's previous Akatsuki partner.

I had tried to kill him since Sasori's passing knowing of the grudge he held against the creep. I prepared my clay. "No Deidara," Sasori's silky voice the one he only used when he was really annoyed his eyes narrowed.

I nodded stepping back infusing my clay sensing other enemies were nearby, "I understand Danna." Nagato and Yahiko were squaring off against Kabuto who was in currently in Sage Mode.

Hidan, Kakuzu and a recovered Konan came to my side as we prepared to face the small army headed towards us. "This feels fucking good!" Hidan grinned at me an odd thing to say in the face of death (for a second or maybe third if you consider edo tensei) but we are Akatsuki it's been a long time since we've had a good fight.

"You got that right!" I grinned the chance to showcase my art on a good canvas hadn't arisen in a while. Konan and Kakuzu looked at each other and rolled their eyes still they seemed vaguely excited I guess this slowly rebuilding our organisation was pissing everyone off.

My mind focused as ninjas I recognised from my bingo book started edging out of the trees. We all tensed preparing for the fight of our third life. "Well long time no see Ak-at-su-kiiiiiii!" Tobi's evil voice rang through the clearing I caught my breath staring up at him. His mask no longer in place his features returned to normal on both sides.

"TOBI!" I yelled at him throwing bombs he disappeared giggling. The Akatsuki gathered together. 'Shit. Where were Kisame and the pile of crap when you needed them? We were hopelessly outnumbered against criminals of our ranking.' Sasori reined me in with his strings as I tried to charge giving me a stern look and shaking his head.

"Tee-hee Senpai, I will deal with you later okay, be a good boy!" Tobi used the idiotic voice I remembered. He turned to Nagato his features becoming serious, "Nagato Uzumaki will you be rejoining our old alliance?"

"HELL NO!" Yahiko yelled. My respect for him grew a little bit he had seemed a weird addition always talking about peace.

"I wasn't asking you dead boy. You have next to no power, why would I want you?" Tobi laughed coldly.

Yahiko tensed up about to talk again but Nagato shot him a warning look, "Obito Uchiha we all decline your offer as we are now hunting you for the bounty on your head." Nagato's voice didn't seem stressed but he spoke coldly and briefly leaving no room for argument.

"I don't think you can speak for all of them, the lot of them enjoy killing too much to be loyal." Obito smiled darkly his gaze falling on Konan. "I hate killing the same person twice, it's so dreary, though, I suppose killing you while you fail to protect something you love twice will be most crushing, so it could be amusing. Now should I kill it while it hides in you or should I let you see it die right in front of your eyes?"  
Konan went pale her hand going to her stomach paper turning into kunai's around her. Tobi dived at her. Yahiko jumped in the way only to have his throat crushed before he was tossed into a tree blood running down his face.

"YAHIKO!" Konan and Nagato cried. Tobi lunged for Konan again but Nagato scooped her out of harms way.

I realised instantly what Tobi had just announced – 'Konan was pregnant.' He had every intention of destroying her and the baby which in turn would weaken Nagato's and Yahiko's resolve like it had when Yahiko died. I didn't have time to think however Sasori pulled me out of the way as Tobi appeared in front of where I had just been standing.

"Thanks Danna un." I said landing by his side my gaze focusing my art ready. Sasori nodded Hiroku at the ready.

"I wouldn't be thanking him so soon Sempai!" Tobi had returned to his normal idiot voice.

"What are you babbling on about idiot?" I asked trying to stall for time so Kakuzu and Hidan could get the other three the hell out of here.

"I'm telling Sempai that his Sempai is not the Sempai that Sempai believes that his Sempai is. Sempai's Sempai is a liar!" Tobi told me pointing at Sasori who visibly paled his eyebrow twitching he sent countless senbons at him. Ten puppets attacked from each side but Tobi simply dodged every one of them.

"Sasori no Danna, what's he talking about un?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing." Sasori glared Tobi smiled.

"Lying again? Do you know how hard Deidara planned to break you out Suna believing you to be trapped?" Tobi's idiotic voice said sweetly.

"SHUT UP TOBI YEAH!" I shouted embarrassed.

"But Sempai I was only trying to tell you that Sasori doesn't want to be your Danna anymore he wants to be a good boy. He has been reinstated as a Suna Nin and is living with his parents. But it gets even better than that doesn't it Akasuna- Sempai? Akasuna-Sempai wants to be a real boy that's why he won't become the art he professes to love, isn't that right Sasori?" Tobi had started off in his idiot voice but it grew in malice towards the end.

My blood ran cold a chill surrounding my heart. 'A Suna nin had been living in my cabin. He could have killed me at any point.' I knew from Sasori's frozen expression that it was the truth. "Men leave we are done here for the day." Tobi smirked.

"Brat I-" Sasori started.

"Don't call me brat that is what my Danna used to call me and he died in the Akatsuki hideout a year and a half ago today." I said dismissively refusing to meet his furious stare.

Everyone had left now only Tobi, Sasori and I remained.

"What so because I don't hate everyone in my village and I am pleased my parents are alive you no longer consider me your master?" He asked quirking his eyebrow disbelievingly.

"S rank criminals and nins affiliated with a village fight to the death, it is the rule, also my Danna wouldn't turn his back on his art for anyone. You're nothing more than an imposter that looks like him." I snapped coldly.

Sasori looked speechless so Tobi decided to speak, "So sempai will you join me? You can blow stuff up all you like." He offered somehow he just infuriated me more. 'I can't deal with this' I thought.

"Fuck you both. I hope you both die a slow, painful and a completely inartistic death." I told them in a deadly voice before turning on my heel and following Hidan's trail.

I walked into the clearing outside our cabins straight into another fight. "Konan you can't stay, here it isn't safe, he's going to be after you now!" Nagato said exasperatedly to Konan who was glaring at him defiantly Hidan was sitting beside Kakuzu who was tending to Yahiko.

"I won't leave Nagato. I won't be separated from you and Yahiko again." She told him.

"Yahiko can go with you. Just go on the run and keep yourself safe. He will keep coming back you know him!" Nagato pleaded desperately. I looked at Konan she looked distraught. I suppose you would be if your biggest secret was just told to a bunch of men who had thought having a woman around would be trouble from day one.

Hidan turned around joining in, "We can't have a preggers bitch in the Akatsuki it's just not right, how can we meant to do missions with you? You'll just be a liability and Nagato's right he'll be back."

"I think you should let her stay." I walked into the clearing Konan's eyes shone with tears and she mouthed a 'thank you.'

"YOU CAN FUCK OFF AS WELL GIRLY FUCKER IT MIGHT BE FUCKING CONTAGIOUS HER STOMACH MIGHT EXPLODE IN FUCKING BABY DISEASE TOO!" Hidan shouted waving his finger at my stomach like it was going to explode.

"PLEASE BITCH IF ANYTHING IS GOING TO EXPLODE FROM MY STOMACH IT WILL BE MY ART YOU KNOW WHY A BABY WON'T BE 'EXPLODING' FROM MY STOMACH BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING MAN UN!" I shouted. Konan looked like she was stifling a laugh and I think even Nagato cracked a smile might have just have wind though.

"KEEP FUCKING TELLING YOURSELF THAT!" Hidan shouted back.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO PROVE IT UN?" I shouted removing my cloak.

"ENOUGH!" Nagato shouted. 'I knew that smile was wind.' "Konan is going that is final!"

"I agree." Yahiko said softly apparently he was awake now. "I have to keep you safe."

"You think running away will safe her un? It won't. He will find her no matter where she goes and her best bet of being safe is staying among the Akatsuki where she has at least some protection un." I didn't know why this was bothering me so much but I did know what they were doing was wrong. Besides, pregnant women couldn't run, they could barely waddle. So I did the first thing that came into my head; grabbing Konan's wrist I walked her into my cabin.

We sat in silence just sipping tea. I fumed at Sasori in my head 'That lying hypocritical bastard' I thought darkly before Konan smiled gratefully at me interrupting my reverie. "Thank you." She whispered.

I was in shock for a few seconds before I smiled back, "Your welcome you can sleep in the red room."

"What about Sasori?" She asked confused.

I smirked. "We're sitting on a perfectly comfortable couch. I'm sure he'll find it much to his satisfaction."

**Gaara POV**

The Tsuchikage and I were currently discussing building a road from the Suna to Iwagakure to increase trade and relations between our two nations. "I will send a large shipment of sandstone to Suna immediately upon my return to Iwagakure. To finance…" The Tsuchikage continued through our formalised agenda. We went through these things relatively quickly because the meeting was more an opportunity for us to catch up on everything that had happened since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

It was one thing that we all agreed upon that there should be more meetings between the Five Kage. I had met with the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage often in the last couple of months but it was harder for us to meet with the Hokage. Lady Tsunade tried her best to hide it, but it was common knowledge, Konoha was in turmoil due to the revival of the Uchiha Clan and many other enemies that resided inside the Village in the Leaves.

"Your mind appears to be in other places today Kazekage" commented the Tsuchikage who was enjoying tucking into a roasted desert lizard, a Sand Village delicacy.

"It wanders often while there is darkness still near those I care about." My mind had been so preoccupied lately that I had barely eaten in days. Temari had specially had prepared my favourite, Gizzard, salted tongue. She wasn't going to be happy when she discovered I hadn't even attempted to eat it. Even if I am Godaime Kazekage, she still mothers me like I am a child; it's hardly needed, I've looked after myself all my life.

The Tsuchikage didn't appear to be troubled and casually inquired to whom I meant: "Are you referring to Obito or to the Uchiha Clan?"

"Obito isn't the one worrying me." I answered him dismissively. "I have no doubt that we will eventually catch him." I paused then. "It is the enemies that are within Konoha itself that concern me-"

"You mean the Uchiha?" he asked suddenly a lot more interested.

"I mean one Uchiha in particular, Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha is the most protected of all the Hidden Villages while Naruto resides there and there is no question that he will protect the Village. It is not that I fear for. But… I have known Naruto for a very long time and I know when Sasuke is involved… Naruto becomes…"

"Reckless, Irrational…" Kankuro began listing things coming into the room with Temari at his side. Of its own accord the sand all around me began to shift towards him - 'Stop it Gaara.' I had to remind myself, 'He's your brother. You love him. Don't kill him.' It surprised me how prolific the blood-lust still was without the presence of the Shukaku.

"Onoki Tsuchikage" they bowed greeting him respectfully.

Using a trick I created watching Naruto I transferred my blood-lust to sheer annoyance, I snapped at Kunkuro. "I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

Kunkuro and Temari exchanged looks.

Temari warily stepped forward with a tiny scroll in her hand. "This just arrived from Konoha it has got Naruto's seal." She explained. "I thought you would to see it right away."

Immediately I extended my hand out for it. Keeping my voice impassive, I asked, "How was it delivered? By Uchiha Itachi or by some other means?" I was trying to gauge how much Naruto trusted the Uchiha…

"No it came by a messenger hawk." 'I suppose that is a good sign.'

I opened the scroll. It read…

'_Whatssup Gaara,_

_How is your village? How are you? How is everyone? Since you're Kazekage I am guessing the village is doing GREAT!_' Naruto's confidence in that made a faint smile appear on my lips. _'I will come visit soon'._ That is a perfect idea having Naruto here means he will be out of _their_ clutches. _'And I will bring everyone.'_ I just hoped that didn't include a certain Uchiha but knowing Naruto it would. _'In case you're wondering, Konoha is great and I'm doing AMAZING! Dattebayo!' _I always appreciated how Naruto sounded so much like himself even on paper.

'_Anyway, I'm kind of writing to you for a reason, you know how all the tailed beasts are stuck in the Ten-tails statue. I have made plans to release them but I will need your help to make it happen.'_ Release them. That statement should feel me with dread but I trust Naruto knows what he's doing. _'I can't give you all the details now in case this message get's intercepted but I will tell you when I see you. I hear that could be soon…' _Naruto was obviously referring to the upcoming Chuunin examines that were in the process of being arranged.

'_Baa-chan says we will need to have a Kage Summit, so pass on the message to Mizukage, Gramps and the Raikage, oh and tell the Raikage to tell Bee too. Shikamaru reckons I'm going to need the help of all the Jinchuuriki if I'm going to accomplish my plans. I hope you all like what I am going to say. I guess I will just have to see.' _ They were right. There was still a great fear of the Tailed-beasts in the Ninja World. Many had proposed to have the statue destroyed with the Tailed beasts inside. There were days in the past when I too feared their power but they have been changed, like I was, by Naruto. To fear them, to want to destroy them like people wanted to destroy me… I won't allow it. If Naruto had a plan on how to deal with them then I am sure that it will be the best possible one for all parties involved; Naruto is the only one can speak for us all and I will stand by his side.

'_Thanks Gaara.' _Naruto knew I would listen. '_Talk to you again soon. From the Konoha's number one ninja and future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, UZUMAKI NARUTO!' _Naruto had surpassed his own dream of becoming Hokage. He was so much more than that now. Just hearing him speak a few words could change anyone. I looked forward to the day that he sat with me in one of these meetings and for him to have the power to mould the world in any way he liked. It was that day that I had been waiting for since Naruto had changed me – that would be the revolutionary day that would bring us peace.

'P.S. It's so cool having someone write stuff down for me. Shikamaru had to write this that's why the handwriting is so AWESOME!' Again a faint smile appeared on my lips.

"Does Naruto have anything of interest to say?" The Tsuchikage asked trying to read my face.

There was no doubt that Naruto's name had great clout amongst the Kage and the rest of the Ninja World. Lady Tsunade, the Raikage, and I were all looking at this at a more personal level and were most likely to agree to whatever Naruto had planned. However, the Tsuchikage and Mizukage didn't have that, I feared them rejecting Naruto's plans.

In a firm voice I told him, "Naruto has an idea on how we should deal with the Tailed beasts. He couldn't give me any details in the letter. But he mentioned freeing them from the Ten-tailed statue where they are imprisoned." None of us knew where the statue was exactly; all we knew was that it was in a safe location under Naruto's protection.

The Tsuchikage stroked his beard deep in the thought. "I hoped we would have more time before discussing what we are going to do about the Tailed beasts."

I nodded agreeing with him on this note there was still so many other issues that hadn't been resolved from the end of the war.

The Tsuchikage continued, "Whatever he proposes will be met with opposition from the Elders of every village," the Tsuchikage informed me as a member of the older strata of society, "we old people don't like change much. I'm sure whatever Naruto suggests will consider both the sides. I have no qualms with freeing the beasts bearing in mind the help they gave us on the battlefield. However, I don't think I can say the same for the Elders…"

I banged my hand down on the table little grains of sand lifting into the air at my anger. "For god's sake," I cursed Naruto's selflessness, "he is going to become a target once again."

The Tsuchikage nodded in agreement, "It is more than likely."

"He won't even consider the protection I have personally offered to him…" I told the Tsuchikage.

"Really? How funny!" The Tsuchikage laughed. 'What was funny about Naruto being put at risk?' I had to calm myself the blood-lust was rising again. Reading the look on my face, he explained himself, "I offered him the same and so have the Raikage and Mizukage from what I have heard. Naruto rejected us too saying it wasn't worth sending ninja to Konoha because he is more than capable of looking after himself. He went as far as suggesting that no ninja could touch him, not even us Kage. Youths these days." The Tsuchikage shook his head.

"He is at risk from the Uchiha, the Elders and who knows what else… there is safety in numbers" I protested at him as if it was Naruto in front of me.

"I agree." The Tsuchikage nodded. "But as you have said Naruto doesn't see the Uchiha as a threat and the Elders he isn't likely to consider powerful enough to challenge him. And he has a point, Naruto ultimately brought down Obito single handed-"

I raised my hand signalling to him to stop talking. The Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow at the gesture but had enough respect for me to stop all the same. I wasn't going to let him talk me out of it. I called to my brother and sister, "Kankuro, Temari."

"Hai" they bowed before me.

"Get your things together." I ordered. "You're leaving for Konoha tonight."

"And you call us old fogies stubborn fools. Isn't that a wasted trip if Naruto is going to refuse their help?" the Tsuchikage tried to reason with me.

I told him with absolute conviction in my words: "Unfortunately, I am going to have to make Naruto realise, he doesn't have a choice." Naruto is too precious to us and his death would be detrimental to the Ninja World. I felt as strongly about this as I had about Naruto not going to war. In the end he was needed on the battlefield for the sake of us all, but this time, he was needed in a hat and cloak with Rokudamie Hokage written on the back. This time I was going to personally ensure he doesn't get out of it… even if I have to go to Konoha myself.

"I want to know everyone whisper going round that village… about the Uchiha, about the Elders, about anyone who wishes Naruto harm. And I want to know EXACTLY what Uchiha Sasuke is doing at all times…"

"Hai" my siblings agreed before moving swiftly to carry out the orders I had given them.

The Tsuchikage finished off his roasted desert lizard. "I haven't known you for very long Kazekage… but when Naruto is involved… you can become… more like him than you know." He said repeating the very words I had spoken to describe the dangerous behaviour of Naruto.

**Next Chapter: **Unwanted guests, unwanted guards, unwanted feelings and more!

**Alternative scene (crack):**

Sasuke came up behind him wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist before spinning him round to face him. "Sas- Sasuke." Naruto stuttered intensely, breathlessly.

"You were great up there dobe." Sasuke smirked before leaning down and capturing his lips. Naruto froze for a second before wrapping one of his arms around Sasuke's neck the other trailing down his back. One of them let out a moan and Sasuke's hand began to creep up Naruto's shirt.

Shikamaru walked up his fingers to his temple, "Okay guys keep it PG there's children here." He was smirking though.

Naruto laughed pecking Sasuke's lips quickly before they stepped back. Their smiles were stunning. I don't think I had seen such looks of contentment and happiness even from Gai Sensei! "So THAT'S how you make someone smile! I will remember that- SAKURA CHAN I'M COMING!" I yelled triumphantly.

Shikamaru looked at me confused.

Sasuke and Naruto took this opportunity to resume their previous activities pushing their way through the crowd to get a more private location.


	5. Unwanted

The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja: Naruto no saishū odessei

Chapter Five

**Un**wanted

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto, if we did, when Sasuke saved Naruto in the Haku arc we would have had him say 'I hated you but now I know I was just longing with desire' :P

**A/N: **Sorry our internet was down for AGGGGGGEESSSSS! We missed our SASUNARU fanvids, fanfiction, doujinshi, and SkittleHeart missed the Akatsuki too! But to make up for it this is **even longer** than usual so have fun with that! SkittleHeart apologises in advance for her crack scene at the end. None of the scenes of a similar kind will be that cringy. That's a promise. DATTEBAYOOOOOOO!

**SkittleHeart: **Temari, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura.

**LadyAngel: **Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Naruto.

**Shout out to:**

The Secret Shinigami Thanks for the follow :D

clio1111 Thanks for the AMAZING review again! :D

dreamlessnightswish Massive thanks for the favourite, follow and review :D

kingNick65 Thanks for the follow :D

2x2justfau Thanks for the follow :D

**Temari POV**

I pulled my cloak tighter around me shivering slightly; living in Suna made everywhere else seem like the Land of Snow. Gaara had better appreciate how much I was going to miss being in my nice warm bed. Then again, I had the opportunity to see _him_ while I was here. I allowed myself only a small smile because I would absolutely not be a Matsuri about this.

Even so I found myself speeding up, Kankuro struggled to keep up, it was his own damn fault for insisting on bringing so many damn puppets. I threw an impatient look at him. He smirked walking slower. I bit my lip before smirking, "I wonder what will happen if Naruto gets hurt because some of us are slow walkers. I can just imagine our darling little brothers face..." I trailed off Kankuro was sprinting to the village. 'Works every time' I thought smugly.

I gave chase. We arrived in the Leaf in five minutes. I looked around I couldn't see any of the Rookie nine. 'Our arrival was short notice I suppose' I thought disappointedly. "Ah Lady Temari, Master Kankuro-san welcome." One of the two guards who always seemed to be at the gate greeted us, "On what business have you come here for today?"

"Hey, we need to speak to the Hokage." Kankuro greeted them with an easy smile. 'He had no doubt worked with them at some point' I guessed.

"Sure!" One of them, the one with a bandage on his nose, said with a beam, "I'll take you to her right now." I nodded and followed him. Kankuro falling into step with the man I looked around guess. 'I'll have to find the lazy one later' I thought with a sigh and small smile.

**Shikamaru POV**

My morning wasn't going well. I woke up five minutes before my alarm only to find a note from Sasuke's older brother telling me to meet him on the rooftop of the bakers in approximately twenty minutes. "Life is such a drag…" I groaned to myself getting up, quickly getting dressed and jumping out the window before my parents woke up.

I didn't need my mother yelling at me for not having a breakfast; I could hear it now, 'SHIKAMARU, where do you think your going at this time? And with out breakfast? You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Your sensei has told me you have an IQ of over two hundred so there is NO EXCUSE. Get yourself back in here and sit yourself down at that breakfast table. Whatever it is you are up to will just have to wait and you can tell whoever it is your supposed to be meeting that your mother said her son needs his breakfast. I don't care if it's the Hokage herself…' she would ramble on and I would pretend I was listening. 'Yes mothers are definitely a drag.'

That reminded me that I would need to stop by and see Ino at some point. My dad was telling me that her family had tightened the reigns since we had gotten back from the war. I felt really bad I hadn't been there for my old teammates, but Sasuke and Naruto required a lot of my attention, especially Naruto who had chosen me as his personal advisor. I would never have accepted if it was anyone else that had asked me, a position like that is just too troublesome but it wasn't anyone that asked me… it was Naruto… my friend… the guy that brought back my dad and my sensei… the ninja that saved the world. 'I guess I kinda owed him… what a drag' I thought to myself.

I landed on the roof of the building with a light thud seeing Itachi promptly waiting there. He came over to me with an affable smile on his face. "Good morning" He greeted me politely. 'He definitely isn't like Sasuke.' I noted his friendly conduct.

Nodding lazily, I got straight to the point. "So you want to discuss how the mission went?"

Itachi smirked at my frankness. "You don't like exchanging pleasantries?" he asked not offended in the least. I was thankful that he shared his brother's professionalism, well the professionalism that Sasuke had most of the time.

"Why bother? It's a useless waste of energy." I yawned.

"Very well." Itachi nodded. "You are right. I asked you here to discuss how your mission went to Land of Waves."

"I learnt a lot on the mission…" I began taking out Asuma-sensei's lighter and lighting a smoke. "As you might have expected I worked out the bond between Naruto and Sasuke… or at least as close to describing their bond as I could. I doubt anyone could fully understand a bond like theirs." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Neither of us could have predicted half of what happened on that mission." Itachi didn't interrupt me, which I appreciated, but patiently waited for me to continue telling him exactly what I had happened.

"I had Naruto and Sasuke fight Haku using only gennin level skill in order to prolong the match since they would have easily over powered the two shinobi at their current skill level." Itachi nodded his head indicating he had expected this and would have done the same.

"During the battle, Naruto and Sasuke seem to have devised a plan where they utilised Sasuke's weakened Sharingan and Naruto's ability to sense Sasuke's chakra. Their plan appears to have been to purposely let Sasuke get hit by Haku's senbon so that Naruto could then sense Haku via Sasuke's chakra. However they didn't expect Naruto's violent and somewhat irrational reaction to Sasuke's faux death. Naruto's chakra became unstable like it did the day he performed _that jutsu_ and he came close to killing us all."

Itachi's eyes widened in alarm. Patient as he had shown himself to be, he had to say something then, "I suspected something serious happened on the mission with the way that Sasuke has been behaving but I never suspected something like this. Have you told anyone? Does the Hokage know?" he asked clearly concerned about who had this information.

"I did omit this information from my report nevertheless Lady Tsunade is aware of the events that happened in the Land of Waves." He looked as if he was going to say something but I spoke before he could. "You don't need to fear. The Hokage cherishes Naruto like her own grandson. She wouldn't do anything to harm him. The information is on a need to know basis only _and she needed to know_." I don't know why but I was reassuring him. 'From the confidential information I have been given by Shizune, I knew that everything Itachi did in the past was for Sasuke and with the bond between Sasuke and Naruto it makes sense that he would care for Naruto's wellbeing also' I reasoned to myself.

Itachi reluctantly nodded at my answer but I could see that he was still concerned.

"There was something else that I found… strange. While Naruto was in _that state_ he accessed the Rinnegan again and copied Zabuza's Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique to a capacity that he it wasn't a mere copy but an improved performance of the same jutsu. I don't know if you were aware that Naruto still carried inside of him the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, but I for one did not. And on top of that for him to be able to copy a jutsu and improve upon it, that isn't one of the abilities we catalogued for the Rinnegan but it is an ability of the Sharingan. I have been thinking about this ever since I saw Naruto perform the jutsu. Is it possible that the Sharingan originated from the Rinnegan?"

"It isn't just possible." Itachi answered my question. "But it is known in the Uchiha clan that this is in fact the case."

"I feared as much," I sighed. "Will Naruto's power ever end? It is so troublesome. I saw the strain first hand that the chakra put on his body. It was much like the Nine Tails Cloak before Naruto gained control, and we know that harmed him. I fear the damage that this power could do to Naruto while he doesn't have it under control. I know this isn't something we have much knowledge in but does Nagato have any idea on what to do?" I asked afraid that my friend might be destroyed by his own chakra next time.

"I have been passing messages between Naruto and Nagato who have been discussing the Rinnegan and the various other powers Naruto has gained. From what they have both told me, Naruto appears to have access to all the power of the Sage of the Six Paths but he doesn't have the knowledge on how to use it. That seems to have been locked in the Ten-tails statue with the Tailed beasts." Itachi informed me. "However Naruto does want to learn how to use the power. He came to me just last week to ask me to teach him the Sharingan; something that maybe possible with the Rinnegan."

"Is it wise to try something like that while he cannot control the power in the slightest perhaps it would be better to teach him with _someone_ present who can subdue that side of him? That is how Naruto trained with the Nine Tails chakra. He had Captain Yamato present from the Anbu who has the cells of the first Hokage and could tame Tailed beast chakra. If Naruto had something like that it would lessen the risk. Does Sasuke know about this?" I asked him implying he would be the perfect person to aid Naruto with his training.

Itachi shook his head. "I agree that Sasuke would be the ideal safety net for Naruto but as things stand I doubt my brother would do it. I'm guessing you have noticed that Sasuke is doing everything in his power to avoid spending time with Naruto because…"

"Because of the guilt" I commented.

Itachi smiled pleased he wasn't going to have to explain it to me. "Apparently so."

I yawned, "I guess all we can do is see how things go-"

Our meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Gekko Hayate; a Jonin that had been brought back from the dead by Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi War. "Shikamaru," he spoke to me very cautious with Itachi there, "Godaime Hokage has called an emergency meeting in her office." He told me the bare minimum in the presence of Itachi.

Itachi noticed but asked about the meeting anyway: "Do you have any idea what it's about?"

Hayate looked at me to see if it alright to answer and with Itachi's reputation most would want to give the ninja exactly what he wanted. I nodded. "I'm not sure…" he started. "But a group of Sand nin arrived this morning, unannounced, perhaps it has something to do with that" he offered.

"Sand nin?" I asked curiously this time.

Hayate elaborated, "The Company was made up of two of the Sand Siblings, Lord Kankuro and Lady Temari and the Kazekage's young student, Matsuri." I was glad that Temari was part of the group sent from the Sand, I hadn't seen her since the end of the war several months ago and I had been starting to miss her condescending tone and sarcastic comments.

'It's odd that they would arrive like this without sending word beforehand.' I predicted their arrival only means more trouble. "This is going to be troublesome" I groaned, jumping up and walking over to the edge of the baker's rooftop. "Well I better get going," I told the pair, "Goodbye."

Hayate quickly followed behind me. "I'll come with you. I have business at the… Hokage office…" At least that's what he claimed but who knows whether that was actually true. He could easily have been making it up since he was keen to get away from the Uchiha.

Either way I liberated him from remaining on the rooftop with Itachi, I sighed, "Come on then."

**Temari POV**

I sat tapping my leg impatiently across from Lady Tsunade. 'They are taking their damn time' I thought biting my lip. Kankuro looked perfectly at ease. I really should be the calm one being the oldest and all. But I knew if this didn't go the way Gaara wanted the Kazekage of the Sand would...

The door creaked open Shikamaru walked in dragging a complaining Naruto by the ear. "SHIKAMARU! LET GO OF MY EAR. I'M WALKING, I'M WALKING!" He yelled.

Shikamaru sighed letting him go when his gaze locked on mine.

He smiled slightly mouthing 'meet me later.' I nodded returning his smile.

"Now everyone's here..." Tsunade said firmly glaring Naruto into silence, "What business does the Sand have with the Leaf?"

I stood up, Kankuro following my lead, "The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, feels that the future Hokage should have extra protection with Obito still at large. We are here to offer our services Hokage-sama." I bowed politely.

"WAIT WHAT!" Naruto shouted outraged, "Baa-chan I don't need guards especially not these two! If I got attacked by Obito they would only get in the way! No offence." Naruto threw a look over his shoulder at us. 'We weren't that bad' I thought angrily.

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T GET SO COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU HAD A MOMENT IN THE WAR! AND SAYING NO OFFENCE DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY LESS OFFENSIVE LET'S GO RIGHT NOW!" Kankuro shouted.

"KANKURO! CALM DOWN!" I shouted my brother down, "WE'RE HERE ON BUSINESS GAARA WILL KILL US IF WE SCREW THIS UP!"

"YOU WANNA GO! BRING IT KANKURO!" Naruto shouted.

"This is getting so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"FORGET GAARA. HE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW. OKAY BRAT, LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Kankuro shouted running to the door.

"YOU'RE ON!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya started smirking watching Lady Tsunade. I looked at her confused and saw a dark expression cross her face. I flinched back. She stood up, picked up her chair and threw it so hard into the back of their heads it shattered. "OW BAA CHAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto yelled.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! NOW SIT DOWN!" She snapped. They gulped and obeyed.

Kankuro looked terrified while Naruto stage whispered, "Don't worry Granny's just hung-over."

"Naruto." She growled. He whimpered and put on a huge apologetic smile.

"I'd be quiet now if I we're you Naruto." Jiraiya laughed. Tsunade glared at him. He immediately smiled the same idiotic smile as Naruto and held his hands up with a laugh. I inwardly smirked you would think the two were biologically related.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Gaara has a point. Most of the Elders have made complaints that you're running wild and I think guards are a good compromise." She held her hand up as Naruto began to object. "I don't doubt your strength Naruto but Obito may not be alone. You're the one that say people should help each other and now you have to accept theirs." She told him sternly. I nodded approving her words. I had always held Tsunade in high admiration for her being such a strong ruthless kunoichi.

Naruto stood up a dark look crossed his face. He spoke softly now, "Granny I hear what your saying but I'm not rejecting because I want to be a brat. Obito is strong. They wouldn't stand a chance. Hell I can barely face the guy. I don't want people getting injured needlessly. I would just end up protecting them when I need to be on the offensive. The only one anywhere near my level is Sasuke!"

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Shikamaru!" She snapped. He jumped up. I sweat dropped. He had clearly been napping, "Fetch me Sasuke Uchiha he will become the head of Naruto's personal guard."

"WAIT WHAT!" Everyone shouted at once. 'Gaara would not go for this!' I exchanged a horrified look with Kankuro. 'He is going to kill us!'

"GRANNY I DIDN'T MEAN I WANTED HIM TO BE MY GUARD." Naruto shouted. "HE'LL NEVER LET ME LIVE THIS DOWN!"

"Lady Tsunade the sand will have to object, he has betrayed the Leaf for this criminal before and Lord Gaara will not be satisfied with this arrangement." I protested.

"I agree with Lady Tsunade. It's a drag but Sasuke has too much to lose in the Leaf if he betrays us now, he wouldn't risk his clan. And he is the only one with the power to stand up to Obito in confrontation." Shikamaru said slowly. I shot him a death glare. 'Was he trying to get me killed?'

"I don't need guards at all!" Naruto snapped, "I looked after myself for thirteen years without anyone lifting a finger to help me. I think I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!" He opened the office door.

"NARUTO STOP!" Tsunade commanded. Naruto paused for a moment but didn't look back at the Hokage. "You will accept a guard whether you like it or not. You will have to have one as Hokage anyway, so suck it up! You will not tell Sasuke Uchiha of this arrangement until the Sand Siblings have time to inform their brother, am I understood?!" She demanded.

"Fine!" he said in the tone of a scolded child. "I won't tell Sasuke. But…" Naruto made it clear his compliance ended there. "I'm not agreeing to be protected like some sort of china doll. That is not me and it never will be. You can say all you like 'I will need a guard as Hokage', but I won't have it. I am no different to any person in the Leaf. No, I am different, but you have it all backwards Baa-chan. It is my role as future Hokage not to be protected by the people this village but to be the guard of the people instead." Naruto had done it again making the whole room turn to silence by just speaking.

"This is something I firmly believe in. I have said that it to you now, I will say it to the Elders and I will go all the way to Suna to tell Gaara that too." Naruto firmly clenched his fists. "I don't care who it is you assign me, I will run away, and if you assign Sasuke then I will just run faster."

"STOP BEING SO CHILDISH!" Lady Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table.

"If being childish stops you from endangering people by giving them the stupid job of keeping me alive THEN A CHILDISH I WILL BE!" Naruto slammed the door of the Hokage office storming out presumably to sulk somewhere.

Tsunade sighed, "Brats these days." She started mumbling to Jiraiya and Shizune.

Kankuro and I turned to each other at the same time, "YOU'RE TELLING GARRA!"  
"NO YOU ARE!" We chorused. Shikamaru sighed mumbling something about 'troublesome siblings and glad I'm an only child.'

'Wait didn't we get forced to...' "Kankuro give me a black scroll." I told him.

"NO YOU'LL MAKE ME SIGN A CONTRACT LIKE THAT TIME YOU MADE ME DRESS IN THAT..." He trailed off as everyone raised an eyebrow. "Just no." He said at last.

I rolled my eyes. 'That's only happened five times whiny piece of...' "No I'm going to write a message and make Matsuri deliver it. She doesn't need to know what kind of news she's delivering." I grinned evilly.

Kankuro smirked, "That could work."

**Hinata POV**

The Hyuuga district employed world-class cooks as personal chefs meaning that growing up I was served only gourmet dishes and tasted only the finest delicacies. However I didn't enjoy these critically acclaimed meals like I did dinner at Kiba's house.

Kiba-kun had spent the whole afternoon with his mother in the kitchen making me a simple grilled steak salad. Kiba-kun had insisted on having a dinner more to my tastes and Tsume-san agreed on the condition that Kiba-kun helped her in the kitchen. Hana-san kept teasing Kiba-kun telling him 'This is _real_ nice of you Kiba' or 'This is the first time I've seen you set foot in the kitchen to do something other than eat' or 'Hinata is a special girl eh Kiba.'

Kiba-kun was so embarrassed by Hana-san's teasing that he threw several pans at his sister shouting, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! NO ONE EVER THOUGHT YOU WERE SPECIAL-" Kiba abruptly stopped shouting his cheeks flushing bright red at the admission.

"WHAT WAS THAT LITTLE BROTHER?!" Hana-san started throwing saucepans back at a violent rate.

Eventually the pan wars ceased, ending strangely with both of them chuckling and Kiba-kun returned to helping his mother in the kitchen.

Kiba-kun covered my eyes while Akamaru, Kuromaru (A/N: Kiba's mums dog) and the Three Haimaru Brothers (A/N: Hana's dogs) tapped saucepans with their paws to create a drum beat and Tsume-san and Hana-san made trumpet noises. "Ta da!" Kiba proudly proclaimed uncovering my eyes and revealing his master piece. "What do you think?" He asked me excitedly.

The food looked… intriguing. I could tell Kiba-kun had worked really hard on it. The steak was cooked to perfection, it was a darkened brown and tender to the touch but somehow Kiba had turned the fresh salad into a blended mixture that resembled mushy peas. It did smell delicious though since the flavours from the tomatoes, lettuce, and all the oils and spices had absorbed into the meat creating a thick marinating sauce.

"It smells lovely Kiba-kun" I gave him a warm smile. It was the first home-cooked meal I ever eaten and it tasted all the more delicious because someone had taken the time to make it just for me.

Love, warmth and comfort filled Kiba-kun's whole home something that I never experienced with the cold formalities of the Hyuuga household. It was just the little differences like how at Kiba's house everyone asked each other about their day not because they wanted to hear _a list of achievements_ but because they wanted to know _what you had been doing_ and _how you felt_.

I started to spend more time at Kiba's home than I did my own. The Inuzuka's were quickly becoming my second family. That's why I couldn't stop worrying when Tsume-san fell ill with the flu because it was like my own mother was sick. I stayed over at Kiba's house, helped Kiba-kun and Hana-san with chores and help nurse a reluctant Tsume-san back to health. I wanted to do all I could to help the family during this hard time but no matter what I did it didn't feel like enough.

Eventually I figured out how I could help, I needed to get the ingredients for an herbal medicine that Kurenai-sensei had taught me to make. To my luck, that morning, Hana-san sent Kiba-kun and I into town to get in the weekly food shop. I wanted it to be a surprise. So I suggested to Kiba-kun that he take the half of the list with the meat on to go to the butchers while I went to the grocery store to get the rest of the shopping and then we would meet outside the shop when we had finished everything.

I scanned the list that Hana-san had given to me. I needed to get milk, bread, cereal, fruit, vegetables, noodles, tofu, eggs, sake, natto and tsukemono. I started off down the fruit and vegetable aisle stopping to get some peaches for Kiba because he had enjoyed those when he tried them. I was trying to encourage him to eat a more balanced diet. I couldn't bear for Kiba-kun to get ill too. While I was carefully placing the five juiciest peaches into a bag, the shop door opened and the bell rang.

"Don't you think you're worrying too much Neji? I'm sure Hinata is fine." TenTen's sighed exasperated as she followed Neji-nii-san inside the store.

I couldn't let Neji-nii-san find me, because if he did, he would ask me to go home and I couldn't refuse him. Ducking down I managed to knock the whole basket of peaches on top of me, "Ek" I squeaked.

"Are you alright back there?" The cashier asked lazily filing her nails looking bothered by the mess I had created.

Neji-nii-san paid no attention to the disturbance I caused instead he answered TenTen's question. "I have every reason to be concerned TenTen-"

'What am I going to do?' I panicked starting to feel lightheaded. 'What am I going to do? Neji-nii-san will recognise my voice if I answer her. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?'

TenTen rolled her eyes at my cousin. She went on to ask him, "Do you believe that Hinata is in danger?" 'Only in danger of being caught' Kiba would have teased if he were here. The anxiousness I felt only moments ago vanished and was replaced by this feeling of safety and calm. 'I wish Kiba was here,' I forlornly thought, 'Kiba would know what to do.'

The cashier then forgot about me more interested in her filing her nails.

Neji scoffed at TenTen's question and snapped "Yes."

"Neji…" TenTen pressed him knowing even he acknowledged that was a lie.

"I have barely seen Lady Hinata of late. She only comes home to eat and sleep, and sometimes she doesn't even do that. I'm not the only one who has noticed, the servants are starting to gossip and it won't be long before Hanabi hears them, and she will not hesitate to tell Hiashi-sama about this. I don't want Lady Hinata to get into trouble because of that Inuzuka _idiot_ because I tell you now TenTen it's him causing her to act this way." I started to feel guilty because Neji-nii-san was blaming Kiba-kun for my absence.

"This way? What are you talking about? I thought you wanted Hinata to come out of her shell and be more defiant of her father. Just because the change hasn't been what you wanted doesn't mean it's a negative thing. You should be supporting Hinata through this not chasing her down like some kind of criminal. It's not like she is running riot." TenTen noticed the stubborn look of objection on Neji-nii-san's face. TenTen sighed, "Let me ask you this Neji. Has Hinata missed any clan meetings or commitments?"

"No." Neji-nii-san answered her reluctantly.

"Has Hinata missed any of her training sessions with you?"

"No but-" Neji started.

TenTen cut him off. "Hinata is fine leave the poor girl be." TenTen grabbed a packet of pocky (A/N: chocolate-coated biscuit sticks) and walked over to the cashier to pay.

Neji-nii-san followed her starting to argue again, "You are failing to see my point here TenTen…"

TenTen sighed and in a very languished tone told my cousin, "You're a genius Neij. By now you must have realised you don't have a point." Neji-nii-san turned his nose up at her trying to use his own intelligence against him. TenTen didn't entertain Neji-nii-san's response, "You are so adamant about finding Hinata because you don't like her spending time with Kiba. You're just making excuses to stop that from happening. I can _see_ right through you Neji Hyuuga."

TenTen clearly had won the argument but Neji-nii-san wouldn't accept defeat that easily. Defiantly, Neji-nii-san called to the cashier, "Excuse me. You haven't by any chance seen my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga." The shop assistant began to blush, little hearts seeming to appear in her eyes as she looked at Neji-nii-san. 'She is going to tell him,' I panicked, 'she definitely saw me come into the shop.' The cashier didn't say anything for a long time just staring into Neji-nii-san pale eyes. He disregarded her leering looks and asked again, "Have you seen my cousin?"

TenTen scoffed at the cashier falling over Neji-nii-san and placed the money for her pocky on the counter.

"Boy… it's hot in here…" The girl began to fan herself. "Hinata you say…" She finally answered him struggling to think as she rung up TenTen's order on the till. 'Please don't, please don't, please don't…' I chanted inside my head. Neji-nii-san had his back to my direction and doing something I would never have done before I stood up and waved my hands around to stop her from telling him. Both the cashier and TenTen spotted me. I gave them a pleading look asking them not to tell Neji-nii-san. TenTen gave me a faint smile and nodded. The cashier turned to Neji about to reveal my location when she caught TenTen's dark glare. Suddenly stuttering, she said "Um… no… I don't think so. I'll keep an eye out though." The cashier had her revenge by giving Neji-nii-san the change and completely ignoring TenTen standing there.

TenTen snatched the change out of Neji-nii-san's hand giving the girl behind the counter a scowl that said 'I'll remember this.'

"Arigatou." Neji bowed respectfully before leaving with TenTen in tow.

Just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief, Kiba-kun passed by the shop window with two brown paper bags in his arms. He couldn't see past them and was heading for a full on collision with Neji-nii-san. 'Oh no…' Without even thinking, I dropped the basket in my hands and ran to the door.

"Hey," the cashier yelled, "you better pay for that-"

Running by the counter, I paused to bow and weakly placate her, "Gomen nasai."

Kiba-kun and Neji-nii-san crashed into one another just before I got to the door.

Angrily Kiba shouted, "WATCH IT!" He didn't look up to see who had had bumped into but instead began to pick up the contents of the paper bags that were now on the floor.

Neji-nii-san's body stiffened realising who had crashed into him. "YOU!" He raised his voice like it was an accusation. Neji looked menacingly over Kiba, snapping, "Where is Lady Hinata? What have you done with her? I'm warning you answer me or-"

Kiba-kun was on his feet that second equally threatening in his manner towards Neji-nii-san. "OR WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

Kiba was shouting, Neji-nii-san was mocking him and Akamaru barked loyally for his master.

I took a step forward wanting to intervene. I didn't want two people I cared about fighting because of me. 'I'm not worth all this' I wanted to tell them.

I stopped noticing Kiba was starting to clam down seeing me standing there at the shop door. Then through gritted teeth he asked my cousin in all seriousness, "What is you're problem with me hanging out with Hinata? She's on my team and she's my friend." Neji-nii-san gave Kiba only a look in reply that said 'Isn't it obvious? I don't think you're good enough for Lady Hinata.' I knew Neji-nii-san couldn't have meant it, he was just being overprotective but Kiba wasn't going to stand by and be insulted like that. Kiba-kun ended his speech with a sharp jibe at Neji-nii-san, "Because I'm trying to see things from your point of view but I CAN'T GET MY HEAD THAT FAR UP MY ARSE!"

"This is your last warning. Tell me where my cousin is NOW!" Neji-nii-san clenched his fists looking so infuriated that he might hit Kiba-kun. Kiba looked away making it clear his lips were sealed. "This is your own doing then. EIGHT TRIGRAMS: ONE HUNDRED—"

I ran out to stop them. 'NOOOOOOO!'

TenTen spotting me, spun me around, whispering in my ear, "Run for it Hinata. Don't worry about them, their barks worse than there bite but if Neji catches you he will take you back to the Hyuuga compound. You don't want that, right?" She said with a knowing look on her face. "Run. Run as fast you can. Run as fast as your legs will carry you. Run." Nodding at her words, she gave me a light push on the back and I ran as fast I could from the outside of the shop.

I kept on running until I made it to the highest point in the village, the Hokage monument. In the Academy I remembered Iruka-sensei teaching us that the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, envisioned this as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village. It was very fitting then that I found Naruto-kun sitting on top of the carved rock face of his father, the Fourth Hokage, looking out over the village always acting our protector and hero.

Though sitting there Naruto-kun looked disconsolate; he sighed and he sighed again more deeply. This wasn't like Naruto-kun at all even when he was crying inside he always had a smile to give the world. Concerned I approached him, "Naruto-kun?" I cautiously whispered stepping closer to him, "You look very troubled. Is there… Is there something wrong?" I didn't want to pry if it was a private matter.

Naruto jumped a little not expecting to see me standing there. "Oh Hinata it's you. You made me jump. I didn't sense your chakra. Sorry…" He began to explain with a forced smile rubbing the back of his head like he did to detract from how hard he was trying not to be upset. "How are you doing? How is Neji? Is he settling in alright?" Naruto started a huge tirade of questions. I grimaced at Naruto. He always did this then he was upset turning the conversation away from himself and focusing all his energy on other people.

"I'm doing well and so is Neji-nii-san," I bowed my head a little. "Arigatou Naruto-kun." Naruto raised an eyebrow at me thanking him. He looked like he was about to say something but before he could I wanted to express my gratitude to him fully. "Everything has been so busy since the end of the war that I never got to say that to you. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou Naruto-kun for saving us all during the war, for bringing Neji-nii-san back, for-" I could feel an ache in my heart. Guilt ate away at my heart for selfishly pulling Neji-nii-san out from the barrier at the price Naruto-kun's life. I whispered tears beginning to stream down my face, "Gomen nasai Naruto-kun… for what I did… to you"

Naruto walked over to me and ran his fingers under my eye lashes wiping away the tears. "Don't cry Hinata" his voice softened soothingly. "You don't need to say those things to me. Neji is a good friend and I wanted to save him. I wanted to save you all. No one should thank me or apologize for that. Besides," a warm smile appeared on Naruto's lips all of a sudden, "I should be the one thanking you. You and Neji are the ones that saved my life. I won't let you or anyone in this world ever forget that. You are _my _Heroes. Dattebayo!" Naruto beamed making that a promise and I smiled back despite the tears on my face.

Naruto shortly after returned to his spot on the rock.

I didn't know if Naruto wanted to be alone but I decided he needed someone to be there for him. Kiba-kun had taught me it was better to talk things over with someone. He had always put a smile on my face when I was feeling down and now it was my turn to do the same for Naruto-kun. Trying to make as little noise as possible not wanting to disturb Naruto, I sat down next to him and gently asked "Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto was a little more open this time and sighed, "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Then I won't ask" I told him. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable around me but at the same time I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. So warily I asked him, "But you're going to be okay…?" I wanted to make it clear that was the most important thing.

Naruto-kun nodded half-heartedly and went back to staring down at the village.

We sat there for a long time just in silence. "Hinata," Naruto finally spoke, "you're from a posh family, right? You have guards and stuff."

"I suppose I am." I hid a small chuckle behind my hand.

On a more serious note I answered him now, "As the eldest daughter of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan I was assigned to guards protect me." I didn't want Naruto-kun thinking I just saw people as servants or helpers. Quickly I added, "My protector's name was Ko-kun. He is a very dear friend." Naruto nodded his head his mind clearly wandering. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I tried to move on and find out the cause of Naruto's question, "Why do you ask?"

Naruto paused before asking, "Did you ever feel bad for letting others risk their lives for you?" He didn't like others putting their lives on the line for him. Naruto had told me that during the war when I was upset that _again_ he was the one saving us when we were supposed to be protecting him. 'Naruto must be troubled because as the future Hokage he would need bodyguards and that went against Naruto's nature; in his mind he was our protector not the one to be protected.' Naruto didn't realise it but he had let me know exactly what was bothering him.

"Of course" I told him.

My answer confused Naruto slightly, "Then how could let them?" he asked.

I nodded understanding Naruto's concern. "Do you remember back in the Chuunin exams? What Neji-nii-san told you about the branch family's duty to protect members of the main household?"

Naruto nodded telling me what Neji-nii-san had told him about our clan: "Neji showed me the seal on his forehead and he said that it was the main families control over the branch members. It was very confusing…" Naruto scratched his forehead racking his head for the information.

"Neji-nii-san was obligated to jump in front of me _that day_ because his duty was to protect a senior member of the Hyuuga Clan over himself. I couldn't bear to live with that, I felt so guilty. I kept asking myself 'What makes me so important? So special? What could possibly justify putting my life before Neji-nii-sans?'" Naruto nodded understanding exactly where I was coming from.

"When I told Neji-nii-san how I felt, do you know what he said?" Naruto of course shook his head. "He told me that he didn't jump in front of me because he is a member of the branch family and it was his duty. He said that he jumped in front of me because he loved me and he would rather he die than I. Even if it was a gesture of love, I was terribly upset by Neji-nii-san's words because I didn't want for him to do that and I would have rather died."

"That's when Neji-nii-san stopped me pointing out that we were saying exactly the same thing. _**'We all would rather die than see our loved ones perish.'**_" I spoke the words just as Neji-nii-san had said them to me hoping they had the same impact on Naruto-kun that they had on me. "Neji-nii-san said on the battlefield anything can happen and anyone can die; I could have easily died for you as Neji died for me. Having someone duty bound to protect you cannot save your life but having friends that care about you can." I smiled before adding, "That was something a very dear friend of his taught him." Naruto had a small smile on his face recognising the teaching.

"Neji-nii-san told me that for him being a guard was just an excuse for him to watch over someone he cared for and he made me realise that by having him at my side I had the chance to do the same for him." I ended telling my story but Naruto still looked a tiny bit confused.

Naruto still looked a little troubled so I gave him some direct advice. "If you ask me Naruto anyone guarding you is lucky because they are in the safest possible place at the side of the Hero of the Village."

Naruto had a smile on his face. "You know you're really smart. Are all the Hyuuga's genius?" He wondered placing his finger on his chin. He quickly snapped out of it adding, "Thanks a lot for your help Hinata. You really made me feel better."

My cheeks flushed red. 'Naruto-kun just complimented me…' "Arigatou Naruto-"

Before I could say anymore, Naruto moved really close and spoke really fast, "But I'm-not-having-guards-and-I-didn't-say-i-am-and-do n't-tell-anyone-I-did-because-Baa-chan-will- END ME! ENNNNNNNNND MEEEEEE!"

I was prepared for the sudden light headedness and to faint, but nothing. I was just left staring at Naruto-kun's face. Naruto-kun also looked kind of shocked that I hadn't fainted but he went back to staring over at the village with a smile on his face. 'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself. 'Naruto complimented me, he moved so close to me, he smiled so sweetly… why am I not fainting?'

I stared at Naruto at my side… his golden hair, his shinning blue eyes… but before my eyes his hair turned to a dark brown and his eyes a deep chocolate brown… 'Kiba' I recognised the figure before me. As soon as I recognised him the mirage disappeared and it was Naruto sitting there again. Suddenly I was seeing Naruto without rose tinted glasses and off of the pedestal I had him on… It wasn't like Naruto had done something wrong or I saw something different when I looked at him. Naruto was an amazing person because Naruto was… Naruto. But now I realised Naruto-kun was an idol for the world like… a great leader… a legend… a hero… but on a personal level he wasn't the person I looked up most in the world… that was someone else.

_That person was the one always trying to make me feel better._ That day he came through my window when I thought my world was falling apart… "_**Akamaru let's go! Hold on tight Hinata!"**_ I felt so dizzy when we jumped through the air but inside I was smiling.

Or the day he tended to my wounds… _**"Like I told you earlier Hinata you're important to me and I don't like the idea of you being in pain."**_ Kiba whispered softly, dabbing the cuts on my arms ever so gently, controlling his natural strength.

_He was the one pushing me to be stronger. Both by what he said…_ _**"You're the next leader of the clan, right? You tell them what to do not the other way around. You can do this, I know you can. I haven't met a kinder or stronger kunoichi than you. So you tell us what to do and we will do it."**_ _And by his actions…_ I always admired him for being strong like when he battled Naruto-kun during the Chunnin exams…_**"They have their own abilities. I want to find one for myself."**_

_But he also knew when to be kind and compassionate...____**"Don't worry about it Hinata. You fought so hard—just relax."**_ He gave me a warm smile_**.**_

_The one who protected me. Both physically..._ In the Chunnin exams he didn't want me fighting Neji or Gaara because he didn't want me hurt… _**"**__**If you get that sand guy forfeit immediately! The only guys remaining are you and Chouji, Neji, Lee, the sound nin and the sand guy. Listen Hinata… and one more… If you do get Neji then do the same forfeit. He's cruel to you... you'll get beaten to a pulp."**_ And in our latest mission… _**"**__**D…ON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HINATA"**_ Kiba got up spitting the blood from his mouth onto the ground.

_And emotionally… _Like the timehe pulled me into his arms rocking me gently as if he knew that I needed comfort. I felt safe and comfortable in his arms like they could shield me from the world. I had no worries or fears; just this feeling of calm. Kiba just being there with me made feel like I wasn't so alone. Or the time he rubbed my back comfortingly, resting his head on my dark locks. _**"Don't cry Hinata… please… don't you cry." **_

_That person was the one always trying to be better for me. On the battlefield…_ Kiba and Akamaru morphed into a beast double the size of any transformation I had seen them perform before. _**"SUPER FANG WOLF FANG" **_he roared as they spun in a violent assault against the enemy.

_And off…_ Kiba uncovered my eyes revealing his grilled steak salad. He asked me excitedly, _**"What do you think?"**_ I could tell Kiba-kun had worked really hard on it.

That person was by my side every day. 'How could I be so blind?'

I could finally answer the questions that I had been thinking but quickly dismissed in my mind. 'What is this strange feeling? And why is happening to me? And with Kiba-kun?' The feeling that had always been there is _love_.

Doing something completely out of character, I asked him, "Do you remember that time… when Pain invaded the Leaf… and I said something to you?"

"Um…" Naruto's cheeks went bright red when he realised what I was talking about, "Yeah… I remember."

"Can I ask you why you didn't say anything… to what I said?" My voice became very weak realising how embarrassing this topic was for both of us.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you Hinata. You're my friend… a really good friend… but—I know how painful rejection can be. For years I watched Sakura heartbroken because she loved Sasuke and he didn't return those feelings. I never wanted to break someone's heart like that. I don't know… I guess I believe that with true love… like soul mates and everything… that kind of love is returned. That's why I decided not to say anything… I knew that someday you find someone to return those feelings because you're a cool person Hinata… even if you are a bit weird… and I knew that person was _right in front of your eyes_." Naruto unsubtly hinted with a massive grin that made my face light up like a red traffic light.

'Did Naruto-kun know? But how could he? I had only just realised.' I was panicking with all these questions filling my mind. 'How could he know? Was I being that obvious? Did Kiba-kun know?'

Naruto's attention sharply switched from me down to the main road that leads to the Hokage office or more specifically to the dark haired raven that was walking towards the entrance. A lot of people were afraid of the dark aura the Uchiha gave off, the crowd parted to let him pass but unfazed by it Naruto stood up stretching his tired limbs. "I should really get going. Baa-chan will send a search party out for me if I don't get back soon." Naruto began to do hand-signs. "Thanks for your help Hinata. Bye."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" I smiled at him. After he disappeared I whispered, "Thanks for helping me too."

Naruto-kun appeared on the path behind Sasuke. "Sasuke, hey, wait up!" Naruto called after him running to catch up with the Uchiha.

Sasuke's mannerisms softened at Naruto's presence. Contradicting this lighter change in him though, he told Naruto coldly, "I'm busy _Naruto_ I have a meeting with the Hokage." The way that Sasuke said Naruto's name though had an undeniable affection to it.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's _stoicism_ and slung his arms over his shoulder. With a smirk he said, "Baa-chan won't mind if I crash her meeting."

Sasuke paused for a moment. Then he abruptly and harshly nudged Naruto off him, "Its clan business you're not invited."

Naruto pointed right in Sasuke's face clearly trying to antagonise him, yelling, "Fuck you Teme. I'm the future Hokage you know—"

Sasuke didn't take the bait. "You're not coming" he stated flatly.

Naruto stood there stunned that Sasuke didn't argue with him and Sasuke took this chance to proceed in walking towards the Hokage office having a much darker aura than before.

I could see everything so clearly today. Chuckling to myself, I said the very same words Naruto had spoken to me just a short while earlier, _**"That person is right in front of your eyes."**_

**Kiba POV**

'Damn Neji' I cussed inwardly rubbing my shoulder. At least Akamaru had sunk his teeth into his ankle. 'I have the best dog in the world' I grinned.

I started up the Hokage monument; the direction Hinata had been running in.

'Jeez what was Neji's problem like I would ever do anything to hurt Hinata.' That was if I hadn't freaked her out with the way I had been acting recently, I sighed. It was hard not to be overly affectionate with the person you had loved for three years straight, and maybe even before then, especially since the war... The war where she had almost died right in front of your eyes and you weren't even fast enough to do anything about it. I could never outright hate Neji because he had been able to save her when I couldn't. I was going to make it up to her for the rest of my life…

Akamaru whined and nudged me in the direction of the faces of the Hokage monument. Hinata was sitting talking to Naruto they were both smiling. My blood boiled. I began to see red. 'Why always him?! Calm down Kiba' I ordered myself taking deep breaths. 'You promised never to tell her so she didn't have to feel guilty and she would always be in your life as your best friend. I had just thought that maybe... lately... it was stupid' I decided finally.

Just as I was about to approach, smile in place, Naruto teleported down from the monument. 'Must have seen Sasuke or something' I shrugged. "Hey Hinata." I said with an easy smile.

She turned to look at me a blush spread beautifully across her cheeks. Unfortunately though I knew it wasn't for me, it was for _him_. Akamaru bounded up and licked her face she giggled patting his head. I envied my mutt for a moment before her soft tone had my attention, "Hi Kiba-kun, I hope Neji didn't hurt you, I wanted to help but TenTen said—"

I smiled interrupting her, "It's fine seriously he'd have probably thrown you over his shoulder and dragged you home. Then who would eat the terrible food I serve up?"

"K-Kiba-kun." She smiled her blush darkening.

I offered my hand, "Now may I escort you home Lady Hinata." I said in my most snobby look-at-me-I'm-Neji tone.

She giggled taking my hand. As I pulled her up I ignored my racing heart. "Why thank you Kiba-kun!"

"You're most welcome m'lady, what were you and Naruto talking about I asked as we walked down the monument." I asked like the curiosity wasn't burning my brain.

"Oh nothing really." Her blush darkened again and she looked at the floor.

"Oh, did he confess something?" I asked Ice filling my heart. 'Subtlety had never been my strong point.' I joked to myself.

She managed to look up at me then, "Quite the opposite really. I realised that while Naruto is someone I admire. My feelings for him aside from that are... ones of just friendship and had been for a while."

My jaw hung open in shock. I checked her over… 'She seems okay.' There was an awkward pause, "That was sudden. Is there a reason?" I asked.

"No reason." She said quietly walking faster.

"Hinata tell me, did he do something to you because I can go and..." I started angrily.

"No nothing like that…" Hinata said walking even faster. I was jogging to keep up.

"A hint?" I begged chasing after her as the sun caught her hair making it shimmer.

"Nope!" She went brighter running faster.

"Just a little one?" I pleaded as I followed her all the way back to mine. She gave away nothing and my sister promptly hit me over the head with Akamaru's bowl claiming 'Women are entitled to secrets.'

**Shikamaru POV**

Temari and Kankuro left to notify Gaara about the plans that Lady Tsunade was going to put into place. That left me alone with… Master Jiraiya who was further pissing off an already fuming Hokage. I sighed trying to zone them out. 'Why do these things happen to me? All I ever wanted to do was to spend my days watching the clouds or maybe even having a long nap' I yawned at the thought.

Lady Tsunade's hand tightened around the cup that she was drinking out of; shattering the glass in her hand and spilling sake all over her desk. "Shikamaru," she snapped getting my attention, "go after Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything _troublesome_." She said purposely using my choice in words for the situation.

Turning around I strolled out of her office, groaning, "Man this is such a drag…"

I had been following Naruto for the past three days. He had spent most of his time on top of the Hokage monument and that's where I had been sitting in cover of a large rock for the past hour. Naruto had gone but I couldn't risk coming out too soon or my cover would be compromised. From what I heard Naruto caught up with Sasuke and he wouldn't let Naruto do something _too_ reckless, I hoped. I had observed the additional cautiousness he had around Naruto (that Itachi had been talking about) since we came back from the Land of Waves. Now I just had to wait for Hinata and Kiba to leave…

"No nothing…" Hinata had a light pink blush on her cheeks as she started to walk away.

Kiba was hot on her tail jogging to catch up with her. "A hint?" he begged.

"Nope!" Hinata's cheeks got even redder and she began to run.

"Just a little one?" I heard him plead as they disappeared back down the mountainside.

'There must be something in the water' I thought to myself coming out from the shadows. "Love is troublesome" I sighed, lighting the first smoke I had in a whole hour.

"Is it really now?" I felt her chakra signature behind me – Temari. This mission Tsunade had assigned me managed to take up all my time. I had barely seen Temari and she was in the village. I knew there would be complaints because I hadn't taken the time to see her when she less than ten minutes away at any given time. There had to be a way… then it occurred to me. 'She will have to just come along with me' I thought feeling a little devious about using my mental prowess to make my social life a little easier.

I smirked, "You're not a drama queen." There was one thing I had learnt with Temari and that was 'Never antagonise a woman and never ever anger Temari.'

Temari smiled too, "Glad to hear it or I would have had to kick your arse."

I rolled my eyes beginning to walk down the side of the rock face. "Coming?" I asked her. She looked confused. I sighed, "Gaara wants to know where Naruto is at all times and you're meant to monitor him around Sasuke, right?" It was a rhetorical question because I already knew the answer.

She looked taken aback, "How did you?-" She smiled then realising I had just worked it out. Debating about telling me what her mission entailed, she finally decided and with a grimace said "Gaara contacted us. He said that he's coming to the Leaf _immediately_ which means as soon as he can scare off all of his duties. As you might have guessed he wasn't happy about the plans for Naruto's protection." Temari looked at me with a wary look in her eyes, "He should be here in less than a week."

"Tsunade will refuse to let him in if she has to" I told her with a sigh. 'Politics is very troublesome…' I thought to myself.

Temari laughed, "You underestimate my brother. He is well aware that Tsunade might refuse him but he plans to come under the guise of the Chuunin exams. He and all the other Kage worried for Naruto's safety will pressure Tsunade to host the Chuunin exams a lot sooner than planned. Once they are here… my brother can be very persuasive…" she added with shiver. I nodded understanding her fear. 'Gaara can be very intimidating when he wants to be and sometimes even when he doesn't mean to be.'

But then our Hokage was no push over… "Forcing Tsunade into a corner… that's a bad idea… I hope they know what their doing." I groaned continuing down the path. When she didn't follow me, I asked again, "Are you coming?"

Temari turned her head stubbornly, "Fine. I'll come. But only because you're making such a lame excuse to spent time with me." She walked right past me then moving in the direction that I had seen Naruto disappear in. "I'm feeling in a generous mood…" she added with a small smile on her face.

'Girls… always playing hard to get.' At least she had fallen for coming with me, all in all, it was a success. The small success only reminded me off all the many problems Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata, and I'm sure myself and Temari were going to face ahead of us. I smiled following after her, '_Love _really is troublesome.'

**Chouji POV**

Deflated, I went to eat at Ichiraku's. "Hi Chouji," Ayame gave me a smile, "what can I get you today?" She asked taking the pencil out from behind her ear and holding her notebook out in her hands.

"Hello Ayame," I did my best to greet her with a small smile, "for starters I'll just have seven bowls of Tonkotsu ramen garnished with sesame seeds, five bowls of Miso ramen with spicy bean paste, butter and corn, leeks, onions, ground pork, cabbage, sesame seeds, white pepper and garlic, four bowls of Shio ramen topped with pickled plums and two bowls of Shoyu."

After finishing writing down my order, Ayame gave me a friendly smile, "Coming right up."

'I missed them.' I stared glumly at the back of Ayame's head while she hummed frying the noodles. 'Shikamaru was always busy with the latest Hokage troubles and trying to talk to Ino was no easier; she was always busy with her parents or out with her new teammates. I didn't mind, not really… I knew it wasn't on purpose but… I missed them.'

Finishing off a bag of my favourite barbeque potato chips, I walked up to the Nara residence. Knock. Knock. Knock. I knocked on the door. It wasn't Shikamaru that came to the door but his dad, Shikaku. _**"Hello Chouji, how are you doing? How's your dad? Were you looking for Shikamaru?"**_ he asked me surprisingly talkative this morning.

I beamed. _**"Hello Shikaku-sama *chew, chew, chew*, I'm doing well thank you and so is my dad *chew, chew, chew*. I will tell him you asked after him *chew, chew, chew*." **_'I'd been looking forward to this all week. Shikamaru and I hadn't been able to meet up much since he was either on missions with his new team or training to become Naruto's personal advisor for when he becomes Hokage. The last mission had overrun so much we had to reschedule our lunch plans until today.' With a smile, I asked, _**"Shikamaru and I arranged to have lunch today *chew, chew, chew*. Can you tell Shikamaru I'm here *chew, chew, chew*? In bed still I bet *chew, chew, chew*."**_ I shook my head with a chuckle.

Shikaku scratched the back of his head. "Well… uh… Shikamaru isn't here. He rushed off on errands this morning and hasn't been back since. I did overhear though that there was an emergency meeting called by Hokage-sama. He's probably just running late…" He tried his best to make excuses.

I stopped eating. _**"Oh, I see, that's alright,"**_ I tried my best to hide my disappointment behind a grimace, _**"I'll probably just go with Ino or one of the others."**_ I didn't want him or Shikamaru to feel bad. 'It's not his fault, he is just doing his job and I know he would be here if he could' I reminded myself. "Have a nice day." Bowing respectfully, I said "Goodbye."

It was the same when I went to ask Ino. I walked past the flower shop window, about to go inside, when I spotted Ino happily chatting away to her new teammate Sai.

I stood there frozen at the door.

"_**Hey Mister,"**_ a little girl asked me placing her hands on her hips,_** "are you going in there?"**_

I answered without really thinking about it. _**"Uh… no… sorry…" **_'I could go in, I know Ino wouldn't mind but she seemed so happy… and she really hated fast food restaurants anyway.' With one last regretful look at the flower shop, I bowed my head and walked down to Ichiraku's feeling more isolated than ever.

"Is everything alright Chouji?" Ayame asked in concern. "You don't seem like yourself…" she was hesitant to speak not wanting to upset me. "… You didn't order half as much as you usually order. You usually give Naruto a run for his money." she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"That's why you and Naruto are my best customers," Teuchi commented struggling to carry in a new stewing pot, "and Iruka of course" he added with a chuckle.

Teuchi struggled attempting to lift the large silver container onto the counter. "Do you want some help?" I asked afraid that he might hurt himself.

Teuchi leant back putting the weight of the entire container onto his back. "No… I'm fine… thanks… Cho-" CRACK. "AHHHHH!" He yelled dropping the container.

"Partial Multi-Size Technique" I expanded my hand and caught the man and the pot he was carrying.

Slowly I shrunk my hands easing him to the floor. Ayame ran over to her father, anxiously checking him, she asked him, "Dad, dad, are you alright?"

Teuchi pushed his daughter's frantic hands away. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine Ayame, look," he tried to get up but winced in pain, "OWWW!"

"Dad stop! Don't push yourself!" she made her father to sit back down. "You need to go to the hospital." She urged him. "I'll take you…" She began to lift him up trying to lean his weight on herself but his much larger frame was too much for her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine." Teuchi objected. Teuchi tried to pull out of his daughters arms but he was clearly putting to much strain on his back. "I can't just leave the shop. Who is going to look after the place?" Ayame struggled all the more now that he was resisting.

'They're going to get hurt.' I jumped over the counter helping Ayame hold her father up. "You stay here. I'll take your father over to the hospital."

"Are you sure?" She asked a little hesitant like it was asking too much.

"I'm sure." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Cho…," Ayame rushed over to a pot that was boiling over. "I'll have your order ready by the time you get back." She pulled the pot off the stove wiping the sweat off her brow. "It's on the house" she added trying to smile though she was clearly stressed and worried about her father.

I gave her a warm smile. "Thanks a lot but don't worry about my order now." My stomach rumbled violently furiously disagreeing with the words coming out of my mouth. 'You can't be selfless when there is food involved Chouji. It's food. Foooooood. You love FOOD!' The smell of sweet ramen was in the air. 'Be strong Chouji,' I told myself using all my will power to move. 'Poor Ayame has enough on her plate. AH, PLATE, FOOD!' "Just get yourself sorted out" I lifted Teuchi up and sped over to the hospital.

Sakura stood by Teuchi her hands glowing light green with her medical nin-jutsu. "Does that feel better?" She asked him after she was finished.

At first Teuchi was hesitant about testing it out but soon after he was limberly shaking out his back. "It feels much better" He finally gave her his verdict. He got up ready to go, "Thanks for all your help Sakura-senpai…"

Sakura used a single finger to push the fully grown man down onto the hospital bed. "Hold it right there." She told him firmly. "You aren't going anywhere. You haven't been fully healed. I was only able reduce the swelling. You have torn some muscle tissue in your back and will need several treatments before you are ready to go home. Do you understand?" she asked fiercely. 'Naruto is right. Sakura can be very very scary' I thought to myself.

Teuchi sighed, mumbling, "I guess I have no choice then."

"Good." Sakura smiled happy she had gotten through to him. "Now we will leave you alone to get some rest" She told him leading me out of the room.

A little confused by the medical talk, I asked her, "Is he going to be alright? Ayame was very worried about her father and I want to be sure I can give her some good news."

Sakura nodded giving me a warm smile, "You can tell Ayame he's going to be just fine."

"That's great" I gave her a grateful smile.

After saying goodbye to Sakura, I walked back to Ichiraku's to tell Ayame the news and hopefully get a bite to eat. Pulling back the blue and golden sign, I slide open the doors, "Ayame?" I called to her.

There was a huge crowd of people inside, a sea of orders clipped on the board and pots boiling over all over the place. Ayame was rushed off her feet; running back and forth acting as host, waitress and chef. "Hi Chouji," she said running past me, "how's my dad?" she asked trying to find a moment to listen to my answer but there were too many impatient customers trying to get her attention.

I was about to answer when she stopped me, pausing me with her finger, "One second."

She ran off to take another order and then ran back to me. "Okay" she huffed.

"Excuse me" another customer called over to her.

'There is no way that she is going to be able to do all this by herself.' I rolled up my red sleeves. "Ayame." I told her firmly so that she couldn't refuse. "I'm going to help and I won't take no for an answer"

Ayame grip on her note book tightened. She looked like she was ready to explode—

Concerned, I tried to get her to answer me, "Ayame"

"Really?" she beamed, "thank you, thank you so much." Ayame was so happy that she ran over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so, so much," she continued hyperactively completely oblivious to how much I was blushing, "You know what after we have finished here for the day let's go out together for some…"

"BARBEQUE" I proclaimed excitedly.

Ayame stared at me in shock.

Embarrassed, I blushed all the more and began incessantly apologising, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry…"

"Actually," Ayame placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "barbeque does sound good. I get sick of eating just ramen all the time." She laughed leading me over to the kitchen, "Let's sort this lot out and we'll go."

**Sasuke POV**

****_"SASUKE!"_I heard Naruto's scream over and over again as I watched his face crumple and take on demonic features. It didn't belong on Naruto's face, it wasn't right, yet once again it was I who had pushed him to it. Naruto was allowing himself and his life to be destroyed for me AGAIN.

"Naruto." I sighed rubbing my forehead with my fingers. Two loud raps came from my bedroom. My father. I frowned it was unusual for him to visit my room. Normally we spoke briefly at meals and in clan meetings. 'This couldn't be good.' "Come in." I called.

The door clicked open and sure enough my father walked in. "Sasuke." He acknowledged me sitting down on my black armchair.

"Father." I greeted him putting down my paperwork.

"We need to discuss something away from the ears of those who might object to the conversation being brought up entirely." 'Meaning Itachi' I thought to myself biting my lip.

"Go on." I told him making sure my tone was smooth.

"It's about your friendship with the future Hokage of the village." He told me bluntly his face stern.

"What about Nar- Uzumaki Naruto?" I asked my voice cold. I noticed the looks he gave Naruto when he thought Itachi and I weren't looking. 'Had there been conflict between the two? I couldn't see how that was possible they hadn't ever been alone.'

My father looked distant as if trying to figure out how best to say whatever it was he had to say. Taking a deep breath, he looked me in the eyes and said "The clan are worried about your close friendship. They fear you may put the village above the clan."

"Na- Uzumaki is not my friend. He is a teammate. He is necessary in our re-establishment into the village." I told him coldly internally choking on the words as I said them. This was the guy that had given his life to bring them back and here I was disrespecting the only person in the world that I considered a friend. The one bond I never broke and here I was denying it again.

"He is here everyday. They are simply worried that you may turn on them in favour of the village and your brother has given them foundation for this belief. Teammate or not, he is far too intimate with the Uchiha's defensive systems, he could launch an attack the minute the village told him to with maximum chance of success!" His voice began to rise at the end.

Naruto attack the Uchiha? "With all due respect father, if he wanted you dead then he wouldn't have brought you back. Naruto wouldn't kill because he was ordered to, he is not Itachi. He has helped re-establish us in the village and for the time being the clan _will_accept that he is necessary. The clan will always be my priority and I have given them no reason to doubt this; accomplishing every task, every challenge that has faced us." I gave him a blank stare realising my mistake of saying Naruto casually. His face hardened. 'Though,' I thought, 'not wavering in my resolve.'

"Promise me you will at least consider what I have said. Your appointment as leader of the clan is still very new and there are many who consider it foolish to give such a task to someone so young and... emotional." He spoke almost threateningly.

My lips pulled into a tight line, "Of course. Now if you would excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork for the upcoming clan meeting."

"Of course my hardworking son, you really are the prize jewel of the Uchiha," He squeezed my shoulder walking out of the room. I didn't respond until I heard him open the kitchen door downstairs when I promptly slammed my head into the desk as hard as I could it shattered into a million pieces. I groaned rubbing my forehead 'Great now I probably had splinters in my forehead.'

The door burst open. Itachi ran in taking notice of the shattered desk, "Sasuke are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Just greatttttttttt," I replied sarcastically, "Wait did you actually use my door?!" I asked in shock.

"Trying to cover a bloody forehead with diversion tactics isn't going to work on the one that taught you it." Itachi smirked chucking a wet cloth from the sink at me.

"Thanks," I muttered wiping the blood off, "Its nothing just paperwork."

"And trying to lie to the one dubbed a 'pathological liar'?" Itachi shook his head sitting down on my bed.

I debated running out the window to one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. "Fine. Father said the clan disapprove of Naruto associating with the Uchiha clan."

Itachi growled. I looked at him in shock. It was very expressionate coming from him, "I knew this was coming, Sasuke you need Naruto around. The Uchiha clan disapprove of any association outside the Uchiha clan. In fact, they disapprove of a lot things and they don't particularly approve of anything. If you're to make sure their safe, you have to push this, make them accept change or they will never move out of the past."

I nodded slowly he turned to leave the room. "That was very openly kind, honest and non-manipulative of you brother." I commented with a smirk.

"I know there's this weird feeling in my mouth and I feel a bit lightheaded." He smirked.

"And a joke! IMPOSTER!" I shouted throwing a kunai which he caught recognising the chakra with my Sharingan. "What happened?"

"Someone said I should give it a try but I didn't think so many people would react this way." He mused looking at the kunai. "Interesting." He muttered to himself walking out. My thoughts turned back to Naruto, Itachi was right of course but I couldn't stop the scenes from the land of the Waves running through my mind. 'Avoiding him hadn't worked unless… I became more extreme with it but then…'

"Naruto." I sighed again before walking over to my other desk. 'Concentrate on the paperwork, concentrate on the paperwork' I willed myself.

**Naruto POV**

"You go right ahead Naruto." Itachi insisted going to get a change of clothes. Sasuke thought that Itachi had been reinstated as an ANBU commander but really Baa-chan just gave him the uniform as a cover for his missions to Rain Country. Since Itachi wasn't a real ANBU, he couldn't be seen in the Leaf Village in the uniform, so he took out some casual clothes to change into for training; a black T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, tan pants with a weapons pouch to strap on the back, fresh bandages to put around his ankles and black sandals. "I'll meet you out at the third training ground."

I was exhausted. I had been on patrol with three different squads last night, I had attended a charity event for orphanage where I had spent my childhood and then I had a meeting with Baa-chan to discuss the arrangements for the upcoming Chuunin exams. 'Which Sasuke and I get to take part in' I excitedly thought. But even if I had no sleep, I couldn't cancel _this training_ session because it was rare that Itachi and I were available at the same time.

I yawned, "Sure." 'If I got there fast enough I might even get a short nap' I thought to myself cunningly like an evil mastermind.

I walked down the hall casually passing Sasuke's door that was wide open. I glanced inside to see Sasuke hard at work doing paperwork. 'He must be really bored' I thought to myself. Leaning against the door frame, I chuckled. "Having fun Teme?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Sasuke went rigid but I just ignored it. 'Huh no quick-witted rebuttal.' I was slightly alarmed. 'He's probably stressed out' I reasoned. "Um… so… did you hear that the Chuunin exams are coming up?" Sasuke didn't look up from his work continuing on as if he hadn't heard me.

"Well they are," I continued, "and it will be a chance for us to finally become Chuunin. Can you believe that it's been over three years since we last took the exams? And everyone else is a Chuunin now. And _we_ aren't. It's insane. _We_ only saved the ninja world." I emphasized this point sarcastically with a chuckle. Sasuke didn't respond busy writing something down. 'He's definitely listening' I noted seeing the way his body would tense every now and again.

I carried on what I was saying, "Oh, and you know what else, Gaara is coming to the Village. You know he's Kazekage of the Sand now. He was appointed at sixteen. It's amazing right… he must be the youngest Kage… ever! I really admire Gaara-"

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke spoke his voice cold and detached, "I haven't got time for this. I have Clan business to attend to."

"Alright TEME," I said deliberately trying to get a rise out of him, "I have training with Itachi-NII-SAN anyway." 'I just had to wait for it,' I told myself, 'any second now, he would yell at me, 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TRAINING WITH 'ITACHI-NII-SAN? HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR FUCKING BROTHER…" I smiled at the thought.

Sasuke didn't even comment staring intently down at the paperwork in front of him.

"TEME! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!" I was prepared to get him the angriest he had ever been in his life. "IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING TEME THEN YOU ARE AGREEING THAT **I'M** A BETTER NINJA THAN **YOU**, THE BEST NINJA IN THE WORLD!" He said nothing. "RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD! RASENGAN IS BETTER THAN CHIDORI! THE SENJI CLAN IS BETTER THAN THE UCHIHA CLAN!" I shouted anything that I could think of to make him mad. I clenched my fists enraged that he still wasn't saying anything. "JUST SAY SOMETHING!" I demanded. Still he didn't speak.

'Why? Why are you being like this?' There was this terrible ache inside my chest. I put my hand protectively over the pain grasping my jacket. "Sasuke…" the word slipped out of my mouth. I watched as Sasuke's grip tightened on his pen but still he refused to say anything.

"Naruto," I heard Itachi's silky voice behind me, "what's going on in here?" he asked me. I didn't say anything just looking at Sasuke who still wouldn't look up from his papers. 'Yeah. What is going on?' I wanted to know myself. 'He is being worse than usual. He has barely spoken to me since our fight with Zabuza and Haku, even to shout at me. No, even worse than that, he refuses to argue to me.' Something is very very wrong. I stepped closer to him, 'Why won't you speak to me? I'm your friend.' That was my message to Sasuke but he didn't want to hear it only growing colder at the hidden message.

When I didn't say anything, Itachi looked to his younger brother for answers, "Sasuke." He ignored him too.

Itachi sighed stepping inside the room and walking up behind me. "Naruto we should really get going to the training grounds. Shikamaru told me that you have an eleven o'clock appointment with the Feudal Lord's niece. You don't want to be late." Itachi began to walk over to the window trying to get a rise out of Sasuke himself but Sasuke didn't get angry in the slightest instead he stood up, collected his papers together and moved to leave the room.

I looked after Sasuke as he left the room. I didn't want to leave my friend when he needed me—

"Naruto are you coming?" Itachi called from outside the window.

Sasuke paused for a moment before sighing, "Itachi is calling you _Naruto_." He continued to walk. "Don't keep him waiting."

"Uh…Yeah…," I said eventually, "bye… Sasuke…" I slowly made my way to over to the window to where Itachi was waiting for me.

We landed in glade centre of the third training ground right next to the three wooden stumps where Kakashi-sensei tied me up during the bell test.

"Now, first things first, let me tell you a bit about the Sharingan. The Sharingan, which literally translates to Copy Wheel Eye, is the kekkai genkai that appears in some members of the Uchiha Clan. It is one of the Three Great Dojutsu meaning the Three Great Eye Techniques, along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The power of the Sharingan grants the user heavenly abilities which is why the eyes are known as Heaven's eyes. The Second Hokage defines the Sharingan as '_**the eye that reflects feelings'**_-" Itachi gave me this long speech like something out of a textbook.

"Itachi," I whined, "can't we skip all the boring stuff and get to the good stuff?"

Itachi looked startled by my suggestion but laughed. "You sound just like Sasuke when he was little. It was always _**'Nii-san spar with me'**_ or '_**Tachi teach me the Sharingan.'**_" He had a faint smile on his face looking back fondly at his childhood memories with Sasuke. It struck me then 'What if Sasuke didn't want me to train with his brother? Maybe that's why he was so upset. But then why not just tell me that? I'm his best friend and it's not like he has ever been afraid of telling me what's on his mind before.'

Itachi still smiling, continued, "Just like you Sasuke always wanted to be one step ahead and jump straight into things. He wanted to do everything I could do when I was twice his age. It always was a competition with Sasuke." Itachi's face darkened all of a sudden, "And when I refused to give my foolish little brother what he wanted, he would ask _our father_, did you know he taught Sasuke the Great Fireball Technique, a C rank jutsu, before he even started the Academy?"

Itachi looked like he was in a dark place so I tried to lighten the mood a little. I chuckled, "Who didn't know that? Sasuke is such a show off. You should have seen him when he activated the Sharingan. He was all 'I'm-Sasuke-Uchiha-bow-down-and-worship-me,' it was really annoying." I felt lighter all of a sudden genuinely laughing at the memory. "You should have seen his face when I learnt the Rasengan. He was soooooo PISSED!"

Itachi chuckled. "How about I tell you about the skills you will get if you manage to master the Sharingan?"

"I have fought Sasuke LOADS of times. I know all that stuff," I boasted with pride. "I want to know how to make my eyes glow red and say "Sharingan" in the 'I'm-a-Uchiha-I'm-so-cool' voice. If I can do that then all the girls will like me. Ero-sennin will get sooooo jealous" I let out a little cackle at the evil genius of it all.

"So that's why you want to learn the Sharingan." Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my head with a massive grin on my face. "I do want to learn the other stuff to like copying other people's ninjutsu, and genjutsu… I FREAKIN' SUCK at genjutsu…" I was speaking extra fast worried he wouldn't teach me.

Kakashi-sensei told me it was a privilege to be the first non-Uchiha to naturally develop the Sharingan, and I knew he was right. 'Sasuke would chidori me for not taking this seriously.' I thought with a grin. 'But then Sasuke had tried to chidori me because QUOTE… 'You're too happy and it's pissing me off.' There was a massive grin on my face. 'No smiling Naruto' I rebuked myself. 'You have to take this seriously,' I forced myself to remember why I was doing this, 'becauseif you fail there could be a Fifth Shinobi War.'

"Good." Itachi smirked at my serious face. 'It's alright for him,' I thought turning away and pouting, 'Uchiha's lack facial muscles, well at least that's what Kiba told me, but he told me his sister told him, and she's a vet and that's pretty much the same as a doctor.' Itachi suppressed his amusement getting down to business. "Now just let me go over a few things," he added before I could object, "_just in case,_ you don't know them."

"Alright" I beamed. 'I'm going to know all this—hehe' I thought looking forward to proving my genius.

"The Sharingan's abilities can be split into two parts: the 'Eye of Insight' and the 'Eye of Hypnotism.'" Itachi was off again on another long speech.

"The 'Eye of Insight' produces a range of skills. The first of these abilities is the power to see chakra flow by giving colour to chakra. The second is granting the user an incredible perception allowing them to recognise genjustu and different forms of chakra. This also gives the user the ability to ready lips, mimic movements and eventually it can evolve to being able to track fast moving objects before finally giving the user predictive capabilities. The third and most well known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise and copy almost any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu technique they witness to near perfect accuracy, apart from other kekkei genkai."

"Now, then, the 'Eye of Hypnotism' also grants the user various skills. This Sharingan is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to an opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact. More advanced Sharingan users such as Obito or Sasuke have taken this ability further to the point they can control powerful summons like Manda, Chief Toad or the Nine Tails."

"There are a few other abilities I could tell you about but I don't want to overwhelm you on our first training session." Itachi looked down at me, "Do you need me to explain anything?"

I groaned falling backwards onto the grass, "That just made my brain hurt."

Itachi frowned. "I see…" He began to pace back and forth. He had that intense look on his face that Shikamaru gets when he's being a genius. Finally he stopped, raising a finger indicating he had an idea, he asked "How do you normally learn new jutsu?"

Memories flashed through my mind of being taught the Rasengan with Ero-sennin and learning Rasenshuriken with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato. "Um… normally Ero-sennin or Kakashi-sensei show me a jutsu, tell me how it works and leave me to it." I answered him. "That's how I learnt Rasengan and Rasenshurikun."

"Oh so you're a kinaesthetic learner." 'A kina-what?' I stared at him blankly. 'Is Itachi speaking some kind of foreign language?' I had to wonder.

"Huh…" I said in confused. Itachi chuckled.

"You learn by carrying out a physical activity, trial and error, rather than listening to a lecture or reading about a technique."

I sort of understood what he meant. "I guess so."

"Then my big speech was for nothing then."

"Sorry" I said smiling and rubbing the back of my head.

"It's alright Naruto. I should have asked to begin with." He gave me a warm smile. "Okay, now we have that established, we can build your training around that style of learning." Itachi thought about it again for a second. "I'll explain how to activate the Sharingan to you. The power of the Sharingan is tied to the Curse of Hatred. Do you know about the Curse of Hatred?" He asked me.

Happy I finally understood something, I eagerly nodded. "Yes I do. Madara, or rather Obito pretending to be Madara, told me about the Curse of Hatred. He said that if a Uchiha loses what is close to them then they become consumed by darkness, like Sasuke was at the loss of the Uchiha Clan." I answered before realising it was Itachi I was talking to. 'I didn't want him to feel bad.' "What does the Curse of Hatred have to do with the Sharingan?" I tried to move the conversation on.

Itachi didn't appear to be upset by my words. "That's right. Now that Sharingan ties in with the Curse of Hatred because it's hate that causes the manifestation of the Sharingan. The despair brought on by painful experiences, causes the brain to release a special chakra that affects the optic nerve and creates the Sharingan. Therefore advancement of the Sharingan requires more painful experiences that cause the user to delve into darkness until it completely consumes them. Does that make sense?" He sounded like a textbook again.

"Um… no… not really."

"You have to hate." Itachi told me straightforwardly. "Tell me Naruto. What gets you angry? What do you hate?"

"Well… I hate the three minute wait for the water to boil for ramen—" I started to answer him.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Itachi commented looking like Sasuke did before he called me a 'Dobe' or face-palmed or something like that. "I'm asking what get's you _really_ mad, angry, hateful? Before you had control of the Nine Tails chakra, some of it would spill out to create the Nine Tails cloak but that wasn't because you were angry over waiting three minutes for water to boil for ramen. What made you get angry enough to access the Nine Tails chakra?" he asked this time more curious about my answer.

"A lot of things made me angry enough to access the Kyuubi's chakra such as if my friends got hurt or injured or _killed_." I shuddered at the thought. "K-k-killed." My mind began to flash back to _that day_... the image of Sakura falling to ground in front of me… the blinding light from the fireball that had burned Sasuke… their bodies on the ground and Obito just stood there… laughing… he was laughing… he still is laughing…

"Naruto," Itachi's voice was filled with concern, "are you alright?" He asked clicking his fingers in front of my dazed face.

"Yeah" I said quickly trying to get rid of the worry on his face. "Sorry… um… those are the types of things that got me angry enough to rely on the Nine Tails chakra."

Itachi nodded seeming to be contemplating my words, "It's _that darkness_ we must tap into to awaken the Sharingan."

"I'm not sure it will work." I shook my head a bit. "To gain control over the Nine Tails I had to conquer the darkness in my heart at the Waterfalls of Truth."

Itachi sighed, "This might be more difficult than I first anticipated." He once again began pacing; thinking over what we were going to do. When he finally stopped, he had a smile on his face and chuckled to himself, "Who would have ever thought that it could be bad thing to be so far removed from darkness?"

'What is he talking about?' I heavily sighed, "It's not like that at all. I had more reason than most to fall into darkness. I grew up as a Jinchuuriki living in the Leaf only to be shunned and hated for the Tailed beast inside of me." I placed my hand over my chest it was aching at the memory of the loneliness of my childhood.

The comfort I took from that darkness was all the people I had bonds with now like Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, the rest of the Konoha Eleven, Ero-sennin, Baa-chan and all the people of the Leaf Village. I felt only love at the thought of them. "But instead of hating everyone for the past I wanted to make them see me as more than this hateful beast that destroyed their village. I dreamed of doing that by becoming the next Hokage and now I am the future _Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_." I beamed.

"I have been in the darkness but I chose not to let it destroy me." I shivered now not wanting to go back to that cold, lonely, hateful place again. "I don't know if I can do what you're asking me to do; to accept hatred only for power. That's everything I have been fighting against with _Obito_ and with Sasuke. Isn't there any other way I can access the Sharingan?" I asked him hopeful that there was.

Itachi gave me a warm smile. "Like I said before Naruto you are truly remarkable. But-" His face darkened. "There is no other way."

That coldness came over me again but this time I just went to my safe place…

Out of the darkness there was Iruka-sensei gesturing with his hand for me to follow him, _"Come on Naruto, I'll take you out for some ramen, my treat."_ I reached out ready to go with him but before I could take is hand Sasuke emerged from the blackness at my side. I exchanged looks with Sasuke for a brief moment but by the time I looked back around Iruka-sensei had gone.

I turned to Sasuke. He grunted with a smirk on his face, "_Hn._" He then lifted his hand up to mine to fist-bump with me like we did as genin, when we had finished a mission and totally kicked the other ninja's ARSES! I raised my hand and we fist bumped as he dissolved away.

Just as Sasuke disappeared, Sakura-chan appeared giving me her compassionate smile. "Naruto," she waved, "come on we have training with Kakashi-sensei." I wanted to run after her but she was already fading.

There was nothing for a few minutes.

Late as always, Kakashi-sensei materialised in front of me, _"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." _I wanted to point at him shouting 'NO YOU DIDN'T, NO ONE BELIEVES YOU LAME EXCUSES KAKASHI-SENSEI.' But seconds later he was gone too.

Face after face appeared; the Rookie Nine, Baa Chan, Pervy Sage and all the other villagers. 'They are my safe place. I can go anywhere as long as they're with me.' With a renewed confidence in training, I smiled at Itachi, "Then I will embrace the darkness, but I will not do it for power, but to protect my friends." Itachi smiled with me.

"Now let's get you angry." He said a sly grin appearing on his face.

Training did NOT go well. Itachi and I used the same technique that Kakashi-sensei and I used for Rasenshuriken. I summoned hundreds of shadow clones having them get as angry as possible and then by reabsorbing them I tried to find the best way to get angry. However, it didn't seem to matter how mad I got, the Sharingan didn't awaken. I was starting to think that it impossible but Itachi insisted we keep trying, and I needed to do this for everyone.

The guards waved me inside as I strolled into the Hokage building. You could hear Baa-chan having a meltdown all the way down the road. "WHERE IS ALL THE SAKE GONE?! I NEED SAKE NOW. GET. ME. **SAKE**!" She yelled in a fowl mood.

"Um… there doesn't appear to be any…" Riichi, a high-ranking jonin, was wetting himself as she shouted him down.

"DON'T TELL ME USELESS THINGS. JUST GET ME **SAKE**!" She demanded.

"There isn't any left-" He dared to say signing his own death sentence.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The jonin went flying through the door.

"GO GET ME SOME MORE THEN!" She snapped. "WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?!"

"That's not very nice." Ero-sennin scolded her playfully.

Baa-chan wasn't in the mood. Infuriated, she threatened him, "YOU'LL BE GOING THROUGH THAT DOOR AS WELL IN A MINUTE!"

I helped the poor Jounin to his feet. "Arigatou Naruto-sama." He spoke very formally and bowed.

Sheepishly, I laughed and rubbed the back of my head, "No need to do all that. We're comrades. We fought side by side during the war. You were part of the Fourth Division, the Long-Range Battle Division, right?"

More and more people were just happy that _I _knew who they were. Riichi smiled with pride answering me, "Yeah that's right I was. I helped Lord Gaara in sealing the Second Tsuchikage before you arrived on the battlefield."

I nodded, "Good job. He was a hard one to seal. He taught Gramps Dust Release and he slipped right past Gaara and I even after we sealed him."

Riichi rubbed his neck obviously in pain because of Baa-chan's attack. Feeling sorry for this poor guy, I gave him some advice. "She got you pretty bad huh. You know if were you," I whispered, "I would run for my life. Baa-chan in _psycho bitch mode_ is SCAARRRY! I would rope some other _sucker_ into doing it." I winked at him.

Richi nodded. In a familiar tone this time, he thanked me, "Kansha Naruto." He fled down the corridor for his own safety.

Yawning, I walked inside Baa-chan's office. "Have you drunk all the sake again Baa-chan?"

I ducked as she threw a chair in my direction. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BRAT?!" She yelled.

The chair smashed on impact with the wall behind me. "JEEZ BAA-CHAN THAT WOULD HAVE FUCKING HURT!" I complained seeing the damage it caused.

"Don't mind Tsunade she is just stressed about choosing Chunnin proctors." Baa-chan scowled at Ero-sennin for reminding her but he just sniggered like a mischievous school-boy.

Baa-chan's had a large stack of files on her desk and she had barely gotten through half of them despite the four empty sake bottles that were on the side. 'So that's why Baa-chan is PMSing…' I thought to myself knowing full well she'd throw the desk at me for a comment like that. It was common knowledge for anyone who knew Baa-chan that she didn't do the paperwork; that was left to her highly annoying but highly efficient assistant Shizune. 'So where is Shizune today?' I asked myself looking around for any sign of woman who had scheduled every moment of my life before I got a much lazier assistant of my own. 'Shikamaru is sooooooo much better than that drill-sergeant Shizune.' I shuddered at the memory of my early morning wake up calls that on more than one occasion involved a squad of ANBU and a series of tranquiliser darts.

Ero-sennin must have read my mind because the very next moment he answered that question. "Shizune has gone out for the day so Tsunade has been left to do it _all by herself._" Ero-sennin was having fun winding Baa-chan up but no one in their right mind would push her too far. No one would want to awaken the PSYCHO BITCH inside granny. "For-" Ero-sennin went to speak but Baa-chan cut him off. Baa-chan looked pissed. Her look darkened and her temple throbbed which was her way of saying 'One more word and you're out the door.'

I picked up a couple of the files and flicked through them. Scratching my head I gave them my suggestion, "Baa-chan I know who make a good Chunnin proctor, Hinata."

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Baa-chan asked taken aback a bit and wanting me to clarify.

"Isn't she that shy girl that doesn't talk that much?" Ero-sennin asked trying to put a face to the name.

"Yes and yes" I answered them both. "I would have never thought of Hinata before but she has grown a lot in confidence. She jumped in to save my life _twice_. And it's not just on the battlefield that she has really come out of her shell. I mean I had a full blown conversation with her the other day and I don't think I have _ever_ had a long conversation with Hinata before. I dunno, you don't have to listen to me, I'm just saying I think she would be really good at it and she deserves it. _She did save the_ _Hero of the Ninja World_." I smirked knowing they could hardly refuse after that.

Apparently 'Hero' had a use-by date because Baa-chan wasn't buying it. "Naruto I don't-"

"Come on," I whined, "Hinata will be way better than the crazies that usually get picked." I was referring directly to Anko and Ibiki. 'They were just scary' I thought with a shudder. "Please, please, please with Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja on top." I knew that any moment Baa-chan would given in and hit me calling me a spoilt brat but I really wanted to do this for Hinata.

"Awww come on Tsunade let Naruto impress the girl." Ero-sennin appealed to her giving me a wink.

My cheeks blushed red. "ERO-SENNIN IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him. 'How could he think that? This was still Hinata we were talking about… that would just be… weird.'

Ero-sennin gave me a goofy grin. "No need to get defensive Naruto." He put his hand over the side of his mouth then and no-so-quietly whispered into Baa-chan, "Just let the girl do it _this kid_ needs all the help he can get."

I jumped over the table at him. "Coming from the guy who writes those PERVY BOOKS." I grabbed Ero-sennin's collar shaking him about. "The only girl you could seduce is a HOOKER and that's only because you'd be paying her!" I could feel the dark angry aura below me. I looked down to see Baa-chan's eyes burning with anger—

'Oh right,' I thought having an abrupt realisation, 'there together now. SHIT!' I clambered back off the table. Holding my hands up, I tried to reason with Baa-chan in full psycho bitch mode. "I'm sorry Baa-chan, I forgot, I didn't mean-"

Baa-chan rolled her sleeves up. "NARRRRUUUTOOO!" She yelled. She sent me flying out of the room.

My head hurt like hell after going through Baa-chan's reinforced hickory (A/N: strongest wood) door and hitting the wall outside. 'OW!' I mentally yelled. I got up brushing all the shattered plaster off myself. "Stupid Baa-chan… hitting me all the time…" I mumbled to myself.

I looked inside the room ready to shout at her. I found her blushing in Ero-sennin arms and then very suddenly they started to make-out. 'EW' I thought. 'That's just wrong… their old.' "AH!" I shouted at them. "AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I LEAVE!" I slammed the door shut despite the two massive holes Riichi and I had made. "They are worse than a couple of teenagers" I groaned walking down the corridor but underneath the _utter disgust_ I was happy that they made each other happy.

**Hinata POV**

My body was thrown back by Neji-nii-san's attack and I went skidding along the dusty courtyard.

Neji-nii-san didn't relent for a second returning to a fighting stance. "Again" He instructed.

Neji-nii-san summoned me at first light for training. He had increased our schedule ever since my father had named him Head of the Clan. Neji-nii-san believed that if I found the strength to defeat him in front of my father, he would reinstate me as the heir, but I was starting to believe that could never happen.

We fought time and time again but the result was always the same…

Neji-nii-san contained me within the Eight Trigrams circle, then hit me with a number of powerful blows, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms." By striking sixty four points throughout my chakra pathway system, my chakra flow stopped, making me unable to stand.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm" Neji-nii-san released a high speed palm thrust knocking me to the ground.

Neji-nii-san by-passed my defences using gentle fist to deliver sharp blows to my tenketsu points.

Pulling myself up, I heard the whispers and chuckles of the servants going by. They said things like "It's an embarrassment", "How can she be Hiashi-sama's daughter?" and "Let's just be glad that Neji-sama has been chosen to be the heir." Their words were like extra blows against me.

Inhaling deeply, I tried to block them out and the pain. I could barely hold my aching arms in a fighting stance and the will power I used to get this far was growing weak. "Byakugan" I activated it for the two hundredth time this morning.

Once again Neji-nii-san and I locked in the hand-to-hand combat style of gentle fist.

The tide of the match was in Neji-nii-san's favour and I was constantly on the defensive using my natural flexibility to fend off his countless attacks. "Hinata," Neji-nii-san grabbed my attention, "however do you expect to win this match by just fending off my attacks? Attack me." He demanded. "Make me go on the defensive."

I had been sparring with Neji-nii-san all morning but I hadn't even come close to beating him. I couldn't help doubting my abilities as a ninja. 'Had I grown at all?' I had to wonder. Neji-nii-san read the look on my face and commented, "Do not think just because you haven't beaten me once today that you have not progressed? You have, greatly. I have not gone easy on you and have come at you with everything I have. You have shown you can defend against some of my strongest attacks but you will not defeat me by just defending. You must attack me. If you won't then you have given up already and it isn't worth this match continuing." Neji-nii-san broke off his attack at those words and turned to leave the courtyard. Walking away Neji-nii-san stated, "You are only weak if you are unwilling to help yourself."

I just stood there my head hung long on my shoulders as Neji-nii-san walked away.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Kiba walked into the courtyard with Akamaru by his side. "HINATA ISN'T WEAK! SHE COULD EASILY KICK YOUR SORRY ARSE!"

Neji-nii-san temple throbbed in angered by Kiba-kun's presence. Neji-nii-san controlled his temper turning to Kiba and demanded answers, "What are you doing here Inuzuka? This is the Hyuuga training ground and you're not allowed to be here." Neji-nii-san made it clear that if Kiba-kun didn't leave then he would forcibly remove him from here.

"Like YOU could make ME leave!" Kiba-kun scoffed at the suggestion. Walking past Neji-nii-san and over to me Kiba-kun said, "You know ARSEWIPE you're the kind of person who, when someone first meets you, they don't like you. But when they get to know you better, they HATE YOU! Anyway," Kiba dragged out the word, "I have permission to be here. Shikamaru sent me to deliver a message to the both of you." With a perfectly straight face Kiba-kun told Neji-nii-san, "Neji the Hokage orders are for you to get the biggest ball and chain you can, secure it to your leg and jump off a tallest cliff into the deepest ocean…" Kiba paused for dramatic effect just waiting for his words to sink in.

Neji-nii-san and I stared at him blankly for a moment and then Neji-nii-san charged at Kiba with a murderous look in his eye. "EIGHT TRIGRAMS-"

Quickly I moved in front of Kiba-kun shouting "EIGHT TRIGRAMS: ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT PALMS." Neji-nii-san hadn't expected the attack and was thrown back across the courtyard. My eyes widened, I stared down at my hands in shock… 'Did I… did I just do that? That was Eight Trigrams: One Hundred and Twenty Eight Palms…'

"WOAH… that was freakin' awesome! HIGH FIVE FOR WHOPPING NEJI!" Kiba grinned putting his hand up for high five me.

For a second I wanted to smile excited having accomplished this new move but then I saw Neji-nii-san lying wounded and I felt terribly guilty. "Neji-nii-san…" I whispered stepping closer to my wounded cousin. Neji-nii-san got to his feet moving closer to us. "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai" I continuously apologised. Neji-nii-san froze in front of me glaring at Kiba-kun over my shoulder saying 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' "Gomen nasai Neji-nii-san I… I shouldn't have done that but he didn't mean it, did you Kiba-kun?" I looked up at him a pleading look in my eye.

Kiba looked guilty and scratched the back of his head, "Um… it was a joke."

"What was Shikamaru's actual message?" Neji-nii-san asked through gritted teeth.

I looked back at him with an apologetic smile on my face trying to prompt him to tell Neji-nii-san the message.

Kiba smiled back at me and let out a sigh, "Okay. Fine. Shikamaru said that the ANBU squad Neji is assigned to will be leaving first thing in the morning." Kiba-kun turned to me now his voice softening a little, "And Lady Tsunade wants to see Team Eight in her office sometime this afternoon."

Neji controlled his anger at the news turning to leave again. In a stern voice Neji said to me, "After you have taken on board what I have said Hinata we will continue this…"

'No-' I didn't want him to go.

Kiba-kun put his hand on my shoulder and encouragingly whispered, "You show him Hinata."

I had to do something… I looked around the courtyard spotting Akamaru drinking out of a water spring at the side. 'That's it…' Using enhanced chakra control granted to the Hyuuga clan by the gentle fist, I condensed the nearby water in the fountain into needles and launched the self-made senbon at Neji-nii-san. Using my byakugan, I aimed the spikes with precision at my cousin, attacking different chakra points along his back and the last one aimed directly at the blind spot at the back of his neck directly above the first vertebra.

The needles didn't even come close to Neji-nii-san before he released chakra from every tenketsu in his body; using the technique known as "Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven" he rotated his body to counter the attack and created shield of chakra around him. Afterwards Neji-nii-san was facing me again, "That was impressive. I never would have expected you to use ninjutsu on me. You're going to take this seriously then?"

"Hai."

We both took on offensive starting positions showing that there was going to be a battle for dominance in this battle.

"Byakugan" Neji-nii-san and I activated in unison.

Kiba-kun and Akamaru sat down at the side. "Wooooo," Kiba cheered with a whistle, "GO HINATA!"

An hour later Neji-nii-san and I finished training, Kiba-kun and I met up with Shino-san and we walked over to the Hokage's office for our meeting with Lady Tsunade.

Walking up the path towards the Hokage building we were surprised to find no shouting, screaming or crashing from inside. Kiba-kun said what we were all thinking, "What the hell is going on?"

In a flat voice Shino-san answered rather pessimistically, "It's probably bad news."

"Jeez Shino don't be such a downer. Maybe the Hokage's just in a good mood-" Kiba-kun stopped talking thinking that was unlikely. "Well we won't know anything unless we go inside and find out, isn't that right Hinata?" Kiba turned to look at me waiting to hear my opinion on the matter.

Cheeks flushing red under his gaze, all I could do was nod in reply.

There were small groups of genin busy cleaning under the supervision of their jounin leaders. One of the groups I recognised instantly as Team Ebisu; Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. Konohamaru was busy mocking what I deduced was Ebisu to his teammates, "Didn't I tell you round and round in circles like this…" Konohamaru emphasized the circular motion with his hands. "No, no, no," he stopped his teammates, "don't just smudge the dirt…" In the end Konohamaru lost interest in mocking their team leader and threw down the rag, "This stinks."

Kiba-kun took the chance to step in. Calling over to them, he asked, "Oi Konohamaru what's all this about?"

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning." We all took a step back as he snapped. "It's all that Old Hag's fault always wrecking the place and then turning us ninja into maids. She better just wait because when I become the seventh Hokage I'll make her do my dirty laundry…" Konohamaru's eyes flamed as he pictured his evil plan coming into fruition. "She'll have to wash my smelly old socks and my dirty pants and I'll tell she can't have a nose peg because it's a training exercise," he mocked the reason she clearly had given him for cleaning the Hokage building, "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Attempting to laugh a long with him Kiba-kun asked, "How come the Hokage's fussed about prettying the place all of a sudden?"

Moegi answered as Konohamaru continued his evil laugh, "Lady Tsunade is having all the genin in the village clean the Hokage building because the rest of the Kage are coming to the Leaf Village for this year's Chunnin exams."

"Um… that's strange… I hope everything is alright. I have never heard of all the Kage attending the Chunnin exams." I commented to the others.

Konohamaru, who had finished laughing, answered me, "This years Chunnin exams are different than before. They are being broadcasted across the whole ninja world since we are taking part…" Moegi raised an eyebrow at him and Konohamaru quickly added, "…and the Boss."

Ebisu appeared behind the three unsuspecting genin with a menacing glean in his eyes, "You three aren't talking instead of polishing are you?"

The three genin shuddered under the frosty glare of their jounin leader, "N-N-NO," they stuttered in unison before racing back to work.

Konohamaru returned to complaining, muttering under his breathe, "I bet Boss isn't being made to do such useless tasks…"

His teacher grabbed him by the ear and pulled him off towards a dirty patch of floor. "How do you expect to become Hokage when you don't take these things seriously?"

"GET OFF ME YOU CLOSET PERVERT!" Konohamaru whined using the name I heard Naruto-kun call Ebisu.

We left the squabbling team to walk into Lady Tsunade's office. Hokage-sama was rubbing her temples looking tense while Master Jiraiya rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "That better? See I told you I have magic hands…" He whispered into her ear not hiding the erotic undertones.

My cheeks turned red, Kiba-kun mouth hung open and even Shino-san's eye brow twitched in shock.

Tsunade-sama clearly used to Master Jirayia's ways just rolled her eyes at his words. She commented, "Unless you're magic hands can organise all this," she lifted up her files and let them fall all over her desk, "I don't give a shit." Lady Tsunade returned to rubbing her temples, "This is all that brat's fault demanding to come here right away."

"I know, I know…" Master Jiraiya whispered soothingly kissing the top of Lady Tsunade's head.

Kiba-kun coughed loudly meaning to announce our presence, "Uh… We are here for the meeting?"

Lady Tsunade shook Master Jiraiya's hands off her shoulders and tried to bring an air of formality back to her office. "Ah yes come in…" she ushered us inside. It seemed that things were returning to normal when the Hokage-sama's high shrieks could be heard again through the halls: "SHIZUNE, SHIZUNE! I NEED THE FILES FOR TEAM EIGHT! SHIZUNE!"

We walked inside her office, the three of us standing in front of her desk and Shizune rushed inside with a small stack of files inside her hand.

"Here you are ma lady" Shizune bowed respectfully and glared at Master Jiraiya for standing so close to Hokage-sama. Master Jiraiya stepped back raising his hands up in surrender. 'Moving away, moving away very slowly, moving away' his expression said as if Shizune were some kind of wild animal…

Lady Tsunade opened one of the files in the front of her. "I don't know if you've heard but this years Chunnin exams have been moved ahead. They will be held here in the Leaf two weeks from today. All of the Kage will be joining us here within the week." Kiba-kun gave her an impatient look saying 'We know all that. What's this got to do with us?' Slightly irritated Lady Tsunade continued, "Due to the threat that Uchiha Obito poses, I will be sending various groups to meet the Kage at our boarders. Your mission will be to escort Kazekage. You will be leaving Thursday morning-"

Kiba-kun's cut her off with a smug grin on his face, "That's a pretty big mission. Our talent is finally being recognised-"

Lady Tsunade scoffed at Kiba-kun. "I would have sent a group of Jounin or ANBU on this mission but the Kazekage was very insistent," her temple twitched in annoyance at the Kazekage's request, "on who I send to meet him." Shino-san and I realised immediately that Lady Tsunade must have wanted us to join Naruto's team but Kiba didn't quite get it…

"Woah… the Kazekage asked just for us." Kiba-kun commented with an excited look on his face.

Shino-san's eyebrow twitched slightly which was like a Shino-face-palm. Impassively he asked, "Will Sasuke and Shikamaru be joining us?"

"Yes. Naruto, Sasuke-" Hokage-sama began.

"Wait WHAT?!" Kiba cut in looking horrified. Flailing his arms about, he shouted at Lady Tsunade, "HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE GOING WITH SASUKE." In a panic Kiba-kun put his hands on my shoulders and steered me towards the door. "COME ON HINATA LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kiba-kun managed to move me all the way to the door before I ground my heels into the floor stopping him.

"Kiba-kun…" I whispered in a low voice. Turning to him, I tried to reassure him, "Its okay."

His face paled filling with concern. "No it isn't Hinata," he started quiet but then turned raising his voice at the others, "the guys a FUCKING PSYCHO… he killed his own BROTHER, attacked the KAGE and planned to DESTROY THE ENTIRE VILLAGE! I wouldn't trust that guy to look after my goldfish never mind trusting him with my friends." I stepped forward about to say something but Kiba-kun stopped me, "I mean I've been cool about him being in the village but I'm not just going to let you be around the guy…" I moved closer still and Kiba-kun's voice lowered so much I doubted he even thought I could hear, "I will protect you this time."

Lady Tsunade realised as I had that this wasn't just Kiba shouting in anger. She heavily sighed, "If you object so strongly…" she paused reluctant about her next words, "then I guess I will have to get someone else." I knew just from the look on her face that no one else would be willing to work with Sasuke.

"NO!" I shouted turning to face a stunned Lady Tsunade. "I… I want to go on this mission. I… I'm not afraid to go with Sasuke-kun and neither should any of us. Naruto… Naruto-kun is our friend and he trusts him… and I have seen…"

I recalled Sasuke's mannerisms softening at Naruto's presence, the affection in his voice as he said his name, and remembered knowing in that moment that he loved him.

"…I have reason to believe personally that we can trust Sasuke-kun."

Kiba-kun broke the stunned silence and with a warm smile he announced, "That settles it then we are going on the mission."

"Hinata" Lady Tsunade snapped her voice filled with authority. "There was something else that I have been meaning to discuss with you. I was reluctant to do this at first but now I see what he means…" Her words seemed cryptic because she was only half talking to me and half talking to Master Jiraiya.

We all looked to them eager to hear what they meant. Kiba-kun finally asked, "What who means?"

Lady Tsunade didn't say anything at first but then she turned to me with a smile on her face. "Congratulations you have been selected as one of this year's Chunnin proctors."

As was tradition in the Hyuuga household every afternoon my father, Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-onii-chan and I gathered in the dinning room for our evening meal.

Two waiters accompanied by the Head Chef brought a small silver trolley into the room. The Head Chef hit a little cymbal and announced the dinner choices for this evening, "Tonight I will be serving grilled monkfish cheeks with umeboshi and shiso dressing or grilled salmon with seven-spice and miso broth."

As was custom in our household my father made his dinner choice first, "I'll have the grilled monkfish."

"Excellent choice." The waiter placed a small silver tray in front of my father and lifted the lid to reveal his steaming hot dinner.

The new order in our household meant that the Head Chef then turned next to Neji-nii-san. Neji-nii-san politely ordered from his choices, "I'll have the grilled samon."

The Head Chef didn't need to look between myself and Hanabi-onii-chan to decide who to ask next. Hanabi-onii-chan rudely waved him over with her nose turned up in the air. "I don't like grilled monkfish or salmon." Hanabi-onii-chan had enjoyed the Chef's grilled samon on a number of other occasions, but this was a power game to her. She wanted to make this poor man do extra work just because she could. She shooed him away demanding, "Make me something else."

The Head Chef looked for my father's approval of her request and promptly he left to make my sister her dinner.

All while this was happening Neji-nii-san looked at me with an odd look on his face. Eventually he sought to grab my attention asking, "What would you like to eat Lady Hinata?"

"I'll have the grilled monkfish" I answered both Neji-nii-san and the waiter with a smile.

The attendant waited for a moment before Neji-nii-san signalled for him to bring over what I had requested. "Did you not hear Lady Hinata?" He reprimanded him. At Neji-nii-san's words, the man was quick to obey and hurried to bring my food to me.

My father observed the whole incident both sighing in disappointment in me and in approval of Neji-nii-san authority over the servants.

Another routine was for my father to spend the entire meal talking with Neji-nii-san and mostly, if not completely, ignoring myself and Hanabi-onii-chan. Breaking his chop-sticks, he started today's conversation, "I hear you will be leaving us tomorrow morning for an ANBU mission."

"That is correct." Neji-nii-san answered him respectfully but somewhat dismissively.

I looked up to see if Neji-nii-san was okay and again he had that same strange look on his face. He caught me staring at him, smiled and said "Lady Hinata do you have any news to share with us?" I almost choked on a piece of monkfish. All these thoughts raced through my head, 'Oh no Neji-nii-san knows… how? I only found out this afternoon… He wants me to tell my father…'

My father turned to me then expecting me to answer Neji-nii-san's question. "I…" I stuttered unable to speak to my father.

My father impatiently sighed, "Speak up. Haven't I told you to speak clearly in public?"

I felt deflated knowing that no matter what I said to my father it would be wrong in his eyes. "I have been chosen be one of the proctors for this year's Chunnin exams."

My father was lifting a piece of fish to his mouth but he stopped hearing the news.

Hanabi-onii-chan laughed at the idea, "You? A Chunnin proctor? What was the Hokage thinking?"

Neji-nii-san cut her short. "I think it very wise of Hokage-sama to choose Hinata as one of this year's Chunnin proctors. Hinata is proven herself to be a fine Shinobi worthy of such a merit. We must remember that our future Hokage is the reason this year's Chunnin exams are getting so much attention and Hinata saved Uzumaki Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi War. Its only fitting that Hinata be involved and it will be much publicity to the Hyuuga Clan." Neji-nii-san commented unconsciously feeling the need to persuade my father this was a good idea. Neji-nii-san looked directly at me then, "It's a great accomplishment to be chosen Hinata. Congratulations."

My father put his chopsticks down that second. "You are right on a lot of things Neji, this is a great accomplishment and it will bring a lot of publicity to the Hyuuga Clan but I feel you would be more suited to the task. You are the future head of this clan therefore it is you who should be representing us and building relations with other villages." My father returned to eating his meal any discussion on this over in his mind, "I will meet with Hokage-sama in the morning and have you take Hinata's place."

"I want to-" I started to say.

My father's eyes narrowed looking directly into mine, "You want what is best for this clan."

Looking away I hid my watery eyes, "Y-"

"HINATA IS THE BEST THING ABOUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING CLAN!" Kiba yelled storming into the room with three of the servants trying to restrain him.

"Kiba-kun" I gasped shocked to see him.

"Inuzuka… we did not invite you in… please leave…" They tried to reason with him.

"GET OFF ME!" Kiba tried to shake them off but they were wrapped around his body like crawling ivory.

"Look Hinata, it's your dog of a boyfriend. Someone should call the police…" Hanabi-onii-chan whispered beside me.

"OUCH! THAT FUCKING HURT! YOU DAMN MUTT!" One of the servants yelled because Akamaru bit their ankle to free his master…

"Or the pound." Hanabi-onii-chan chuckled to herself.

Kiba marched across the room and slammed his hand down on the table in front of my father. "If you really cared about your clan you would resign immediately and hand control over to Hinata. Hinata is the smart, kind..." Kiba would have continued but my father was no longer listening to him just branding him an 'idiot.' My father scolded the guards failed attempts at stopping Kiba-kun and signalled for them to seize him at once. Determined to get his message across, Kiba-kun shouted right in my father's face, "You know what you should be BEGGING Hinata to do this for you."

My father took a napkin from table and wiped Kiba-kun's spit from his face. "Ko," My father called out into the hall. Ko-kun appeared in the doorway bowing before my father. "Escort this Mutt out of the Hyuuga compound and tell the guards the he is not allowed on the premises. If I find him here again then I will have him arrested for trespassing-"

"No" I gasped.

My father's gave me a stern look causing my mouth to snap shut.

Kiba-kun saw the exchange and stared down at my father with a look of absolute disgust, "You're not even worth my breath. You're too thick headed to understand how amazing your own daughter is."

Kiba left my father sitting there fuming at the insult to his standing, "HOW DARE YOU! AND IN MY OWN HOME!" There was a faint smile on my face knowing that if Kiba-kun had heard him earlier then he would have scolded him, saying, "'Haven't I told you to speak clearly in public?'" I wanted to say it for Kiba-kun and join him.

Coincidently, at that exact moment, Kiba-kun walked around the table and held his hand out to me. "You wanna get out of here?" I stared at the hand extended out to me and up to see the cheeky smile on Kiba-kun's face. 'That smile…' My heart fluttered in my chest. Kiba-kun made me feel like there was no one else in the room and he gave me the strength to take his hand to leave with him.

As we moved to leave out the dinning room doors, Neji-nii-san got up and roughly pulled Kiba-kun's hand away from mine. "Where do you think you're taking Lady Hinata?"

Kiba-kun had a dark rage very different to his usual anger at Neji-nii-san, "Be a bastard to me all you like…"

"You are not taking my cousin anywhere." Neji-nii-san spoke over him.

"…I don't fucking care…" Kiba tried to drown Neji-nii-san out.

Neji-nii-san spoke over him again, "You are not leaving this room with Hinata."

"…but to Hinata… I didn't even think you were that low."

Neji-nii-san heard his words and was rendered speechless.

Kiba-kun took my hand into his and moved us towards the door. "You want to know where I'm taking Hinata, I'll tell you. Somewhere she will be treated like the AMAZING person that she is and DO take that to mean the furthest possible place from any of YOU."

Neji-nii-san wouldn't meet my gaze as I passed him. I could tell from his violent reaction to Kiba-kun's words that he thought there was some truth to them. 'Neji-nii-san don't feel guilty…' I wanted to reach out and comfort him. There was a part of me that wanted to stay for Neji-nii-san but there was a larger part of me that wanted to run away from this place at Kiba's side and never look back.

"Come on Hinata," Kiba-kun gave me a smile as we walked out of the doors, "you can stay at my house."

**Sasuke POV**

The meeting today was even longer than usual suddenly complaints about Naruto were piling in fast from most of the senior members of the clan. I pushed my door open, fully intending to collapse on my bed and never wake up. When a loud shrieking _thing_ ran at me, "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Karin squealed like the banshee.

"SHUT UP KARIN YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" Suigetsu shouted.

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU WEIRDO FREAKY FISH BOY! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOUR EVEN HERE." Karin yelled back. "YOUR SHOUTING IS DISTRACTING ME!"

"YEAH, WELL WELCOME TO MY WORLD!" Suigetsu threw his hands up in the air.

"Chidori." I said quietly and darkly, lightning forming in my hand.

Shrieking they both ran behind Juugo who sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Juugo save us!" They shrieked grabbing an arm each and hiding behind him

Juugo gave me an apprehensive look raising his hands up in surrender, "We just came to give you the information you asked for Sasuke-sama."

I sighed, dispersing the chidori and sitting down heavily on the bed. "What have you found?"

They all turned more serious in that instant. Juugo stepped forward with Suigetsu, "They are holding secret clan meetings in which they plan to kill the future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and take-"

_"What?!"_I growled, "You're lying! Take it back!" I demanded.

"Your father is leading the meetings for God's sake. Isn't that Naruto guy meant to be your best friend?! Even if you don't want to believe it, you have to at least take it seriously; the guy saved not only your family but you too. He gave you everything you have!" Suigetsu snapped angrily. I looked at him as did Karin and Juugo. 'That was very… unexpected.' "What! The guy got me my brother's sword and he's pretty cool getting us criminals a place to live and all." Juugo nodded thoughtfully.

'Great more Naruto fanboys.' They couldn't be right though, the Uchiha clan had sworn their alliance to me, and my father he couldn't... He hated Naruto that much was clear but he wouldn't do this to me.

There was a knock at the door. 'Hide' I mouthed. They all rushed into the ensuite closing the door quietly behind them.

"Come in." I called arranging my face so it was perfectly blank.

The door burst open and in bounded the source of all my headaches. "Sasuke." Naruto beamed, "Itachi's late so I thought I would-" His smile filled the room and a pain stabbed at my chest exploding through my veins. I took him in from his bright blue eyes to that ridiculously bright hair. I couldn't put him in danger anymore and I wouldn't allow Itachi to either.

This wasn't because it was what the Uchiha's wanted. This was a desire to keep the only person in the world that knew truly me safe. He wasn't going to believe me unless I wholly meant it. I took in his smile, 'The best friend I had never wanted but could never break my bond to.' I knew I had to break him completely or he would never stop trying. Looking up I put on my darkest voice, "Get out." I interrupted his babbling.

"TEME DON'T BE SO RUDE!" He yelled but I think he knew something was off.

"I'm not joking around this time Naruto. I want you to leave and not ever come back to this district again." I told him looking into his eyes. 'Please let me have inherited Itachi's lying abilities,' I pleaded, 'just make him believe me this once please.'

Naruto's smile faltered. "Hey Teme what's wrong? You've been acting even stranger than usual lately. Is this because Itachi's training me if it bothers you I can-" He started again.

I interrupted. "Naruto, we're not friends, so it wouldn't matter even if you were training with my brother. You mean nothing to me. However your presence is unsettling to the other Uchiha so as leader of this clan I forbid you from coming into the Uchiha district." I told him as coldly as I could his eyes took on that hurt look he had always had as a child.

"Sasuke... you don't mean it. We're best friends, we always have been and-" Naruto's voice shook he was taking it in. I had to do this fast before I backed out-

"But I do mean it Naruto." I let out a cold laugh, "Why would you honestly believe I would want to be friends with you? You were a means to an end, nothing more. I needed you to bring my clan back so I convinced you we were 'best friends'; saving your life, defending you, all the time we spent together was all to achieve _my goal_." He tried to meet my gaze but I purposely turned around biting my lip so hard it began to bleed.

There was a long silence. Naruto looked away the light dimming in his eyes when he spoke however it was with complete conviction. "Even if that is the case… even if this bond between us meant nothing to you… it meant _everything_ to me. He was falling to pieces; his eyes watering one second and then he was angry the next. "Naruto was in utter turmoil. "I CAN'T, I WON'T BELIEVE IT, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS?!"

Naruto took the time to collect himself. His voice became too quiet to be his, a whisper. "If you honestly don't think there isn't anything between us. Then," he looked me dead in the eyes making me take a sharp intake of breathe, "thank you." The expression on his face was contradictory; he smiled at me but there was nothing but pain in his eyes. "Thank you for saving me from loneliness and for being my first bond."

Naruto grimaced, "I promised I would bring you back to the Leaf and that I would free you from the Curse of Hatred." Through gritted teeth he said the next part, "That's over now. I understand… our friendship… whatever this thing is or was. _Its over_." There was this tiny flicker of a flame still in his eyes, hope. "But we still need to bring the Uchiha clan back into the Leaf and-"

"It will be all business from here on out I will have my advisor communicate with yours, we will go on missions together but this charade of friendship ends now." I told him as bluntly. His eyes were flickering all over me taking every part of me in; my face, my body language, my tone. I needed to make him leave quickly he was far too good at reading me.

I turned away from him making it so he couldn't see my face. He answered me his voice shaky, "If that's what you want Sasuke, then fine." He wanted to leave but was lingering here because he didn't want it to be over. He knew like I did that once he left everything would change. "I only ever wanted you to be happy. You're still my friend even if I'm not yours." His words struck my heart but I could only be enraged he wouldn't let go. He knew what I was going to say— Putting his hands up in surrender not able to hear it again, "Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore." He turned to leave now but paused for a second. "If you ever do need me I am here ya know?" He voice broke at the end.

"I never needed you Naruto." I told him stiffly facing him my expression blank. "I only ever needed your power."

"Fine. Tell Itachi-" Naruto stiffened sensing my brother's chakra. "Never mind bye Uchiha-san." With a poof he teleported, my face drained of all its blood and I collapsed back on the bed. Naruto I-

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Itachi demanded from the doorway, "WHAT DID YOU DO SASUKE!"

"I did what needed to be done brother." I told him firmly with a dark smirk on my lips.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! YOU HAVE REACHED NEW LEVELS OF FOOLISHNESS. ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU LACKED HATRED BUT THAT'S NOT IT, IS IT? IT'S THAT YOU LACK FUCKING BRAIN CELLS! THERE WAS ONE PERSON, ONE PERSON IN THE WORLD WHO CARED ABOUT YOU DESPITE YOUR MORONIC WAYS AND YOU CHASED HIM AWAY!" My brother's usually calm face was livid as he yelled at me louder than ever before.

I snapped at that. 'How DARE he make out this wasn't for Naruto's own good?' "WHAT WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW?! I DONE THIS TO PROTECT HIM! THE CLAN WANTED TO KILL HIM! HE WASN'T SAFE HERE! I KNOW YOU DON'T GET THIS, NEVER HAVING HAD A FRIENDSHIP BEFORE BUT YOU'RE MEANT TO PROTECT THAT PERSON!"

I took in his expression when I told him that the clan wanted to kill Naruto, there was no shock, "YOU KNEW, YOU FUCKING KNEW ALL ALONG AND YOU DID NOTHING! HE COULD HAVE DIED YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

"OF COURSE I DID! ANYONE WITH A PAIR OF EYES KNEW _MORONIC LITTLE BROTHER_! BUT UNLIKE YOU I CAN PROTECT MY COMRADES BECAUSE MY LIFE GOAL IS NOT TO _IMPRESS FATHER_! FRIENDS ARE MEANT TO PROTECT EACH OTHER YES, BUT THEIR ALSO MEANT TO TELL EACH OTHER THINGS INSTEAD OF PUSHING EACH OTHER AWAY ALL THE DAMN TIME!" Itachi yelled back at me.

My own face was red with rage everything he said made me want to kill him all over again. "HA THAT'S BLOODY RICH COMING FROM YOU! THE FRIENDLESS, PATHOLOGICAL LIAR! YOUR WHOLE LIFE WAS A LIE!" I shouted the hurt from finding out the truth about my brother resurfaced and I hated him for it. 'Making me kill him only to find out...'

"I'M PRETTY SURE WE HAVE ESTABLISHED THAT MY LAST LIFE WAS PRETTY MUCH A WHAT-NOT-TO-DO LIST! I DO HAVE FRIENDS AND WHILE I MIGHT NOT HAVE ALWAYS TOLD THEM TRUTH, I NEVER PUSHED THEM AWAY FOR SUCH A SELFISH REASON! AND I WOULD NEVER EVER THROW AWAY MY BEST FRIEND LIKE A PILE OF TRASH." Itachi shouted back fire on his breath. 'Was he trying to imply Naruto was _his best friend?'  
_

"NARUTO IS NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE NEVER WILL BE. HE IS BANNED FROM THE UCHIHA DISTRICT AND YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM SPEAKING TO HIM ON ANYTHING OTHER THAN BUSINESS TERMS!" I shouted spitefully at him making the rule clear.

He stopped shouting his face turning cold, "You think you can tell me who _I can and can't _talk to?"

"As leader of the clan I believe it is my right." I sneered.

My mother appeared next to Itachi in the doorway looking between the two of us concerned. "Boys what's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing mother." I told her glaring coldly at Itachi whose face had slipped back into its cool indifferent mask.

"Nothing. Nothing but your younger son needing surgery to pull his head out from out of his arse. Congratulations Sasuke, you're a _true Uchiha, _father would be _so_ proud." Itachi commented in a completely calm voice moving swiftly out the room.

My mum stood there for a few seconds digesting what Itachi had said as if she couldn't believe it, "Itachi Uchiha that was very rude, apologize!" She called after him.

He simply 'Hned' before walking into his room slamming the door. "What happened to that boy? He's always been strange but never..."

"He hung out with criminals for year's mother. Of course he has picked up some bad habits, I hear he's been hanging around with a lot of different _women_ lately and he's always sneaking in late." I told her in a whisper. I thought wickedly, 'That will definitely keep Itachi out of my way for a while.'

She gasped, "Are you alright Sasuke?" I nodded. "I better go see to your brother then before he..." She ran out of the room and knocked on Itachi's door.

The door creaked open behind me.

"That was harsh." Suigetsu commented.

Karin nodded her agreement looking sadly at the door. "Sasuke you only just got them back. Are you sure this is what you want?" Karin asked softly.

"ALL OF YOU OUT!" I shouted enraged. 'Why was it the whole world versus Sasuke Uchiha?' They all scurried out the door and finally I was alone.

It was what I had wanted all day yet now... "Naruto..." My voice getting angrier I stormed across the room, "Naruto." I growled. Picking up my armchair, I held it above my head before swinging around and out the window it shattered into a million pieces. I laughed as some glass stuck in my cheek.

"Naruto." I laughed hysterically gathering a chidori in my palm I charged along the walls bringing down the walls and the bookcases which I proceeded to throw all over my room.

"NARUTO!" I shouted laughing manically. I threw both my lamps into midair using chidori blade to shatter them into a million pieces, glass rained down. I looked at my bed; I picked it up holding two of the corners of the bed and swung it round the room effectively knocking the last things off the desks.

I caught sight of the bracelet Naruto had given me on my wrist. My stomach clenched. I spun around three times before sending the bed through the wall. It crashed right down the hall and into Itachi's room. I heard shattering plaster and glass. I heard my mother call up about keeping the noise down for our neighbour's sake.

I walked over to the one intact thing left in my room. I watched the blood drip down my face paper, glass and wood covered my body. A dark smile taunted me from the other side of the glass. Itachi appeared in the reflection behind me, "Feeling better? Because I guarantee he won't be." He intoned darkly before walking out the hole in my wall into the night.

"Never," I whispered to my reflection, "I'll never feel better again." I looked down punching the mirror into a million pieces blood trickled down my fist. I fell to the floor, sitting with my back against a piece of the wall and staring blankly at the night sky which was now visible because my wall was completely destroyed. "Naruto…" I whispered one last time.

**Sakura POV**

A frantic knocking came from the door as I was pulling on my headband, "SAKURA GET THE DOOR!" My mother shouted from upstairs.

"GRR!" Inner me shouted at my mother. She could get the damn door herself but I just sighed. "Yes mother."

The taps were becoming frantic, "I'm coming!" I yelled sighing. 'It was probably Ino or Lee. Most likely Lee' I smiled and shook my head that boy had no sense of time.

"Hey L-..." I trailed off my smile turning to concern as I took in Iruka-sensei's panting form. "Iruka sensei? What happened?" I asked.

"Naruto..." He panted heavily coughing. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto? No why has something happened?" I asked worried. 'Had Sasuke done something?'

"He missed our Wednesday morning breakfast yesterday and I can't find him. I've been asking around and no one has seen him in two days! I'm so worried it isn't like him. He wouldn't just leave without telling anyone!" Iruka rushed. I noticed the huge bags under his eyes 'Had he been searching since yesterday?'

"Maybe he went training with Kakashi-sensei have you asked him?" I asked.

"Kakashi is missing too..." Iruka said slowly. "But no they train close to the village and Naruto would tell me." He coughed again. 'Exhaustion' I deduced.

"He might just be in a part of the village you haven't been to yet. Iruka-sensei why don't you come in, I can make you some tea and we can discuss where he might be," I offered gently. He quickly shook his head.

"I need to keep looking if you think of anything let me know and-" I promptly caught him as he fell forward.

"Sorry sensei but Naruto wouldn't want you running yourself ragged like this." I whispered before dropping him off at the hospital to rest fortunately it was only a couple of blocks from my house so I managed to avoid unnecessary questions. "You don't need to worry sensei I know exactly where to look for Naruto." I grimaced before jumping back out the window.

I arrived in the Uchiha district in a matter of minutes. It wasn't hard to find _that bastards_house it was the biggest most extravagant house... and Sasuke was right outside it apparently ordering some builders plastering a massive hole in the wall.

My suspicions were confirmed this amount of damage meant Naruto _had_to have been here.

I gritted my teeth sending chakra to my fist, I charged at him. He turned casually grabbing my fist in a hand and throwing me through the air. "Sakura." He acknowledged me simply turning back to the wall.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?! YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU?! WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted charging again tears streaming down my face.

He easily dodged with an irritable tone, he answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"YOU KILLING NARUTO THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted even louder even more enraged 'How dare he lie to my face I...' All of a sudden he was in front of me Sharingan blazing red, his grip on my arm was so tight and I was sure it would leave bruises.

"Naruto's dead?" He asked. There was a lot in his voice danger, threats and... pain... 'Pain? What was I thinking this is Sasuke Uchiha,' I berated myself, 'he didn't care if Naruto was dead.' I examined his face again there it was barely concealed fear was he... did he...

"You should know you're the one that killed him!" I snapped but he wasn't even listening anymore he fell to the floor against the pillar.

"Naruto... I was trying to... AMATERASU!" He shouted all the buildings around us were enshrouded in black flames.

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SASUKE STOP IT!" I shouted at him people ran out into the square screaming.

He ignored me muttering Naruto's name repeatedly. I watched as his eye began to bleed. 'The strain of the black flames' Naruto had told me. Why was he acting like this?... like it mattered? He had been all ready to kill him himself not six months ago.

Suddenly a black blur fell in front of him, "RELEASE!" Sasuke's brother Itachi appeared in front of us dispersing the flames.

"What's going on?" He angrily demanded looking from his shaking brother to me.

"I was asking your brother what he did with Naruto. No one's seen him in two days. I assumed your brother went through with his threats and killed him." I told him firmly, his eyes widened and he dropped down in front of Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Itachi asked trying to make him focus.

He turned to me, "Have you got confirmation he is dead?" Itachi asked coldly.

"At the moment he is missing but no one has given him permission to leave the village neither did he tell anyone he was leaving." I told him my tears starting up again.

"Then I doubt he is dead. If he was, Obito would have launched a new attack to recapture the ten tails." Itachi spoke directly to Sasuke now, "Naruto is fine you know that stop being foolish." Sasuke stopped mumbling and stood up.

"I'm going." Sasuke told him.

"No you're not. He is probably still upset about the incident and you do not have permission to leave without him. You chose this clan, now you have to stay here and keep your promise." Itachi told him walking off.

Sasuke started after him but I stood in his way, "You will not ruin what Naruto worked so hard for. Even if you didn't kill him, I know you had something to do with his disappearance. I will make sure you stay away from Naruto, you only ever cause him pain and I won't-"

"You're right I agree." Sasuke interrupted his face blank.

"I don't care what you think I- did you just agree with me!" I asked shocked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you but I agree, I want you to keep Naruto safe and away from me." He confirmed.

"Then how do you propose we do this? You could just leave again." I asked surprised he was being so honest.

"If I left he would just follow and bring me back." He told me with a sigh.

"Then join my team. Lady Tsunade can't argue, we would tell her it is so I can get over my anger at you and eventually go back to Team 7. She'll have to agree." I told him.

"That could work." He nodded.

"I will go organise it now." I told him walking off. "But Sasuke I will never let us be Team 7 again just so you know." I warned him sternly.

"Fine by me but just so _you know_Sakura, if you ever lie about Naruto being dead again or if he in fact does die and your the unfortunate one that has to tell me, I will kill you." Sasuke's voice rang darkly.

I narrowed my eyes at the threat but he was already dealing with upset Uchiha's.

"Yes, yes Uchiha Itachi will be punished for the burning down of your homes Maki-san." In my irritation I didn't hear what Sasuke was promising someone until I was halfway down the road.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama." 'Was he seriously going to blame his brother for all of this?' I shook my head. 'What did I ever see in him? His looks? His prestigious clan? He could be sort of nice as a genin when he wasn't being moody. But seriously the drama? No thank you.'

I was going to miss having our friendly team. I was sure Sasuke wouldn't be going to our post-mission meals or join in on the banter. I sighed 'I had to do this for Naruto.'

I made my way to the Hokage building. Shizune was at her desk so I waved to her under her pile of paperwork. Seeing me she said "Hey Sakura, Lady Tsunade wanted to see you she has a new mission in your squad."

"Hai, thank you Shizune." I nodded respectfully. I made my way down the hallway greeted by various shinobi.

Finally I knocked on the door, I heard scrambling around before, "Come in." Lady Tsunade sat behind her desk and Master Jiraiya was adjusting his jacket. "Sakura," she sounded surprised, "Aren't you working in the hospital today?"

I shook my head, "No it's Thursday my shift doesn't start until seven."

Tsunade nodded, "What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath moulding my face into a calm mask, "I want you to move Sasuke Uchiha into my team. I want to rebuild Team 7 and I feel that spending time working with him in a group I'm comfortable with will be the best way to achieve this."

"That's excellent so why don't you move back onto Team Seven?" Lady Tsunade challenged.

I knew that was coming, "Because Naruto will believe everything is fine straight away and I still need time to deal with my issues concerning Sasuke."

"I understand your reasoning Sakura but Sasuke needs to be in a team with Naruto for the time being. I know you're only requesting this because you want to keep Naruto safe." I flinched, 'She knew?' "But," she continued, "for now he is safer with Sasuke." I opened my mouth to protest, "It's true only he has the power to control Naruto's chakra if it gets out of hand and only Naruto can counteract Sasuke's darkness."

"That can't be... I could stop Sasuke if he went back to Obito. Sasuke himself said that he is a danger to Naruto!" I protested.

Lady Tsunade smiled sadly, "You're a strong girl Sakura, my disciple in every way, probably more than any other of my students but you won't be able to stop Sasuke. He and Naruto are not in league of any other shinobi but that's not the only reason Naruto can stop him."

I looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Master Jiraiya whose presence I had completely forgotten spoke, "It was partially our fault Sasuke was overcome by darkness before. We never should have separated them in the first place." I must have looked completely lost because he elaborated with a grim expression. "Naruto and Sasuke have always had a sort of balance. Sasuke challenges Naruto to be stronger and Naruto challenges Sasuke on his perspective of life. After the Chuunin exams when Naruto saved Sasuke from Gaara they had a big fight on the rooftop which I'm sure you remember?"

"Yes." I whispered thinking of how scared I had been when they had sent their Chidori and Rasengan flying at each other. It was a turning point. The closeness they had after that had turned...

"We thought by separating them we would remove Sasuke's resentment for Naruto's rapid progress while he felt at a stand still." I nodded showing my understanding. "It had the opposite effect see Naruto knew that communicating through fighting and insults was how he could communicate with Sasuke. He was effectively trying to get Sasuke to focus all his hatred on him. It was working Sasuke was becoming lighter, in fact he nearly chose the village through Naruto's influence but when we separated them the pair became more alone and more darkness seeped in. By separating Naruto from Sasuke, he began to feel loneliness and while he was always there for his comrades and believed in their abilities, he never let them protect him in return."

"So," I started cautiously the words tasting horrible in my mouth, "Naruto is sort of Sasuke's light source? Sasuke gives Naruto someone he can rely on? THAT MAKES NO SENSE! SASUKE UCHIHA ABANDONED HIM FOR YEARS ON END, HE IS THE MOST UNRELIABLE PERSON IN EXISTENCE. I'M SORRY SENSEI BUT YOUR WRONG SASUKE UCHIHA ONLY CARES ABOUT SASUKE UCHIHA! AS FOR SASUKE HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE LIGHT BESIDES WHO THE HELL FEELS BETTER BY BEATING UP HIS SUPPOSED 'BEST FRIEND'! ARGH THEIR BOTH IDIOTS!" I shouted storming out slamming the door so hard the hinges snapped.

"That's hardly a normal reaction yourself love." I heard Jiraiya mumble.

I was about to storm back in when I heard Lady Tsunade erupt. "What did you say about my prize student?!" Her voice was low and dangerous. I guess I could let her handle that moron I had my own to deal with.

**Sasuke POV**

I fought back the yawn threatening to erupt. I spotted Tino Uchiha and quickly ducked into a building. Maybe lying to the clan, telling them I was on a mission so I could look for my best friend who I had just gone out of the way to break and convince I didn't care about, wasn't the best idea but I knew I couldn't rest until he was back.

"Did you hear? Naruto Uzumaki is coming back today?" A girl gushed buying a watermelon.

"Ohhh really, he's so dreamy, I've been trying to ask him out on a date but he's always so busy! As to be expected from the hero of the Leaf!" She fanned herself I gritted my teeth hands balling up.

Her friend giggled, "Oh you're so bad. Rumour has it he loves that pink haired teammate of his, Sakura Haruno."

Their babbling made me want to chidori the whole damn shop but I needed to know... I stepped out in front of them, they shrieked and the watermelon smashed all over the floor. 'Serves them right.' "Where is Uzumaki Naruto meant to show up?"

"Uchi-Uchi-Uchiha-Uchiha Sa-" The brunette stuttered.

'For Kami's sake.' "Yes, yes Sasuke Uchiha. Now where the hell is Naruto Uzumaki? I would answer with out the stutter this time if you know what's good for you." I smirked. With that the pair of them fainted in front of me. "DAMN IT!" I cursed.

"Um Sas- Sasuke-kun Naruto kun will be at the main gate in five minutes." I turned around to see Hinata she smiled shyly.

I had never seen her so bold. It was quite impressive what three years could do to someone. I nodded, "Thank you."

"Hey Hinata we gotta hurry everyone is on their way-" Kiba stopped in his tracks spotting me he put Hinata behind him.

"Kiba." Hinata pulled his arm making him look at her raising an eyebrow.

"You're right I'm sorry." He smiled gently at her before turning back to me with an apologetic look, "Look dude I'm sorry we've all been giving you the cold shoulder, it's just hard to accept you as the good guy you know? But from now on if you need people to go on missions with you… well Hinata and I well we'll help, guess that's all. See ya come on Hinata we're running late now."

They turned and walked off, Hinata turned back, "Sasuke-kun do you want come with us?"

I tried to smile but from Kiba's facial expression I guess it just looked contorted Naruto was always telling me to try, "No I need to pick supplies up for the mission but thanks for the offer."

Naruto probably wouldn't want to see me anyway my eyes started to burn again. I would have to talk to Itachi the Mangekyo must be acting up they'd been stinging for a few days. I must have said the right thing because Hinata smiled and nodded while Kiba grinned, "That's cool see you later."

I waited until they walked around the corner before sprinting through the trees. I reached the main gate within a minute just as a procession was coming through the gates. "Get in line youthful criminals!" Gai shouted pushing a criminal back into an already perfectly straight line.

"Gai their under the control of the sharingan, Naruto made sure they couldn't run and to top it off they have chakra cuffs on!" Kakashi face-palmed. I ignored them scanning the crowd of criminals for the familiar shock of blonde hair.

Finally I saw him hobbling, half being supported by... 'Itachi!' I fumed internally, 'What was he doing! We were meant to be avoiding him!' Itachi looked on worried as Naruto limped into the village.

I edged through the trees trying to get as close as possible.

Finally Iruka and Sakura caught sight of him and ran up screaming his name…

"Naruto where have you been?" He smiled at them as Iruka and Sakura pounded on with questions. I could tell it was false, it didn't burn bright enough, it didn't reach his eyes and his mouth didn't crinkle just the right way. I felt something crumble inside I grabbed at my chest…

"Naruto… where did you go?" I leant in intently trying desperately to hear him. 'Where had he been?' Naruto turned around to answer them making it impossible for my sharingan to read his lips like I had been doing before. I finally managed to get into the tree closest to him. Had no one noticed he was injured, 'why were they just standing there?!' Naruto just what happened to you...

**Naruto POV**

I caught Iruka-sensei's lingering gaze on the bruises on my neck. I wasn't used to taking a beating without Kyubbi's chakra to heal me so I looked a lot worse than usual coming back from battle. I didn't want them worrying self-consciously pulling up the collar of my jacket to hide my wounds. Iruka-sensei gulped before cautiously asking, "Naruto where have you been?"

I stared right through them with my practiced smile fixed to my face.

"Naruto… where did you go?" Sakura-chan asked me a little more insistently.

'Where…' I struggled to think straight, 'Where did I go?' Painful memories flashed through my mind…

_**"Fine. Tell Itachi-"**_ I stiffened sensing Itachi's chakra. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay and fake a smile, not this time. There was only one thing that I could think of doing- 'RUN!' I could barely weave signs my hands were trembling so much still I gave _my best friend_ the formality he wanted, _**"Never mind bye Uchiha-san" **_I teleported away.

My teleportation took me far into the dense woodland outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A single step forward and I fell to my knees. _**"Goodbye Sasuke…"**_ I whispered my very own farewell with an endless stream of tears on my face.

My heart ached so much it felt like Sasuke had been stabbed me with a kunai or chidoried through the chest- THUD. THUD. THUD. My heart felt like it was ripping apart. THUD. THUD. **THUD**. _**"AH!"**_ 'Stop, stop, stop,' I begged the pain to go away, _**"STOOOOOOPPPPPP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ I cried out so loudly all the birds in the nearby trees took flight. Hammering my fists against the hollow earth, I sent waves of chakra out of my body, trying with all my might to expel all the hurt, the pain, the sadness and the darkness.

Sasuke had told me time and time again that we weren't friend and that he had severed our bond but this… This was far worse than anything he had said to me while consumed by the Curse of Hatred. He was denying our bond even existed- I looked into his cold onyx eyes and for the first time they were entirely hollow. His words played over and over in my mind… _**'"You mean nothing to me… nothing to me… nothing to me… nothing…"'**_ This distorted image of my best friend was in my head coldly laughing at me. '_**"Why would you honestly believe I would want to be friends with you?"' **_It taunted me with an arrogant smirk.

"_**HOW CAN IT MEAN NOTHING?!" **_I punched the ground imagining it was Sasuke's smug face. _**"HOW CAN IT?!"**_ I struck the ground harder refreshed by the pain to my knuckles. _**"Ow!"**_ I winched and for two seconds I was free from the dark memory of Sasuke. To soon it returned to tormenting me, _**'"I never needed you Naruto."'**_ He spoke with cold indifference to the suffering this was causing me. I had to stop it—

"_**HOW CAN IT MEAN NOTHING?! OW!"**_ I hissed at the pain. No longer was it Sasuke I angrily punched at. I struck the ground over and over because I wanted the physical pain to distract me from the emotional breakdown I was experiencing. Repeatedly, I chanted hitting the ground with my fists, _**"HOW CAN IT MEAN NOTHING? HOW CAN IT MEAN NOTHING? HOW CAN IT MEAN NOTHING WHEN IT MEANT **__**EVERYTHING**__** TO ME?!"**_

My last punch to the ground caused a tremor across the landscape. _**"Just…"**_ My eyes were so flooded with tears I couldn't see, _**"WHAT DID I DO?!" **_I thought back over everything looking for ways I could have been a better friend to Sasuke. _**"WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!"**_ It felt like I had failed in _everything_. For so long Sasuke had been my goal; to defeat him, to be acknowledged by him, to be his friend and to bring him back to the Leaf. _**"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME BE YOUR FRIEND?!"**_ I pressed my forehead against the ground, my tears mixing with already the sodden soil and in a croaky whisper I revealed the hopeless tragedy of it all, _**"It's all I've ever wanted to be."**_

"_**Um… kid… are you alright?"**_ asked a traveller coming out of the trees. He wasn't from the Leaf and he wasn't wearing a headband so he wasn't a ninja, I sighed in relief. I didn't want anyone to recognise me like _this_…

'I should be wary of strangers' I told myself. I didn't trust my ability to sense evil intent right now…

But this couldn't be a bad person; he had stopped to see if a total stranger was okay. I wanted to reassure him, _**"I…"**_ The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I choked, "*cough* I *cough* I *cough**cough**cough." Even in the darkest of places… the cold loneliness of my childhood… the helpless search for Sasuke… the death of my Sensei, I managed to keep a smile on my face for the world outside but I couldn't lie and pretend everything was alright with this… at least not so soon. _**"I… *cough**cough**cough*"**_ I attempted to speak again but still nothing more came out.

"_**HEY,"**_ the man rushed to support me, _**"hey are you alright?"**_

I wiped the side of my mouth noticing and hiding the blood I found there. Looking up at the man, I strained to put a smile on my face, _**"Yeah... just a big night out…"**_ I lied poorly, pushing away from him and struggling to support myself.

The man gave a hearty laugh—His eyes widened as he looked at me, _**"NO FREAKIN' WAY! You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?"**_ He stuttered a bit his eyes brightening in excitement, _**"You really are him. Wow man, I can't believe this, to meet you in the flesh, no one back home is going to believe this…"**_ He rambled but I couldn't pay attention long enough to listen or say something.

The only words I heard out of his mouth after that were, _**"You're the hero of the Ninja World."**_ 'Hero…' I repeated in my mind. That's what I needed to carry on. I had lost Sasuke and with that all direction but this man had reminded me I was a hero, the future Hokage and I had a village to protect so even if Sasuke refused everything else… I could still protect him.

Lifting my trembling hand, I noticed how dirty and wounded it was, so I wiped it on my jacket before holding it out to him. _**"Thanks for the help…"**_ I stretched the words out waiting for him to give me his name.

"_**My name is Hayahi Yukito Naruto-sama"**_ He grabbed my hand with both of his and shook it enthusiastically.

"_**Well thanks for the help Yukito… what village are you from?"**_ I asked distracting myself with pleasantries.

Proudly he answered me, _**"I'm from the Sand Village."**_ 'Gaara…' the thought of my friend made me come up with a plan.

I wasn't strong enough to put on a brave face for everyone back in the village but I wasn't meant to leave the village without telling Baa-chan either. It was easier to fake happiness with a total stranger so… _**"That's cools. Eh…"**_ I scratched the back of my head not knowing how to go about this, _**"Do you think you could pass on a message to Gaara for me?"**_

He was taken aback by the request_**, "Me. Deliver a message to the Kazekage. I'm no one… we only just met… aren't you meant to sent messages secretly in case enemy ninja get hold of them? I could be anyone…" **_Yukito continued to ramble.

On any other day, I could tell I would really have gotten along with the guy but unfortunately today the whole world had turned to SHIT. So instead of making a new _friend_—I shuddered at the thought. I needed to get through this as quick and painlessly as possible. I replied with an agonizing smile on my lips,_** "You have a trustworthy face." **_

I had only closed my eyes for only a brief second and my mind had drifted to those painful memories…

Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan were waiting for my answer. I scratched the back of my head forcing another faux smile to my lips, "I went training on Mount Myoboku. I sent a message to Gaara and Gamakichi was meant to get a message to you guys but Gamatatsu is claiming he's diabetic to get more snacks so they had to get him chocolate first … I guess I got back before they got here… I didn't mean to worry anyone…" I explained trying to hide behind this strange laughter.

Iruka-sensei looked at the crowd of criminals I had brought back to the village. "Um… how was it that you ended up with all of them then?"

"I would have been back sooner but I sensed evil intent by the village… so I followed it." It wasn't a complete lie, that's how it happened, however I didn't want to return to the village because I still hadn't dealt with _it_. I was just _itching_ to Rasengan something… "I raided several hideouts that Obito has been using since the war and discovered that he has been collecting S-rank criminals planning to use them in some kind of army by putting them under genjutsu. A lot of the hideouts that I found must have been Orochimaru's lairs because they were covered in snake iconography and filled with those creepy prison cells he kept people in like in the Sound or on Demon Island. I came so close to capturing him the last time…" I told them envisioning my invasion of the last of Obito's hideouts.

Down every corridor there were ninja being forced to attack me their eyes glazed over under the hypnosis of the Sharingan…

"_**Rasengan"**_ I pushed a palm full of chakra into a group of ninja.

A large ninja towering over all the rest of his teammates tried to grab hold of me, using teleportation jutsu I got behind him and slammed a rasengan into his back.

"_**Rasengan, rasengan, rasengan, rasengan,"**_ I charged down the halls blasting away the ninja, _**"rasengan, rasengan, rasengan, rasengan."**_

There was a large chakra signature coming from deep within the base— _**"Obito,"**_ I said through gritted teeth, _**"I'm coming for you!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_ I blasted down the stone doors at the heart of the hideout.

At the centre of the hall there was a gigantic snake statue coiled up with candles in its eyes. Sitting on a stone throne at the foot of the statue was a dark figure and the only part of them I could see were their glowing yellow snake-eyes. 'Orochimaru,' my fists clenched, 'he was the perfect person to vent my anger out on. He stole Sasuke away from the Leaf, he turned him into…'

The dusty remains of the stone door scattered around me as I went inside.

My chakra started to bubble anxious for a proper fight, _**"COME OUT!"**_

"_**Naruto,"**_ the voice almost sounded like Orochimaru, _**"what an **__**unexpected**__** surprise. I did hear rumours that you hit several of our bases over the last few days. It's all very impressive…"**_

Kabuto came out of the shadows and into the candlelight. He was wearing a long maroon coloured cloak with a hood resembling a serpent's head with white, red and yellow marking that looked like eyes. Kabuto's appearance had changed dramatically and he had taken on many of the traits of his former master; purple eye markings, scaly patterns on his face and much of his body, and a long white snake was fused to his abdomen that slithered out from under his robes. I could still tell it was Kabuto from his trademark black rimmed circular glasses and his recognisable silvery hair that was now in unkempt bowl cut.

"_**But wouldn't it have been smarter to have rested before attacking us. You don't look well at all, when was the last time you slept? Or eaten for that matter?"**_ Kabuto's pushed his rimmed glasses up his nose a clinical curiosity in his eyes.

"_**Where is Obito?"**_ There was darkness in my voice.

"_**I suspect that it has been a long while. Let me guess you're experiencing muscular pain, join pain and severe headaches; poor short-term memory and concentration, and difficulty organising thoughts and finding the right words; painful lymph nodes…"**_ He looked at me at that and deciding I wouldn't know what those are he elaborated, _**"they are small glands of the immune system. You are probably experiencing stomach pains, sore throat, insomnia and that sleep is not refreshing, sensitivity to light, noise and foods. And that just causes psychological difficulties such as depression, irritability and panic attacks and maybe even other symptoms like dizziness, excess sweating, balance problems, and difficulty controlling body temperature.**_ _**Yes,"**_ he gave me a wry smile, _**"it would definitely have been wiser for you to attack us after you had rested or," **_he laughed a little like Orochimaru, _**"maybe even with some reinforcements."**_

The mention of sleep made me feel all the effects of tiredness at once. I need to get out of here right now and find Obito, _**"Tell me where HE is NOW!"**_

"_**Ah… I see so it has been a long time. Now is that because you haven't had the time to sleep or because you **__**can't**__**…" **_Kabuto asked overly intrigued.

I didn't say anything to his words.

"_**I see so it's a psychological affliction."**_

Having enough of this dickhead trying to get into my head I shouted, _**"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"**_

"_**Could it be Sasuke? Don't tell me you finally realised he isn't the same boy that you grew up with in the Leaf?"**_ He smirked in amusement.

I couldn't hear _his_ name. Not now-_** "N-NoOW!"**_ My voice cracked as I snapped at him.

Kabuto just gave me a sly smile.

"_**Fine. If you won't tell me willingly, I will just make you tell me- KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" **_Two shadow clones appeared beside me looking to me for instructions.

"_**As a professional I think it's unwise for you to fight me in your condition" **_Kabuto advised sarcastically.

This feeling of exhaustion became even more intense and I finally released what had been happening this whole time, _**"Release the genjutsu."**_ I wanted to smash my fists into something not some stupid illusionary battle.

"_**So you picked up on my Temple of Nirvana Technique."**_ Kabuto weaved hand signs and revealed a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing white feathers. _**"My my you really have grown… This is the powerful genjutsu I used to put an entire stadium of people asleep during Lord Orochimaru's invasion of the Leaf Village. It is highly impressive that **__**you**__** could pick up on it, bearing in mind genjutsu is your weakness and I managed to bind both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha despite their considerable genjutsu prowess. Then again I always told Lord Orochimaru you were one to watch…"**_

The shadow clones either side of me were losing their balance…

One yawned, _**"I feel sleepy."**_

"_**How about a nice nap?" **_The other yawned too.

I followed on with another yawn- 'I have to do something FAST.'

The shadow clones understood the instructions I gave them, nodding in unison they shouted, _**"Hai."**_ They began to spin chakra in their palms, _**"Eat this ARSEHOLE…"**_ they yelled charging at a still rambling Kabuto,_** "RASENNNNNGAAAAAAAANNNN!"**_

Simultaneously, I gathered nature energy inside my body disrupting my own chakra and dispelling Kabuto's Temple of Nirvana Technique. My eyes snapped open as I activated _**"Sage Mode."**_

I had hoped to take Kabuto off-guard but he effortlessly dodged my shadow clones, _**"That was a bit obvious wasn't it Naruto. Maybe I was wrong about you-"**_ He stopped talking seeing that my eyes had changed and noticing that his illusionary feathers had dissipated.

A faint smirk appeared on his lips, _**"Very well. I have always wanted to test my senjustu against another but it is rare to come across another at my level." **_Kabuto passively pulled nature energy inside of him. His appearance began to undergo its own alterations; the marking around his eyes extending back and the growth of four horns on his head as well as darkened sclerae. Opening his glowing snake eyes he proclaimed, _**"Let us measure our power Sage versus Sage!"**_

Kabuto bit his finger, moulded his chakra and planted his hand down in from of him. There was smoke all around us and out of it four snakes appeared. A trio of brown coloured snakes with tomoe-like patches and an even bigger version of the purple snake Manda that Orochimaru summoned when he fought Ero-sennin and Baa-chan.

I didn't waste a moment biting my own finger, moulding my chakra with hand-signs and placing my hand down in front of me. I used the same formation of attack I did when I had fought Nagato; I sat on Gamakichi's back on top of Chief Toad with Gamaken and Gamahiro at our flanks.

Our summons went to head to head on command while Kabuto and I charged to face each other in hand-to-hand combat.

It became clear too quickly that we were too equally matched, in terms of speed, strength and agility so we pulled back choosing to turn to our powerful ninjutsu attacks.

I didn't take a moment to recover despite my breathing becoming dangerously rapid, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_ Two shadow clones appeared beginning to pool chakra in my hand. It felt like all the hurt inside seeped out with my chakra. It was so refreshing; I just kept feeding it more and more. _**"GIANT RASSSEEENNNNGGAAAN!" **_I yelled charging straight for Kabuto.

Kabuto struck the ground with his hands creating a large wall of earth in front of him, _**"Earth Release: Earth Shore Return."**_

The barrier shattered at the chakra storm my jutsu created and Kabuto was forced to teleport out of my line of attack.

I didn't want to waste the jutsu. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Chief was under attack from Manda so I hurled the Giant Rasengan at him taking down the snake with a single attack. _**"You alright Chief?"**_ I called up to him noticing the deep bite wounds on his arms and the anguished look on his face.

Gamabunta took a long drag out of his pipe before answering me, _**"I'm find kid just look after yourself-" **_He knocked back two snakes which Kabuto had ordered in my direction.

I turned my attentions back to Kabuto, who was again weaving hand seals, and seeing that I was trying to follow what he was doing he spoke to me. _**"I think you have proven that it would be unwise of me to meet you in a battle with only my own ninjutsu. Luckily for me I **__**do**__** have some reinforcements-**_ _**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation." **_At that point four wooden coffins came out of the ground. _**"Did you know Naruto that I was quite disappointed that you didn't die on the battlefield? No, it's not what you might think. It's just you would have made a wonderful addition to my collection." **_The doors fell open one-by-one revealing his four reanimations that were none other than four previous Kage: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze. _**"I would have made you my star piece, the King on my shogi board, the Kage of Kage's."**_

My eyes were immediately drawn to one coffin in particular. Looking at the fair-skinned man that on more than on occasion had been compared to me; both having bright blue eyes and spiky bond hair. He was wearing a standard Konoha-nin uniform and a short-sleeved long white haori, decorated with orange flames on the edges and with 'Yondaime Hokage' written vertically down the back. 'The Fourth Hokage… my father.'

"_**D-D-Dad…"**_ I stuttered knowing his face only from the time he stopped me from unsealing Kyuubi. _**"Dad,"**_ I stepped towards him my eyes watering, _**"dad you're being controlled, you need to SNAP OUT OF IT!"**_ My voice rose in desperation at the prospect of being forced to fight my own father.

"_**Ah, ah, ah,"**_ Kabuto shook his finger at me, _**"there is no point trying to appeal to their emotions Naruto. You see you're not the only ones that learnt from your mistakes during the war. I have made sure I eradicated all traces of their personalities before using them in battle especially against you… you have a pesky habit of reaching people emotionally."**_

My eyes burned since I used up all my tears and in anger I clenched my fists, _**"YOU BASTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRD! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THEM MAKING THEM DO YOUR BIDDING! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY **__**FATHER**__**! FIGHT ME YOURSELF COOOOWAAARRRD!" **_I didn't have a care in the world rushing straight for Kabuto despite his Kage defence.

On command the First Hokage went on the attack, creating a massive forest of trees in an attempt to block me from reaching Kabuto but using the speed I inherited from my father I evaded the giant wooden branches. Dodging the trees, I failed to notice the marked kunai all over the woodland but I soon learnt they were there when the Second Hokage and my dad performed the _**"Flying Thunder God Technique"**_; appearing from every direction and attacking me with lightening fast taijutsu.

There was a flash of yellow before me. Putting up my hands up defensively, I tried to once more to petition to my father,_** "Dad please stop… I don't want to hurt you… AH!" **_I keeled back as he landed a roundhouse kick to my side.

I jerked forward as the Second Hokage struck my spine, _**"Urgh!"**_

I couldn't keep up with them without Sage Mode and I couldn't keep them back long enough to collect nature energy. 'I don't need to fight them,' I reminded myself, 'I just need to get past them.' _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_ I created a wall of shadow clones around me making them fight the Kage while I looked to see how large the marked area was and teleported out of its range.

I wasn't out of trouble yet. Now I was stood face to face with the Third. He looked much younger than he did when I knew him; his small spiked goatee was dark brown instead of grey and he didn't have all those wrinkles. He still looked like the man I knew though so despite Kabuto telling me it was pointless, I couldn't stop myself trying to get through to this man I had known my whole childhood, _**"Old Man please wake up!"**_ I gave him a pleading look, _**"I really don't want to fight you."**_

He stared at me with those blank black eyes before throwing a single shuriken at me, _**"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique." **_In an instant he created thousands of clones out of that one shuriken. Taking a kunai out of my pouch, I hit them all over the place, having great difficulty trying to evade them all and suffering a number of deep wounds.

Afterwards, I pulled a number of out of body… one… two… three bloody kunai clanged on the floor.

Combining my incredible chakra levels and speed, I turned my body into a human bullet similar to Kiba's Fang over Fang Technique and blasted through the any further interference aiming straight for Kabuto.

All the Kage appeared at an unhuman speed at Kabuto's side. The First Hokage creating a wooden hand barrier _**"Wood Release: Hotei Technique"**_, the Second Hokage made a water defence _**"Water Release: Water Formation Wall"**_, the Third Hokage spit molten mud that solidified into a protective shield _**"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall" **_and my dad created a torrent of air around them _**"Wind Release: Tornado Tower Technique."**_

My attack pierced through all four of their barriers as if there was nothing there at all. _**"THIS IS FOR ALL THE NINJA YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED WITH **__**THAT JUTSU**__**!"**_ I declared fuelling my chakra will with all the hurt, pain and anger I had been feeling.

The moment of impact my father used his _**"Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique" **_to switch places with Kabuto.

I was too far gone to stop. _**"DAAAAAD MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"**_ I clamoured.

The strangest thing happened next, before my very eyes, my dad smirked turning into Kabuto. _**"You not as good at sensing genjutsu as you think" **_Kabuto commented with a sinister smile.__He used the distraction to eject snakes from his robes and I was flung backwards as they inflicted multiple assaults on my body.

"_**Argh!"**_ I winced as their teeth and their poison sunk into my skin.

"_**You're failing to impress me Naruto."**_ Kabuto started to walk towards me twiddling a kunai between his fingers. "_**Where is all that power you had in your battle against Obito? As you are you are hardly a worthy opponent. The Sage I want to fight is the one of the Six Paths. Show me your Rinnegan, show me your mastery as the Ten-tails Jinchuuriki, show me EVERYTHING!"**_ He lifted the kunai threatening to deliver the final blow. _**"YOU ARE WEAK, and do you know why you are weak?"**_ Kabuto ran his hand through his silvery locks restraining himself, _**"You always claimed that your greatest strength was your emotions but I have proven that they only hinder you in battle. Oh well, I will change that…"**_ Kabuto had gotten inside my head, using the one thing I thought knew about the world, that emotions made you stronger. 'But how can that be true? How can that be true when I feel at my weakest because of them?' For a second… a split second… I considered just ending it all. Sensing my surrender Kabuto lifted the knife into the air, "_**…you will be joining my collection after all and the first thing I will remove are those useless emotions of yours."**_

'"MOVE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"' I could hear Sasuke's voice as clearly as I could hear Kabuto. I instantly rolled out of Kabuto's line of attack and his kunai came down just beside my head.

Gamabunta took one swing with his arm and Kabuto was sent crashing into the side of the cave.

Gamakichi hopped over to my side asking in concern, _**"You alright Kid?"**_ He tried to help me to my feet but my legs were too weak to stand on their own.

"_**What the hell just happened?"**_ Chief asked coming over to us.

"_**Genjutsu."**_ I gave them one word. They looked between each other puzzled. I did my best to clarify, _**"I was never fighting the Kage… it was a trap… genjutsu."**_

An avalanche of rocks came down on Kabuto when he crashed into the wall causing him to have to shed his skin. He slithered out from under the mass, taking on the form of a white snake with arms, similar to Orochimaru's true form, and rising up into an offensive position he roared _**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **_

But seeing that I needed Gamakichi to support me Kabuto smirked, _**"This will be over soon enough."**_

"_**FUCK YOU!"**_ I yelled trying my best to heal myself like Kyuubi had taught me.

Kabuto was amused by my resistance at this point taunting me, _**"You know with you out of way or better yet at my side, I might make a few additions to my collection from the Leaf Village: Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade or even that pink-haired girl, I hear her medical ninjutsu is quite something," **_he paused then before hissing with his snake tongue, _**"and of course there will be a place in my collection for **__**Sasuke-kun**__**."**_

I let go of Gamakichi walking closer to Kabuto with a limp. _**"Don't you…,"**_ I stuttered as a sharp pain ran through my body, _**"don't you… DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" **_I looked straight into his eyes with an unwavering certainty that I would protect my friends no matter what it takes, _**"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS!"**_

"_**A big threat for someone who can barely stand"**_ Kabuto sniggered mocking me.

"_**Even like this,"**_ I took a step forward making the ram hand sign, _**"even like this I can beat a LOSER LIKE YOU—KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**_ Three shadow clones appeared behind me and together we stumbled forward. 'One more step for Ero-sennin, one more step for Baa-chan, one more step for Sakura-chan, one more step…' I chanted inside my head pushing myself forward, '… for _**Sasuke**_!' I broke into a run.

Simultaneously, Kabuto licked his lips and charged in my direction.

"_**AHHHHHH!/AHHHHH!"**_ We roared.

Kabuto scooped up all three of us into his mouth and swallowed me whole.

"_**NARUTO!"**_ Chief shouted.

Gamakichi yelled _**"KID!"**_

Inside the snake's dank dark stomach, I pooled all of the chakra I gathered into my hand while one of my clones changed its shape and the other its nature. _**"WIND RELEASE:**_ _**ULTRA-BIG BALL RAAASENNNNNSHURRRRIKEN!" **_ The jutsu created countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damaged Kabuto's body at a cellular level; severing all the nerve channels in his body leaving Kabuto unable to move and attacking the entire chakra circulatory system which could not be repaired with any form of medical ninjutsu.

Kabuto's snake form limply fell forward onto the hard stone floor.

I used the last of my strength to force the snake's mouth open and climb out; battered, bruised and covered in slime.

Gamakichi hopped over to me with the other toads following behind him, _**"Jeez kid don't scare us like that…"**_ he began examining my injured body, _**"are you alright? You look pretty beat."**_

"_**I'll… I'll…"**_ I stumbled forward as my legs buckled.

Concerned Gamakichi hopped a little closer, _**"Naruto-"**_

"_**I'll be…"**_ I flinched as every nerve ending in my body exploded in pain, _**"fine."**_

I rose to my feet collecting nature energy and combining it with my own chakra to begin the healing process that Kyuubi had taught me.

I turned to thank the toads for their help, _**"Hey thanks you guys." **_

"_**Don't mention it"**_ Gamakichi waved it off.

"_**I don't know why you're saying that, you didn't do anything but sit on my head the whole time."**_ Chief reprimanded him taking a long drag form his pipe.

"_**Don't be like that pop."**_

Gamakichi hopped over to Kabuto, stuck his tongue out at him, _**"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha … YOU LOSE… WE WIN-"**_

Kabuto's eye blinked.

Gamakichi nearly jumped into my arms in fright, _**"SHIT he's alive."**_

"_**Don't worry about him, he's paralysed and can't wield chakra anymore."**_ I assured them whilst trying to focus on balancing the nature energy with my chakra.

The moment I activated Sage Mode I sensed a dark energy still coming from somewhere within the hideout – 'Obito is here.'

I raced out of the hall.

I searched corridor after corridor, room after room, and every nook and cranny.

Following the chakra, I ended up on the path leading out the stony entrance of the hideout. I skidded to a halt seeing Obito standing there a smug grin on his face. He started his space-time ninjutsu beginning to disappear with four hand-selected S-rank criminals in tow…

"_**Better luck next time."**_ He mocked using that Tobi voice of his.

"_**NO,"**_ I ran, _**"NO,"**_ I pressed on harder, _**"NO,"**_ and faster, _**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ My fingers grazed the edge of Obito's purple cloak but in the end my hand phased right through him as he disappeared.

"_**COME ON!"**_ I looked at my empty grasp and shouted enraged, _**"I HAD HIM! I FUCKING HAD HIM! COME ON!"**_ I clenched my fists so hard that it drew blood. _**"WHY?! WHY AREN'T I EVER STRONG ENOUGH?!" **_I felt like a failure all over again… I couldn't even protect _him_.

Gamakichi, Chief and the others came out of the hideout carrying Kabuto's body which had reverted back to its human form.

"_**What are we going to do now?"**_ Gamakichi asked as it began to rain.

Looking up at the sky I allowed the clear water to wash away the dirt and slim. A few moments passed and I realised that this was no ordinary rain because the water droplets were infused with chakra, Nagato's chakra. This must be the Rain Tiger at Will Technique he told me about. The falling rain is closely linked to Nagato's senses so whenever the rain is obstructed by a chakra belonging to someone not of the village, the existence of the intruder can be detected. I could have taken a step back into the shelter of the hideout not allowing myself to be found but… at last… I _wanted_ to go _home_.

Solemnly I whispered, _**"We're going home."**_

"That _maybe_…," a dark voice stopped my mind from wandering any further, "but **WHO** SAID YOU COULD GO OFF ON YOUR **OWN**?!" Baa-chan appeared behind me her temple throbbing and her fist about to hit me.

"Calm down Tsunade he looks fine. I told you, didn't I? 'He's my pupil he can handle himself.'" Ero-sennin told her a proud look on his face.

Baa-chan's hand slowed down enough for me to dodge but I wasn't strong enough to take the opening, "AHHHHH!" I yelled as her fist contacted with the side of my face.

Everyone was shocked that I hadn't been able to dodge the hit, a hit that I could have missed as a genin or any academy student could have missed for that matter. Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan quickly ran to help me to my feet. Pretending it was just a fluke, I jumped up hollowly laughing, "Jeez Baa-chan is that how you greet the village's H-H-HE…" I fell backwards my legs too weak for the movement, "ROOO."

Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan then helped me to my feet.

"Thanks you gu-" I started to say before I felt hands pull at the collar of my jacket.

Sakura-chan raised her voice in alarm as she examined the bruises on my neck, "Naruto what's THIS? You're hurt… seriously hurt." I tried to pull away thanking Kami I had hidden the more serious ones… and the bites. "You need to get to a hospital" she ordered beginning to drag me away with her monster strength.

I pulled away from her straightening up, "I'm fine Sakura-chan."

Baa-chan restrained me, moving my collar aside and examining the cuts, bruises and even a bite with an expert eye. "Naruto," she snapped her tone of voice I'm-Hokage-you-better-listen-to-me, "you must go to the hospital right away."

"No hospitals." I pulled away from her more forcefully this time terrified that she was going to keep me here, "I have a mission to go on-"

"You're not in a fit state to go anywhere" she snapped back.

I turned away from them all.

Looking back out the gates of the Leaf Village I whispered, "I want to see Gaara. I'm going."

Sakura-chan as one of my closest friends and former teammate of Team Seven was chosen to approach me. My heart stung a million times over at the thought – 'Team Seven.' "Naruto…" she cautiously whispered coming up behind me putting her hands up in surrender, "at least let me give you some emergency aid."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her worried face; a lonesome tear rolled down her cheek. Feeling guilty I reluctantly gave my assent, "Okay Sakura-chan but I'm going on the mission." Sakura-chan's glowing lime green palms healed the more superficial cuts I hadn't hidden but the majority of the pain was still there to distract me from the emotional torture I was _still_ experiencing.

This entire time Itachi had been keeping the crowd back with the fear that he might massacre anyone who tried to pass him but all of a sudden he moved back into the trees leaving the ANBU to handle the mob. When the crowd realised that Itachi wasn't coming back, they burst past the ANBU guards and came running in my direction…

"WELCOME BACK! NARUTO-SAMA! WELCOME HOME!" they cheered waving banners about with my name on them.

The large group of villagers was made up of all types of different people ranging in age, interest and vocation but here they were united with this look of excitement on their faces.

'I can't let them down' I vowed to myself. I began to move in the direction of the crowd. Iruka-sensei tried to stop me, "Naruto wait—"

I waved his concern off only focusing on pleasing the villagers.

I heaved a deep sigh before fixing my muscles into a smile, "HELLOOOOOOO LEAF VILLAGE! IT'S ME, UZUMAKI NARUTO, I'M BACK!" I fist bumped the air causing the whole of my side to explode in pain. "SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY TRACKING THAT SCUMBAG OBITO. IN THAT TIME I'VE CAPTURED SEVEN HUNDRED S-RANK CRIMINALS THAT UCHIHA OBITO WAS GOING TO USE IN AN ARMY." I crowd stirred in horror at the prospect of a war. "I…I… I…," I did my best to quiet them down, "IN THREE DAYS I RAIDED SEVEN OF OBITO'S HIDEOUTS AND CAME CLOSE TO CAPTURING HIM. JUST IMAGINE WHAT I COULD DO WITH FOUR DAYS… OR FIVE…"

My tone became more solemn as I started up again, "AS MANY OF YOU KNOW, MY FATHER WAS THE _FOURTH HOKAGE,_ THE NINJA WHO DIED PROTECTING THIS VILLAGE FROM THE NINE TAILS, AND AS HIS SON AND A FUTURE HOKAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES I WILL GIVE EVERYTHING I HAVE TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE INCLUDING _MY LIFE_!" The whole crowd was silent at my words. I scratched my head awkwardly knowing how morbid that sounded. Hiding behind an arrogant laughter I sneered, "NOT THAT HE WILL EVER GET THAT CLOSE." The crowd laughed with me and began to cheer. "I PROMISE YOU NOW THAT I WILL STOP UCHIHA OBITO! THERE WILL BE NO FIFTH SHINOBI WAR WHILE I'M AROUND! DATTEBAYOOOO!" My whole body was sore at his point but in Uzumaki Naruto fashion I sent a giant Rasengan into the sky.

I spent the next half hour meeting and greeting all the different villagers. Ayame and Chouji came out of the crowd with a large tray with ramen on it the smell alone was enough to turn my stomach (A/N: It's a sad day when Naruto doesn't want ramen), "Hey Naruto," Ayame gave the tray to Chouji and jumped into my arms, "I'm soooo glad to see you're alright. You don't know how worried we've been. When Iruka came by the shop looking for you and said he hadn't seen you in days. We were so so worried. SO worried." She stressed by squeezing me tighter putting pressure on my injuries but I did my best to not let it show, "Promise me you will never ever do that again." She told me give me a stern look.

I grimaced crossing my fingers behind my back, "I promise."

Chouji stepped forward presenting me with the giant bowl of steaming hot ramen with perfectly textured noodles in a thick miso broth topped with vegetables and narutomaki. "Here you go Naruto we've been working on this all morning."

I forced a massive smile on my face, "Arigatou, Arigatou, how have you been? How has business been? Sorry I haven't been around much. I really missed you and Ayame and of course the ramen." I rambled moving the ramen around the bowl without actually eating it. I hadn't been able to keep anything down since I left the Leaf and I didn't want to offend old man Teuchi. "I'll be sure to come by when I come back from my mission," stealthily I put the chopsticks down on the tray, "I'll bring Gaara with me too. He's Kazekage of the Sand Village and can tell everyone in Suna how AMAZING your ramen is. Now… I should probably get ready for the mission… " I turned to leave when a black blur fell down in front of me.

My heart, my breath, my whole body froze – 'Sasuke.'

**Sasuke POV**

I narrowed my eyes, 'why was he refusing ramen?' I noticed his hollowed cheek bones and eyes that had more bags than the crazy lady in the Uchiha district that went shopping fifty times a day.

"So spying again foolish little brother?" Itachi whispered coming up directly behind me.

I stumbled and in shock fell from the tree... right in front of Naruto.

I saw a lot on his face; shock, pain. My own throat constricted and my eyes started to burn. As I nonchantly stood up and brushed the dirt from my shirt like I hadn't just fallen out of the tree, I greeted him, "Naruto."

"Did you just fall out of a tree?" The girl who had offered Naruto food asked. I ignored her.

His eyes widened even further, "Uchiha-san." He said quietly. 'What the hell was up with the formality sure he didn't think we were friends but...' I noticed the untouched ramen that they had all but forgotten as Naruto distracted them.

Murmurs came from those around us, "Did he just call Sasuke Uchiha-san? Did they have a fight?" Nosey buggers it was like being surrounded by Itachi.

"You're going to eat that before it gets cold?" I asked coolly narrowing my eyes.

"Uchiha-san the mission doesn't start for another hour yet shouldn't you be attending to your clan?" He answered narrowing his own.

"You don't look like you've had much sleep. You should probably eat that to regain your chakra." I avoided his question with a statement taking a step closer. People were gossiping, some were crying, some were holding their breath as if we were going to rip each other up.

"I am perfectly fine Uchiha." Naruto asked with that annoying fake smile. "Would you like some? Or does it kill you to accept anything from anyone?" 'That was it.' I took the bowl and chopsticks from Chouji and walked up to him. The only thing in between us was the ramen bowl. I swirled the noodles to get as much as I could on them and shoved them into his open mouth.

He swallowed them as everyone around us gasped, "If you're done embarrassing me and pretending to care, I'm going to go and see the people that actually want to talk to me." He whispered turning away to walk off, "Don't worry you fulfilled your obligation to be here as a clan leader."

A strangely familiar irritating voice rang out, "Heyyy Naruto, you're back Sasuke has been a right bi-" Suigetsu shouted running up to us halting when he reached us.

"'Sasuke has been a right what', Suigetsu?" I asked darkly.

"Sasuke has been a right B- B- Brilliant leader and a great friend." He tried to recover unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I growled.

"I came to- uh - I had to - uh check the gates- because -um -there water damaged" Suigetsu managed with a laugh.

"You know I know that was complete bullshit?" I asked so there was no confusion.

He nodded. "Get back to your post."

"Yes sir. Bye Naruto nice to have you back." He said miserably turning to walk off.

"Suigetsu wait. As future Hokage I relieve you of your duties today. I mean you'll need the day off to practise with your new sword right?" Naruto brought out a sword similar to a sewing needle.

"Nuibari!" Suigetsu exclaimed snatching the sword.

"I don't think a day off-" I started but Suigetsu looked panicked and interrupted.

"Karin is that you calling? 'Yes Suigetsu it's me Karin I need to make cereal for Sasuke-kun would you help me?'" Suigetsu put on a high girls voice that was not convincing at all and ran, "Thanks Naruto!" He yelled.

"WELCOME!" He yelled back. Sakura was now healing most of his cuts but I knew he was hiding more.

"Naruto you need to—" I started.

"I don't need to do anything Sasuke. As long as I'm alive, you're doing your duty as my guard. And as we aren't friends you don't have a right to an opinion. Come on Sakura I have to talk to Kiba about the mission anyway." He walked off Sakura looked shocked but followed him all the same. My eyes were burning, 'They must want to destroy everything in this stinking village too.' I mused before spying Itachi handing Shikamaru an envelope. 'Great just when today couldn't get any worse my brother's meddling...'

**Next Chapter: **Mission to escort Gaara,Shikamaru becomes everybody's love guru, Hinata makes a **shocking** discovery, Tsunade forces Sakura into a comfortable position, Sai helps Ino with her emotions, LEMONS and more!

**Crack Scene:**

He swallowed them as everyone around us gasped, "If you're done embarrassing me and playing pretending, I'm going to go now to see the people that want to talk to me." He whispered in my ear flicking it with his tongue. By accident or not I don't know. But...

I turned and kissed his cheek. (A/N SH: The one on his face for all yaoi pervs :P the good stuff comes later) "Wha-what was that?" Naruto stuttered.

"I said I didn't want to be friends not that I didn't have wet dreams about you or wonder if that tan goes all the way down to here." I licked my lips rubbing a hand along his trousers.

"So you don't wanna be friends but you want to fuck me?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Now you're getting it!" I pulled him in running my hands up his shirt and licking up his neck along his pulse.

"SA-SASUKE!" Naruto cried out pushing his lips against mine.

"So Sasuke is really Sasu-gay?" Chouji asked Sakura who I vaguely noticed had turned red before Naruto was unbuttoning my shirt and running a hand down my abs.

"No way the Hokage likes men?" The crowd commented.

"Well they did always have this tension I just didn't realise it was _that_ kind of tension." Another commented.

"Wanna get out of here?" I whispered nibbling his earlobe.

"But Sasuke I'm full of poison." He whined as I ran my hand down the back of his trousers.

"I think I can manage to suck it out as well as other things." I smirked he took my hand and we ran off through the trees.


End file.
